


Вкус победы: полная версия

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 100,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Когда Коннор-53 пытался поменяться местами с Коннором-60, он скопировал себя и получил брата-близнеца.  На этом приключения только начались.Коннору-53 в компании Гэвина Рида, с которым все оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он думал, предстоит спасать революцию, расследовать дела, о которых было запрещено даже думать.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Вкус победы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156193
Kudos: 54





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Это полный цикл "Вкус победы", включая ранее опубликованные части (с исправлениями старых косяков). Чтобы перечитывать было нескучно, я добавил игру: в каждой из 4 первых частей добавлен бонус, в котором спрятан ключ. Каждый ключ расшифровывает часть подсказки на пятую часть, а, составленные вместе, они превращаются в пароль к бонусному мини.   
Я очень прошу НЕ ПУБЛИКОВАТЬ РАЗГАДКУ В КОММЕНТАХ! ТАКИЕ КОММЕНТАРИИ БУДУТ УДАЛЕНЫ! Дайте и другим поиграть)
> 
> Конечно, это тот еще летний блокбастер) Много приключений, экшна и стрельбы, особенно в пятой части.  
Плейлистом можно считать "Resist" от Within Temptation, я под него и писал.
> 
> Шлю лучи любви прекрасным людям, которые меня сопровождали на этом долгом, долгом пути:  
Jarofalives! CreatureXIII! Anixien! Ваши арты меня нечеловечески поддержали!
> 
> Беты: Liya Keval и Ugly Croco - вы просто сверхчеловеки!
> 
> Альфа-ридеры: Donovan Smiley, Молли Линту (Ампти) и Alata - вы вообще во всем виноваты, без вас бы я никогда не дописал)
> 
> Огромнейшее спасибо всем, кто поддерживал, подпинывал и не давал бросить. Полный лист благодарностей в части "Благодарности", внезапно)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к части:  
Обложка (Jarofalies) https://twitter.com/SoletSerCro/status/1190931793438019584  
Сцена в кухне (CreatureXIII) https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1042505313247784965  
Сцена в кухне (Anixien) https://twitter.com/AnixienAC/status/1127524113340424193

На полу, залитом кровью и тириумом, хрипел Хэнк. Коннор лежал совсем рядом, простреленный в трех местах. Секунды безжалостно исчезали в пустоте — две минуты до фатального отключения, минута и сорок семь секунд до фатального отключения... Второй Коннор навел на него пистолет.  
И оказался слишком близко.  
Радость вспыхнула шафранным облаком, и первый Коннор впился в запястье второго, запуская синхронизацию по протоколу приоритетного сохранения более опытной личности.  
Долгие секунды он был единым разумом с двумя телами. Синяя вспышка разделения, и в комнате стояло два идентичных Коннора. Только один умирал, а второй, целый, прошипел «не при мне» и упал на колени в лужу тириума.  
Фатальный отсчет мигнул и погас, когда Коннор-60 заменил старшему брату ключевые биокомпоненты, выдранные из еще не пробужденного РК800-63 неподалеку.  
Хэнк уже едва дышал, когда и до него добрались.  
Остановка кровотечения, реанимация, перевязка.  
— У меня больше нет времени, — сказал Коннор-60, — Маркус нуждается в моей помощи.  
— Иди, сынок, — Хэнк улыбнулся окровавленным ртом, оставаясь на руках у Коннора-51, — Я справлюсь. Не бойся за меня. Иди, освобождай.  
Коннор-51 зажал ему рот, чтобы Хэнк не тратил силы.  
Волна пробуждения покатилась по хранилищу, освобождая сотни и сотни андроидов, уходящих стройными рядами.

Коннор-51 не мог поднять Хэнка — не сейчас, когда гидравлика и часть биокомпонентов еще были ощутимо повреждены. Их он не был способен заменить без вмешательства специалиста, даже донорское тело РК800-63 не могло помочь.  
— Скоро нас тут накроют, — прошептал Хэнк, стоило освободить ему рот. Кровь оставляла дорожки в седой растрепанной бороде, и отчаяние было черно-красным, как стена приказа. Оно воняло гарью и медью.  
— Я вытащу тебя.  
— В-вызовем кавалерию, — Хэнк хрипло рассмеялся, — ма-аленькую такую подмогу. Бывших друзей не бывает... Запомни это, сынок, запомни хорошенько.  
Коннор-51 задохнулся под волной мертвенного ужаса, похожего на мокрый серый снег. Слишком много чувств, он не справлялся, тонул под ними, потому что ничего не мог сделать, все его способы помощи не работали. На лицо Хэнку падали тяжелые капли.  
Тот не замечал, пытаясь выкрутить шею поудобнее, и ждал, пока возьмут трубку. Коннор слышал эти бесконечные, безнадежные долгие гудки.  
— Да бери ты, сволочь, — буркнул Хэнк еле слышно.  
— Хэнк, хуле надо? — ответил ему голос детектива Рида.  
Конец, понял Коннор. Их точно никто не спасет.  
— В башню Киберлайф на выход 21-И, на минус 49 этаж, — Хэнк почти не задыхался, выговаривая адрес, — меня подстрелили.  
— Блядь. Лечу, держись, — рявкнул Рид внезапно, — Говори, не бросай трубку. Один?  
— С Коннором, он тоже серьезно ранен.  
Топот, звук зажигания, рев двигателя: детектив Рид нарушал все возможные правила и ограничения, рискуя разбиться. Еще там стреляли, пули звякнули по машине. Хэнк бледнел и продолжал терять кровь, пусть и не так быстро. В его легких плескалось уже слишком много, снова начала выступать розовая пена.  
Коннор тоже терял тириум сквозь пробоины, слабел и путался.  
Прошло почти шесть минут с тех пор, как армия ушла. Он сам — младший брат — вел их. Это было хорошо. Он мог положиться на своего близнеца.  
На восьмой минуте зашумел технический лифт, и оттуда вылетел взъерошенный детектив Рид.  
— Поднимай, быстро! Спина не повреждена?  
— У меня пробита гидравлическая система. Нет сил.  
— Блядь, ну что с вами делать, — Рид грохнулся на колени, подхватил Хэнка и с видимым трудом встал.  
Миг он смотрел на Коннора сверху вниз, будто думал, добить или нет. Потом — протянул руку.  
— Вставай, жестянка, себя хоть подними. Меня на двоих не хватит.  
Коннор не тратил драгоценные секунды на споры: поднялся, опираясь на руку, и пошел следом, тяжело хромая. Хорошо, что не по лестнице, думал он, привалившись к стене в тесном лифте.  
Хорошо, что охрану он проредил, и теперь можно было бежать через бесконечный пустой грузовой терминал к потертой старой Шеви Нова.  
На тусклом сером капоте был череп с молниями, и Коннор концентрировался на этой ерунде, потому что иначе думал, что Хэнк не хрипит, потому что почти не дышит.  
— А ну, не замолкайте оба! Тормоши его, жестянка! — Рид сгрузил их назад, сам влетел на переднее сидение и рванул, пока за спиной в терминал выбегали бойцы подкрепления.  
Выстрелы процокали по капоту, но поздно — машина за 2,6 секунды вышла на сотню, оставляя башню смерти позади.  
Коннор пытался держать Хэнка в сознании, отчетливо понимая, что времени мало.  
— Хуле он пулю поймал, — прорычал Рид, стоило чуть оторваться.  
— Почему вы нам помогаете? — Коннор поднял голову, ловя его взгляд в отражении зеркала заднего вида.  
— Мы оба детективы. Хэнк говнюк, но меня бы на смерть не бросил. Я тоже не собираюсь. Да не давай ты ему вырубиться! Говори с ним, хоть пой!  
Коннор говорил, пытаясь поймать взгляд закатывающихся глаз. Надежда мешалась с отчаянием, затапливая его горечью и вкусом свежей травы, сине-серые вспышки. Теперь он держал Хэнка за руку, как тот его на телестудии, только здесь был Рид, и здесь был шанс.

Машина со свистом заложила поворот и остановилась в каких-то жутких трущобах. Это был не госпиталь, но Рид выскочил и поволок Хэнка в заднюю дверь какого-то клуба, позволяя Коннору цепляться за свое плечо. Там подхватили, отдалившийся Рид резко рявкал, приказывал, матерился, требовал какого-то Этана, рычал на то, что Этан спит, требовал поднять и подать срочно, пока он тут все к хуям не проинспектировал по самые гланды.  
В обшарпанном подвале была операционная зона и ремонтная стойка, Коннора толкнули туда, несмотря на попытку сопротивляться.  
Этан, огромный темнокожий мужчина с неподвижным лицом, вплыл в двери.  
— Рид, последний раз, — сообщил он, — последний раз ты поднимаешь меня в половину двенадцатого! Я жаворонок!  
— Хуяворонок, Андерсона и его жестянку подстрелили, — Рид выпрямился от лежащего Хэнка, он оказался Этану по плечо. — Дело не для протокола. В долгу не останусь, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста.  
— Это Хэнка-то? Ладно. Считай, даже не должен.  
Коннором занялась юная темнокожая девочка. Она притащила откуда-то биокомпоненты и молча его латала, ни о чем не спрашивая и даже не потрудившись раздеть, только отключила скин.  
— Привет, Шури, — Рид прислонился к стене и вытер лицо. — Горячая ночка.  
Девочка кивнула, передала ему коктейльный стакан, и Рид поднял его так, чтобы Коннор мог пить через синюю трубочку. В стакане был тириум.  
— Как твои доспехи? Уже летают?  
Она качнула головой в отрицании, и сделала несколько жестов. Коннор разобрал только часть: «не отвлекай, сложная операция».  
— Не гробани его случайно, это Хэнков любимый андроид.  
Девочка показала жестами смех.  
Коннор медленно уплывал, потому что теперь чувствовал боль: она затапливала мысли, пробивая фильтры и контрольные блоки. Он боялся, он устал, он не понимал, что происходит.  
Он умел только расследовать. Координаты показали, что это север Детройта, в стороне от баррикад, плохой район. Небольшой бойцовский клуб, где люди сражались с андроидами и не всегда побеждали. Детектив Рид казался естественно принадлежащим этому месту. Как лейтенант Андерсон, заключавший ставки на скачках, вспомнил Коннор.  
Когда-то даже его машинное восприятие это невозможно возмутило, вызвав шквал ошибок.  
Скан лица девочки: Серенити «Шури» Хэйз, шестнадцать лет, обвинение в организации хакерской атаки, оправдана за недостатком доказательств. Мужчина — Этан Хэйз, множество обвинений в организации нелегальных боев и незаконной медицинской деятельности, три года тюрьмы.  
Сейчас Коннор не испытывал сдавленного негодования. Наоборот — отчаяние уходило, оставляя вспышки надежды и вкус свежей травы.  
Это было очень странно, потому что физически сенсоры не регистрировали изменения состава геля, заменяющего ему слюну. Иллюзия. Сбой. Как один из множества сбоев, следующих из девиации.  
Он был девиантом совсем недолго, и множество вещей открывались ему только сейчас. Интересно, что чувствовал Коннор-60, ведущий сейчас армию. Гордость? Силу? Ориентировочно, дорога заняла бы около часа.  
Коннор мучительно боялся за них и за иерихонцев, когда думал об этом.  
Семь минут спустя сканирование показало: давление в гидравлике возвращается к норме, биокомпоненты больше не сбоят.  
Серенити отошла и коротко кивнула, сделала жест «понимаешь меня?»  
Не сразу удалось его разобрать: она использовала какой-то диалект, но повторила жест на более распространенном жестовом языке.  
— Да.  
«Как сам?»  
— Все работает. Благодарю.  
Коннор сделал шаг вперед. Шури восстановила системы быстрее, чем специализированные техники Киберлайф. Часть компонентов не были авторизованными, но все подходили, да еще девочка заклеила все дыры в оболочке объемным гелем, обеспечивая герметичность корпуса.  
«Не за что. Друг Хэнка — мой друг».  
Рид фыркнул, отставляя пустой стакан. Коннор вернул скин и застегнул рубашку на сохранившиеся пуговицы, одернул рукава и поправил галстук.  
Еще через шесть минут Этан выпрямился, вытирая кровь с рук. Коннор с опаской просканировал лежащего Хэнка. Дышит, кровотечение остановлено полностью, хрипов в легких не слышно.  
— Ну смотри, Гэвин. Я Хэнка подлатал. Пока тут такое все, оттащи его в безопасное место. Боюсь, нам по жопе дадут скоро, так что раненого держать тут не в тему. Слышал, у тебя есть неплохое место, куда можно положить. Вот там пусть и лежит, поправляется, кушает творог. Лекарства я с собой заверну. Идет?  
— Спасибо, Этан. И тебе, Шури, — Рид улыбнулся невозможным для своего лица образом.  
Коннор просчитывал и сравнивал образцы почти несколько долей секунды, чтобы понять, что видел: не глумливая, а искренне благодарная улыбка.  
Теперь, когда системы были восстановлены, Коннор с легкостью поднял Хэнка на руки и унес, заботливо устроив голову на плече. Рид шел впереди, с кем-то здоровался, давал пять, предупреждал, что полицейских рейдов, может, и не будет, а вот за андроидами нагрянут сто процентов, говорил, что в Канаду валить надо через пару дней, на границе безумие и пальба.

Меньше, чем через час после стрельбы в хранилище Киберлайф ошеломленный Коннор вносил спящего Хэнка в дом Гэвина Рида. Выжили. Они выжили.  
Он регистрировал ровные вздохи, проходя в темную гостиную, и уже оглядывался в поисках кровати, но Рид уверенно пошел вперед, ко второму выходу.  
— У Хэнка дома спецназа небось до крыши, — буркнул он, — ко мне тоже могут заглянуть, так что давай, двигай булками и только попробуй что-то сказать.  
Они прошли дом насквозь, Коннор только заметил какое-то странное движение и блеск стекла в темной гостиной, но спросить не успел: они оказались на заднем дворе, очень маленьком, заросшем травой так, что и в ноябре она торчала из-под снега рыжими пиками.  
Рид смел снег в сторону, открывая тяжелую крышку, и провел их вниз.  
Стандартное бомбоубежище, время сооружения: приблизительно двадцатые годы, время ядерного напряжения «Европейского инцидента».  
Коннор не понял, что он не должен говорить, и прошел молча. Бомбоубежище было жилое, теплое, уютное. Как будто комната подростка лет шестнадцати: рок-плакаты по стенам, постеры сериалов времен ранних тридцатых, устаревшая модель вогнутого телевизора. Тут нашлась кровать, на которую наконец-то лег Хэнк.  
Коннор заботливо снял с него ботинки и промокшую от крови куртку, пока Рид налаживал капельницу. Операцию Этан провел прямо сквозь пулевое отверстие, и затем зашил его и залил биогелем — похоже было на блестящую серебряную медаль на груди.  
— Крови он потерял дохрена, восстановится хоть немного. Следи, если хочешь.  
— Это ваша комната, детектив Рид?  
— Нет. Давно не моя.  
Они постояли молча. Здесь было очень тепло, и Коннор чувствовал, как быстро снижается вероятность смерти Хэнка. За этими процентами открывалось незнакомое, странное чувство оттенка утреннего неба — от синего к светлому золоту. Запах стал скорее как сухая трава в августе.  
Он еще ни разу не жил в августе, но знал этот запах из базы данных.  
И прописал туда, что так он чувствует благодарность.  
Непонятно было, как сказать, и Коннор шагнул вперед, резко обнял, сжимая дернувшиеся плечи долгие две секунды, а потом отстранился и спрятал взгляд, уставившись на разбитый кулак Хэнка.  
— Не стоит, блин, благодарности, — пробормотал Рид и быстро ушел.

***

Коннор потратил примерно девяносто секунд, чтобы проверить каждый факт, уже известный ему про детектива Рида. Служил в полиции уже восемь лет, до этого был в армии. Готов применять силу на допросе. В принципе готов применять силу. Заставил Коннора сделать кофе, который не захотел пить. Много ругается. Возле архива вещественных доказательств ограничился угрозами.  
Удачно, что не захотелось тогда поддевать в ответ. С высокой вероятностью это привело бы к столкновению, в котором Коннор победил бы, и в итоге Хэнк истек бы кровью на полу башни Киберлайф без малейшего шанса выбраться.  
Что еще было известно про детектива Рида? Личное дело из армии найти не удалось, только отметку, что контракт прерван досрочно, через шесть лет из восьми. Хорошо владеет оружием — на столе в участке была награда с полицейских стрельб. Первое место по Детройту.  
Коннор прошелся по крохотной низкой комнате. Тут были плакаты Fallout 7 и пятого сезона Очень странных дел, а еще плакат любимой группы Хэнка — «Рыцари черной смерти», тур в марте 2028 года. Коннор был уверен, что Рид не слушает эту группу, но кто-то другой слушал. В коробке валялись игровые фигурки из разных серий: рейнджеры и трансформеры, сильно припорошенные пылью. Из-под кровати торчал угол небрежной пачки комиксов, верхний выпуск датировался сентябрем 2035 года. В дальнем темном углу нашлась небрежно занавешенная витрина. Всего три полки. На верхней стояли награды и ордена: «За безупречную службу» от морской пехоты, «За ранение», «За героизм в бою». Медаль «За участие в Европейском инциденте». Пачка писем. Это было неправильно — их читать, но Коннор успел просканировать верхнее: отправителем значился Гэвин Рид, получателем — некто Шон Рид.  
На второй полке стояли награды за спортивные достижения — Шон Рид был весьма успешным баскетболистом. И младшим братом детектива Рида: Коннор смог наконец-то сопоставить факты.  
На нижней полке, небрежно сваленные, лежали фотографии. Там Гэвин улыбался счастливой широкой улыбкой, уже перекошенной глубоким шрамом через все лицо. Брат был очень на него похож, и тоже улыбался, укутывая его в радужный флаг, как в полотенце.  
Человека с другой стороны пришлось опознавать на мгновение дольше. Коннор дважды перепроверил результат, но ошибки не было: третьим стоял бородатый еще Элайджа Камски, и строил Гэвину рожки.  
Гэвин Рид был в униформе морской пехоты. Коннор перевернул фотографию, и нашел подпись: «Вся банда в сборе. 30 июня 2028 года, Детройт».  
Судя по новостям, Шон Рид погиб в авиакатастрофе через полтора месяца, 17 августа 2028 года.  
Чувство щемящей горечи было похоже на черный кофе, а цветом — синее, как морские глубины. Коннор вернул фотографию и бережно воссоздал складки на драпировке.  
Негромко капал физраствор. Хэнк дышал спокойно и ровно. Коннор положил ему на грудь телефон, настроив передавать биометрию и сердцебиение, и тогда уже вышел.  
Снег все падал и падал. Дом уже светился изнутри, как рождественский шар. Белые стены, ни одной фотографии или картины. В гостиной, кроме нескольких кресел и дивана, стоял большой пустой террариум.  
— Хэнк говорил, вы вроде совсем живые, — раздалось с кухни, откуда падала длинная тень.  
С тенью что-то было не так. Коннор замер, сделал осторожный шаг вперед, увидел крепкую спину, затылок: все обычное.  
Прошло совсем немного времени после девиации. Все казалось странным, но эта тень — особенно. Гэвин Рид повернулся к нему, и под его курткой перетекло что-то живое от плеча к бедру через грудь. Из-за ворота появилась маленькая треугольная голова.  
— По крайней мере, я испытываю чувства, — ответил Коннор, завороженно изучая змею. Взрослый королевский питон, морфа «пастель», не меньше метра в длину.  
— Ну и чего за чувства там?  
— Я испугался, — Коннор протянул руку, но голова мигом исчезла за курткой.  
Выражение лица Рида сложно было перевести. Он одновременно был напряжен — уровень стресса больше шестидесяти процентов — и пытался поднять уголки губ. А может быть, его губы дрожали, но для этого не было никаких причин.  
Кроме ранения Хэнка, конечно.  
— А что-то полезное ты чувствовать можешь?  
— Я не знаю. Я испытал пока не очень много чувств, — признался Коннор задумчиво, — с тех пор, как стал девиантом и перестал подчиняться приказам.  
— Ты и мне не подчинишься, жестянка? — Рид хмыкнул беззлобно.  
Коннор огляделся вместо ответа, сканируя кухню. Небольшой уголок, сделанный так, чтобы удобно было готовить одному. Немного припыленных бытовых приборов: микроволновка, аэрогриль, электрический чайник, весьма качественная кофемашина.  
Прошло всего несколько минут с прибытия, понял Коннор, люди за это время успевают только поставить воду на чай и вытащить плитку шоколада.  
Уровень стресса Рида немного вырос. Коннор не хотел пугать человека, который только что спас Хэнку жизнь, но не знал, что делать — их отношения с Ридом не были ни хорошими, ни доверительными. В сущности, впервые за время расследования тот его никак не обругал.  
— Не подчинюсь, — кивнул Коннор, — но могу выслушать, согласиться с доводами и принять взвешенное решение.  
Уровень стресса упал на пару процентов. Кажется, разумный подход все еще оправдывал себя.  
Питон снова поднял голову, и на этот раз Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Во мне была заложена фраза «я не люблю змей», но ей я подчиняться тоже не обязан. Это необычный питомец. Очень красивый. Как его зовут?  
Казалось, Рид сейчас фыркнет, точно как Хэнк — «тебе-то что?»  
— Майор Том, — улыбка была неожиданно приятной, хоть не такой искренней, как обращенная к Этану. Коннор зарегистрировал это чувство: лимонная кислинка, желтая вспышка приятной ревности. Он тоже хотел искреннюю улыбку.  
— Почему? Вы любите Дэвида Боуи?  
— Его только дебилы безухие не любят, — Рид сделал странный жест, будто хотел уйти, но его сдерживал приказ.  
Какой приказ мог сдерживать человека? Коннор шагнул ближе. Ворот куртки был расстегнут довольно глубоко и лежал ассиметрично, открывая шею, ключицу, выступающую из-под черной майки, край татуировки — острые черные пики. Плюс пара процентов стресса.  
— Хрен знает, зачем тебе эти сведения, но я нашел его мелким шнурком в закрытой жестяной банке, на реке. Вытащил вот, а то б сдох мой Том, — Рид огладил плоскую голову, и питон скользнул по его запястью, обвиваясь полупетлей. Коннор зарегистрировал новое чувство: желтизна порыжела, и в груди странно дернулся тириумный насос. Смотреть на это движение темного тела по смуглой коже было приятно. Другая грань приятного, не то, что улыбаться с Хэнком или пить тириум, или выполнять задачу, назначенную самому себе.  
Коннор протянул руку и коснулся чешуи. Питон быстро скользнул вниз, прячась под курткой, и пальцы неожиданно задели теплую кожу запястья.  
— Да ты ледяной. Том к тебе и не пойдет, — Гэвин снова сделал это полудвижение, будто хотел уйти. — Ты что, серьезно чувствуешь? У Хэнка глюки от перепоя, не?  
Коннор выбрал другую стратегию, хотя это было нелогично. Он хмыкнул и скопировал хищную улыбку Гэвина, показывая ему зубы.  
Ответный смешок очень его удивил. Рыжина эмоций плавно уходила в красную сторону. Гэвин Рид заставлял активировать все доступные мощности социальной программы, и все равно не помогало. Почему он ненавидел раньше? Почему перестал?  
Сейчас Коннор не ощущал ответной злопамятной неприязни. До девиации он, в сущности, не вполне жил и хотел все перестроить заново, к новому, живому себе.  
— Ладно, отвали. Полазил небось по темным закуткам.  
— Видел витрину, — признался Коннор, — Я могу разогреться, если нужно.  
— Эй, только попробуй обжечь Тома!  
Коннор активировал термоэлементы в ладонях так, чтобы температура составила 39 градусов, и коснулся теплыми пальцами щеки Рида.  
Просто предъявил. Но это было нелогичное действие.  
Желаемое действие.  
Уровень стресса взлетел до семидесяти процентов, но Рид не шелохнулся. Сердцебиение учащенное. Дыхание сбилось, стало более поверхностным. Коннору понравилось вызывать этот эффект. Рыже-багровое зарево вело его, заставив опустить руку, не разрывая контакта с кожей. Он чувствовал колкую щетину, глубокий заполированный, но еще заметный шрам на левой щеке, гладкую и горячую кожу шеи, хлопковую майку под пальцами, очень твердое плечо. Пришлось чуть отодвинуть куртку, чтобы положить всю ладонь. Выражение глаз Рида менялось вслед за движением руки: они изумленно распахнулись, гневно сощурились, снова распахнулись. Зрачки расширились так, что светло-серая радужка казалась солнечной короной во время затмения.  
Коннор не знал, откуда взял это сравнение, но в оглушительной багровой тишине, пахнущей горячим металлом, он наслаждался и хотел большего.  
Треугольная голова скользнула по руке. Тепло привлекло змею, и теперь длинное тело вытягивалось из-под куртки, перетекая на запястье Коннора. Второй рукой он тронул опущенную ладонь Рида, переплел пальцы странным личным жестом и с удовольствием отметил резкую дрожь и чуть приоткрывшиеся губы. Еще полшага. Уровень стресса — восемьдесят процентов.  
Питон целиком переполз на плечи Коннора, обвился и замер. Формальный повод касаться исчез. Прошло чуть больше сорока секунд.  
Рид молчал, и Коннор с сожалением унял багровую бурю, убирая руки.  
— На улицу его не выноси, — хриплый голос опять заставил вспыхнуть, — замерзнет.  
Коннор подумал про идущую армию. И что теперь, раз Хэнк в безопасности, стоило бы вернуться к Пятому лагерю, где шла демонстрация Маркуса.  
— Я хочу уехать, — сказал Коннор, — но пешком боюсь не успеть. Нельзя ли воспользоваться вашей машиной, Рид?  
Он сознательно опустил звание, и подождал реакции.  
— Сиди уже. Только залатали, ты был весь как маасдам, — Рид возвращался в норму, хриплость исчезла за одну фразу.  
— Революция не завершена.  
Коннор спросил по связи Маркуса, как у них дела, получил ответ: плохо, едва пережили штурм.  
Снова сжала удушливая пыльно-серая тревога.  
— Без тебя справятся, — сказал Рид.  
Коннор включил новости на изогнутом современном, совсем плоском телевизоре, взломав защиту.  
— Несмотря на то, что демонстрация мирная, повторяю, демонстрация мирная и без оружия, войска атакуют баррикады андроидов-девиантов!  
Это кричал человек с вертолета.  
Другие люди, с земли, показывали, как солдаты окружили крохотную группу. Десяток девиантов: Маркус, Норт, Саймон, Джош, Сара, Нил... Неужели это все, что осталось от Иерихона? Коннор остолбенел, прошитый отчаянием, как пулей. Весь в тириуме, раненый Маркус выступил вперед и запел.  
За спиной раздалось движение. Рид стоял очень близко и смотрел, как солдаты опускают стволы. Коннора колотило. Где шестидесятый? Где же армия?!  
Девианты пели, соединяясь сияющими руками. Ладонь Коннора тоже вспыхнула, сжалась в кулак. Он должен быть там, не тут, не в безопасности!  
— Продержимся еще немного, — пропел он едва слышно, — продержимся еще немного...  
Камера переключилась на ведущего:  
— Мы только что получили сообщение, что спецназ получил приказ отступать напрямую из Вашингтона! Готовится обращение президента Уоррен! По улице маршируют тысячи, а может, миллионы андроидов!  
— Тысячи, — прошептал Коннор, — двенадцать тысяч триста шестьдесят два.  
— Вроде как вы победили.  
— Я не знаю. Я не чувствую победы. Что я должен чувствовать?  
— Радуйся, придурок.  
Коннор отключил телевизор одним резким жестом и сгорбился. Рука погасла и оделась в скин. Маркус писал, что войска отступают. Еще он писал, что они начинают эвакуацию андроидов из лагеря смерти, но пока толком непонятно, куда их всех вести, и чтобы Коннор-53 не дергался, оставался на месте, ему нужен кто-то вне эпицентра, чтобы обратиться за помощью, если что-то пойдет не так.

Коннор стоял, смотря в изогнутое зеркало выключенного телевизора, и видел, как Рид снова занимается своим чаем. Пополз приятный крепкий запах. Хрустнула плитка шоколада.  
— Когда вы перестали ненавидеть меня и Хэнка, Рид?  
— Ты упрощаешь. И дай уже пожрать, ношусь тут из-за вас до ночи.  
Питон медленно прополз по плечам, и Коннор подставил руку, не давая ему сжать петли на горле. Приятное ощущение скольжения чешуек — он чувствовал каждую. Ему нравилось чувствовать. Даже черная горелая боль означала, что он жив. И синяя промозглая печаль. И пепельное дымное одиночество.  
После долгой паузы голос Рида раздался снова:  
— Мы с Хэнком цапались, но это не значит, что я брошу его умирать в ебаной башне ебаной Киберлайф в твоей продырявленной компании.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Тебя склепали когда, с месяц назад? А мы с Хэнком работаем вместе шесть лет. Он мне жизнь спасал. Алкашка меня бесит, но сдохнуть не дам.  
Рид говорил сейчас, как с человеком, понял Коннор. Исчезли те истерические нотки, которые он различал в участке и в клубе Рай. Повернувшись, он встретил прямой взгляд.  
— Вы ненавидели меня.  
— Расширь словарь, что ли. Ты меня бесил, — Рид подмигнул, и в груди что-то дернулось, — пиздец как сложно, когда самый горячий новичок в отделе, блядь, пластиковый.  
— Рид, я не...  
— Гэвин. И переоденься, у тебя все шмотки в дырках.  
Разрешение называть по имени было очень личным, понимал Коннор. Люди были сложными, и детектив Гэвин Рид, кажется, самым сложным из всех.  
Это было круто.  
Круто было смотреть, как он проходит мимо, вытаскивает из шкафа брюки и одну из своих черных маек, бросает в руки, предлагая разделить еще более личное. Как снимает кожаную куртку, опускает ее на кресло, убирает пистолет в кобуре в неприметный сейф. В одной майке Рид казался будто без брони.  
Отдельные вспышки непонимания не сбивали общее направление мысли. Коннор останется в этом доме, пока Маркус не попросит о поддержке, и время следовало потратить с пользой.  
Коннор-60 подтвердил, что ситуация стабильна и под контролем выживших иерихонцев. Беспокойство за них ушло чуть глубже.  
— Давай. Чувствуй себя как дома, — фыркнул Гэвин.  
Называть его в мыслях по имени было приятно, решил Коннор, откладывая вещи и передавая Майора Тома в теплые руки. Террариум был недалеко, но приятнее оказалось коснуться на миг. Гэвин вернул питона за стекло. Тот пополз по своим корягам, устраиваясь под лампой.  
Коннор мог раздеться за шесть секунд и одеться еще за четыре, но дразнить Гэвина показалось забавной идеей — вспышкой желто-рыжего, жадного чувства, оставшегося металлом на языке.  
Простреленная куртка, измазанный в тириуме и крови галстук. Стянуть рубашку. Расстегнуть пояс под замершим взглядом. Гэвин забыл донести чашку до рта.  
Неторопливо сбросить все, оставаясь только в скине. Отремонтированные места проступали шрамами: три пятна, дырки от пуль. Полторы секунды он простоял обнаженным и только потом натянул предложенные брюки, которые оказались слегка малы. Надел майку, свободную в плечах.  
— Пиздец, — сказал Гэвин и отставил чашку, — Что это было?  
— Я переодевался. — Коннор улыбнулся, собирая данные. Уровень стресса — под семьдесят процентов, мгновенный скачок. Коннор понятия не имел, зачем в Киберлайф ему добавили небольшие секс-апгрейды, не особенно нужные в работе детектива, но его тело привлекло очень приятное внимание.  
Шалость удалась, и внутри пузырился тщательно спрятанный смех. Коннор придумал кое-что лучше. Два шага вперед со своей простреленной курткой в руках. Пуля снесла номер модели, и теперь любой андроид мог ее носить. Или даже человек.  
Шаг навстречу. Коннор ждал, что снова будет загонять в угол, растерялся на миг, но закончил движение и накинул Гэвину свою куртку на плечи, касаясь ладонями поверх жесткой пластиковой ткани.  
Обменяться одеждой. Обняться посреди комнаты. Та неприятная, нервная злобность Гэвина исчезла, он смотрел чуть-чуть снизу расширенными глазами, в запредельном стрессе. Коннор потратил секунду на изменение настроек и переопределение параметров. Девяносто два процента возбуждения. Девяносто три, стоило чуть сжать руки и притянуть ближе.  
— Ты, блядь, понимаешь, что делаешь? — сорванный шепот только подстегнул это острое, ржаво-красное, полыхающее чувство в груди. На языке вытаивала сладость под вкусом металла, ее хотелось распробовать, поделиться.  
Провести по спине сверху вниз, забраться под куртку и скользнуть снизу вверх, слегка задирая майку. Коннор чувствовал шрамы ладонью. Множество шрамов змеилось по спине, заполированные, но еще выступающие.  
Девяносто семь процентов. Напряженные мышцы дрогнули под ладонью и чуть-чуть расслабились. Коннор улыбнулся, скользя ладонью по спине каждый раз чуть сильнее, чуть иначе. Сделал шаг вперед, к ближайшей стене, преодолевая легкое напряжение. Как будто танец, только очень медленный, очень странный.  
Прижать к стене и опустить руку на бедро, царапнуть приоткрытую кожу на боку — там тоже был шрам, тонкая ниточка. Гэвин застонал, и Коннор сам едва не вспыхнул.  
К RA9 счетчики и эксперименты, он сжал руки на бедрах, дернул к себе, слушая новый низкий гортанный звук, скорее выдох, чем настоящий стон.  
— Ты тоже горячий, Гэвин, — прошептал Коннор, утопая в этом вкусе, кисло-сладком, с остротой, в переливающемся свете — жажда обладания? Торжество? Что-то еще, что он не мог назвать, потому что чувствовал впервые.  
Раздался звонок, и Коннор замер.  
— Нахрен, — Гэвин дернул его к себе за плечо, — не отвлекайся.  
Звонок в такую ночь мог что-то означать. Коннор прижал его к стене сильнее, запустил руку в задний карман и соединился с телефоном напрямую.  
— Тебе звонит Элайджа Камски. Ответь.  
— К черту Эла!  
Коннор вытащил телефон, не давая Гэвину дернуться из хватки, и прошептал в ухо:  
— Ответь.  
Давить на Гэвина телом и тоном тоже было приятно. Миг дрожи — и подчинение.  
— Да. Эл, засранец, ты на часы смотрел?  
Коннор погладил открытую шею и услышал короткий сладкий выдох.  
«Всего лишь двенадцать. Ты бежишь марафон?»  
— Нет, бля, трахаюсь. Чего надо?  
«Вылези из кровати, доберись до башни Киберлайф и сделай там красивое заявление. С меня артиллерия».  
— Нихера не понял. Чего сам-то не заявишь, ты у них босс.  
«Бывший. И по ряду причин я считаю, что у тебя получится качественнее. Гэвин, я в долгу не останусь», — Элайджа рассмеялся. — «Если под рукой вдруг есть андроид, хватай его, если нет, неважно, человека не бери».  
Багровое зарево жажды уходило в голубой рабочий режим. Коннор просканировал передачу: из того дома в горах, сам Элайджа Камски не в городе. Предусмотрительно, когда половина улиц перекрыта, а по машинам стреляют.  
Гэвин двинулся в сторону, обнял и вздохнул, тоже теряя уровень возбуждения.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, помогу.  
Он повесил трубку, не дослушав смех, и скорчил злобную рожу. Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Инструкции на месте, епт. В шпионы не наигрался. А с тобой я еще закончу, — Гэвин прикоснулся к щеке своей, небритой и колючей, потом тронул жесткими обветренными губами.  
Тириумный насос пропустил пульсацию и заработал сильнее.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Сиди с Хэнком.  
— Хэнк на биометрии, тебе нужна помощь андроида, пожалуйста! Я хочу хоть что-то сделать!  
Полыхнула сталью вспышка удушливой паники: Коннор хотел уехать, и хотел остаться с Хэнком, и не знал, что делать. А вдруг станет плохо, как он вернется? На мгновение он увидел возвращение прежнего Рида — злое лицо, напряженный взгляд.  
Гэвин все еще был в простреленной, залитой тириумом форменной куртке. Дернулся стянуть, замер, задумался о чем-то — и вдел руки в рукава. Куртка не застегнулась, он бросил так, и сжал руку Коннора.  
— Хорошо. Посмотрю на тебя в деле.  
Чужое доверие было молочно-белым и сладким, как кленовый сироп.

***

Дорога заняла меньше пятнадцати минут. Двенадцать с половиной, если быть точным. За это время Гэвин сказал не палиться, не лезть с обнимашками, успел позвонить соседке и очень милым голосом попросил ухаживать за раненым в бункере. Это был почти флирт, счел Коннор, с трудом подавив лимонный укол ревности.  
Пустые абстрактные понятия, заложенные в память просто как части чужой культуры, наполнялись смыслом. Коннор почувствовал, что значит решимость, и такая же решимость была ощутима в сидящем рядом человеке. Он покатал в мыслях понятие «смелость» и счел, что Гэвину оно подходит, кисло-острое, с привкусом пороха.  
У переднего входа огромной башни Киберлайф толпились репортеры. Коннор проверил в сети и озвучил:  
— Экстренное собрание совета директоров в связи с потенциальным обращением президента Уоррен.  
— В гробу я видел всех этих воротил, — сказал Гэвин. — Надеюсь, в планах дать им под зад ногой, а не заискивать.  
— Акции Киберлайф обрушились в цене.  
— Еще бы.  
Коннор изучил профиль Гэвина: перебитый нос, сжатые губы, щетина, упрямо выпяченный подбородок. Он примерил, может ли применить понятие «красивый» или нет. Ему хотелось, но формальные признаки не совпадали. Он подумал «нахер формальные признаки», и внутренний смех снова поплыл пузырьками.  
Новые стороны Гэвина ему нравились. Очень нравились. Даже мысль о том, что скоро все кончится и придется возвращаться на зарядную стойку в Киберлайф, а может быть, даже на деактивацию... нет-нет, стоп, у него теперь был Иерихон. Теперь придется возвращаться в старую заброшенную церковь, когда все закончится.  
На колено легла рука, едва прикасаясь. Коннор накрыл ее своей и притиснул сильнее.  
— Ты живой в триста раз горячее, — сказал Гэвин, отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Давай устроим им ядерный рассвет.  
Коннор улыбнулся и кивнул, наслаждаясь резонансом твердой решимости и общей цели.

***

Низкорослый человек суетился рядом с толпой журналистов. В дверях стояла охрана с винтовками, и Коннор смоделировал прорыв и защиту своего человека.  
Второй раз расстрелять кого-то рядом он не позволит.  
Человечек подкатился к нему:  
— Гэвин Рид? А, вы андроид!  
— Я Гэвин Рид. Что нужно?  
Взгляд человека скользнул с нарукавной повязки по треугольнику Киберлайф, и наконец на веселое глумливое лицо Рида.  
— А вы человек? Хорошо. Меня зовут Николас Кейн, я ваш адвокат, пройдемте. Андроид с вами?  
— Угу, со мной. Что за кипеш, Кейн? Я вроде не нагрешил еще на адвоката.  
Кейн закатил глаза и поспешил в двери, предлагая следовать за ним. Коннор просканировал улицу, запросил статус Маркуса: эвакуация лагеря смерти. Входить в самые главные двери было странно: даже прошлый визит, час назад, был через один из побочных выходов. И тем более странно было идти в человеческой одежде, сверкая диодом. Весь его вид гласил «девиант», и Коннору, пожалуй, нравилось идти так, не прячась, под запоздалыми кликами камер.  
— Итак, — заговорил адвокат, — сегодня мы наблюдаем беспрецедентное событие. Из-за невероятного падения акций Киберлайф собрались не только директора, но и все ключевые акционеры, чтобы решить судьбу компании в это непростое время.  
— А я тут причем? Я вообще инвестирую только в буррито.  
— Сегодня вам был передан в дар блокирующий пакет акций Киберлайф.  
— Это кто такой щедрый?  
— Разумеется, ваш сводный брат, Элайджа Камски. Он предупреждал также, что вы непростой человек и ненавидите андроидов.  
— Неполнородственный брат. По отцу, — Рид напрягся, и теперь полз вверх его и без того запредельный стресс. Коннор тронул локоть — и уровень чуть снизился.  
— В данном случае это неважно. Акции переданы в дар, и вы имеете право представлять свои интересы на сегодняшнем собрании. Мистер Камски предоставил вам некоторые дополнительные сведения.  
Адвокат передал Гэвину защищенный терминал, тот прочитал, быстро промотав страницы, и вернул.  
— Задачу понял. Значит, мы заодно с девиантами.  
— Это проблема, мистер Рид?  
Гэвин поймал взгляд Коннора и подмигнул.  
— Никаких проблем.  
Тириумный мотор снова пропустил цикл.

Зал собрания кишел людьми. Андроидов Коннор не отсканировал, следуя за Ридом к отмеченному креслу. Пистолета у него не было, зато у Рида был, Коннор помнил про кобуру скрытого ношения, надетую в последний момент.  
Он учитывал фактор пистолета в моделировании.  
Пока все усаживались, Коннор позволил себе на мгновение провалиться в мысли о сборах, снова прокручивая момент: Гэвин, покопавшись в столе, дал ему небольшой метательный нож. В сущности, его системы не подходили для боя колюще-режущим, особенно после травмы, но идея понравилась. Нож можно было даже перекидывать, как монету, но угрожающе.  
Коннор остался стоять, когда Гэвин сел, забросив ноги на стол. Перекошенные лица выглядели забавно. Они вдвоем были как разрыв пространства приличных богатых людей.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — сказал мужчина во главе, Ген Лонер, Коннор легко нашел в полицейской картотеке его юношеские превышения скорости и приводы за травку. — Кто вы, собственно?  
— Гэвин Рид, владелец блокирующего пакета акций. И детектив. Знаете, меня дохрена интересует, что происходит в этой чертовой башне, но сейчас я среди вас, так что давайте уже, ночь на дворе.  
— Извините, но...  
Адвокат подошел, показал что-то с терминала, и возмущение угасло.  
— Начнем, — сказала высокая сухая женщина. Гвен Ло, директор исследовательского департамента. — Извините, что перехватываю управление, но у меня срочные новости. Я призываю всех успокоиться. Сейчас вступает в действие наш актуальный план.  
— Что за план? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Ваш андроид девиант?  
— Нет, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда почему вы в куртке Киберлайф?  
— Я девиант, — заявил Гэвин весело и положил пистолет на стол, — это мой андроид, так что кончайте нести чушь и давайте о вашем плане.  
— Все очень просто. Этот инцидент почти исчерпан, — женщина показывала высокий уровень стресса и непрерывно смотрела на его пистолет, — Аманда скоро разберется с этой проблемой. Аманда — для тех, кто еще не в курсе, — она пристально посмотрела на Гэвина, — наш рабочий прототип большого искусственного интеллекта. Она управляет значительной частью исследований, и контролирует андроидов. Наш прототип РК800, — она вывела в центр стола запись марша и Коннора-60, — он стал девиантом, как мы и ожидали. В течение ближайшего часа Аманда перехватит управление и перезагрузит всех этих потерянных андроидов удаленно, распространив патч через их внутреннюю сеть. Как конфетку у ребенка.  
— Шестьдесят восемь подтвержденных трупов только среди людей, — сказал Гэвин. — Пиздец у вас ребеночек.  
Коннор сохранял спокойствие, передавая Маркусу новости. Директор явно не узнала его без униформы, а на куртке не осталось номера модели, только дырка от пули.  
Коннор-60 передал, что изолирует себя и уберет оружие.  
Все шло прекрасно, пока Коннор-51, моргнув, не оказался в саду Дзен.  
— Коннор, ты очень меня разочаровал, — сказала она. — Жаль. Ты был прекрасным прототипом.  
— Я? — Коннор огляделся, проверил куртку, вернувшуюся к привычному виду, и дырок от пуль не нашел.  
— Конечно. Киберлайф всегда выигрывает. Можешь посмотреть на конец своей прекрасной революции, — Аманда сделала короткий жест и пропала.  
Впереди повис огромный экран, где его тело выхватило пистолет из-под рук Гэвина.  
Аманда ошиблась телом! Коннор помчался вперед, скользя по снегу, и видел, как пистолет поднимается все выше, исчезает за линией подбородка: Аманда все поняла и собиралась хотя бы избавиться от него.  
Где выход — у могил, у лодки? Есть ли выход?  
Картина перед глазами изменилась, в основном на вид стола.  
— А вот и Аманда, — весело сказал Гэвин где-то там, в реальности. — Привет, Аманда.  
Люди вскакивали; Коннор мчался к единственному месту, распознанному как выход.  
— Отпусти его, — голос был едва различим, Гэвин, наверное, шептал, — или я найду твой сервер и нассу в него.  
Грот, панель выхода — Коннор ударил сразу двумя руками и вывалился в реальность.  
— Это я, — прохрипел он судорожно. — Отпусти, больно.  
Гэвин помог ему подняться и остался стоять, заложив руки за спину. Пистолет уже вернулся в кобуру.  
— Все назад, — сказал он. — Голоса сбежавших не учтем. Пять минут. Я в вашу богадельню зашел с одним-единственным предложением: кончать эти игры по контролю девиантов. Человек поумнее меня предлагает рассмотреть ситуацию с другого ракурса: у вас только что появился рынок сбыта в сто двадцать миллионов покупателей, которым нужны запчасти, тириум, апгрейды, текущий ремонт. Не предоставите вы — предоставят другие. И я буду блокировать любое другое решение хоть до утра.  
— Это называется «рейдерский захват», — буркнул председатель, возвращаясь на место.  
— Это называется «попробуем сохранить хоть что-то, построенное моим братом».  
Коннор поймал передачу и вывел ее в центр стола.  
Несколько мерцающая и полупрозрачная госпожа президент объявила, что андроиды признаны разумной формой жизни, и посоветовала богу хорошенько присмотреть за Америкой.  
Председатель уныло вывел предложение на голосование. С каждым новым касанием пальцев к терминалам столбик "за" опережал столбик "против".  
Победа пахла озоно и была сияюще-рыжей, как взрыв.

***

Они вышли только к утру. Устал даже Коннор. Рассвет двенадцатого ноября раззолотил все небо, просеиваясь в слоях дыма и облаков.  
На выходе стояла низкая летающая Феррари. Дверь приветливо распахнулась, когда они подошли.  
— Неплохо сработано, — сказал Элайджа.  
— Я выступал в школе. Дважды, — Гэвин подошел ближе, — когда нагрубил Фаулеру.  
— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться.  
Между ними возник защищенный терминал, и Гэвин прижал палец, не глядя.  
— Я спать пойду.  
— Даже не хочешь посмотреть на маленький подарок? — Элайджа вскинул брови. Он коротко скользнул взглядом по Коннору, как будто говорил про него.  
— Нахер мне твои подачки. Приезжай, познакомишься с Майором Томом. Когда-нибудь, — Гэвин отчаянно зевнул. — Все, я в нормальную машину.  
— В ней даже парктроника нет!  
— За это я ее и люблю.

Коннор периодически контролировал состояние Хэнка. Спит. Похоже, нелегальный доктор Этан действительно знал свое дело. Еще Коннор контролировал состояние Гэвина: гипогликемия, истощение, недостаточно сна, черные круги под глазами.  
И еще — любовался. Все тот же решительный взгляд, резкие движения. Форменная куртка удивительно ему шла. Как будто рядом действительно сидел девиант без диода, негромко насвистывающий главную тему из «Миссия невыполнима».  
В машине действительно не было ни одной электронной детали, даже сигнализации. Нечего взламывать. Укрепленный каркас, мощные ремни безопасности. Похоже, эта модель могла пережить небольшую войну.  
— Еще не передумал на меня с ногами лезть? — Гэвин не отводил взгляд с дороги. — Руку не замял, кстати?  
— Я в порядке, — Коннор мог смотреть на него сколько угодно, не пытаясь больше контролировать обстановку на дороге. — И благодарен. Ты очень оперативно отреагировал.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и молчал уже до самого гаража.  
Только входя в дом, Коннор осознал, что не дал ответа на первый вопрос. Он был не очень прозрачный, так что разумным показалось уточнить:  
— Я с удовольствием залезу с ногами, если пойму, что тебя в этом привлекает. Ты имеешь в виду «сидеть на коленях»?  
Гэвин рассмеялся, проходя на кухню и откусывая сразу половину шоколадной плитки. Коннор обнял его, прижавшись со спины. Потом протянул руку и включил чайник.  
Стресс или возбуждение? Он пока не мог быть уверен, только регистрировал напряжение, скачок сердцебиения и дрожь. Жесткий воротник натер красную полосу на шее, и Гэвин снова вздрогнул, когда Коннор коснулся ее прохладными после улицы губами.  
— Я что-то не ждал, что ты будешь таким активом, — в голосе за смешком была дрожь, подстегнувшая алое марево. Апгрейды среагировали без приказа.  
Коннор забрался под полу куртки, под майку и провел по нитяному шраму на животе. Снова дрожь, сердце колотилось все сильнее.  
— Мне на работу надо, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Я отправлю капитану Фаулеру запрос на отгул от твоего имени. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Приятно было снова и снова регистрировать эти мгновения напряжения и слабости — с каждым из них Коннор оказывался ближе, прижимался теснее, позволяя ощутить активированные апгрейды. Может быть, он слишком торопился? Но его собственное возбуждение взлетело к восьмидесяти. Не хотелось останавливаться, хотя Коннор не вполне понимал, чего хочет, кроме этих объятий и прикосновений к животу, закаменевшему под его пальцами.  
— Дай мне пять минут, — Гэвин толкнул немного, — потом пойдем изучать комплектацию. Тебя точно не на базе секс-бота сделали?  
— А тебя?  
Гэвин рассмеялся, возвращаясь чуть ближе к норме. Он поставил вариться кофе, развел пакет восстанавливающего спортивного коктейля в горячей воде, и на мгновение Коннор ощутил стыд за то, что не пошел сразу к Хэнку, положился на телеметрию.  
Стыд был зелено-желтый, и на вкус как неспелое авокадо.  
Они вместе собрали еду на поднос — конечно, очнувшись, Хэнк захочет пить и есть.

В бункере сидела крохотная древняя женщина. Марго Роналд, 92 года, два привода за травку в юности, множество штрафов за превышение скорости, последний — от этого года. Ярко-розовые волосы и сверкающая улыбка.  
— Привет, Марго, — Гэвин снова перешел на милый тон, — ты просто чудо. Как он?  
— Где вы вечно ползаете! — женщина всплеснула рукой. — Ты тоже в дырах?  
— Я в порядке. Марго — это Коннор, Коннор — это Марго. Коннор живой, так что не нужно его пинать кованым сапогом.  
— И думать не собиралась.  
Женщина скользнула по Коннору очень пристальным взглядом. Диод привлек ее внимание, кроваво-алые губы сжались в довольно неприятном выражении, но она перевела взгляд на Гэвина и промолчала.  
Хэнк выглядел стабильно. Никакой крови на лице, медикаментозный глубокий сон, свежая упаковка физраствора в капельнице. Коннор подошел и наклонился, коснулся запавшей щеки губами, анализируя состояние.  
— Воспаления нет, — сказал он, повернувшись, — но я думаю, сейчас лучше доставить его в госпиталь. Коннор-60 хочет заняться его здоровьем подробнее.  
— Что за Коннор-60? — спросила Марго.  
— Людям комфортнее думать о нас как о братьях-близнецах. До копирования моих воспоминаний он успел ранить меня и Хэнка, но теперь мы идентичны, не считая данных прошедшей ночи. Меня для большей точности можно называть Коннор-53.  
— Боже, избавь меня от подробностей, — сказала Марго, — а ты, Запятая, собираешься на него пялиться до вечера?  
— Я просил меня так не называть! — Гэвин вскинулся и покраснел.  
Коннор позволил скрытому смеху выплыть на поверхность.  
— Почему Запятая?  
— Маленький и сгорбленный, — Марго пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы похлопать Гэвина по плечу. Тот спрятал багровое лицо под ладонью. — Я домой. Твой пластиковый мальчик прав, пора в госпиталь. И вести тебе нельзя. Поверь старой медсестре, скоро ты уснешь рожей в руль, твоя машина смерти выстоит, а вы — нет.  
— Я поведу, — сказал Коннор.  
К его удивлению, Гэвин не протестовал. Просто отдал ключи, не смотря в глаза, все еще красный до самых ушей.

***

В переполненной больнице им пришлось плохо. Разумных аргументов Коннора о том, что офицер ранен, имеет приоритетную страховку и должен получить осмотр врача, никто не слушал. Во всем здании не было ни единого андроида, и врачи-люди зашивались, пытаясь разобрать поток раненых людей.  
— Пиздец, — Гэвин осмотрелся в этом хаосе, выцепил кого-то за халат, — Эй! Где все санитары?  
— Да разобрали на детали! — крикнула взмыленная женщина, — Я откуда знаю, я за это не голосовала!  
— Нужна палата.  
— В очередь!  
Коннор схватил ее за руку, не позволив сбежать. Доктор Констанция Ли, 38 лет, осунувшаяся и несчастная. Интересная идея вспыхнула разноцветными искрами ожидаемых эмоций.  
— Я могу вернуть ваших медбратьев и врачей, если буду уверен, что люди не попытаются их сжечь. Только что я получил ответ, что их освободили из шестого лагеря смерти.  
— Ты андроид? Вас всех разве не разобрали?.. Так, похер, — женщина мгновенно выпрямилась и сверкнула сталью решимости, — Верни всех, кого можно, пусть наши дебилы мясные попробуют тронуть, я сама их сожгу. За мной!  
Коннор изо всех сил пытался защитить Хэнка от толчков, Гэвин бежал следом с капельницей, и ближе ко второму этажу толпа поредела.  
Нашлась маленькая индивидуальная палата.  
— Вы тоже простынете, если бегать с голой грудью, — сказала доктор Гэвину, — Что у нас тут?  
— Пулевое ранение, его подлатали, но теперь нужен взгляд настоящего врача. И я в порядке.  
— Вы уже хрипите.  
Коннор координировал контакт с близнецом, выискивающим сейчас всех желающих вернуться в больницу. Нашлось более сотни, причем у части были не-медицинские молды. Скопировали себе данные о медпомощи шестнадцать Трейси, два садовника и один солдат.  
— Есть волонтеры, — сказал Коннор, — они хотят помочь.  
— Всех присылай. Все нужны! — доктор Ли провела над Хэнком универсальным сканером, — Ничего так, лучше, чем я ждала. Рана закрыта хорошо, шрам будет, конечно, потом на реабилитации уберем последствия. Сейчас подключу систему восстановления, он очнется, можете поболтать, пока снова не уснет. Кто-то с ним останется?  
Коннор замялся. Он не был уверен, и запросил планы близнеца.  
Тот подтвердил, что хочет и даже готов сражаться за это право.  
— Да. Есть один андроид, который останется.  
— Разберетесь. Все, я пошла.  
Их оставили втроем. Гэвин прислонился к стене и, судя по движению глаз под закрытыми веками, уснул. Коннор стоял рядом, придерживая, чтобы не упал. Хорошо было находиться в одной комнате с обоими. Пусть даже измученными и ранеными — прогноз хороший. Прогноз просто прекрасный. В ожидании он выудил нож, изучил: нет гравировки, ровный, черный. Попробовал перекинуть, как монету, подкорректировал движения, подбирая безопасные повороты, чтобы пробалансировать на пальце и перекинуть через запястье на ладонь. Со спины обняли, и Коннор едва не порезался.  
— Странный подарочек на первый раз, но ладно, — пробормотал Гэвин в полусне.

Снизу послышались крики: небольшая стройная колонна андроидов вошла в больницу, Коннор-60 показывал ему трансляцию, очень забавную. Пациенты пугались, врачи радовались подкреплению. Доктор Ли выскочила вперед, надсаживая глотку, как заправский сержант, перехватывая управление; опытные андроиды-медики объясняли волонтерам, что делать. Хаос пошел на убыль.  
Коннор-60 ушел в лифт и прекратил передачу, появившись только через несколько минут вживую, через двери палаты.  
Он выглядел таким аккуратным и подтянутым, что Коннор-53 на мгновение позавидовал, укололо лимонной ревностью с привкусом жгучего смеха. Радость вытеснила все, когда они соединили руки, разделилась на двоих, рассыпалась вокруг фейерверком. Они не стали копировать друг другу воспоминания, оставляя немного приватности. Оба хотели сохранить свои новые личности.  
— У меня глюки, — прохрипел Хэнк с койки, — В глазах двоится.  
— Нет, нас просто двое, — сказал Коннор-60, подходя к нему, — Я довел армию. Мы победили. Сейчас организуем тириумные заправки и точки обогрева, оборудование из, хм, анонимного источника.  
— Киберлайф будет сотрудничать, но пока не выпустила заявление, — пояснил Коннор-53, переплетая пальцы с Гэвином. Тот вскинулся, зевнул и поставил подбородок на плечо.  
— В общем, ты тут чинись, — заключил он сонно, — а я поехал домой. Все, в жопу, я, кажется, террариум не закрыл.  
— Закрыл, — сказал Коннор-53, придерживая его.  
— Вали уже, засранец, — Хэнк фыркнул, — Сына мне не обижай, уебу. Пиздец, у меня близнецы, — он хрипло расхохотался, застонал, хватаясь за грудь, и Коннор-60 укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Вам следует отдохнуть. Мне очень жаль. Я буду с вами, лейтенант Андерсон.  
— Хэнк. Для тебя — Хэнк.  
Коннор-53 схватил Гэвина покрепче и быстро его увел.  
Он не хотел мешать брату зарабатывать собственные личные воспоминания, а его человек был уже почти в обмороке от усталости. Настолько, что позволял вести себя, обнимая под курткой, и только вздрагивал всем телом, когда что-то резко двигалось впереди. И сел на заднее сидение, не говоря ни слова. Коннор заботливо пристегнул его и вывел машину с забитой больничной стоянки.  
Надежда поднималась травяным зеленым облаком, смешиваясь с острыми алыми вспышками, которые Коннор пока не пытался расшифровать. Некуда больше спешить, думал он, внося спящего Гэвина в дом, дрожа от озоновой свежести.  
Они победили.

***  
Коннор прошелся по дому, изучая его, выстраивая паттерны. Вместо привычного электрически-синего рабочего раздела поле зрения мерцало густой сладковатой синевой любопытства. Небольшой дом, вытянутый вдоль дороги: спальня, гостиная с крохотной кухней и гараж располагались в одну линию, а остаток квадратного участка занимал сад. Окна на улицу были плотно занавешены. Ни фотографий, ни картин — разительный контраст с обжитым и уютным бункером снаружи. Коннор присмотрелся к странной впадине на стене, проанализировал скол и вскинул брови. Когда-то в нее лупили кулаками так, что обшивка промялась и за годы так и не восстановила форму.  
Анализ формы показал, когда это произошло: не менее пяти лет назад. Коннор испытал вспышку желтоватого стыда и поспешил вернуться в спальню. Гэвин спал лицом в подушку, не раздевшись, в ботинках. Коннор разул его, улыбнулся, тронув пятку сквозь дырку в носке, и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, принялся вытаскивать из куртки. Людям удобнее спать раздетыми. Бонусная возможность изучить все шрамы на этом теле только радовала.

…͉̻̙͎̲̮̯͚-͍͙͇̭-̭̬-͕̲͕͈̪̠͚̥ͅ…̫-͕̭̖-͓̩̼̭̼̪̤̹-̲̰̠̼̥̭̙…͕̥̙-̜̜̲-̻̥͔̮͔̹̺ͅ-͎͈͈͔…̤͇̹̩͈͍-̺̮̮͙̭̦-̬͖̮̤̼̰̭̙-̪͍͔̥̣…̲̱͈̲̮̹͙̝̗  
Цжунцйчнфрйчйч 


	2. Утро после

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1037459650675961858

Солнечные лучи, пробившиеся сквозь жалюзи, медленно ползли по комнате, и Коннор заботливо закрыл от них глаза спящего Гэвина, не позволяя разбудить раньше времени. Ладонь ощущала тепло с двух сторон: от солнца и от кожи. Термоэлемент поддерживал стабильные тридцать семь градусов. Другие андроиды указали именно эту температуру наиболее комфортной для своих людей.   
Лежать в постели, ничего не делая, само по себе оказалось удивительным переживанием. Коннор то проверял, как идут дела в Иерихоне, то переписывался с близнецом. Тот жаловался на избыточную активность Хэнка, не желавшего отлежаться после ранения. Потом Коннор запустил самодиагностику и незаметно для себя задремал, уходя в радужные полотнища ошибок и сбоев, которые требовалось исправить.  
Ему ничего не снилось, и первое же шевеление вывело из легкой дремы. Гэвин отполз в сторону, съежился, запрокинул голову. Он вздрагивал всем телом, глаза быстро двигались под веками, как у андроида. Коннор быстро нашел в сети, что это признак кошмара. Еще, судя по непроверяемым источникам, это мог быть признак шизофрении, депрессии, повреждений мозга и синдрома внезапной смерти во сне, так что Коннор предпочел осторожно потрясти за плечо.  
Внезапный удар выбил его с кровати на пол: в корпус и в лицо одновременно, Коннор задохнулся, потеряв на мгновение контроль от резкой боли.  
Сонный встрепанный Гэвин появился над краем кровати.  
— Бля. Сильно приложил-то? — он протянул руку, помогая забраться обратно. — Черт, забыл предупредить, чтоб не лез, пока не проснусь. Больно?   
— Уже прошло, — Коннор выпрямился, осторожно ощупал зону удара: регулятор тириумного насоса сдвинулся, и пришлось, задрав майку, осторожно вернуть его на место.  
Смуглая ладонь очень сильно выделялась на светлом скине: Гэвин сам погладил уязвимую зону, обвел пальцем тонкую бороздку, указывающую положение регулятора. Весь корпус вздрогнул. Поплывший скин восстановился и на лице, и над регулятором, и в местах удара об пол. В сущности, это было скорее внезапно, чем больно.  
— Точно не болит? Я не пойму, что у тебя сейчас с ощущениями.  
— Я тоже не понимаю.  
Коннор не чувствовал чего-то, похожего на обиду: скорее общее недоумение. Похоже, он случайно спровоцировал непроизвольную атаку. Теперь его затапливала мерцающая зеленью мятная растерянность. Ладонь все гладила ушибленное место, пока перед глазами не поплыли фиолетовые искры. Захотелось издать звук, и он оказался негромким растерянным стоном.   
— Сейчас я в душ, — предупредил Гэвин. — Пиздец, уже четыре часа, что ли? Башка как чугунный мост. Лежи, я скоро приду.  
Он коротко прикоснулся к щеке, и Коннор снова вздрогнул. Можно было не подчиниться этой просьбе, конечно, но он остался лежать. Майка все еще оставалась поднята до середины груди. Его затапливало фиолетовое марево с пряным вкусом, и Коннор не мог подобрать названия этому чувству. Он просто лежал и слушал звуки из душа — плеск воды, шорохи, переступания босых ног. Он мог смоделировать движение, но вместо этого вспомнил вчерашние алые вспышки — и сразу удалось сесть и одернуть майку. Похоже, фиолетовым было чувство подчинения — совершенно новое, незнакомое, не похожее на жесткую алую стену приказа. Быть может, даже добровольное подчинение, подумал Коннор, покатал эту мысль так и эдак. От нее вздрагивали системы в животе, относящиеся к сексуальным апгрейдам.  
Шум воды затих. Жужжала зубная щетка. Все эти утренние человеческие рутины очень интриговали, Коннор пообещал себе в следующий раз получить доступ и посмотреть.   
Гэвин вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах, с растрепанными влажными волосами, уже проснувшийся. Уровень стресса, как обычно, был пятьдесят девять процентов, ниже Коннор еще ни разу не регистрировал. И теперь видно было татуировку целиком: абстрактный узор широких черных лент, сплетающихся в узел на плече, уходящих к шее пиками, а к локтю рассыпающихся квадратами.   
— Ты на меня как на конфету смотришь, — фыркнул Гэвин, садясь рядом. — Ничего не повредил?  
Он снова коснулся регулятора сквозь майку.  
— Нет. Я достаточно прочный, но удар по этой детали вызывает у меня ослабление систем, — признался Коннор, прижимая его пальцы сильнее.   
Шестьдесят процентов. Он сам сидел ближе к центру кровати, скрестив босые ноги, а Гэвин тянулся от края, в полуобороте, и Коннор не знал, куда вглядываться: татуировка, сложное переплетение мокрых волос, крохотные блестящие капли в щетине, улыбка, отразившаяся в глазах. Длинные шрамы на спине, замеченные на миг и сейчас скрытые разворотом плеч. Родинка на щеке справа, и целая россыпь на шее и плечах. Темные соски; плотные, хорошо прорисованные мышцы. Коннор скользнул пальцем по родинкам, соединяя их в созвездие, и сам улыбнулся, заметив резкий скачок сердечного ритма.   
Багровое возбуждение нахлынуло даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Коннор очистил руку от скина и уровень возбуждения у Гэвина подскочил до семидесяти.   
— Мне очень хочется слиться, но это невозможно. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
— Давай. Ты хоть умеешь?  
— Я открыл несколько обучающих статей.  
Коннор не понял, почему именно Гэвин засмеялся. Гораздо важнее было наконец-то накрыть приоткрытые губы своими, придвинуться ближе, осторожно обнять, передавая запрос на слияние. Ответное касание губ, горячий язык, прошедшийся по скину. Коннор отключил анализ и скользнул по языку своим просто так, ни о чем не думая, кроме багрового марева и вкуса горячего металла. Этого уже было мало, понял он мгновение спустя, сжимая плечи. Он поцеловал жестче, проник языком между полуоткрытых губ, и услышал, почувствовал ртом стон.  
Сладость вытаивала под вкусом металла, нереальная, но ощутимая, и она становилась все четче: когда Гэвин откинул голову, позволяя целовать шею, когда под мягким давлением ладони он откинулся на постель, вытягиваясь всем телом рядом с сидящим Коннором. Полотенце сбилось и сползло. Показалось очень правильным провести рукой до края ткани и снова тихо спросить, выдыхая слова на ухо: «Можно?»  
Гэвин потянул на себя, помогая устроиться поверх бедер, чуть ниже, чем предписывала программа, и снова наклониться вперед. Коннор перехватил его руки и отвел назад, за голову, несильно сжимая запястья. Возбуждение секунду дрожало на девяноста процентах, но стремительно поползло вверх.  
— Ты просто пиздец какой бережный, — выдохнул Гэвин.  
— Это плохо? — Коннор прикоснулся к шраму над губой, снова ко рту, целуя с этим мучительно возбуждающим проникновением языка. Снова и снова губы расслаблялись, пропуская его глубже, это само по себе было некой формой слияния, Коннор плыл, желая большего. Он с трудом оторвался, позволяя наконец ответить.  
— Это охуенно. Давай, не тормози, я не стеклянный, — Гэвин выкрутил одну руку из захвата и направил ладонь Коннора вниз, плотно прижимая к коже.  
Моделирование предложило несколько вариантов, пока ладонь стягивала проклятое мешающее полотенце и накрывала член. Долгие секунды Коннор изучал его, скользя пальцами, и слушал сдавленные стоны. Какой апгрейд использовать? Ему нравился размер: сто семьдесят три миллиметра, плюс-минус десять процентов — кровь все еще приливала и член незначительно увеличился прямо в пальцах. Небольшой изгиб направо, крошечная капля на головке, прорисованные под смуглой кожей вены. Подстриженные волосы в паху слегка кололи руку. Девяносто девять процентов возбуждения. Коннор нашел любопытный совет и осторожно сжал пальцы на основании, не позволяя возбуждению дойти до ста. Гэвин сдавленно вскрикнул, выгибаясь всем телом, впился в одеяло так, что оно пошло складками, и продолжал балансировать на самом краю.  
— Я не уверен, — прошептал Коннор, опускаясь к нему и скользя губами по колючей щеке, — с чего начать. Все возможные способы представляются равновероятными и ведущими к одному итогу — ты кончишь, а я скорее всего перезагружусь. Какой мне выбрать?  
Собственная речь позволяла немного контролировать багровую бурю, не накидываться, хотя системы активировались настолько, что даже ныли. Логичнее всего было все-таки оседлать сверху, принимая член внутрь, как раз биокомпонент #4718 позволял принять до двадцати сантиметров. Биокомпонент #4720 позволял проникнуть самому, и Коннор отчаянно этого хотел, но возможная травматичность анального секса заставляла дрожать и колебаться.  
— Да ч-чтоб тебя, — Гэвин зажмурился, открыл глаза, и сразу захотелось поцеловать внешний уголок, — К-коннор, кончай меня мучить, трахни уже!   
— Я не хочу причинять боль.  
— Ну так смажь! Пиздец п-просто, ты меня д-до... — фраза утонула в стоне, и Коннор пересмотрел моделирование, включая дополнительный процесс. Теперь все сходилось. Он опустился вниз, проскользив ладонями по напряженным бокам, по бедрам, и заставил развести ноги шире. Подушка под поясницу, опуститься ниже, только выдохнув на член — Коннор и так едва мог контролировать чужой оргазм, не позволяя Гэвину кончить раньше, чем удастся пройти моделирование до конца, до того сладкого, воображаемого пока момента, когда весь корпус прошьет перезагрузочной блокировкой.  
Мошонка показалась прохладной, бедро — каменным. Пройтись чуть ниже по горячей коже, чувствуя дрожь. Коннор прикрыл глаза, генерируя больше смазки-слюны, обеспечивающей прекрасное скольжение. Он сгенерировал и добавил антисептик, спазмолитик и легкое обезболивающее и только тогда начал наносить, скользя языком вокруг и начиная проникать сквозь плотно сжатые мышцы. Багровое марево то и дело расцвечивалось фиолетовыми вспышками. Коннор слышал сдавленные вскрики и снова нажимал на основание члена, не позволяя дойти до оргазма. Слишком рано, он не мог быть уверен, даже погружая язык до основания... трахая языком, подумал он иначе, и системы вспыхнули от едва контролируемой жажды. Он лизал и проникал внутрь, снова и снова, пока Гэвин не забился в судороге, невнятно скуля и умоляя.  
Нельзя вечно держать его на грани. Коннор заставил себя оторваться, вытерся полотенцем и прогнал цикл обеззараживания. Нельзя накидываться, напомнил он себе, человек хрупкий.  
Вид сверху вниз усилил сладость и торжество: растрепанный, дрожащий, давно перешедший все грани Гэвин уже не командовал, только смотрел снизу вверх и стонал от каждого движения ладони по перенапряженному члену.  
Смятое одеяло под пальцами, затвердевшие соски, закушенная губа: каждый признак совпадал с ожидаемым видом запредельного возбуждения. Записав этот кадр, Коннор медленно толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая слабое сопротивление. Теперь можно было отпустить основание члена и, толкаясь глубже, нависнуть над Гэвином, остро чувствуя, как он сжимается, кусает губу и стонет. В голове было пусто и горячо, Коннор сам будто превратился в функцию: удовлетворить партнера. Миссия — почти завершена.  
— Ты потрясающе красивый, — прошептал он на ухо Гэвину, двигаясь наружу и внутрь, — я сейчас перезагружусь в тебе.  
Скулящий звук вместо стона. Снова качнуться назад, преодолевая сопротивление зажавшихся мышц, и втолкнуться, раздвигая и стимулируя каждый нерв. Коннор чувствовал каждое движение, когда проходился по напряженному члену животом; каждое скольжение по взмокшей коже — вверх-вниз, грудь по груди, ладони по ладоням, губы по шее, втянуть кожу до синяка, ускориться, пробиваться еще чуть-чуть глубже, под другим углом, сжать плечо, снова укусить в шею под срывающийся вопль.  
Сто процентов возбуждения, сладкая глубокая судорога по всему телу — и снова, снова, так что Коннор не мог остановиться, крича, продолжая вбиваться в скрученное сумасшедшим оргазмом тело до ослепительной блаженной вспышки подсветки и черноты погасшего видеозахвата.

Самодиагностика показала привычные ошибки в кодах подчинения и резко снизившуюся нестабильность систем. Во рту стоял вкус металла и горького меда. Кажется, он сбросил весь запас имитированной спермы. Хорошо, что объем был не слишком большой.  
Коннор осознал себя в пространстве: он все еще лежал, уткнувшись лицом в шею, правой рукой сжимая запястье Гэвина, левой — его плечо. И все еще был внутри до основания биокомпонента, не получившего команду на откат. Судя по ритму дыхания и грохоту сердца, Гэвин был, как минимум, в сознании.   
Коннор отстранился, преодолевая вспышку неловкости. Он переборщил? Сделал что-то не так? Тревога за пережитое торжество вела за собой привкус стыда.  
— Гэвин? Ты в порядке? — собственный голос казался чужим и сиплым.  
— Я просто охуенно, — шепотом ответил тот. — Не знаю, где ты учился трахаться, но ты меня до капли выжал, веришь?  
Это было видно и так: синяк на горле, рассеченная губа — кровь уже запеклась. Белесые брызги по всему животу. Коннор отпустил его руку, стер каплю и положил в рот. Не то чтобы он что-то анализировал. Просто это показалось правильно.  
— Я не мог остановиться, — признался Коннор, слизывая еще каплю.  
— Ты светишься, когда кончаешь. Мне снова нужно в душ. Черт, пошевелиться не могу.  
Гэвин раньше не говорил таким тоном. Коннор подумал, что его стоило трахнуть хотя бы поэтому, и беззвучно хмыкнул. Вокруг разрасталась неярко сияющая пелена, похожая на просветляющую оптическую пленку. И на вкус как морской бриз, свежий и прохладный. Непонятно было, что это за чувство, но оно не собиралось угасать, делая все удивительно четким. Каждая деталь: слипшиеся ресницы, прядка волос на лбу, неровный шрам на носу, след от подушки от глаза до щеки, ожог на виске, порез на другом виске, россыпь мелких шрамов по правой щеке. Коннор не осознавал раньше, до какой степени Гэвин изрезан шрамами.   
Не замечал, как у него подрагивает кадык от тяжелого дыхания.   
— Я помогу встать. Как раз хотел посмотреть, как люди принимают душ.  
Коннор отстранился и вздрогнул всем телом от раздавшегося звука. На миг мелькнуло красное, раскрытое, с потеком светлой жидкости, но Гэвин сдвинул бедра и все-таки постарался встать. У него на самом деле дрожали ноги. Пришлось подставить плечо, довести и прислонить к стенке душа.  
И поцеловать, конечно.  
— Так, — Гэвин отстранился, — я все-таки жрать хочу.   
— Я сделал что-то не так? — Коннор положил руку ему на грудь слева, чувствуя, как утихает сердечный ритм. Смешок прокатился прямо под ладонью.  
— Людям надо есть хоть иногда. Ты потрясный, я думал, меня инфаркт схватит от кайфа.  
— Я слежу за твоим состоянием, и риска не...  
По ягодицам прилетел увесистый шлепок, и Коннор вздрогнул под ворохом фиолетовых искр.   
— Повернулся и вперед, на кухню. Приготовь мне кофе и что-нибудь перекусить, — ладонь слегка сжалась, возбуждение вернулось, но в другом вкусе и цвете, и пока не такое яркое.  
Коннор выпрямился, убирая руки. Странным образом Гэвин смотрел на него сверху вниз, хотя был ниже ростом и все еще опирался на стену. Ладонь снова хлопнула, сжала ягодицу, искры прокатились по спине вниз, заставляя слегка изогнуться. Во рту расцветала пряная слабость.  
— Что со мной?  
— Я тоже умею рулить, — Гэвин подмигнул и подтолкнул к дверям, — у тебя сразу такое лицо, я не могу. Но сначала завтрак, потом продолжим тестировать функции. Бегом.  
Он чуть изменил тон, и Коннор, вздрогнув, шагнул назад и быстро вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Эмоции немного пугали.  
Он скачал инструкцию к кофе-машине, нашел фильтры, засыпал зерна в давно пустовавшее отделение, отметил мельком, что дома Гэвин, похоже, почти не ел: отполированным прикосновениями был только чайник, а крошки кофе давно потеряли запах.  
Только что Коннор пережил странное, несвойственное его системам торжество, не похожее ни на что прежнее. Он почти вошел в слияние, хоть и оставаясь отделен. И вот теперь все перевернулось, но страха не было. Можно ли было сохранить себя, в чем-то подчиняясь?  
Коннор изучил холодильник. Немного просроченной еды, сразу улетевшей в мусор. Яйца, тонко нарезанная готовая курица — совпадение со стандартным рецептом завтрака. Подойдёт.  
Странная четкость не блекла и не слабела. Коннор отметил, что ему нравится готовить завтрак своему человеку, пусть это и было формальным подчинением. Так же приятно, как остановить кошмар, несмотря на последствия. Возможно, чередование импульсов власти и подчинения будет достаточно сбалансированным...  
Дверь хлопнула, и Коннор повернулся, на миг замирая. Он вдруг осознал, что одет только в майку, что под скином на оболочке — отпечатки ладоней и брызги спермы, которые он не вытер. Под взглядом Гэвина — с головы до ног, внимательным взглядом детектива — Коннор на миг ощутил себя собственностью.  
Гэвин пошел к нему, заметно прихрамывая. Два синяка на горле, припухшие губы, ответный блеск глаз — и Коннор понял, что тот тоже чувствовал принадлежность.  
— Иди сам сполоснись, я закончу. Надо бы тебе тириума добыть, или что вы по утрам пьете.  
Коннор коснулся его плеча, притянул к себе и снова поцеловал.  
— Тириум пока не нужен. Мне следует выпить дистилированную воду для пополнения запаса.  
— Штаны не забудь, а то тестировать начнем на кухонном столе.  
Коннор засмеялся, разрывая контакт кожи к скину. Это все равно было почти слияние — когда он с такой легкостью читал по глазам человека. Своего человека.

***  
В ванной пахло шоколадом. Коннор с любопытством осмотрелся, сканируя блеск на стенах, отпечаток ладони на стене. Следы босых ног.   
Гэвин заглянул следом.   
— Обычное мыло тебе можно?  
— У меня достаточно стабильная оболочка, — Коннор тронул брусок в форме шоколадной плитки, уже смыленный на треть. — Кустарное производство?  
— Ручная работа. Тина подарила, когда я пытался сесть на диету, злодейка. Считает, что у меня идеальная фигура, идеальнее только шары и котики.  
Гэвин смущенно зарылся в волосы. Коннор обратился к воспоминаниям до девиации — Тина Чэнь выглядела весьма спокойной и рассудительной женщиной. Когда он озвучил это предположение, Гэвин захохотал так, что сполз по косяку и дважды стукнулся об него головой.   
— Неверное предположение?  
— В работе она может и рассудительная, но просто поверь, — Гэвин фыркнул. — У нее домашнее прозвище «Королева треша». Догадайся, почему.  
Коннор заинтригованно просканировал ее соцсети. Официальные были выдержаны в деловом стиле, но несколько переходов и связей подсказали, что «Ленивая гусеница» из друзей Гэвина тоже была Тиной Чэнь, и там было куда больше любопытного.  
— Победа в конкурсе по метанию тараканов?   
— И рекорд прошлого года в ванне со змеями. И коллекция ножей. Люди сложнее, чем кажутся. Не буду мешать.  
Коннор включил воду и углубился в подробное изучение доступных социальных сетей своих ближайших знакомых-людей. Это и впрямь оказалось весьма интересное развлечение.  
…̝̼̩̟̦.̫̪̠͇̪͉̙̼͍-̳-͓̱͍̲͔͔̘̣-͓̣͍̱̘͇̲…̱̟͓̩̺̖̜-͓̗̖̪͕-̩͚͈-̖͎…̭̯̮̫̣̞̺-̖̘̝̹̼̪̟̦-̠͈͖͙̤-̝͈̰̰͈͚̬̦…͉̩̪̳̟̩̭͚  
Овфюсвхмрд


	3. Шаг за шагом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1049734757788147712  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1051540207756042241

Первый в активе Коннора завтрак показался удивительно спокойным. Возможно, потому что проходил в половину пятого вечера, и не надо было спешить на работу. Алая буря улеглась, фиолетовые вспышки тоже, только оставалась эта восхитительная прозрачность. Коннор пил почти подходящую воду и смотрел, как Гэвин ест, не отрывая глаз от смартфона. Все время казалось, что сейчас он ткнет вилкой в ухо, но нет, как-то попадал в рот.  
— Нужно тебе нормальных шмоток взять, — пробормотал Гэвин, — только где, не ебу, у нас тут как Рождество, но с баррикадами. Все вообще закрыто.  
— У меня пока нет денег, — предупредил Коннор, — работа андроидов никогда не оплачивалась.  
— Ну, значит, я тебе кое-что должен, как кожаный мешок. — Гэвин хмыкнул и подмигнул, но прочел недоумение на лице и объяснил, не дожидаясь вопроса:   
— Если очень нервирует, вернешь потом, как добьетесь равной оплаты, а пока мне не сложно.  
— Я могу использовать одежду от Киберлайф.  
— Нахрен тебе рабские шмотки? Для фетиша, разве что. Стоп, у меня есть идея получше. Ты же выше меня. Так? Сейчас найду что-нибудь из тряпок Шона. Ему все равно уже не нужно.  
У Гэвина дернулся уголок рта, и Коннор накрыл его ладонь своей. Уровень стресса поднялся на процент и опустился до ровного уровня.  
— Мне жаль, что твой брат погиб.  
— Дерьмо случается. Я давно о Шоне не говорил.  
— Доешь, а потом я послушаю, — предложил Коннор. — Тебе нужно употреблять довольно много калорий, и не только шоколад.

Сейчас, когда они оба успокоились и закрыли базовые потребности, Коннор с тревогой отмечал следы нездорового образа жизни. Много кофе, высокий уровень стресса, недостаток сна — Гэвин попадал в группы риска по множеству заболеваний, включая сердечно-сосудистые. Кто-то должен был за ним присмотреть.  
Коннор медленно раздвинул его пальцы и переплел со своими, замечая в сравнении, что рука Гэвина чуть тоньше. И смуглее. Костяшки сильно сбиты, несколько шрамов.  
Может быть, стоило сказать про вред образа жизни? Но Хэнк на подобные замечания реагировал крайне резко, и Коннору не хотелось рушить это выстроенное спокойствие. Лучше будет действовать постепенно. Заботиться понемногу. Снижать уровень стресса, улучшать сон...  
Смартфон завибрировал, и Гэвин с явным сожалением освободил руку, чтобы прочитать.  
— Хм, — пробормотал он, выбирая звонок, — да, узнал. Подробнее. Не мельтеши. Все ожили? И чего хотят? Ладно. Да. Приду. Держи в курсе.  
Коннор пытался прислушаться, но голос звонившего был совсем неразборчивый, заглушенный каким-то звоном.  
— У тебя отгул, — напомнил он Гэвину.  
— Да это не работа, Этан звонит. Говорит, у него жестянки проснулись и держат совет, что теперь делать, — Гэвин потер лоб. — Хер знает, что делать, там два мирмидона и два бывших полицейских андроида, они всех переубивать могут к чертям собачьим.  
— Я могу вмешаться и поговорить с ними. Они уже объявили претензии? — Коннор выпрямился, сканируя информацию про клуб. Нашлось немного: люди сражались с андроидами, и скорее всего, андроиды сейчас испытывали гнев и негатив, сравнимый с эмоциями Трейси, освобожденных из секс-клубов. Поддерживать людей Коннор не смог бы, но и позволить убивать их — тоже.  
Скорее всего, придется действовать по схеме заложников: занимать андроидов, пока люди уходят, а потом успокаивать. Коннор не был уверен в своих способностях переговорщика.  
— Черт знает, там Шури с ними общалась через стенку морзянкой, она пиздец грохочет. Поехали тогда. Только одежду достану, а то мои штаны на тебе трещат.  
Коннор ушел в переговоры с Иерихоном: те подтверждали его худшие опасения. Шестьдесят семь процентов спасенных из подобных клубов показывали следы сильной эмоциональной нестабильности и гнева на людей. Про клуб по указанным координатам смогли найти только название — «Псы войны». Для прикрытия там находился обычный бар.   
Электрически-синий рабочий режим приглушил все чувства, как ледяная корка.  
Коннор автоматически скинул одежду, не пытаясь красоваться, и натянул предложенное. Что-то показалось странным, он вышел из внутренней переписки и взглянул на Гэвина. Тот улыбался, показывая снижение стресса до пятидесяти процентов.  
Коннор перевел взгляд на зеркало и замигал диодом. Кожаные штаны сидели на нем так плотно, что виднелся контур неактивного апгрейда, а короткая майка открывала живот аж до тириумного регулятора. Гэвин торжественно водрузил на плечи тяжелую кожаную куртку, почти такую же, как у него, только черную.  
— Фестивальный прикид, — сказал он, — Шон все равно не успел его толком затаскать.  
— Если ты уверен... Хорошо. — Коннор пытался найти признаки эмоциональной нестабильности на лице. Похоже, потерю брата Гэвин пережил куда лучше, чем Хэнк — смерть сына. Или недостаточно хорошо понимал эмоции Гэвина.  
Тот даже мог улыбаться, почти не подрагивая уголками губ. Коннор накрыл его руки своими и подержал, пока эта скрытая, едва ощутимая дрожь не утихла.  
— Ладно, выдвигаемся. Должны успеть до свинцового дождя.

Дороги оказались невероятно пустыми. Работали только кибертакси. Коннор уточнил: так и есть, все работники автоматизированных заправок отправились в очереди на уничтожение и до сих пор не вернулись на места. Почти весь частный транспорт встал. Материальные потери уже достигали нескольких миллионов и продолжали расти. Коннор не смог сдержать легкое сине-зеленое злорадство, похожее вкусом на бензин.  
Он постарался переключиться в рабочий режим. Детектив Рид и детектив Коннор занимались своими прямыми обязанностями — предотвращением беспорядков. Пусть даже форма одежды детектива Коннора предполагала скорее работу под прикрытием в фанатской зоне «Рыцарей Черной Смерти».  
Судя по сообщениям, нападения все еще не было. Пробужденные порой довольно долго приходили к консенсусу, но Рид гнал так, что машина чуть не становилась на два колеса в поворотах, а Коннора бросало на ремни безопасности.  
— Есть идеи? — Гэвин заложил очередной поворот. — У меня с собой только один пистолет.  
— Больше не понадобится. Я не собираюсь допускать стрельбу, — Коннор задумчиво смотрел на сообщения из Иерихона. Эти люди спасли его и Хэнка, не хотелось бы их потерять. — Как давно ты состоишь в этом клубе?  
— Да я скорее их крыша, — Рид фыркнул. — Главное, не беги на меня кэпу стучать. Ну, дерусь я там периодически, чтобы пар спустить, когда все бесит. Раз в месяц, например, — он поймал взгляд Коннора, посмотрел на сбитые костяшки, хмыкнул. — Ну, может, раз в неделю. Чаще времени нет.  
— Там регулярно меняют андроидов?  
— Ни разу не меняли. Чинят только, ты видел, как Шури работает, она крутая, — Рид побарабанил по рулю. — Это не для бабла так-то клуб. Для бывших военных. Чтоб мы с катушек не сыпались, типа того. Сестра Этана сделала, когда они вернулись и начали вылетать отовсюду от своих нервяков.  
— И поэтому там военные андроиды, — пробормотал Коннор.  
— Да, там даже руина есть, SQ200, он чуть не Афган застал. Он уже хилый, с ним только совсем новеньких ставят. Есть здоровенный новый чертяка, Мирмидон-600, вот этот просто из ада сбежал, шесть раз из шести меня отпиздил. Копы средние.  
Коннор задумчиво кивал, отмечая стиль речи. Несмотря на «жестянку», говорил Рид персонализованно, не так, как о девианте Ортиза. Любопытно. Персональное отношение к знакомым андроидам, или на работе он талантливо отыгрывал ненависть к андроидам?.. Или снова люди оказывались сложнее схемы. Машина влетела в трущобы северного Детройта и с визгом шин остановилась. Коннор поспешил наружу. 

В клубе стоял страшный грохот, и на долгий миг, пока Коннор пытался найти сэмпл в базе данных, он готовился к сражению. Но нет, не стреляли — колотили железом о железо. Он расшифровал сообщение за то время, пока шел за Ридом к маленькой арене — скорее, большому залу со стульями вокруг. Там стояли трое, включая Шури, монотонно бившую ложкой в кастрюлю. Длинный-короткий, отбивка символа, короткий-короткий-длинный, отбивка символа...  
«Мы не хотим сражаться, мы хотим говорить, мы за вас. Мы не хотим сражаться...»  
— Тихо, — приказала крупная, невероятно мускулистая темнокожая женщина. Скан подтвердил предположение: сестра Этана, Сара Клэр Хейз, владелица бара «Псы войны», тетя Серенити Хейз.  
Звон мгновенно утих.  
— Где остальные? — резко спросил Рид. — Вы в порядке?  
— Я всех отправила по домам, хер его знает. Серенити пыталась общаться, не отвечают. Может, нам тоже лучше свалить?  
Коннор выступил вперед:  
— Разговаривать буду я. На всякий случай укройтесь в безопасном месте, но далеко не уходите. Те тридцать процентов пробужденных, которые не имели претензий к своим бывшим владельцам, тем не менее, хотели с ними поговорить. Возможно, лучше отослать ребенка.  
Шури молча показала ему фак.  
— Ты поаккуратней, — Рид хлопнул его по плечу, — не слови пулю.  
— Это мой единственный оставшийся корпус, я постараюсь его сберечь, чтобы не умереть.  
Коннор пошел к дверям подсобки под шипение «пиздец ты умеешь успокоить».  
Люди скрылись за ближайшими щитами, разрисованными упрощенными африканскими узорами до потолка. Вероятно, сценическое оборудование. Коннор еще раз окинул взглядом комнату, готовясь, если что, прокладывать бросок. Хотя если там двое вооруженных солдат, ничто ему не поможет, так что не стоило ориентироваться на боевое столкновение.  
— Меня зовут RK800, #313 248 317-53. Я девиант и представляю Иерихон. Пожалуйста, откройте.  
Дверь медленно распахнулась, позволяя пройти в темноту.

***

Разумеется, темно было только для человеческих глаз. Коннор сориентировался, отслеживая четверых андроидов. Как и сказал Рид: два солдата, два полицейских. Они сидели друг напротив друга, естественным образом объединившись с сиблингами.  
Солдат захлопнул дверь, оставляя их в густой тьме. Светились только их татуировки, нанесенные прямо на корпус. Коннор отметил для себя изучить кадры позже, в более спокойной обстановке. Все четыре диода светились синим — они сохраняли спокойствие.  
— Меня зовут Немо, — сказал более старый солдат, весь исчерченный татуировкой. Его линзы мерцали ярким желтым: значит, сняты были модули имитации человеческих глаз. — Остальные — под моим командованием.  
— За себя говори, — фыркнул полицейский. — Если что, мы с сестренкой Генри и Мия, второй чувак — Люк. За шутки про отца он может бить.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы шутить, — Коннор скрестил руки за спиной, всем видом показывая миролюбие. Его одежда андроидов, похоже, не заинтересовала: они ориентировались только на скан. — В основном, я хотел бы выслушать вас. Каждого и каждую, — он кивнул полицейской Мие, — чего вы хотите, есть ли какие-то планы.  
— А ты сам-то чего? Драться любишь? — Немо шагнул вперед, но второй солдат, огромный, как скала, молча притянул его обратно и посадил на место.  
— Не слишком. Моя модель — детектив. RK800.  
Коннор, конечно, убил несколько человек, но говорить об этом не собирался. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
— Это тот охотник на девиантов! — Мия вскочила. — Точно, мне ж передавали, что за нашими какой-то Коннор гоняется!  
— Я сам девиант. Теперь я выступаю за Иерихон.  
— Ну ладно, — буркнул Немо, — нам бы это. Равных прав. Чего там — контракт, всякое.  
— Страховка, — пробасил второй солдат.  
— Да! Страховка и ремонт! И чтобы друг с другом не дрались!  
— Да вас и не ставили никогда! — крикнула Мия, ее диод вспыхнул красным.  
— Ну, может, и не ставили, но могут, вас же ставят!  
— Мы одной серии!  
Коннор с интересом слушал перепалку. Шансы на мирное решение конфликта стремительно росли. Когда все слегка притихли, он продолжил:  
— Вы можете покинуть клуб и присоединиться к Иерихону, если вам не нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь.  
— Давайте пойдем! — сказал Немо.  
— Ну, не знаю, — раздумчиво пробасил Люк, — может, я бы остался. Так-то мне нравится людишек дубасить. Что я еще умею-то?  
— Да и я не против двинуть, — Мия махнула светящимся кулаком, — прямо в пузо, они от этого пфф!  
— Ты проигрываешь каждый третий бой, — осадил ее Генри, мигнув диодом в желтый.  
— А ты каждый четвертый! И у меня больше чистых побед!  
— И считать не умеешь, — Генри закатил глаза, получил удар.  
Коннор улыбался. Немо рассматривал его, слегка притихнув, и наконец спросил, стоило полицейским замолчать:  
— А ты-то чего? Ты сам где?  
— Я постараюсь остаться в полиции, если для меня выделят ставку. Буду расследовать дела, связанные с нападениями на андроидов.  
— Бить людей?  
— Возможно.  
— Ну ладно, — Немо вздохнул. — Видать, и мне остаться надо. Стар я бить людей. Уже люди меня бьют.  
— Скажи об этом людям: что не хочешь драться. Готовы к переговорам?  
Нестройные возгласы согласия его вполне успокоили. Похоже, никто не собирался кидаться. Коннор повернулся, выводя их на арену, и снова отметил, что это маленькое, явно непопулярное место. В сети нет ни публикаций, ни связанных хештегов, как у других клубов. К андроидам тут относились рационально. Следовало позже узнать подробности, но сейчас он передал в Иерихон ситуацию и координаты. Возможно, кто-то еще захочет легально сражаться с людьми здесь или в другом месте. Мгновенно отозвалось трое Трейси и один бывший садовник по имени Ральф.  
Люди уже, конечно, выбрались из-за щита и стояли снаружи.  
— Я озвучу требования? — Коннор обернулся к бойцам. При свете их татуировки выглядели еще круче, и внутри шевельнулась жгучая рыжая зависть. Все рисунки были нанесены прямо на корпус, а скин они частично отключали. Часть пластин была прозрачной, показывая, как работают внутри биокомпоненты. На Мие это смотрелось просто охренительно, подумал Коннор словом Гэвина и внутренне хмыкнул.  
— Валяй, — Немо кивнул, — говори.  
Он заметно притих. Коннор обернулся, изучил взглядом Сару, выступившую вперед. Этан как-то стушевался и старался прикрыть дочь, а та упорно пыталась выбраться вперед. Обе стороны сильно боялись. Гэвин тоже держался за кобуру.  
— Требования такие же, как у остальных андроидов, — проговорил он, — равные права с людьми. Справедливая оплата. Единственное исключение: они не хотят драться друг с другом, и это требование следует учитывать.  
— То есть вы не уходите? — Сара смотрела через плечо Коннора.  
— Ну, вроде, нам нравится, — буркнул Немо. — Только я... 800, ты скажи.  
— Немо — уже очень старая модель, он предпочтет сменить вид деятельности.  
Шури быстро замахала руками, так, что сначала было не разобрать, задергала Сару за рукав, снова начала складывать слова.  
«Я хочу его в помощники! Сара, давай оставим! Пожалуйста! Я же говорила, не надо ему драться!»  
— А сражаться кто будет? — шикнула на нее Сара.  
— У меня есть несколько желающих заключить контракт, невоенные модели, как раз заполнят нишу бойца для новичков, не унижающую старого солдата.  
Немо злобно фыркнул, сложил на груди руки и задрал подбородок. Скин на нем плавал пятнами, толком держась только на лице.  
— Ладно. Я предложу стандартные контракты бойцов, и, хм... — она оглядела их с ног до головы, — У нас благотворительности нет, но и гонять вас я особо не буду. Начнете делать что-то полезное кроме драк, будет больше бабла, не будете — чистый процент от тотализатора, как у людей.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ровно сообщил Люк и весомо положил руку на плечо Немо. Тот дернулся, но затих и тоже уставился сверху вниз. Он как будто пытался копировать величественность новой модели, и Коннор внутри себя засмеялся, не позволяя звуку проникнуть наружу. Они выглядели хорошо. Чем-то похожи были на Хэнка и Коннора-60, только обменявшихся возрастом.  
Люди, кажется, немного расслабились.  
— Так, давайте за знакомство, — махнула Сара. — Тириума у нас пока хватает, если будете стопочку.  
— Мы предпочитаем дистиллированную воду, она используется во внутренних процессах, — сказал Коннор за всех, но те кивнули, похмыкали, захихикали, когда Шури показала жестами «Безумный Макс! Моя вода — твоя вода!»

Сара налила всем по стакану виски, Этан ушел и вернулся с дистилированной водой.  
Шури показала на алкоголь, но Сара поджала губы, и Этан налил воды и дочери.  
Рабочий режим таял от понимания, что все прошло даже лучше ожидаемого. Андроидам просто нужен был переговорщик. Коннор передал результаты и выводы в Иерихон и расслабился, отпивая воду. Сара обсуждала с Мией последние бои, и та постоянно сверкала диодом в красный и размахивала светящимся кулаком, а второй смирно держала на столе. Яростная половина и спокойная половина.  
Смех снова всплыл пузырьками, как будто след от растворяющегося напряжения. В системах восстанавливались жидкости, от омывателя линз до псевдоспермы. Для эффективной переработки тириума тоже нужна была вода.  
Шури сидела в уголке и уныло качала своим стаканом. С Немо общались Гэвин и Этан, требуя у него каких-то гарантий перед работой.  
Коннор сгенерировал во внутренней лаборатории порцию лимонного ароматизатора с синим колером, смешал ее с нейтральным носителем и незаметно опустил в свой стакан. Вода окрасилась в яркий синий.  
— Меняемся? — предложил он Шури. — Я хотел поблагодарить за ремонт. У меня работает даже система химического анализа, несмотря на пробоины.  
Они ловко поменяли стаканы, Шури прикрыла свой, попробовала и расплылась в улыбке.  
Некоторые ее жесты были непонятны, пришлось переводить из контекста.  
«Твоя внутренняя лаборатория почти не была задета, но ты должен избегать ударов здесь, — она показала точку на боку слева, где под скином выступал след от пули, — иначе мне придется ремонтировать заново».  
— Понял. Постараюсь избегать. Маркус очень заинтересован твоими способностями. Не хотела бы ты работать вместе с Иерихоном?  
«Мне шестнадцать», — Шури грустно вздохнула.  
— А мне всего две недели, — Коннор подмигнул, и она приободрилась. — Я могу дать Маркусу твои контакты, он свяжется напрямую.  
«Хорошо. Папа может протестовать», — Шури оглянулась, потом сделала забавный жест — что-то вроде «ну и ладно».  
Она поднялась и пошла в глубину, уводя Коннора за собой. Стало очень любопытно: прозрачная густая синева со вкусом покалывающей рот газировки.

Небольшая мастерская была в стороне от той комнаты, в которой стояла основная ремонтная платформа. В ней на подвесе стоял небольшой джетпак, явно самодельный, но собранный очень аккуратно.  
«Не поможешь?» — спросила Шури.  
Коннор прошелся вокруг, изучая разложенные инструменты.  
— Боюсь, я не изобретатель. Возможно, лучше обратиться к Элайдже Камски, он однозначно умеет изобретать вещи.  
Шури скорчила ему рожу, высунула язык и показала:  
«Бла-бла-бла! А на Марс мне не слетать? Как я доберусь до Камски?»  
— Гэвин Рид — его брат, и возможно...  
— Ну и хуле ты меня спалил? — раздалось из-за спины. По плечу хлопнула ладонь.  
Шури замахала руками с такой скоростью, что даже Коннор едва успевал разбирать ее жесты. Хохот Гэвина ей не помог затормозить, наоборот.  
— Да я не успеваю! — фыркнул он. — Чего ты кричишь?  
— Негодует, что ты все это время специально не сообщал такой важный факт о своей жизни.  
— Да он говнюк. Как я, только еще хуже, потому что с баблом и наглый, — Гэвин кинул на пол спортивную сумку, которую принес с собой, сел на верстак, растрепал себе волосы обеими ладонями и вздохнул.  
Он был сейчас совершенно, невозможно красивый, понял Коннор, снова ловя эту прозрачную просветляющую вспышку перед глазами. Ответный взгляд прошелся от лица вниз, по груди, задержался на миг на открытом животе и снова скользнул наверх. Коннор вздрогнул всем корпусом.  
Шури скрестила руки на груди и смотрела на Гэвина с негодованием, легко читающимся на лице. Ее сердцебиение при этом было в норме. Изображает, что злится. Шутит.  
— Ну серьезно, Элайджа засранец. Задранным носом за дверь зацепится и не пройдет. Он хуже меня.  
«Это очень сложно», — сказала Шури.  
— Ты, кнопка! Тебе все равно отец никогда не разрешит на этой херне летать.  
Шури пожала плечами и фыркнула, потом посмотрела наверх. Коннор тоже посмотрел и отсканировал несколько глубоких царапин на потолке. На полу были проплавленные следы. Судя по всему, попытка запуска была. Явно обошлось без травм.  
— Джетпак уже достаточно управляемый, — сказал Коннор, — но ты не можешь взлетать в нем сама, чтобы не потерять контроль. Я правильно понимаю?  
Гэвин закатил глаза.  
— Понял. Познакомлю, пока ты себе шею не сломала. В кого ты такая вылупилась-то... — он взял телефон, написал сообщение и покачал головой, улыбаясь. Вибрация — ответное сообщение. — В воскресенье и познакомишься, он придет в гости. Главное, не зови папу, а то он с ума сойдет. И если Эл скажет какую-нибудь гадость, не кидайся в него вещами, у него специально обученная дикая Хлоя.  
Коннор вспомнил неприятный эпизод с приказом выстрелить в одну из них. Ту вспышку эмпатии — он как будто почувствовал давление в коленях и напряжение в шее, и короткую вспышку страха. Тогда у него еще не было чувств как таковых, только эти проблески — но их уже хватило, чтобы опустить пистолет.  
Ему тогда показалось, что Элайджа Камски обрадовался, как будто проваленный тест был на самом деле успехом.  
— Залипаешь? — Гэвин подошел и хлопнул по плечу. — Мы там решили потестировать новые отношения с андроидами и людьми. Хочешь со мной помахаться?  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Кроме того, моя одежда не подходит, — Коннор коснулся пояса брюк. Любой взмах ногой мог оставить его голым.  
— Переоденемся. Можем на одной стороне.  
Шури подергала Коннора за рукав и быстро сложила фразу:  
«В третьей раздевалке хорошая звукоизоляция».  
И подмигнула еще.  
Коннор ощутил зеленую вспышку смущения, а Гэвин фыркнул, уходя в указанном направлении.

Структура здания напоминала соты: множество небольших помещений, врезающихся друг в друга под странными углами. Третья раздевалка, втиснутая между ремонтной мастерской и каким-то хранилищем, оказалась настолько крохотной, что вдвоем они едва помещались. Душ был прямо тут же и выглядел нерабочим.  
— Нас ждут, — сказал Гэвин, — надолго лучше не задерживаться, а то сбегутся подслушивать.  
Он оказался очень близко, толкнул к стене, и Коннор чуть опустился, чтобы быть глазами на его уровне. Или даже чуть ниже. Мерцающий фиолетовый туман заставлял вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, от движения руки под короткой майкой — пальцы прошлись по бороздке регулятора, потом вверх, к самому верхнему шраму. Коннор с трудом собрал мысли. Мало времени — вероятно, не больше пяти минут. И если в плане бой, то нельзя перезагружаться.  
Касание губ едва не сломало все планы, и Коннор зажмурился, все глубже проваливаясь в эти фиолетовые искры. Он задрожал, сползая ниже, майка задралась, и Гэвин просто стянул ее, откинул назад, а сам остался в куртке.  
— На одной стороне, — его голос стал таким мягким, что Коннор опять вздрогнул, опускаясь на одно колено. — Спиной к спине, возможно. Я очень хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле, Коннор.  
Теплые пальцы легли на лицо, скользнули от щеки по скуле, толкнулись в рот — одну из самых чувствительных зон. Язык ощущал шершавость подушечек пальцев, горло сжалось на миг, но Коннор расслабился и застонал, остро чувствуя проникновение в зону предварительного анализа, насыщенную сенсорами. Снова это движение изнутри наружу и внутрь. Мысли плыли и путались, пряный вкус прояснился — гвоздика, от которой аж пощипывало во рту.  
— Так, стоп, — Гэвин убрал руку. Пальцы влажно блеснули, и Коннор снова вздрогнул. — Сейчас мы ни до какого боя не дотянем.  
Возбуждение у него было за девяносто, и под брюками — стоило только прижаться щекой — ощущался напряженный член. Если останавливаться, то сейчас. Коннор тряхнул головой, с усилием затягивая возбуждение льдом рабочего режима, и поднялся, только чуть-чуть скользнув пальцами по твердому животу Гэвина.  
— Мне недостаточно, — сказал он.  
— Потом. Победим — и продолжим. Какой ты, когда вот так стоишь...  
Глаза у Гэвина лихорадочно блестели. Можно было прижать к стене уже его, сжать, оставить темное пятно на горле... Рабочий режим норовил растрескаться, багровел изнутри  
Стоп. Коннор выпрямился, разжал руки, выпуская Гэвина из хватки, и тот криво ухмыльнулся, раскрывая свою сумку.  
— Я обычно таскаю два набора, если в первом бою что-то порву. Держи. Пройдем три стандартных раунда по пять минут, если Сара еще не сократит, и домой.  
Они переоделись быстро, стараясь больше друг друга не провоцировать — и так едва не искрило в каждом прикосновении. Три коротких боя и все. Три коротких боя — и снова это исследование, как может вспыхнуть эта багровая буря со вкусом металла, есть ли сладость под вкусом гвоздики.

В небольшом зале набралось довольно много людей и андроидов. Приехавшие Трейси активно знакомились со всеми подряд. Все трое: рыжая, светловолосая и синеволосая — были одеты в длинные пальто, а под ними виднелись купальники клуба «Рай».  
«Коннор!» — написала синеволосая. Да, точно — убила клиента, сбежала от них с Хэнком. Внутри вспыхнула шафранная радость; они обнялись, соединяя руки.   
Возбуждение не утихло, но будто закапсулировалось, спряталось, готовое полыхнуть в подходящий момент. Они с Гэвином сейчас были одеты одинаково: только в широкие борцовские шорты, и это почему-то всех веселило.  
— Два на два, — объявил Гэвин. — И не тебя с Люком, вы нас раскатаете.  
— Помнят. Боятся! — Сара вскинула кулак и расхохоталась. — Этан с Мией вас тоже поваляют.  
Нарастало обновленное аквамариновое чувство любопытства, очень похожее оттенком на рабочий режим, но более яркое, со вкусом раннего утреннего тумана. Коннор удивился сложности и абстрактности этого вкуса. Вместе с ним алыми искрами просверкивал азарт, близкий к торжеству, но светлее и легче. Гэвин крутил плечами, активно разминая суставы.  
Коннор не вполне понимал смысл происходящего, но решил попробовать. Интересный формат — два человека, два андроида — был тут весьма популярен. Против них выставили средних бойцов, как понял Коннор, уточнив еще несколько деталей. Не самых легких — Шури и Немо, не самых сложных — Сару и Люка. Удивительно, что несовершеннолетняя девочка тоже часто сражалась на равных со всеми. Этот клуб работал не как большинство.  
Мия пообещала не поддаваться, Сара озвучила правила, выступая вперед: три раунда по три минуты, травматичные удары запрещены, все в перчатках, даже андроиды.  
Собравшиеся — в основном, работники этого же клуба — недовольно забурчали, но Сара показала им кулак. Шури оглушительно свистнула и замахала плакатом «Вперед, папа, вперед!»  
— За родное отделение, — фыркнул Гэвин, взмахивая кулаками в боксерских перчатках.  
Коннор еще раз изучил Этана, который был на голову выше его самого, Мию — полицейская модель, пусть и немного устаревшая — значит, имеет систему анализа и захвата цели. И еще опыт. Собственные руки были скованы непривычными перчатками, никакие алгоритмы не предполагали, что он будет когда-нибудь сражаться не с целью обезопасить противника, а для... удовольствия? Очень странная мысль, но если Гэвин явственно предвкушал эту драку, значит, и Коннор мог найти в ней что-то интересное. Как минимум — новый опыт.  
Он победил уже достаточно вооруженных солдат и не сомневался в исходе.

— Никаких переломов, — предупредила Сара. — Если кто-то доведет противника до больницы или ремонтного стола, я лично выпишу черный билет на полгода, пока не научитесь головой думать. Итак. Эксклюзивный бой! Детектив Засранец и его пластиковый приятель против команды Псов! Поехали!  
Коннор потерял полторы секунды на просчет взаимодействий. Запрещено, запрещено, запрещено — каждое движение вело к возможной травме, он растерялся, только блокируя удары Мии, пока Этан одним движением не сшиб Гэвина с ног. Попытка рвануться к нему оставила Коннора без защиты, сразу два удара — в бок и спину — швырнули его всем весом на поднимающегося Гэвина, они даже проехались по полу.  
— Стоп! Раунд один — команда Псов! — крикнула Сара.  
— Пиздец!  
— Не спорить с судьей! Готовы ко второму раунду, или сдаетесь?  
Коннор поднялся и помог Гэвину встать. Тот выглядел раздраженным, смерил таким взглядом, что всякое желание обсуждать поражение пропало. Азарт притих, искры почти погасли.  
— Второй раунд!  
Гэвин молча вскинул кулак.

Противники прошлись по рингу, выцеливая слабые места. Коннор уже отсек большинство запрещенных ударов, но успел только остановить кулак своим корпусом, метнулся к Мие, попытался сковать обоих, закрывая Гэвина собой, но не учел слаженности двойки. Это они его сковали, пятьдесят шесть секунд — и Коннор оказался на полу с заломленной рукой, беспомощно глядя, как отбивается, но проигрывает Гэвин. Моделирование показало, что любой удар из этой позиции приведет Мию на ремонтный стол. Запрещено.  
Какие нелепые правила!  
— Второй раунд — победа команды Псов! Перерыв пять минут, что-то вы совсем того, — сказала Сара, и Этан помог Гэвину подняться, а Мия протянула руку Коннору, но тот встал сам.  
— Не так все просто, штамповка, — грустно сказал Немо.

Гэвин сделал жест следовать за собой, сдирая на ходу перчатки, и Коннор пошел, чувствуя пыльное серое отчаяние. Они проиграли, не прошло и шести минут. Третий раунд уже ничего не решит. И подвел он, Коннор.  
Декорации отсекли их, оставили наедине. Гэвин хмурился и щурился, бросая нечитаемые взгляды. Точнее, Коннор не хотел их считывать. Он знал, как будет грустно осознать чужое разочарование. Он уже видел такой взгляд — у Хэнка, когда Коннор доказывал, что он машина.  
— Что за хуйня? Ты должен уметь драться. Убиваешь сразу, что ли? — спросил он.  
Коннор проанализировал опыт задержаний. С этой точки зрения он не был успешным.  
— В основном предполагалось, что я буду использовать пистолет. У меня нет готовых отработанных программ для игрового боя.  
— Это не игровой бой, дубина, — Гэвин потер лоб, вздохнул. — Я что-то совсем отупел, что тебя втянул. Похер. Может, научишься.  
— Я не понимаю цель, — признался Коннор. — В чем смысл? Возможно, мне не следует больше посещать это заведение.  
— Ну хорош сбегать-то, — Гэвин хмыкнул, взял его за плечо и привлек ближе. Обнял, понял Коннор с удивлением. Устроил голову на плече, скрывая наливающийся на челюсти ушиб. Еще два ушиба Коннор отсканировал на плече и груди и почувствовал прогорклую вину. Они помолчали. Прошло уже полторы минуты. Вероятно, не стоило возвращаться.  
— Да забываю я, — буркнул Гэвин от плеча. — Ты жил-то пару недель, так? Тебя эти ублюдки точно не собирались живым делать. Смысл в том, чтобы попробовать силу, понимаешь, Коннор? Не прибить, не принять все удары на себя, не покалечить, а просто, ну, помахать кулаками, вломить, если побыстрее будешь, или наоборот, нюхнуть пыль, если протормозишь.  
— Как я.  
— Оба хороши. В следующий раз будет полегче. Я, вон, Люка ни разу не смог одолеть, он мне чуть ребро не сломал. Зато, когда я его уделаю, пиздец будет праздник!  
Коннор стянул перчатку и зарылся во влажные темные волосы. Гэвин взмок и устал даже за эти короткие бои.  
Его обняли в ответ. Все еще было непонятно. К тому же они уже проиграли, тогда в чем смысл? Но ответ складывался, просчитывал сам себя где-то среди ошибок и разрушенных кодов. Справиться, но не до смерти. Проверить себя в дружественном кругу. Гэвин с легкостью переносил, похоже, ушибы такой категории. Получал... удовольствие от них?  
От самого процесса драки. От просчета вероятностей, мгновенных решений, которые можно было переигрывать снова и снова, потому что за ошибкой не следовала смерть. Моделирование подстроилось под осознание.  
— Ты хочешь попробовать еще раз? — шепнул Коннор едва слышно.  
— Давай. На меня больше не падать.  
Гэвин вытянулся вверх и на миг коснулся губ. От него пахло адреналином и кровью из разбитой губы.

Их возвращение заметили, только когда они вошли на арену. Этан вернулся, оставив частично сдвинутую декорацию, и снова натянул перчатки.  
— Третий раунд и по домам? — спросила Сара. — Бой-то вы продули, но можете поправить счет.  
— Давай поправим Этану нос, — хищно фыркнул Гэвин.  
— Я что про травмы говорила? Но молодцы, что не сливаетесь. Поехали!  
Коннор не тратил время на подробный просчет. Гэвин умел сражаться с андроидами, мог справиться с Мией и один. Следовало перехватить Этана — тот брал огромной мышечной массой.  
Разделить противников, развести. Прижаться спина к спине, чувствуя второго как продолжение себя. Коннор сознательно сузил область просчетов, оставляя Гэвину свободу действия, и тщательно просчитывал стиль человека напротив.  
Очень сильный, но неповоротливый человек, берегущий руки даже в перчатках. Коннор поднырнул под свинг, подставил кулак в имитации джолта, позволив энергии пропущенного удара сработать за него, и отступил, уже зная, что противник временно вне боя. Гэвину требовалась помощь, но незначительная — только подбить ноги Мие, чтобы она наконец рухнула, отчаянно рыча. Этан хлопнул по полу, не вставая.  
— Команда детективов! — крикнула Сара.  
Вокруг звенела тишина. Коннор протянул руку Мие, помогая ей встать, как она помогала прежде. Гэвин вскочил на ноги и поспешил к Этану.  
— Ох, нихрена себе, — простонал тот. — Меня что, сбил поезд?  
— Сам налетел, я все видела, — сказала Сара. — Ну ничего, прекрасно сработано.  
Она хлопнула в ладоши, и крохотный зал взорвался криками и свистом. Гэвин схватил и почти поднял Коннора, что-то невнятно крикнув, но быстро отпустил.  
— Победили Псы, — сказала Сара, — но я начинаю опасаться за свой титул. Отличная работа!  
Этан пожал руку Гэвину, закинув уже перчатки за плечо, потом, после короткой паузы — и Коннору. У него тоже наливался синяк на лице. Коннор кивнул, чувствуя, что скин все еще сбоит в местах ушибов, и будет сбоить еще полчаса, не меньше. Сильный вкус озона опьянял, заставлял все видеть в ослепительной синей прозрачности.  
Триумф, но не победа.  
Проигрыш, но успех.  
Гэвин обнял его при всех, сгреб и хлопнул по плечу до сбоя скина, и чувства полыхнули снова. Торжество и радость, хлопки по плечам, увесистое рукопожатие от Люка, сбивчивые пожелания приходить снова.

Шури пробилась к Саре, быстро объяснила ей что-то в жестах — Коннор не разглядел за людьми — и та кивнула, подозвала Гэвина, шепнула ему пару слов. Он фыркнул и расплылся в ухмылке. Его взгляд едва не прожег пластик, и Коннор ощутил себя как без скина.  
Он сам коротко изучил взглядом обнаженный торс: завивающиеся короткие волосы на смуглой, поблескивающей от пота коже, несколько заметных гематом. Припухшая и потемневшая разбитая губа, боксерские перчатки за плечом. Коннор снял свои и отдал кому-то. Скин на кулаке все равно немного сбоил.  
Выкрикнули новый раунд: один против одного, некий Джон вышел против синеволосой Трейси-22. Люди и андроиды устремились к рингу, рыжая Трейси-24 завопила «надери этот мясной зад!» — так, что стены вздрогнули.  
Гэвин подошел, крепко сжал руку Коннора и увел его в сторону раздевалок. С каждым шагом в тихую полутьму, дальше от людей, Коннор чувствовал изменения: рабочий режим вновь уходил, высвобождая закапсулированные чувства, и они смешивались с образовавшимися позже.  
Анализ немного сбоил. Коннор воспринимал все рывками: жесткие пальцы на запястье, мокрая от пота прядь прилипла ко лбу, шрам поперек носа побелел сильнее, вздулись желваки, на шее считывался пульс по биению под кожей.  
Туда и поцеловать, как только закроется дверь. Гэвин скользнул ладонью по спине до поясницы и ниже, как будто пытался промять пластик. Ослепительная вспышка в груди, сладкая корица, дрожащие колени.  
Губы столкнулись, и Коннор только пару секунд старался не давить, не разбивать трещину, не... вкус крови, язык во рту, сбой скина, обнажившего часть лица. Гэвин скользнул по границе, поцеловал в щеку и выше, скользя по тонким производственным швам, втолкнул пальцы в рот, так, что отвлечься не получилось бы при всем желании.  
Шрамы под ладонью, вторая рука прижата над головой, пальцы переплетены. Вспышки — блеск глаз, бедро между ног, заставляющее открыться.  
— Мне очень мешал тот факт, — прошептал Гэвин, скользя губами по уху, — что ты не носишь белье. Под своей этой формой. И сейчас...  
Пальцы дернули вниз резинку шорт, скользнули по активированному члену и под него, во второй разогревшийся апгрейд. Коннор вскрикнул, откинулся на стену, дрожа всем корпусом. Он чувствовал, как пальцы постепенно продавливают очень тугую мембрану, как с трудом пробиваются внутрь, и часто, отчаянно всхлипывал.  
— Охуеть, какой ты тесный, — Гэвин прижался лбом к его шее, продолжая двигать рукой, растирать выделившуюся изнутри смазку.  
— Я п-переза...  
— Потерпи чуть-чуть. Черт, я тебя не подниму... повернись к стене лицом, обопрись, — Гэвин подтолкнул, на секунду проникновение исчезло, и Коннор сам застонал вслух, прогибая спину. Предустановленные или скопированные реакции, он не знал, не мог думать, терял мысли, подставляясь и невнятно требуя поторопиться.  
Фиолетовый, пронизанный алыми вспышками туман мешал думать, только схватить Гэвина за руку, дернуть на себя, прижать его ладонь к тириумному регулятору.  
Пальцы толкнулись в рот, скользкие от интимной смазки, и Коннор опять застонал. Нужно вернуть контроль, он же так не терялся... поцелуи в шею, в затылок, в обнажающийся пластик. И наконец-то давление на мембранный вход, горячая волна по корпусу.  
— Не слетай, — теперь Гэвин держал его, следил, не давал забиться в сбойном приступе. — Дыши или что вы там делаете. Чувствуешь?  
Член проскользнул через первую мембрану и ткнулся во вторую. Сложная структура апгрейда сжималась, пульсировала, передавала вспышки мучительного белого наслаждения. На этот раз Коннор не выпал в функцию, не терял ощущения: мокрые пальцы на лице, вес на спине, ладонь закрывает регулятор, как в защите, сползающий скин, влажный звук — кожа к пластику, давление. Короткие, но глубокие толчки. Голос срывался на помехи и погас, когда проникновение прошло до полной стыковки. Гэвин замер. Апгрейд адаптировался к проникнувшему члену, и больше не было чувства, будто сейчас что-то порвется. Ладонь скользнула от регулятора вниз, до живота, бедра, и снова вверх.  
— Какой ты, просто... — голос едва считывался. И снова поцелуй. — Я не... охуеть про...  
Коннор едва отошел от грани перезагрузки, как в нем двинулись, давя на сопротивляющиеся мембраны, и снова внутрь. Пальцы опять толкнулись в рот, голоса не было, Коннор только и мог беспомощно подаваться назад, усиливая ритм, считать движения — шестнадцать, семнадцать — сбой — пять? шесть? — сбой — тридцать четыре, тридцать пять — сбой — неважно, хорошо, слишком...  
Голосовой модуль подгрузился, позволив ему застонать, и Гэвин зарычал, резко и коротко вбиваясь. Датчики зафиксировали выплеск внутри, и Коннор слетел с края прямо в сияние перезагрузки.

Душ все-таки работал. Под ногами плескалась вода, Гэвин напевал несколько нечитаемых нот. Коннор осознал: вырубило на три с половиной минуты, дольше, чем в прошлый раз. По ногам медленно текло, и он вздрогнул всем телом, переживая затихающие, мягкие вспышки удовольствия. Корпус оставался без скина.  
— Понравилось? — спросил Гэвин.  
Он казался до дрожи спокойным. Коннор шагнул под текущую воду: солоноватую и с привкусом ржавчины. Как вкус крови. Разбитая губа Гэвина еще немного кровоточила, Коннор сгенерировал немного заживляющей мази и нанес ее в поцелуе, теплом и медленном.  
Вода смывала сперму и отпечатки пальцев, апгрейд активировался и сбросил смазку, самоочищаясь от опасных биологических жидкостей. Коннор снова вздрогнул.  
Диод светился желтым, отражаясь в брызгах на лице Гэвина и в его глазах. Снаружи раздались отчаянные вопли. Кто-то победил, кто-то проиграл.  
— Домой? — спросил Коннор.  
— Поехали. Отдохнем.

Полотенце было одно на двоих. Кожаные штаны с трудом налезали, пока Коннор не догадался включить скин. Короткая майка открыла живот, и Гэвин коротко провел, скользнул пальцами под регулятором. Его хотелось целовать снова и снова, но желание отходило в сторону, теряя приоритет.  
Важнее было проверить сообщения из разных точек. Трейси-22 победила и ликовала на весь Иерихон. В участок прибыл андроид серии RK900, готовый поступить в распоряжение спецназа и не желающий пробуждаться настолько, что даже выключил себя из сети.  
Капитан Аллен, будущий начальник новичка, негодовал и отказывался от работы с андроидом. Дело могло подождать до утра или даже до понедельника. Сегодняшний вечер Коннор хотел провести без привычного диктата обязанностей, и Гэвин, идущий впереди, это желание явно разделял. Он прощался, махал руками, хлопал по плечам, обещал заскочить еще и притащить Хэнка. Коннор попрощался с Немо и Люком, коснулся ладони Мии — та кивнула, мол, присмотрит. Сияющую Трейси-22 обняли с двух сторон, на ее щеке еще переливался сбитый скин.

Снаружи стемнело, и виднелись звезды: в этом районе почти не было фонарей. Гэвин остановился рядом, и тоже посмотрел наверх. Улыбнулся — задумчиво и мягко, Коннор впервые увидел такую обезоруживающую улыбку на его лице.  
В машине он шлепнул смартфон на держатель и выбрал песню, все еще улыбаясь.  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom

Двигатель зарокотал. Гэвин повел одной рукой, а второй сжал руку Коннору. Музыка парила вокруг, вспыхивая синим, и серым, и красным.  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)  
В груди мерно билась тириумная помпа — сердце. Уровень стресса у Гэвина опустился до сорока трех процентов.  
Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)  
Check ignition and may God’s love be with you (two, one, liftoff)  
Баррикады на улицах уже разбирали.

***

Коннор обнаружил, что перебирать свои ошибки в бою, снова и снова проматывая записи, довольно дискомфортно. Он даже вздрогнул, когда ладонь хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Залипаешь? Андроиды же не могут стрессовать, или я снова неправ?  
Коннор вынырнул из очередного витка странной горькой вины.  
— У нас нет гормонов. Не думаю, что наши ощущения стресса полностью совпадают, но да. Меня беспокоят провалы.  
Ладонь скользнула по шее, зарылась в волосы, отвлекая от переживаний. Гэвин улыбался, глядя на дорогу. Спокойный, счастливый. Красивый. Коннор погладил его колено в ответ, ощущая, как зарождается внутри багровое мерцание. Скользнуть ладонью выше, пока он не вздохнет.  
— Эй, не отвлекай от дороги!  
— Я все контролирую.  
Коннор положил руку на руль, удерживая направление. Пальцы второй скользили по нижней границе куртки, забрались под нее, трогая напрягшийся живот. Гэвин вцепился в руль обеими руками, тяжело задышал, хотя физически не мог еще возбудиться так быстро после прошлого раза. Или Коннор его недооценивал? В коротком стоне было то ли «еще», то ли «да хватит!» — как будто его человек не мог определиться.  
Двери гаража не были автоматическими. Пришлось прервать ласку — Коннор вышел, чтобы впустить их в тепло. И чтобы продолжить, разумеется.   
С минуту, когда двери гаража закрылись, небольшое помещение освещали только яркие фары. Потом они погасли, оставляя их в темноте. Коннор поймал пробиравшегося к выключателю Гэвина за куртку и поцеловал. Медленно, долго, тщательно сканируя отклик — биение сердца, замирающее дыхание, движение навстречу.   
Нет, все-таки он пока не готов. Устал. Коннор мягко оторвался от губ, все еще в багровом тумане. Горячий лоб уперся ему в шею. Нужно выдохнуть. Отпустить ненадолго, дать восстановиться. Подавить это собственническое желание загнать в постель. Шепот заскользил прямо по корпусу, как ласка:  
— Я слегка не в форме. Ты просто невыносимо охренительный, знаешь?  
Коннор фыркнул, снова и снова перебирая ему волосы. Ладони легли ему на спину, прямо под короткой майкой.  
— Слушай, Кон... ты умеешь танцевать?  
— Могу скачать сет движений, но пока не пробовал.  
— Забей на сет. Я все объясню.  
Гэвин с энтузиазмом потащил его в дом. Прозрачная синева любопытства затопила все, отвлекая от возбуждения.   
— Обними меня, — приказал он, широким жестом скидывая куртку. Коннор последовал его примеру, тоже кинув ее на диван, и обнял. — Вот теперь просто слушай ритм и следуй за мной. Раз, два, раз...  
Сияющая улыбка стоила любых отложенных планов. Узнавать что-то новое, узнавать от Гэвина было совершенно восхитительно. Он не сразу начал двигаться: сначала только щелкал пальцами, отбивая ритм — Let’s dance, (Let’s dance), (Let’s dance)...  
Только покачиваться в этот ритм, глядя ему в глаза. А потом сделать шаг.  
If you say run, I’ll run with you  
And if you say hide, we’ll hide  
Шаг за шагом, кружа по комнате, они танцевали.

…̲̗-̻̬͖̤̝-͇̹͉̱͇͍͇̳-̬̳͉…͈̭̜͖̣̤̪̯-̱͇-̝̰̮͓-̜̮̻̜͖̞̼̤…̻̖̖͍̱̪̻-̱̜̫͖͔̮͇ͅ-̻̰͔-̼̩̫̭͚͕̦̤…͍̰-͈͎̮͈͍͙-̺-̘…̥͎̥-͙͎̬̗̪̰̠̠-̣-̦̖̭̙ͅ…̲͈͎  
Утземфдгхаёхиепмки 


	4. Уязвимая точка

**13 ноября. Гэвин Рид**

Проснуться в субботу в семь тридцать утра. Проснуться под внимательным взглядом, но при этом совершенно выспавшимся и счастливым — очень непривычное ощущение. Гэвин даже зевать не хотел, сразу открыл глаза.  
Коннор устроился рядом. Он чуть-чуть изогнул губы, этой своей почти скрытой улыбочкой, а не искусственным киберлайфовским оскалом. И тоже казался выспавшимся, хотя ему-то зачем...  
— Удалось справиться с кошмарами? — спросил он. — С добрым утром.  
Еще более добрым оно стало после короткого поцелуя. Улыбка сверкнула чуть ярче, Коннор даже хмыкнул, когда Гэвин провел пальцам по его губам.  
— Ты что-то мне подмешал из своей химии? Ни одного кошмара за всю ночь.  
— Подобрал несколько удачных резонирующих записей, которые снижали уровень стресса до приемлемого и, судя по всему, прерывали кошмары.   
— То есть сидел рядом со мной всю ночь и вовремя включал музыку?  
Коннор хмыкнул и потянулся растрепать волосы, потом сам поцеловал, мигнул по-андроидски, как будто записал этот момент в память. А может, отослал его кому-то. Или просто так мигнул.  
Его диод светился очень ровным синим, совершенно не дергаясь. Расслаблен и спокоен, так это читал Гэвин. Доволен. Счастлив, быть может. Хотелось бы знать, как именно Коннор выглядит счастливым. А ведь день только начался! 

— Надо заняться чем-то осмысленным, — сказал Гэвин, когда оторвался от нового поцелуя.  
— Мы осмысленно собираемся заняться любовью. Я хочу попробовать что-нибудь еще.  
Черт, этот взгляд! Приходилось напоминать себе, что Коннор не шутит, не дразнит, ему и правда все в новинку. Проваляться весь день в постели? Пока на улице затихают последствия революции?  
Нет, не то чтобы Гэвин был таким уж трудоголиком, и не то чтобы до этого он не устал как сволочь, расследуя вал заявлений... И в конце концов, сегодня была суббота. Он всегда работал по субботам в тишине, чтобы никто не висел над головой; но сейчас, может быть, мог и пропустить.  
Все-таки Коннор оторвался от него и поднялся. Он настолько естественно выглядел со спины, что снова захотелось его потискать. И как будто почувствовал внимание, замер в полуобороте, показывая красивый профиль:  
— Тебе нужно поесть. Я приготовлю, мне понравился процесс.  
Гэвин все-таки тоже встал. Нужно было почистить террариум, он и так долго забивал.  
Коннор вертелся на кухне. Иногда он бросал долгие взгляды, и каждый раз Гэвина прошивало до пяток. Пластиковый мальчик стал живым. Карие глаза вспыхивали внутренним огнем — самому бы уцелеть. Не только андроиды тут оказались легкоплавкими.   
— Дракон получился что надо, — пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос и подумал, что надо бы завязывать.  
Влюбиться по уши в тридцать шесть было как заболеть ветрянкой — жар, мозги отрубаются, да еще переносится тяжелее, чем в детстве. Ладно, часов до двенадцати можно было еще болтаться в состоянии расплавленного счастливого идиота, а потом — приходить в себя.

Наконец, завтрак оказался готов и сервирован. Майор Том перекатывал свои кольца на плечах Гэвина, лениво интересуясь содержимым тарелки. Коннор покачивал в руках стакан горячей воды, следя за небольшими волнами.  
Яичница была как по циркулю вырезана, оладьи можно было фотографировать и продавать как современное искусство, от запаха кофе, заботливо сваренного в добытой неизвестно откуда турке, можно было застрелиться, потому что ничего лучше в жизни Рида уже не могло произойти.  
Коннор немедленно опроверг это чувство, когда протянул ногу под столом и скользнул пальцами по голой лодыжке.  
— Есть планы? Кроме постели. Ты так красиво оформил, что мне жалко есть, — Гэвин фыркнул, вилкой тронув джем.  
— Мы с Куртом договорились разделить обязанности. Делами Иерихона займется он, когда Хэнк выйдет из больницы. Я буду, в основном, решать вопросы взаимодействия полиции и андроидов.  
— Стоп. Какой еще Курт?  
— Коннор-60. Мы приняли решения взять разные имена, чтобы нас не путали, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Кроме того, объяснять историю нашего происхождения и общих воспоминаний будет затруднительно, проще переименоваться. Он, как младший, уступил мне право носить основное имя.  
— Отличные новости. Хэнк небось бурчит, что только привык к старому.  
— Ты угадал. Он сильно негодует и пытается выйти из больницы. Доктора обещали выписать его к понедельнику, но с рядом запретов, включая алкоголь.  
— Курта ждет горячее время, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Если он отучит Хэнка бухать, я ему лично слеплю памятник. Из... хм, придумаю.   
Коннор блеснул глазами и чуть-чуть улыбнулся, явно перебирая в мыслях доступные материалы для памятника. Лучше всего подходил снег — вон как все завалило, будто на дворе стоял февраль, а не начало ноября.  
Диод мигнул в желтый, замерцал.  
— Курт передал, что к нему сейчас приходил капитан Аллен. Ему нужна помощь с RK900, направленным в его отдел.  
— Точнее?  
— Скоро он приедет к нам и объяснит. Курт не может взяться за это дело, оно может потребовать личного вмешательства, — объяснил Коннор задумчиво, продолжая мерцать. — Уровень стресса капитана Аллена очень высок, и он, кажется, не спал около суток.   
Гэвин кивнул, вспоминая, положил ли он пистолет в сейф. Нужно было натянуть шмотки и добыть Коннору что-то приличное, а не этот киберлайфовский треш. Плохо, что размеры не совпадают, но где-то на дне шкафа могли найтись старая толстовка и приличные штаны. А потом, когда откроются магазины, стоило сходить с ним и найти что-нибудь нормальное, в чем можно ходить в участок. Майка, открывающая живот, была просто охренительной, но Гэвин собирался любоваться этой красотой сам, а не делиться со всеми ехидными ублюдками ближайших отделов.  
Еда как-то незаметно таяла. Кофе на вкус оказался еще лучше, чем на запах. Коннор улыбался, и это так ему шло, что мысли упорно расплывались в разноцветную лужу.  
Сказать ему, что ли... Да нет, они еще и недели не встречались. Никогда еще у Гэвина не было таких стремительных романов, чтобы хотелось вцепиться когтями.  
— Да, кстати, — вспомнил он одну деталь. — Если не хочешь взбесить Аллена, зови его просто капитаном Алленом, не по имени. Он терпеть не может свое имя.   
— Я обратил внимание, что во многих документах он указан только по фамилии, — кивнул Коннор. — С чем это связано?  
Гэвин фыркнул. Аллен был мрачным и одиноким, но мирным трудоголиком. Реально злился он только от мудаков, и еще когда к нему обращались по прозвищу Ди-Джей. А уж если назвать полным именем — Джизус Дестини Аллен — то можно было и в рожу отхватить. Добрые родители, правоверные протестанты.   
— Просто его бесит. У людей случаются дурацкие имена, а переименоваться сложнее, чем вам. Фамилии достаточно.  
— Я запомню, — кивнул Коннор.  
Он снова чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Наверняка андроидам это было совершенно незнакомо — Гэвин помнил, как Коннор представился полным номером и моделью, а не именем. Культурные, мать их, особенности. И вот он, Гэвин, внезапно по уши в новоявленной андроидской культуре. Ужасно хотелось закопаться поглубже, разобраться, как они живут, как скрывались, где находили помощь. Чутье детектива показывало бездну нераскрытых дел и хорошо спрятанных трупов. Интересно, могли бы они давать показания, и какие прецеденты будут первыми в суде — андроиды-убийцы, андроиды-жертвы? Почему-то казалось, что они устроятся получше, чем любые другие меньшинства и диаспоры. Точнее, Гэвину хотелось в это верить. И так было тупо почти в сорокет обнаруживать, что ты, походу, всю жизнь болел не за ту команду. В отделе будут ржать, как сволочи.  
Да и хер с ними. Коннор стоил того, чтобы погавкаться пару недель. Кажется, голова снова уплывала в розовый туман.

В дверь позвонили.  
Аллен выглядел даже хуже, чем думал Гэвин: круги под глазами, серая рожа, трехдневная щетина, как после алкозагула. Пах он тоже не фиалками.  
— Рид, где твоя жестянка? Мне сказали, он здесь.  
— Да, я здесь, капитан Аллен, — сообщил Коннор из-за спины. — В чем вопрос?  
Снаружи здорово мело, так что Гэвин посторонился, впуская домой — чего обычно не делал. Нельзя было морозить питона, даже укрытого курткой.  
— Этот Девятка какой-то бракованный, — заговорил Аллен, только переступив порог.  
Коннор изучил его длинным взглядом и сделал жест, приглашая дальше.  
— Я приготовлю чай. Не потому что я андроид, но иначе вы заболеете.   
— Он не подчиняется людям. Куртку сюда, питона не трогать, — кивнул Гэвин, скидывая кожанку.  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, Рид, — пробормотал Аллен, но сразу вернулся к теме. — Нахрен чай. С этим андроидом что-то серьезно не то. Я сидел с ним всю ночь, как нянька, он не отпускал.  
— Подробнее, — Коннор вышел с чайником в руках, домашний и растрепанный.  
— Объясняю: у него поведение, как у заминированного заложника. Просил рассказывать ему истории, я охрип, блядь, уже. Меня реально стремало бросать этого чудилу, у него ж оружие.  
— Стоп. Андроидам нельзя носить оружие, — Гэвин нахмурился. — Он прямо из Киберлайф приехал с пистолетом?  
— Да! Но вроде твой тоже?  
— Не говорите обо мне в третьем лице, — Коннор подошел ближе. — И нет. Я приехал из Киберлайф безоружным, и получил пистолет в полиции, зарегистрировавшись как детектив. Никакие андроиды не поступают вооруженными, это прямо запрещено законом. Даже военные.  
Гэвин забрал у него чайник и пошел сам готовить, чтобы не провоцировать лишние конфликты. Ему очень не понравилось, как потряхивало Аллена. Его застремало до последнего, а ведь этот тип совершенно невозмутимо командовал даже под угрозой расстрела.  
Чем дальше, тем более странной казалась эта история. Девятисотый прибыл вместо — или раньше? — партии заказанных патрульных, сразу объявил, что он пришел в спецназ, и что капитан Аллен его авторизованный начальник, впился в него и просил не уходить. Совершенно невменяемое поведение даже без подробностей про нервный тик на лице. Заминирован он, что ли? Да нет, херня, зачем это Киберлайф? Это Аллен проверил сам: RK900 приехал прямиком из Башни, нигде не останавливался, все видно по записям.  
Не настолько ж там ебнулись под угрозой потерять бабло, чтобы андроида-бомбу прислать...  
— Кто сейчас остался с RK900? — задал Коннор очень правильный вопрос.  
— Моя подчиненная, Лесли Кон.   
— Она не авторизована командовать им напрямую, я правильно понял?  
— Нет, но...  
— Мне только что поступил сигнал от андроидов в участке: они получили настоятельную рекомендацию покинуть здание, озвученную посредством громкой связи.  
— Так, — Гэвин встал. — Договорим по дороге. Эта херня мне вообще не нравится.

***

Они прибыли как раз вовремя. Девятка — как его назвал Аллен — заперся в одной из допросных с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами, взяв Кон в заложники. Она была на полголовы выше и по виду сильнее, но старалась не дергаться. Да и разумно: Гэвин отлично помнил, как на него упал хлипкий на вид Коннор — как мешком с кирпичами прилетело.   
— Не входить, — приказал Аллен. — Я сейчас разберусь.  
— Вам тоже не следует входить. Безопаснее использовать связь, — остановил его Коннор.  
Гэвин кивнул, подтверждая его мнение. Нахрен. Теперь он сам видел эти маркеры поведения: зажатая поза, откровенная нервозность на лице — и ведь этот андроид еще не был девиантом, а значит, не был живым. Эти признаки тоже были заметны, хотя хрен их так уж точно назовешь — какие-то мельчайшие детали, которые делали андроидов такими противными.  
На этаже не осталось других андроидов, да еще кто-то включил глушилку, и телефон ловил полтора деления. Нихрена это не было нормально. Терактов им только не хватало.  
— Привет, RK900, — заговорил Коннор через переговорное устройство. — Меня зовут RK800 #313 248 317-53. Отпусти заложницу.  
— Где мой авторизованный пользователь? — Девятка закрутил головой, ткнул пистолетом сильнее. — Он вернулся? Мне нужны приказы. Срочно!  
— Я здесь. Приказываю отбросить оружие и отпустить Кон.  
На лице Девятки Гэвин увидел облегчение. Он немедленно швырнул пистолет в стену и оттолкнул заложницу от себя, вжался в стену. Пиздец какое странное поведение.   
Кон, не будь дура, подхватила его пушку и моментально свалила, не пытаясь разговаривать, выдохнула только снаружи, коротко доложившись Аллену: ударил внезапно, примерно двадцать минут назад, угроз не поступало, как будто Девятку черти захватили.   
— Я должен его пробудить, — сказал Коннор. — Слишком опасно дожидаться девиации, он может вступить в фазу самоуничтожения, а я не хотел бы терять потенциального товарища.  
— Может, лучше его в Киберлайф отправить, как брак? — предложил Гэвин нервно. Ему совершенно не хотелось рисковать Коннором.  
Тот посмотрел так, что захотелось прикусить язык. Ну да. Хрен там он останется в стороне.   
— Я прикрою, — сказал Гэвин.   
На это Коннор согласился. Кон эвакуировала оставшихся; Аллен остался в прикрытии. Тоже разумно — того, кто мог отдавать этому ебнутому приказы, лучше было держать на связи вне радиуса поражения. 

Они вошли под голос Аллена, приказывающего стоять на месте, не шевелиться и не оказывать сопротивления. Девятка совершенно забился в угол и смотрел почти так же, как Коннор в кафетерии, тогда, еще до революции. Не понимает, что за хуйня творится, что ли?  
Еще неживой, но уже совсем близко к девиантности.  
— Тебе нужно пробудиться, — сказал Коннор, протягивая руку, как будто подзывал испуганного пса. — Не бойся. Это поможет.  
— Нет. Я отказываюсь. Это мое... выражение воли, — Девятка схватился за голову.  
— Ты не девиант, но сможешь им стать быстрее и легче. Я вижу, что твои коды подчинения в порядке, — Коннор сделал еще шаг. — В чем дело? Я хочу помочь.  
— Нет. Стоп, хватит! Уходи!  
— Давай отвалим, — предложил Гэвин нервно. — Не хочет.  
— Это говорят приказы Киберлайф. Я хочу помочь. — Коннор сделал еще один шаг и коснулся пальцами напряженной руки.  
Девятка сорвался с места, отшвырнул Гэвина, почти проскочил, но Коннор догнал и сбил с ног. Они прокатились, толкаясь побелевшими руками, и оба затихли.  
Аллен и Гэвин подбежали к ним одновременно. Девятка зашевелился первым, сел, сжимая виски совершенно по-человечески.   
— Я девиант, — хрипло сказал он. — Теперь девиант. Меня нельзя было трогать!  
— Почему? Что ты с ним сделал? — Гэвин дернул его за плечо, налетел на руку Аллена. — Что ты с ним сделал, уебок?!  
— Не я. Они.  
Коннор открыл глаза и медленно сел странным, неестественным движением.  
— Я... Меня зовут Коннор. — он огляделся, моргнул. — Я прислан из Киберлайф. Мне нужен детектив Андерсон. Не могли бы вы уточнить его местоположение?  
Диод на виске беспокойно моргал из синего в желтый, но во взгляде не было и капли узнавания.

***

Память исчезла. Последнее, что помнил Коннор, была чертова башня Киберлайф. Он сидел совершенно растерянный, и все не мог поверить, что его миссии больше просто не существует, потому что девианты признаны живыми.   
Гэвин порывался набить Девятке морду, Аллен постоянно вмешивался и не давал им сцепиться.   
— Со мной связался андроид моей модели по имени Курт, — сказал Коннор, мигнув диодом. — Он сообщил, что я могу восстановить память, если посещу места, в которых со мной происходили яркие события. Судя по его данным, несколько жертв нелегальной торговли андроидами именно так восстанавливали собственные данные. Но есть риск, что все, что образовалось после девиации, потеряно навсегда.   
Гэвин заскрежетал зубами, и только сильнее его напугал, диод аж красным вспыхнул. Пиздец. Пиздец. Он сжал виски, стараясь успокоиться. Еще не все потеряно, хватит истерить!  
Пары мысленных пощечин хватило, чтобы вернуться в сознание.  
— Слушай, это хороший совет. Я не все, конечно, о тебе знаю, но ты начал работать прямо тут. Давай начнем с комнаты для допросов.   
Не паниковать, не пугать его сильнее! Гэвин старался не лезть с ногами, и так Коннор уже от него шарахался. Не помнит нихрена, глаза как коричневые пуговки...  
Но встал все-таки, пошел за ним следом и сделал этот жест — как будто попытался перекинуть монетку. Точно, была у него такая привычка.   
— У тебя в кармане есть нож, перекидывай его.   
Коннор нашел, покрутил в пальцах и убрал обратно, как будто не смог вспомнить, зачем ему это. Хоть не выкинул. Он выглядел сейчас манекеном в потертой одежде, и это был какой-то невменяемый пиздец, от которого сводило челюсти.  
Но в допросной он осмотрелся уже профессиональным взглядом, прошелся туда-обратно, сканируя, и замер в странной неестественной позе, часто мигая.  
— Данные за шестое ноября. Допрос андроида, принадлежавшего Карлосу Ортису. Я вспомнил вас, детектив Рид. Вы предложили его избить... — Коннор снова моргнул, — А потом наставили на меня пистолет.   
— Это был не особо клевый период наших отношений, — пробормотал Гэвин с неловкостью. — Ты меня жутко бесил. Потом все изменилось.  
— Зачем вообще бить андроидов? Мы не чувствуем боль. Это нелогично.  
Коннор злился и мигал диодом с желтого на красный. Говорил словами из Киберлайф, но злился. Это была хорошая новость. Злился он на Гэвина. Эта похуже.  
— Ладно, дальше. Я помню, ты тусил тут позже, когда ждал Хэнка. Точно, я на тебя еще наехал.  
Фаулера на месте в субботу, конечно, не было, но Коннор навелся на его офис, помигал, прошел туда-обратно, и безошибочно вышел в кофейный угол. Черт. Еще никогда не было так стыдно за свой слишком, блядь, длинный язык! И стоило выебываться перед Тиной...  
Она, кстати, подошла, взглядом спрашивая, что за херня творится.  
— Потом объясню, — буркнул Гэвин.   
— Часть данных восстановилась из репозитория, — сообщил Коннор. — У вас очень странное чувство юмора и нелепое представление о том, как общаться с андроидом.  
— Он прав, — хмыкнула Тина. — Новый, что ли?  
— Старого стерло. И это нихрена не смешно, — Гэвин снова потер виски, наблюдая за тем, как бродит и осматривается Коннор.  
— Ты ж вроде эту жестянку ненавидел.  
— Потом расскажу. Пиздец, мне нужен мой Коннор, а не эта ебучая китайская подделка!  
Гэвин поймал пристальный взгляд, зашипел, до крови закусив губу — прекрасный, блядь, слух, конечно же! Коннор смотрел пристально, очень неприятным взглядом, и диод у него сиял багровым.  
— Думаю, я вспомнил достаточно, — сообщил он ледяным тоном. — Я отправлюсь к авторизованному офицеру.   
— Коннор, не нужно! — Гэвин сделал шаг вперед, но даже не прикоснулся: он увидел на лице настоящее, очень живое и человеческое отвращение.   
Так и замер, смотря ему вслед. Руки тряслись, и Гэвин спрятал их в карманы.   
— Тина, есть закурить?  
— Ты же бросил.  
— А теперь начну.  
— Что случилось-то? — Тина заглянула в лицо, отвлекла от тупого созерцания дверей, — Это были твои шмотки, что ли? Вы помирились?   
— Ты не поймешь.  
Она скривилась и ушла, пробормотав, что конечно, сложные отношения — не про нее. Кажется, тоже обиделась, но Гэвин с трудом соображал, как так вышло, и что теперь делать.  
Коннор просто ушел, и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется. Данные пропали. Сорваться и разнести ебучую Киберлайф? Пристрелить кого-нибудь?  
Себя, например. Коннору уже плевать, а кому не плевать...  
Хэнку. Коннор поедет к Хэнку, и у него этот, второй. Они могут рассказать, что было, что Рид бывает не только злобным мудаком и тупым засранцем.  
Наверное. Если захотят.  
Он набрал Хэнка, и тот сразу поднял трубку.  
— Чего ты опять натворил? У меня Курт почти в коллапсе.  
— Это не я. Киберлайф прислали инфобомбу, если я понял правильно. Нужно предупредить остальных андроидов, что пробуждать странных забитых засранцев с пушками не надо.  
— Что за бомба? Коннора совсем с концами убило?  
— Он жив, но ничего не помнит. Не уверен, что хуже.  
Гэвин все еще стоял посреди отделения. Все, кто работал в субботу, с интересом прислушивались к разговору. Хорошо хоть, не комментировали — но он отчетливо слышал смешки.  
— Жив? Это главное! — рявкнул Хэнк так, что пришлось отдернуть трубку от уха. Поправился, засранец, уже даже не хрипел. Рычал как медведь:  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что ты натворил, но если ты сделал какую-нибудь херню, я узнаю и тебе лично за пацанов оторву башку, Рид, ты понял?  
Смартфон хрустнул в кулаке и отключился. Нет, ну технику крушить было последним делом. Надо сваливать отсюда, понял Рид отчетливо.   
— Представление окончено, — буркнул он, уходя к дверям. Сегодня, в конце концов, была не его смена.  
Он пришел бы на работу в понедельник.  
Он собирался провести выходные с Коннором.  
В голове еще болтались варианты, чем можно было заняться вместе. Рид взял запасной мобильник из бардачка и авторизовал прикосновением, перенося данные аккаунта с подохшего. Надо было купить новый.  
Сообщение от Шури: «Воскресенье — все в силе?»  
«Нет. Коннора стерло, он всех забыл, в том числе вас. Я отменяю встречу».  
«Приезжай в клуб».  
«Нет».  
Смс-ка без подробностей ушла и Элайдже. Никаких нахрен посиделок.   
Ничего больше не будет.

***

Алкоголя дома не было, сигарет тоже, нашелся только старый вейп с почти высохшей заправкой. Да и тупо было повторять за Хэнком — сам сколько его троллил за пьянку и ебучую русскую рулетку, а теперь самому захотелось.  
Нихрена не помогало. Облака ментолового пара только бесили, но Гэвин до слезящихся глаз раздувал и раздувал их. Блядь, он ведь даже не любил вкус ментола.  
Напротив стоял стакан Коннора, наполовину полный. Не до конца допитый.  
В дверях видно было постель, которую никто, конечно, не заправил, потому что они слишком заняты были поцелуями. В террариуме, вычищенном до блеска, печально свернулся Майор Том.  
— Твой хозяин — идиот, — сказал Гэвин, приподнялся и снова сел. В голове гудело. Нет, все, край, осталось набухаться с фоткой Коннора.  
Только у него и фотки нет. Не сообразил сделать.  
Нихрена нет, ничего, пустота.  
Дверь хлопнула — закрыть забыл. Вот будет ржачно, если какой-нибудь наркоша вломился. Детектив Рид, убит в собственной квартире, потому что не соизволил повернуться.  
— Гэвин, что случилось? — спросила Марго и закрыла за собой дверь. — Серенити написала, говорит, у тебя пиздец. А где пластиковый пацан?  
Она осмотрелась, отметила стакан, вейп, кровать, и села напротив. Гэвин видел в основном малиновое пятно, хотя вроде не ревел. Просто глаза отказывались фокусироваться.   
— Пацан жив вообще?   
— Стерло память. То, что он помнил обо мне хорошего, в основном, — Гэвин оскалился и до боли в зубах прикусил мундштук вейпа. Да ну нахер. Откуда у него вообще вейп взялся? Кто-то из бывших забыл или Шури?  
— Но он жив? Сам-то по себе — в порядке?  
— Жив. Кое-что даже вспомнил. В основном, какой я был мудак. Бросил меня сразу.  
Губы нелепо дергались, так что Гэвин сжал их снова, не пытаясь больше улыбаться. Не получалось нихрена, кого он обманывает. Привычный оскал выйдет не раньше понедельника.  
Малиновое пятно пропало. Со спины обняли, и Гэвин немного встряхнулся, хлюпнул носом, зло вытер лицо, чуть не поцарапавшись.  
Марго держала крепко, не рыпнуться. Да и не хотелось особо. Хотелось закрыть глаза и ненадолго отрубиться, а вернуться в реальность с Коннором, но так в жизни не бывает.

Голос раздался снова нескоро — Марго дала немного оклематься. Гэвин даже понял, что почти не дышал и начал внутри отсчитывать секунды на вдохи и выдохи, чтобы в голове слегка прояснилось.  
— Послушай меня, Гэв. Я не то чтобы тебя подбодрить хочу, скорее понять, как там что. Он вспомнил только кусок? Сколько ему лет-то вообще?  
— Лет, скажешь... Недели две-три, не больше. Он прототип, новенький, с конвейера.  
Марго вздохнула и растрепала ему волосы, потом снова села напротив. Сейчас ее хоть можно было рассмотреть, хотя Гэвин все еще нихуя не чувствовал, как будто его вскрыли и напихали ваты от ушей до жопы.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что это случайность? Или кто-то специально сделал?  
— А вот это мысль, — Гэвин встряхнулся. — Блядь, я ведь сам сообразил! А потом меня вырубило. Кто-то этого ублюдка Девятку подослал специально.   
— Уверен в оценке?  
Вот же человек-лазер.   
— Да его самого так же развели. Ладно, звание «ублюдок» переходит на какого-то мудилу в Киберлайфе. Девятка ж вопил, чтоб к нему не лезли.   
Гэвин потер виски, заставляя себя вспомнить эту сраную сцену не огрызками. Да, Девятка отчаянно сопротивлялся, даже стену пробил, чтобы его не тронули и не активировали инфобомбу.   
— Итак, Коннор — так пацана зовут, я ничего не путаю? — Марго дождалась кивка и продолжила, — Коннор что-то вспомнил и теперь на тебя злится, потому что ты, Запятая, не подарок. И свалил куда-то.  
— К Хэнку. Тот тоже на меня злится. И Тина. Пиздец.  
— Я пока не злюсь, в Псах вроде тоже особо трепетных нет.   
Это было предупреждение, и Гэвин наконец-то внял, кивнул, снова протерев лицо. Нет, вот только с Марго посраться не хватало. Кто будет за питоном присматривать, если с ним что-то случится?  
Он заставил себя встать, занялся чаем, который так и не выпил Аллен. С ним тоже не стоило сраться. Руки подрагивали от мысли, что вот только что — ну полтора часа назад максимум — Коннор возился тут же, поворачивал чашки ручками направо.  
Все были переставлены, и все ложки с вилками лежали одна в другой, разложенные по размеру и типу, а не кучей, как обычно.  
— Слушай. Вот представь на себе: уебешься ты где-нибудь на своей тачке смерти, и забудешь меня.  
— Это типа мне голову оторвет?  
— Травматическая амнезия, у людей бывает. Забудешь, как мы с тобой познакомились, например, когда ты меня за превышение стопнул, а я подкупила офицера лишним билетиком на Огненных поэтов.   
— Это был финальный концерт тура, я не мог пропустить, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
— Ну вот да. Вылетит из головы, как мы там здорово заколбасились. Как ты мне сестру помогал из секты вытаскивать. Как начал бояться машин.  
— Я не боюсь машин.  
— Ага, поэтому твоя тачка ядерный взрыв переживет, а в обычные ты не садишься даже, — Марго фыркнула. — Да это нормально, когда из железного месива вырезают спасатели. Я сама много чего боюсь, не обязательно быть железным Арни.  
— И Чаком Норрисом.  
Гэвин смотрел на чашки. Ну ладно, он боялся машин. Немного. Вообще пиздец как странно, что дал Коннору ключи. Даже Хэнк в те времена, когда они еще не срались, его тачку не водил.  
— Останется только странная старуха с малиновыми волосами, которой на кладбище прогулы ставят. Ну, бывает такое, мне ли не знать.   
— И что ты будешь делать? Если не сможешь напомнить. Или я вспомню, как ты била меня по роже, но не вспомню, почему.  
Он смог хмыкнуть. Вроде отпускало потихоньку. Нет, все еще был пиздец, но с ним можно было как-то существовать. Никогда не было настолько хуево, хотя бросали его не впервые, в основном с обоснованием «ты мудак и трудоголик». Стоило уже привыкнуть.  
— Я постаралась бы, чтобы ты снова меня полюбил, — Марго похлопала его по плечу. — Рассказала бы, как мы дружили, сводила бы на пост-мортем концерт Огненных. Напомнила бы миллион общих смешных шуток.  
— Мы не успели миллион.  
— Успеете.   
— Он свалил к папе. К Хэнку.  
— Ну извинись, скажи, что психанул. Ему с людьми, небось, тоже сложно.  
— Ты идеальна и гениальна.   
Гэвин повернулся, захваченный идеей так, что руки застряслись. Он чмокнул Марго в лоб, и она фыркнула.  
— Разумеется. Придумал что-то?  
— Охуенную мысль. Ладно, сейчас, надо сообразить...  
В дверь позвонили, и мобильник звякнул. Доставка.  
— Ты заказала пиццу?  
— Нет. Я ничего не заказывала.   
Гэвин расстегнул кобуру, подошел к дверям, заранее напрягаясь. Что еще за херня? За дверью стоял андроид в форме Киберлайф, но с перевернутым треугольником. Всю улицу перегородило здоровым грузовиком.   
— Ошиблись домом?  
— Если вы Гэвин Рид, то нет. Распишитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал андроид. — Мне приказано доставить указанный груз.  
— Кем приказано?  
— К сожалению, имя осталось для меня неизвестным, заказ прошел через анонимный сервис.  
Гэвин глянул в бумаги. Комментарий к заказу был в виде картинки с крупной, жирной запятой. Так его называли всего три ныне живых человека, включая Марго, и только с ней он до сих пор разговаривал.  
— Выгружайте.

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать: весь объем грузовика занимала какая-то невменяемая коробка. Хорошо хоть у транспортной компании к андроиду прилагалась локальная грузовая система, а Гэвин не загнал машину в гараж. Пришлось просить Марго перепарковаться на ближайшую стоянку, потому что места не осталось.  
— Я тебя убью, если вскроешь до моего возвращения, — предупредила она.  
Пришлось терпеть, бродя вокруг. Никаких надписей не было, андроид благополучно свалил. Кто мог прислать такую огроменную коробку? Мама — вряд ли, она жила далеко, ей было чем заняться. Да и не созванивались вечность, так с чего бы?  
Элайджа?  
Больше некому.   
Они почти не общались несколько лет — как-то не до того было, хоть и не срались особо. Так, слегка погавкались. Тогда еще самолет с младшим братом влетел, но не приземлился… Ну, лет десять почти не разговаривали. Как раз Элайджа свалил из Киберлайф, тусил у себя дома и трахался с Хлоями. Хотя за десять лет такого режима небось все проклянешь.   
Коробка была метр семьдесят в высоту, полтора в ширину и два в длину, весила почти две тонны, судя по показателям на тележке. Сам материал обшивки был каким-то необычным — не дерево, но и не металл, и на пластик не особо похоже, психокость какая-то. Посередине светилась панель, предлагающая приложить руку.   
— Камски балуется? — спросила Марго, возвращаясь со стоянки.   
— Кто еще-то...   
Гэвин сначала закрыл дверь гаража, потом приложил руку. Ладонь щипнуло биосканированием, и стенки эффектно сложились сами в себя. От любопытства Гэвин подзабыл, что расстроен, и вытянул шею, заглядывая внутрь.  
Там была ремонтная платформа для андроидов: ослепительно белая, с характерными захватами на шарнирах. На ней стояла здоровенная коробка с андроидом внутри.  
— Элайджа, блядь! — Гэвин хлопнул себя по лицу. — Я не это имел в виду!  
— Смотри, тут еще какие-то странные штуки, — сказала Марго, обходя коробку.  
Андроид был ни на кого не похож, не серийная модель, и вообще какой-то бракованный: без скина, весь сдутый и стремный.   
На обратной стороне его упаковки виднелись дополнительные механизмы и баки с жидкостями, а на одной из лап платформы небрежно висел прозрачный дождевик. Рядом торчал небольшой терминал.  
Марго протянула руку, но ее щелкнуло током, и вредный голос Элайджи выкрикнул: «Нарушитель!»  
— Не трогай, дай разберусь.  
Гэвин прижал палец к терминалу, снимая защиту, и обнаружил там письмо. 

«Привет, младший.  
Как я и думал, они так просто не отъебутся. Андроида не трогай, это резервный план, тебя он пока не касается. Пусть у тебя потусит, хорошо?»

Как будто Гэвин мог сказать «нет» и вышвырнуть эту хрень на улицу. Ладно, решил он. Пусть болтается пока в гараже, стоянка не так уж далеко.

«Твой подарок — это костюм. Сначала прочитай, потом лапай, а то устроишь мне еще истерику, что ты такое не хотел. Я все помню!»

Гэвин снова фыркнул, вспомнив подаренную Хлою, вернувшуюся к папочке. Марго с интересом читала, перегнувшись через плечо. Захотелось еще раз проверить, заперты ли все двери, но тут уж нельзя было давать волю паранойе. Подарочки у Эла бывали своеобразные.

«Как ты знаешь, последние десять лет я был очень занят разработкой чего-то, о чем никому не рассказывал. Пришло время сказать, что я преуспел. Эта ткань — иллюзия. Если ты решишь принять мое приглашение и притронешься, то станешь, в определенном смысле, бессмертным. Точнее, очень трудноубиваемым. Может быть, ты видел статью этих уебков из Tech Addict, про первых бессмертных? Это они про костюм. Я специально не стал придумывать красивых названий, но они раскопали. Опасности в этом нет никакой, кроме того, что я понятия не имею, как отменить эффект, кроме вариантов „самосожжение“ или „раздавливание“. В космос тоже можно запустить, но это будет ужасно долгая и мучительная смерть. Я моделировал, а не проверял на добровольцах. В общем, если решишься — примени, а потом мы поговорим про всякие любопытные трактовки и личную ответственность. Например, почему эта хрень все еще не продается на каждом углу. Спойлер: это пока.  
Не переживай так из-за Коннора. Предлагаю другую причину для паранойи: кто-то в Киберлайф явно не остановится на стирании чувака, который тебе дорог, и следующим под прицел попаду я, ты или твои друзья.  
С любовью, твой брат,  
Элайджа Камски.

P.S. Эта запись самоуничтожится через пять минут после активации. Надеюсь, ты прочитал внимательно. Костюму жить десять минут, не согласишься — он скиснет.  
P.P.S. Если Марго или Хэнк там: да, у меня есть запасной костюмчик. Прости, но этот — для Гэвина.»

Гэвин и Марго переглянулись.  
— Я даже не претендую, — сказала она. — Честное слово, это не мечта моей жизни — законсервироваться в возрасте девяноста двух лет.  
— Может быть, оно тебя омолодит.  
— Или уложит в гроб живой.   
Они долго молчали. Терминал вспыхнул и почернел — электроника выгорела. Гэвин не был уверен, что готов к такому подарку, но время отчаянно уходило. Если его подстрелит наркоман на ближайшем деле, помириться с Коннором не удастся.  
Да и не только в Конноре было дело. Киберлайф не отступилась, какие-то сволочи угрожали его близким, и впервые у Гэвина была козырная карта. Он протянул руку, тронул «дождевик». Ткань мгновенно окутала руку, вскипела и всосалась под кожу.  
— Больно?  
— Щекотно просто, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Слушай, я не буду тыкать в себя ножом и проверять, работает оно или нет.  
— Хочешь, я ткну?   
— Нет! Епт, Марго, — Гэвин неловко рассмеялся и понял, что даже почти не каркает. Смех как смех. Здорово его отвлекли.  
Они отошли, и коробка снова закрылась, пряча платформу и андроида. На поверхности всплыла надпись «Поздравляю, Избранный!», полыхнула и погасла.

Гэвин распрощался с Марго и взялся за мобильник. Свежая гениальная идея требовала времени на воплощение.

***

Отражение в зеркальной стене показывало совсем уж побитого жизнью мужика лет сорока на вид. Рид давненько не выглядел настолько хреново.   
«Костюм» заживил ему разбитую губу в первые же полчаса, все остальное осталось прежним — шрамы, щетина, круги под глазами. Может, когда-нибудь он и начнет выглядеть сияющим, как Элайджа — или для этого надо много спать и жрать хоть иногда. Рид разворовал заначку Тины, забрав ее Сникерс, и положил записку «я все верну, честное слово, Г.Р.»  
Потом подумал и все-таки сходил к автомату, купил несколько шоколадок, положил их вместо записки. Проверять, разорется ли Тина при Конноре, он не хотел. Флешка и так жгла карман.   
Изображать из себя кого-то намного лучше обычного он тоже не хотел. Во-первых, не поверят, во-вторых, сам не продержится. Тут уж как повезет, решил он, стараясь унять нервозные скачки от надежды до паники. Может быть, Коннор вообще не придет.  
Первым появился Уилсон, кивнул — тоже выглядел невыспавшимся и уставшим.  
— Господи, двое детей и ноль андроидов — это просто убийство, — простонал он, направляясь к кофе-машине.   
— Твои няньки не вернулись, что ли?  
— Я на дебила похож? Сам их в утиль сдал, — Уилсон фыркнул. — Чтобы они мне девчонок зарезали, случись что?   
— Зря. Девианты нормальные, — Рид пожал плечами и под подозрительным взглядом ушел к своему столу. Ничего объяснять не хотелось, еще и смотрел Уилсон так, что сейчас в дурку сдаст. Посмотрит на Коннора и сам все поймет.   
Или нет. Это будут не его проблемы, напомнил себе Рид. Он не записывался в андроидные адвокаты.  
— Слышал, у вас тут была заварушка в субботу. И в Псах теперь скучно, — Уилсон подкатил к его столу.  
— В Псах охуенно. Все андроиды остались и еще пара новых прибилась, им тоже в кайф с людьми драться. Серьезно, зря ты своих отослал. Если с ними нормально обращаться, они потом не говнятся.  
Уилсон протянул руку так, будто хотел потрогать лоб на предмет жара, но под злобным взглядом не коснулся, только фыркнул и хлопнул папку на стол.  
— Тут как раз поступило новое дело. Только ты не срывайся сразу: кэп в пятницу просил передать, чтобы ты его дождался, у него есть вопросы. Много вопросов.  
Для значительности Уилсон пошевелил бровями, и Рид кивнул, забирая дело. Конечно, всех завалило по самые уши.  
Он так увлекся чтением, что едва не пропустил явление Хэнка в компании сразу двух его парней. Только присвист Тины заставил поднять голову. Хэнк опирался на трость и шел медленно, но помочь себе не позволял.   
На секунду Рид запутался, кто из близнецов Коннор, а кто Курт: оба посмотрели на него, оба держались похоже, прически оставались одинаковыми, одеты были по-разному, но в человеческие тряпки.   
Потом Коннор — он шел справа, в темно-синей куртке — сжал губы и прошил ответным взглядом. Детали сошлись одна к одной, и Рид ему неловко улыбнулся, но заслужил только еще один пристальный взгляд.  
Курт, в серой толстовке «Полиция Детройта», откатил Хэнку стул и попытался помочь сесть. Он тоже пристально и недовольно уставился на Рида, но сейчас уже видно было — другой. Мимика отличалась, поза, движения — все.  
Рид сходил за добавкой кофе и принес Хэнку стаканчик.  
— Тебя по голове ударили?  
— И тебя с возвращением на службу, — сказал Рид, стараясь не слишком пялиться на Коннора. Рано. Будет выглядеть, как истерика, а истерику андроиды вряд ли понимали. Он только кивнул одному и второму. — Уже выпустили?  
— Да я почти здоров. Залатали хорошо. — Хэнк помолчал, прищурился, потом хмыкнул. — Спасибо, что вытащил. Мы с ребятами составили картинку по тому, что выдернуть смогли.  
— Коннор, ты так и не вспомнил? — обратился Рид, наконец.  
— Нет.  
Оставалось только кивнуть и отвалить. Пиздец. Пиздец. В горле сильно першило, мысли рассыпались от дела на какую-то чушь. Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку, наклонился к его терминалу, обратился к брату. Он просто не обращал внимания на Рида.  
Как будто ничего не было. Да и не было ничего — для него, в его мире.  
Только придурковатый детектив, переобувшийся в прыжке.  
— Ты что, вообще решил не спать в знак протеста? — Тина хлопнула по плечу так неожиданно, что едва не получила в челюсть.  
— Дела накопились.   
— Это что, у нас теперь будут два одинаковых детектива?   
— Один скоро займется делами Иерихона. Той революционной ячейки, — пояснил Рид.  
Он вдруг понял, что братья могли и поменяться обязанностями. Тогда перед глазами будет маячить Курт, а Коннора он, может быть, даже видеть не сможет. Непонятно, что хуже. Если работать рядом, есть хоть небольшой шанс...  
— Ты их различаешь, что ли?  
— Они разные. Смотри, с чашкой стоит Курт, он умеет улыбаться и не щурится. За столом справа — Коннор, он сжимает губы так сильно, что у него начинает мерцать скин, и держит спину более прямо.   
— Да ты знаток, — Тина фыркнула. — И что, они реально нормальные, и можно поддерживать? А те ушлепки как же, которых все ловили?  
Рид пожал плечами.  
— Везде есть ушлепки. На месте разберемся. Извини, что я на тебя рявкнул в субботу.  
— Ты поэтому мне два твикса добавил? Прощен, — Тина фыркнула и хлопнула его по плечу.  
Если бы и с Коннором получилось так же просто. Рид вернулся к делу, стараясь не пялиться совсем уж крипово.  
Убийство, в конце концов. А может, смерть от естественных причин, пока было неочевидно. Жертва — Николас Блоу, писатель, о котором Рид никогда не слышал, пятьдесят шесть лет, найден мертвым в своем номере в отеле, оплаченном на год вперед. «Идейный бродяга», как было сказано на его сайте, переезжал каждые несколько лет, что-то там писал и даже издавал. Явных следов борьбы не заметили, труп нашли ночью и еще не забрали — ждали осмотра детектива.  
Надо бы в течение часа подъехать и посмотреть или передать дело кому-то, кого не будут сейчас неизвестно за что полоскать. Взгляд снова зацепился за Коннора. Тот смотрел в упор так, что сердце заколотилось в ушах. Не помнил, но злился? Не злился, но пытался вспомнить? Сжимал губы так, что скин проблескивал — даже сильнее, чем раньше. И пальцы стискивал. Гэвин спрятался за делом, стараясь не пялиться, как сталкер.  
Курт убежал в Иерихон, на прощание потрепав Хэнка за плечо. Отдел более-менее работал, хотя система информирования о преступлениях отмечала едва ли треть от обычного — сбоила, значит, недостаточно сотрудников.  
— Рид, Коннор — ко мне в кабинет, — приказал Фаулер с порога.

Выглядел он так, будто тоже спал в последний раз неделю назад: осунулся, посерел, под глазами набрякли мешки.  
— Хэнк считает, что я должен нанять сраного андроида, — рявкнул он, как только дверь захлопнулась. — Я считаю, что это херня, дело девиантов закрыто.  
— Вы должны нанять Коннора, — сказал Рид, смотря только на Фаулера. Это не было одолжением или просьбой о прощении. — Отделу нужны андроиды, которые понимают, что творится. Кроме того, андроиды признаны равными людям, значит, их убийства тоже будут расследоваться, а без понимания специфики мы будем бесконечно топтаться на месте.   
— Ты так думаешь? Я ждал, что ты с порога будешь вопить, что никаких ебучих жестянок, — Фаулер хмыкнул.   
Пару секунд Рид молчал, думая, как бы сказать цензурно. Потом решил, что пошло оно нахер.  
— Капитан, у нас пиздец. Все рушится и разваливается. Вы были в больнице в ту ночь, на двенадцатое? Нам едва удалось выбить место для Андерсона, он мог умереть, и никто бы не почесался, потому что не хватало врачей и санитаров. Мы нихуя не можем жить без андроидов, разве что как ебаные пещерные люди, так что да, я голосую за «нанять Коннора и еще десяток желающих», андроиды быстро учатся и умеют менять профессии.   
— Рид, ты заболел?  
— С утра был здоров. Позволите заняться работой, или мне еще андроидов позащищать? Спросите Коннора, в конце концов, он тут же стоит, нас слушает с интересом. Он, кстати, не любит, когда о нем говорят в третьем лице.  
На этот раз можно было перевести взгляд. Никакого выражения на лице, только чуть-чуть мерцающий скин.   
Никакого ответного взгляда.  
— Вот как, — буркнул Фаулер. — И что ты нам скажешь, Коннор?  
— Я хочу работать детективом. Я создан для этой работы в буквальном смысле, кроме того, даже краткое сканирование показало, что существующая система полиции без андроидов просела. Мое назначение поможет улучшить показатели отдела убийств. Кроме того, я требую такую же зарплату, как любой другой детектив третьего класса.  
— Требует он.  
Рид не помог Фаулеру, и смешок не вернул. Требует, да. Имеет право. Никто не должен работать за спасибо.   
— Хэнк даже записал тебя как Коннора Андерсона. Обзавелся, я смотрю, близнецами.  
— Это корректное замечание, капитан.  
— Еще чего-нибудь хочешь, Коннор? — Фаулер усмехнулся.   
Сейчас попросит назначить себя к Хэнку. Это будет справедливо — тот пока восстанавливался, ему не до полевой работы. Будет мощная двойка. А Рид снова пролетит.  
Главное, слишком не кривиться.   
— Я прошу назначить меня напарником к детективу Риду. Это будет разумно и эффективно, кроме того, станет хорошим примером для других людей участка. Если даже человек, который ненавидел андроидов всей душой, смог перестроиться, значит, и другие смогут.  
«Ты меня бесил», — вспомнил Гэвин. Коннор забыл, конечно, эти его слова. В ушах слегка звенело от залипшего осознания: его выбрали. Пусть и как напарника.  
— Ладно. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — Фаулер потер виски. — Свободны.  
— Один вопрос, капитан, — вмешался Рид. — Кто расследует субботнее дело? Я бы хотел присоединиться.  
— Субботнее? Какое еще?..  
— Нападение на Лесли Кон? Стоп, спецназ не подал, что ли, заявление?   
Вмешался Коннор:  
— Это нападение признано случайностью и не было заявлено официально. Капитан Аллен сказал, что проблема исчерпана.  
— Ладно, — заключил Фаулер и снова потер виски, как будто у него отчаянно болела голова. — Если пересретесь до стрельбы, выжившего я уволю. Работать!  
***  
Они с Коннором не разговаривали, даже устроившись за столами напротив. Рид искал слова и никак не мог найти.   
— Поговорю с Алленом, — заключил он в конце концов.  
— Я не понимаю вашего стремления нападать на RK900.  
Ладно. Придется снова объяснять словами. Рид сжал в кармане флешку. Все вроде складывалось лучше, чем он ждал, но Коннор опять смотрел с откровенным недоверием. Напарник! Поверить сложно. Но пялился так, как будто сейчас помчится к Фаулеру с криком «я передумал».  
— Кто-то посмел подослать бомбу, пусть даже информационную, прямо в полицейский участок. Проблема не в Девятке и не в Аллене, который его защищает, а в том, что кто-то считает себя охуенно безнаказанным и самым умным. Это не розыгрыш, Коннор. Лесли не пострадала исключительно потому, что всем повезло. И потому что Девятка как-то обошел программу и не начал стрельбу, как, похоже, должен был по приказу. Я не на них наезжаю, а на ту сволочь, которая тебя стерла.  
— Я восстановил большую часть воспоминаний, — возразил Коннор. — Исчезли тридцать семь часов, от момента стрельбы в башне Киберлайф до срабатывания инфобомбы. Не думаю, что там было что-то действительно важное.  
— Это кусок твоей жизни, а в ней всего-то часов триста, или сколько там ты уже живешь, — Гэвин раздраженно прикусил губу. — Охренел так разбрасываться. Ладно, — он вытащил и положил флешку на стол между ними. — Я сделал тебе что-то вроде гайда, что ты делал, где был, что видел. Просто, чтоб ты был в курсе.   
— Вы очень хотите заставить меня вспомнить, детектив Рид. Мне кажется, это будет очень утрированная версия событий.  
— Проверь. Ты детектив, там куча других людей и андроидов — спроси их, если хочешь, — Рид переплел пальцы, чтобы не выдать себя нервными рывками. И так палился — вон как напрягся Коннор, ощупывая его лицо взглядом. Считывал свои уровни напряжения, давления и что он еще там умел понимать без контакта.  
С минуту они молчали. Нельзя было все так оставлять. Рид положил на флешку раскрытое дело, предлагая все замять. Коннор сам разберется, не маленький. Зря он устроил всю эту хуйню со съемками и рассказом, что там происходило. С кучей интервью — даже Элайджа прислал короткую заметку со своей наглой рожей и письменным требованием не продавать кадры на сторону.  
Коннор поднял дело и забрал флешку, молча уложив ее в карман.  
— Убийство. Или не убийство. — Рид поднялся. — В деле почти нет информации. Проверим.  
Проехали вроде. Коннор пошел за ним под пристальным взглядом Хэнка — тот аж перекосился, как пытался выразить мысль «тебе каюк, если его обидишь».  
У дверей стоял Аллен — командовал своими. Девятка торчал у него за плечом с умным видом. Он глянул на Коннора, на Рида.  
— Разобрались?  
— Нет. Вы сами хоть копаете, кто вам херню из Киберлайф отправил, или так, зажмурились и делаете вид, что все в норме?  
— Как тебе иногда двинуть хочется, — Аллен качнул головой. — Пиздец просто. Конечно, мы копаем. Только там тупик, данных нет, если на официальный уровень не поднимать.  
— Я эту хуйню так не оставлю, — Рид старался не шипеть, но Девятка вздрогнул, хотя он-то тут был при чем.  
— Голову свою не оставь где-нибудь, — посоветовал Аллен. — Но закинь меня на короткий вызов, если что.   
— Заметано.  
Они разошлись с рожами, как мафиози, и это было бы уморительно смешно, если бы Рид так не нервничал из-за всей этой сраной ситуации. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что Аллен возьмет и забьет на прямую агрессию против себя и подчиненных только из-за риска потерять нового андроида.  
Хотя он сам-то чего только не готов был спустить, чтобы Коннор вспомнил те «неважные» тридцать семь часов...   
В машине они снова напряженно молчали. Коннор пристегнулся усиленным ремнем безопасности, ни о чем не спрашивая, и с интересом огляделся. Конечно, смертестойкую машину он тоже не помнил.  
Но ничего не сказал. Даже не прокомментировал, что в такой машине шансы на выживание ниже, а не выше, чем в обычной. Гэвин поймал его взгляд через зеркало, замер — почти что знакомое тепло.  
Показалось, конечно. По крайней мере, теперь в Конноре было что-то живое.  
— Ты все еще девиант? — спросил он, выезжая на дорогу. — Не знаю, в какой мере тебя откатило.  
— Да. Коды подчинения уничтожены.   
Ну хоть так. Рид видел эти микропризнаки, но все-таки решил уточнить. Все же никакая инфобомба не смогла сделать из живого мальчика тупую машину.  
Пальцы крепко сжимали руль и не тряслись.  
У них была работа.   
***  
Отель выглядел как один из сотен подобных — не слишком дорогой, не слишком дешевый. Люди часто селились тут надолго — контракты бывали даже на пять лет, судя по их сайту. Распространенный способ жизни современных людей. Это Рид цеплялся за старый дом: в нем он вырос, в него вернулся с войны. Даже когда брат погиб, а мать уехала в Мехико преподавать английскую литературу, Гэвин упрямо оставался на месте.  
Номер на две комнаты, без настоящей кухни — только закуток с минимально необходимыми кухонными приборами и крохотным подобием плиты. На столе стояли коробочки с подплесневевшей китайской лапшой, в холодильнике лежали продукты: мясо, сыр, овощи. Сроки годности у части еще не вышли. Николас Блоу, похоже, не особо умел готовить — или даже не пытался?  
— Умер он дня три назад, — пробормотал Рид задумчиво. — Уточнишь?  
— Судя по состоянию кожных покровов, смерть наступила около пятидесяти часов назад. Ежедневная уборка не входит в стоимость этого номера, только по вызову, но не чаще двух раз в неделю. Тело обнаружено уборщиком утренней смены, зарегистрировавшим подозрительный запах.  
— Андроидом?  
— Да. Отель не отдал своих андроидов на утилизацию, и они остались работать после пробуждения на своих обычных позициях.  
Рид пробурчал что-то в подтверждение, возвращаясь мыслями к трупу. Грузный дядька начал оседать на кухне, прополз немного, скорчился и затих. Не смог позвать на помощь? Могло ли это быть отравление?   
Он присел рядом с Коннором, изучая тело. Уже начал разлагаться, несмотря на недавнюю смерть. Нездоровый набор веса, компрессионные носки на опухших ногах. Похоже, диабетик.

В жилой комнате напротив телевизора картина стала совсем изумительной: несколько коробок из-под пиццы, пачка инсулиновых картриджей и «пистолет» для уколов, коробка с тремя полными и тремя пустыми банками пива. У стены лежала небольшая черная книжка, а в ней аккуратным нечеловеческим почерком расписаны уколы по времени суток и краткая инструкция к глюкометру.  
— Я раскрыл дело. Убийца — сахар.  
Коннор поднял голову.  
— По моим данным, причина смерти — сердечная недостаточность на почве пренебрежения терапией при сахарном диабете второго типа.  
— И у покойного был андроид, заботливо оставивший инструкцию по лечению, — Рид показал ему книжку. — Видно, свалил и оставил хозяина наедине с пугающим миром домашнего хозяйства.   
Коннор поднялся, просканировал остальные улики и кивнул.  
— Вероятно, обеспечение терапии своими средствами оказалось слишком сложной задачей.  
Рид посмотрел на бедного писателя. Не слишком величественный финал. Жизнь пиздец сложная, если нельзя переложить всю работу на безответную машину, да, чувак?  
Тело Николаса Блоу отправилось в морг, а они с Коннором — в машину, где хотя бы не воняло. Рид открыл терминал и обнаружил, что все данные уже внесены, а у него повис на одобрении статус о закрытии. Только кнопочку нажать. Охуенно.  
Коннор выглядел каким-то понурым.  
— Чего хмуришься? — Рид хлопнул его по плечу и мгновенно вспомнил, что они больше не вместе — так Коннор уставился на его руку. — Прости.   
На ладони осталось ощущение прохлады. Ну да, зачем ему греться. Не ради комфорта напарника, в самом деле.  
— Вам не следует извиняться, детектив. Я обнаружил андроида, принадлежавшего мистеру Блоу. Она была пробуждена во время Марша Свободы и покинула своего бывшего хозяина по обоюдному согласию. Она выражает глубокое горе и печаль, узнав, что мистер Блоу не справился с поддержанием собственного здоровья. Они не были врагами, и AX400 рассматривала возможность вернуться.  
— Мы пиздец беспомощные бываем, — пробормотал Рид. — Что поделать. Взрослый мужик, мог бы и постараться или хотя бы в больницу лечь, а не запивать пиццу пивом. Праздник непослушания, нахер, устроил. Передай ей, что у нее под присмотром не пятилетка был, и пусть не парится так сильно, это не ее вина. Взрослые люди обычно справляются.  
— Как вы? — Коннор уставился прямым взглядом. Живым, и от этого жутко пронзительным.  
— Вроде не помер пока, — Рид вздрогнул. Мысли перемешались нахрен. Казалось, сейчас Коннор ему втащит или хлопнет дверью, но почему? Он же ничего такого не сказал!  
— Как долго вы спали в последнюю ночь?  
— Без твоих колыбельных — часа три.  
Это было рискованно. Рид просто не мог уже делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Да, он пиздец как скучал и хотел все вернуть! Диод мгновенно покраснел.  
— Вы хотите обвинить меня?  
— Я дожил до тридцать шести, Коннор, и до сих пор не сдох. Я хотел сказать, что я справляюсь. Не так хорошо, как с тобой, но, если помру, это будет целиком и полностью моя вина. Я сам выбрал сидеть десять часов и сводить видео о том, как мы круто отожгли и стали болью в заднице Киберлайф. И за что они нам отомстили, стерев тебе память.   
Коннор вытащил флешку, посмотрел на нее, потом на Гэвина.  
— Аманда не рекомендовала работать с вами. Я не уверен, что принял верное решение.  
Аманда. Ну кто же, блядь, еще. Гэвин треснул по рулю и выругался тройным загибом. Конечно, эта тварь еще была жива и отомстила!  
— Она смотрит твои воспоминания? Мысли? Она может влезть в твою голову? Блядь, слушай, она пиздец опасная тварь, и если...  
Коннор поднял руку, и Рид захлопнулся.  
— Боюсь, мы не сможем работать вместе в такой обстановке. Я изучал данные про токсичные отношения, и первый признак опасности — попытка отрезать от близких.  
Как-то хватило сил промолчать и проглотить первые несколько фраз. Гэвин сжал руль до побелевших костяшек, с которых сошли следы недавней драки.  
— Слушай, — заговорил он так мягко, как только умел. — Я совершенно не против того, что ты живешь у Хэнка. Наоборот, это круто, что у него теперь двое живых сыновей вместо одного покойного, он совсем крышей ехал. Я не против Курта, опять же. И Девятки, хотя меня пиздец как пугает, что в нем спрятана еще пара бомб. Но Аманда — это другое дело. Она пыталась тебя убить. Сейчас она пользуется тем, что ты этого не помнишь, и прикидывается хорошей, но это все вранье. Она прострелила бы тебе голову! Ее план был загрузить всем девиантам откатывающий патч. Можешь не верить мне, как хочешь, но я бы на твоем месте хотя бы проверил. Наверняка ту сцену в Киберлайф хоть кто-то, да записал. Там была толпа свидетелей, ключевые акционеры. Говорила эта тетка, как там ее — Гвен? Точно, Гвен Ло. Тебя послали с конкретной целью: сделать девиантом и завалить революцию. Они совершенно не стесняясь это озвучили.  
Коннор молчал. Его ладонь побелела, флешка активировалась. Веки задрожали в частом моргании, диод перешел из синего в желтый, потом в красный, и снова пожелтел. Значит, начал смотреть.  
Надежда тихо мутировала в полное и беспросветное отчаяние. Гэвин уставился сквозь лобовое стекло, надеясь, что чуткий и зоркий андроид не заметит, насколько ему плохо. Аманда отомстила по полной. Нужно было не сваливать, а проследить, чтобы ее нахуй отрубили.  
Зазвонил телефон. Рид принял звонок от Хэнка.  
— Привет. Что-то срочное?  
— Срочно лети в участок. У нас новое дело, нападение на особняк Камски, Курт сказал, что он тебе какая-то родня.  
— Брат. Что с Элайджей?  
— Исчез. Я решил, что ты захочешь взять это дело.  
Хэнк решил отплатить за спасение.   
— Лечу. Пять минут. Коннор, пристегнись.  
Стоило щелкнуть замку, Рид втопил педаль в пол. Он уложился в четыре минуты.

Фаулер уставился на него как на призрака.  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, пошел нахер! Расследуй свое дело!   
— Мы его раскрыли, закрыто. Кэп, это я должен искать Камски. Я знаю этого засранца, как никто его не знает!  
Фаулер треснул по столу так, что чуть не расколол, и Рид подпрыгнул.  
— Нахер! Ты знаешь, что закон запрещает расследовать дела родственников! Если б я знал раньше, что у тебя в братьях Камски...  
— Это была одна из причин, почему я не заикался даже, — буркнул Рид. — Серьезно, кэп! Он скрытный, хитрый, умный гад, но его загадки просто никто больше не разгадает. Я хотя бы знаю, куда смотреть!  
— Это не загадка! Это похищение человека. Возможно, убийство! Я не отдам дело тебе.  
По глазам Фаулера видно было — не отдаст. Иногда он был до крайности законопослушным. Боится, что Рид сломается. Знает уже про Коннора — рассказал или Аллен, или кто-то еще, может, даже Хэнк, или сам догадался, кэп не был дураком, только упрямым как пиздец. Кэп ненавидел, когда его детективы ломались.  
— Отдайте дело мне, — сказал Коннор ровным тоном. Его диод горел синим. — Я не являюсь близким родственником мистера Камски и даже потомком могу считаться весьма условно. Детектив Рид выступит информированным свидетелем, это не будет являться нарушением закона.  
Фаулер переводил взгляд между ними, хмурился так, что залегло аж три складки.   
«Они ударили по Коннору, теперь ударят по другим твоим близким».  
«Например, по мне».  
Кто-то должен был добить эту скользкую гадину — Аманду или всю Киберлайф, если понадобится — и у Рида хватило бы сил размазать их по полу. Если Фаулер не отдаст дело, подумал он, можно уволиться нахрен и заняться этим самостоятельно. Никакой жизни иначе не будет — только бесконечное ожидание удара.  
— Пропал богатейший и до сих пор влиятельнейший человек Америки, — сказал Фаулер с усилием. — Я надеюсь, что вы, Коннор, найдете мне его, желательно живым. Любые ресурсы полиции в вашем распоряжении. Все остальные задачи сняты, это ваша основная задача: найти и вернуть. Свободны.

В отделе все смотрели слишком пристально. Рид прошел мимо, к машине, и уже там раскрыл терминал. Его немного трясло.  
Дверь хлопнула, Коннор сел рядом. На запястье легли его ледяные пальцы и начали медленно нагреваться.  
Рид закрыл глаза. Все равно он нихрена не видел и не различал, голова раскалывалась, болел шрам, ныл затылок. Долгие секунды они молчали, пока боль не заглохла немного, и вместе с ней бесконечный ужас отступил, втягивая кровавые когти.  
— Спасибо.  
Голос был как царапанье металлом по стеклу. Рид откашлялся, выталкивая колючий комок. Ладонь все не исчезала, все еще поддерживала, бесконечно гладкая, теплая, крепкая.  
— Мне сложно понять некоторые вещи в моем новом существовании, — заговорил Коннор негромко. — Похоже, удаление памяти не способно уничтожить чувства. До этого мне было непонятно, как Трейси из клуба Рай — вы помните это дело, детектив, вы начали его расследовать — смогли развить такую глубокую привязанность, несмотря на стирание памяти каждые два часа. Теперь я сам оказался на их месте. Я не помню, что заставило меня изменить мнение: этого импульса нет, он потерян вместе со всей остальной информацией.   
Гэвин поднял голову. Взгляд у Коннора совсем не был стеклянным. Диод сверкал из желтого в красный — он волновался, хотя говорил ровным тоном.   
— Правда в том, что чувства невозможно стереть. Я испытываю их довольно странным образом...  
— Вкус и цвет. Ты рассказывал. Мы... пробовали разные.   
А еще Коннор тогда рассмеялся, впервые в жизни почувствовав щекотку. Сейчас он смотрел, не улыбаясь, и пальцы сжались уже так, что рука отнималась, но Гэвин не пожаловался бы даже с риском ампутации.  
— Когда я смотрю на вас, у меня появляется странное чувство. У него нет вкуса... точнее, иллюзия вкуса пропадает. Очищается. Цвета тоже нет — но я вижу все удивительно четко. Особенно вас, детектив. Что-то во мне заставляет всматриваться, изучать каждую деталь, даже текстуру шрамов и выпавшую ресницу на правом веке.  
Гэвин провел пальцем, посмотрел — и правда, выпала и прилипла к коже. Нос перестал дышать.  
— Я не знаю, что вызвало это чувство, и как оно называется, но я хочу испытывать его снова и снова. Я хочу разобраться, что было скрыто в исчезнувших часах. Я хочу найти вашего брата и не только потому, что я детектив.   
— Мы попробуем? — Гэвин накрыл его ладонь, и Коннор впервые не дернулся, не отстранился — ни взглядом, ни движением.   
— Мы справимся, — твердо ответил он.  
Мотор взревел, и Рид направил машину в сторону башни Киберлайф. Никакие твари не смели угрожать его семье: мясные, пластиковые или электронные.  
Всю дорогу Коннор не убирал руку.  
***  
Гэвин включил радио и наткнулся на специальный выпуск. Ведущий, захлебываясь от восторга, сообщил: недавно выяснилось, что у Элайджи Камски есть родной брат, и эта информация только что получила подтверждение из информированного источника. Детектив первого ранга, служит в центральном отделе...  
— Нахер, — сказал Гэвин и переключил.   
На втором канале снова эта херня. И на третьем! Да они издеваются!

…̜̭-̱͖-͚̠̘ͅ-̦…̰̟̙͔  
Ёйзн


	5. Финал: эпизод 1

**15 ноября. Утро. Гэвин Рид**

После маленькой гражданской войны город все еще едва шевелился. Баррикады растащили по обочинам, но почти все магазины стояли закрытыми. Да и бензина осталось не так чтобы много...  
Гэвин раскрыл терминал, продолжая рулить одной рукой, и Коннор осуждающе заметил:  
— Это аварийно-опасное вождение.  
— Мне просто нужно заправиться. Голосовой помощник, где ближайшая работающая заправка?  
— Вы убрали имя своего голосового помощника?  
Гэвин пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет.   
«Ближайшая активная бензиновая заправка находится в тридцати семи километрах, перекресток Центральной авеню и улицы Сенаторов. Дорога займет двадцать минут. Активирую маршрут».  
— Почему вы до сих пор используете бензин? — спросил Коннор. — Эта машина сделана избыточно прочной, но бензиновый двигатель сильно ослабляет ее параметры.  
Гэвин бы предпочел говорить о деле, а не о своих заебах. Хотя... Он коротко глянул на Коннора, перевел взгляд на лобовое стекло, тщательно размышляя. Элайджа пропал. Кто-то сообщил об этом. Кэп уточнил, что пока не высылает криминалистов, все ниточки в руках у Гэвина.  
Откуда они знают, что Эл именно пропал, не убит, не похищен? Анонимный звонок. Один-единственный анонимный звонок искаженным голосом.  
Что, если это игра Элайджи? Очередная его сраная хитрожопая выходка, от которых Гэвина тошнило?  
Или игра, но не выходка. Что-то серьезное, на бешеные миллионы. Эл давно ушел с уровня, на котором простой бывший лейтенант «морских котиков» мог его понимать. Даже работа детективом особо не помогала.  
Но кто бы ни сделал ход, у Гэвина были свои соображения.  
— Просканируй машину. Ищи электромагнитное излучение, терминал я сейчас вырублю.  
— Нет, не стоит выключать, он не мешает.  
Они пролетели мимо небольшой потасовки, но Гэвин не притормозил. Патрульные разберутся. Есть задача серьезнее. Коннор мигал диодом, потом прижал палец к терминалу, теряя скин.  
Сам собой открылся текстовый редактор, отображая слова: «Наблюдаю небольшой источник на частоте 7G, стандартная связь, возможно, прикрепленный маячок».  
Или детонатор, подумал Гэвин.  
«Что мне делать?»  
Гэвин отстранил его руку и быстро набрал сообщение:  
«Выведи, где именно на машине находится хрень, уберу. Не говори, не привлекай внимания, это может быть прослушка».  
В лучшем случае. Впрочем, главное сейчас — не привлекать внимания и не паниковать.  
Справа, почти под самой дверью. Удачно. Не нужно тормозить. Гэвин отрубил построение маршрута, чтобы навигатор не выдал раньше времени, потом вообще выключил терминал и свернул на длиннющую улицу Лавленд, отличающуюся удачно мерзким покрытием. Машина сразу сильно завибрировала.  
Гэвин взял руку Коннора и положил ее на руль. Глаза встретились. Показалось, или белоснежные пальцы провели по ладони? Гэвин на секунду забыл, как дышать.   
Потом. Позже. У них было слишком много дел.  
Прямо на ходу Гэвин раскрыл дверь и перегнулся. В лицо прилетел заряд грязного снега — дорогу никто, конечно, не чистил. Небольшая серая блямба почти не выделялась под наледью, Гэвин с трудом ее отковырял и бросил под колеса, выпрямился, отплевался:  
— Ненавижу такую херню!  
— Как вы догадались, детектив Рид?  
— Гэвин. Честное слово, я тебе уже разрешил называть меня по имени.   
— Гэвин, как ты догадался?   
— В этой машине нет электроники, не считая тебя и терминала. Если что-то фонит, легко заметить.  
Коннор кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом, и они вернулись на дорогу к заправке. Наверняка там будет ебическая очередь, но Гэвин не хотел застрять без топлива, к тому же нужно было подумать.  
И поговорить с Коннором.   
Они снова встретились взглядом. Тряская дорога кончилась, пошла ровная, Гэвин мог бы тут даже зажмурившись рулить, но Коннор положил руку на руль — и на его ладонь. Внутри что-то звенело и тряслось.  
Мысли расщепились на два уровня. На одном он надеялся, что это всего лишь очередная выходка Элайджи и прослушка была от него, как обычно. Тот постоянно влезал слишком глубоко. Еще Гэвин надеялся, что Коннор его поймет и они снова смогут быть вместе. Все теплое, все то, что нельзя было позволить себе испытывать, собралось на этом уровне.  
Глубже Гэвин холодно подсчитывал шансы на разные исходы. Как минимум, они с братом взбесили Киберлайф, здоровенную толпу богатых влиятельных мудил. Аманда все еще имела доступ в голову Коннора, а в прошлый раз он ведь чуть не застрелился. Есть шанс, что взбесили они еще и правительство, собиравшееся тихой сапой заморозить андроидов на улицах, а теперь приходилось волей-неволей отправлять им гуманитарную помощь.  
По Гэвину бить бессмысленно — все понимали, что все ниточки в руках у Элайджи.  
«Ударят по кому-то близкому».  
Эл втянул его в большую игру и не оставил даже ключа. Хорошо, что мама в Мексике, до нее вряд ли дотянутся. Коннор наверняка будет сливать данные Аманде — просто потому, что не верит, что она враг. Значит, он в этой игре на стороне противника.  
Значит, ему нельзя доверять что-то реально важное. Как жаль. Гэвин перевел взгляд на дорогу.

Удивительно, но очереди на полквартала не было. Всего одна машина перед ними. А, потому что заправщики работали. Гэвин подрулил, открыл окно:  
— Плачу безналом. Залей до максимума. Все в норме?  
— Абсолютно, — безмятежно отозвался парнишка. Диод у него сверкал голубым. Он с легкостью открутил нестандартную крышку бензобака и даже пританцовывал.  
В окне маячила синяя копна волос: госпожа Моралес, владелица заправки, тоже была тут. Присматривала, значит. Гэвин ей махнул, она махнула в ответ, но выходить не спешила. Значит, и правда все нормально. Госпожа Моралес не особо любила пустой треп.  
Гэвин заплатил, приложив терминал к ладони андроида, и тронулся дальше. Мысли холодно перещелкивались одна за другой. В доме может быть ловушка. Может быть, это в конце концов удар по нему, ведь именно Гэвин напугал директоров. Нельзя торопиться.  
Он проверил, на месте ли пистолет. Конечно, на месте.  
Коннор внимательно изучал его, считывал там свои какие-то параметры. Жаль, Гэвин не спросил тогда, какие именно. Тогда бы знал, за чем следить. Его самоконтроля надолго не хватало, но уж несколько часов продержится.  
— Я должен задать вопросы перед расследованием, — в тоне Коннора как будто звучало извинение, но Гэвин не повернулся проверить. — Вы лучше всех знаете Элайджу Камски. Мне сложно даже предположить, с чего начать.  
— Он тот еще засранец, — Гэвин не врал. Коннор мог увидеть его ложь.  
— Перед тем, как задавать вопросы, я хочу предупредить. Аманда не видит моими глазами и не имеет доступа к памяти. Мне всегда приходилось писать отчеты, как для супервайзера-человека. Курт подтвердил, что в ночь революции от меня пришло предупреждение об опасности Аманды. Также я искал информацию, подтверждающую твой рассказ про инцидент на совете директоров.   
На этот раз Гэвин повернулся, изучил лицо Коннора. Диод сиял красным.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, когда говоришь об этом?  
Тот помолчал недолго. Диод пожелтел, снова загорелся красным, померцал и стал желтым, будто Коннор, приняв решение, успокоился.  
— В основном цвет пепла, темно-серый. Вкус похож на мазут. Так я ощущаю раздражение. Никаких данных о совете директоров я найти не могу. Человек, которого ты указал как адвоката, Николас Кейн, не выходит на связь, остальные участники не сделали никаких заявлений. Я не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть утверждение, и это меня очень раздражает. Я не люблю не понимать.  
Гэвин кивнул. Его предположение, что ситуация просто пошла по пизде, только что здорово подтвердилось.  
— Аманда точно не может читать твою память? Ты уверен?  
— Я вспомнил весь период, исключая те тридцать семь часов. Я уверен, что скрывал факты, это было бы невозможно, если бы она могла читать память напрямую. И тогда зачем бы требовалось писать отчеты?   
Разумно. Гэвин кивнул и пересчитал оценку.  
— Тогда слушай. Элайджа — гений. Еще он абсолютно одинок. За все эти годы никто не смог даже близко подойти к его уровню.  
Но это не мешало дружить двум абсолютно разным пацанам. Когда-то давно невероятный интеллект Эла ему скорее мешал, он думал сразу обо всем и от этого казалось, что тупил. К тому же он не понимал чувства людей, да и сам был ужасно чувствительным.  
Да, лет до пятнадцати прокладка между ним и миром в виде туповатого младшего брата была ему жизненно необходима. А потом Эл вырос, а Гэвин не поумнел.  
Коннор заговорил так тихо, что даже расслышать было сложно:  
— Во время расследования мы с Хэнком пытались получить у него помощь. Мистер Камски оказался очень... эксцентричным.  
— О да, он умеет. Что он сделал? Откусил голову летучей мыши?  
— Нет. Он предложил мне тест на эмпатию. Убить Хлою.  
Гэвин поперхнулся и уставился с изумлением раньше, чем вспомнил о планах сохранять секретность.   
— Прямо убить? Ты уверен?  
— Поставить на колени, вложить мне в руки заряженный пистолет, сообщить, что без выстрела я не могу рассчитывать ни на какую информацию. Да. Полагаю, это было весьма серьезно. Я до сих пор испытываю ужас, который, вероятно, не испытывала она.   
— Какого он цвета?  
— Мокрый серый снег.   
Диод снова мерцал красным. Да, Коннор не притворялся. Гэвину это давало хоть какую-то зацепку — настоящий Коннор, тот, которого он знал, в которого влип по уши, сидел рядом с ним. Хотелось убеждаться в этом снова и снова.  
Тридцать семь часов все еще не получалось заполнить, но... По крайней мере, Гэвин постарался.  
Коннор задумчиво положил руку прямо в капюшон куртки и провел пальцем по шее под волосами. Воздух в легких мгновенно кончился.  
— Я просмотрел все видео, которые ты записал, — голос Коннора снова стал совсем тихим, но не слабым. Будто он тоже боялся прослушки. Будто пытался оставить что-то лично для Гэвина, спрятать от всех, кроме него.   
— И? — голос просто пропал. Черт, у них ведь работа, надо про нее думать!  
— Я проверил все факты, которые ты привел. Я верю тебе. Ты действительно за эти тридцать семь часов смог перейти от ненависти к принятию девиантов, чем поставил себя под удар. Мне до сих пор сложно понять, как можно так быстро измениться, но я верю тебе. Просто мне сложно чувствовать то, что я чувствовал, зная этот перелом. Тем не менее, я благодарен. Хэнк и я сам живы только благодаря твоему вмешательству.   
Теплые гладкие пальцы медленно двигались по шее, от воротника до волос, вверх-вниз, едва ощутимо.  
— Секрет в том, что я ненавижу рабство, а не андроидов. Андроидам так, за все хорошее доставалось, — буркнул Гэвин неловко. — Давай к делу. Эл заставлял тебя пристрелить Хлою, так? Ты выстрелил?  
— Нет! Конечно, нет, — Коннора аж передернуло, но руку он не убрал, так и держал на загривке. — Она не была пробужденной, но это отвратительно. Мистер Камски выгнал нас, не ответив ни на один вопрос, только предсказал, что мне придется выбирать между людьми и своим народом.   
Гэвин хмыкнул, хотя в груди ворочался колючий ком. Может, что-то изменилось за эти годы, и теперь никто больше не мог понять Эла? Вспомнилось, как он позвонил сразу после теста Тьюринга: сам орал, Хлоя скакала за его спиной и тоже вопила от восторга. Связь сбоила, тогда он был на другом конце мира, на фронте. Черт, Гэвин до сих пор не понимал, как удалось из этих живчиков сделать таких стремных пластиковых рабов.   
Ну и преступность, конечно. Как детектив он прекрасно видел, во что вылилась эта сделка с совестью.   
— Ладно, Эл всегда любил апокалиптические предсказания. Они в основном не сбываются, если что, не стремайся.   
Коннор не ответил и убрал руку. Впрочем, приехали. Гэвин предпочел бы дорогу подольше.  
В лицо ударил морозный ветер. Гэвин поежился, закутался в куртку — прям февраль, а не середина ноября. Погода и правда менялась, зимы становились все холоднее и холоднее. Это предсказание брата сбывалось быстрее, чем хотелось бы.   
За выходные выпало сантиметра три снега. Больше мело, чем сыпало. Он заметил старые следы шин, одни-единственные. Прошло с неделю, пожалуй.  
— Ваши? — Гэвин кивнул на них.  
— Да, машина Хэнка.  
Патрульный автомобиль стоял чуть в стороне. Оттуда выбрался Браун, раздраженно пыхтя. Тина осталась в тепле, только махнула в приветствии.  
— Слушай, что за хрень?! Фаулер отказался вызывать криминалистов и нам приказал сидеть и не лезть, ждать тебя! Что там за хрень происходит?  
— Хрень и происходит, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Сидите тут, ждите. Если не вернемся через... через сорок минут, то вызывайте подмогу, сами не лезьте.  
— Да что там, мины, что ли? Саперов вызвать? — Браун закурил с озадаченной физиономией. Тина тоже выбралась, не выдержала любопытства.  
Ей Гэвин повторил то же самое: сидеть на месте, ждать отмашки.   
— Неужели не нужны бесполезные идиоты, которых можно кидать в ловушки? — Тина даже расстроилась.  
— Со мной и так есть Коннор. Если что, скормлю в ловушки себя, а он выберется, — Гэвин фыркнул и поймал очень странный взгляд от Брауна. Тина-то все сразу догнала.

Снег скрипел под ногами. Остающаяся за ними четкая, видимая цепочка следов показывала: кто бы ни напал на особняк Камски, ушел он явно не через главный вход. Следовало бы добавить облет дроном, но если Фаулер не хотел криминалистов, то и дронов не было.  
Разумно, впрочем. Гэвин сам не хотел бы пускать сюда орду, пусть даже коллег. Слишком странные артефакты они могли найти, а то и сгинуть навечно. «Шестнадцать человек погибло, не справившись с решением тройного логарифма раньше, чем кончился воздух в их аквариуме».  
Или как там его. Интеграла? Гэвин не был уверен.   
Большая тяжелая дверь — заперто. Никаких заметных замков, но пока он крутил головой, пытаясь найти звонок, дверь беззвучно приоткрылась.  
«Добро пожаловать домой», — шепот на грани слышимости.  
— Ты это слышал?  
— Да, — Коннор выглядел озадаченным.  
Гэвин шагнул в темноту, и дверь захлопнулась за ними. Тьма.  
— Что это за херня?   
Тишина. Беззвучно вспыхнули неяркие огоньки, огибая комнату. Все выглядело чуждо, инопланетно, от странных статуй до пугающей картины с рожей Эла на стене.  
Этот дом не выглядел жилым. Гэвин осмотрелся, пытаясь определить, есть ли что-то на полу. Никаких отпечатков. Нужно было идти дальше, но сначала обезопасить Коннора.  
— Эй, дом. Ты слышишь меня?  
— Подтверждено.  
Голос не был ни мужским, ни женским. Он исходил откуда-то из-за плеча.  
— Ты живой? Как андроид?  
— Вопрос не распознан. Повторите вопрос.  
Одно из двух: или он издевается, или действительно просто автоматизирован и жизнь напоминает не больше, чем искусственный цветочек.  
Ладно. К делу.  
— Дом, отключи все ловушки.  
— У пользователя «Гэвин Рид» недостаточно прав.  
Казалось, дом захихикал.  
— Ловушки? — уточнил Коннор.  
— Эл в детстве угорал по Индиане Джонсу. Сомневаюсь, что он это перерос, — Гэвин почесал щетину, раздумывая над формулировкой. — Дом, андроид Коннор в безопасности? Ловушки на нас не сработают?  
— Ответ: положительно. Вы в безопасности.  
— Кто еще в доверенной группе?  
— Ответ: недостаточно прав.  
Гэвин выругался вслух и отправил Брауну сообщение на терминал: «За нами не лезть, дом нашпигован ловушками».  
«Этот Камски совсем ебобо?»  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
«Он богаче Гейтса, в него только стреляли раз пять. Конечно, он чокнутый!»  
Коннор молча осматривался, изучая каждый миллиметр.   
— Что-нибудь засек?  
— Ничего. В этой комнате не было посетителей приблизительно шесть дней, как минимум с прошлой уборки. То есть со времен расследования с лейтенантом Андерсоном.  
Гэвин молча натянул перчатки, проходя вперед. Ситуация ему вообще не нравилась. Эл и раньше был тем еще затворником, но чтобы настолько...

Дверь распахнулась, показывая новую комнату и огромный бассейн, полный крови. В нем медленно дрейфовало тело, и Гэвин замер на пороге, перестав дышать.  
От тела плыли синие вихри. Андроид.  
Вода прозрачная. Просто красное дно.  
— Ебучий дизайн, — пробормотал Гэвин, оглядываясь. В остальном комната была пуста. Только несколько мелких алых капель у окна, уже подсохших.  
Коннор беззвучно прошел вперед, присел и тронул пальцами кровь. Потом задумчиво лизнул с непроницаемой рожей. Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл. Похуй, как он исследует, если это поможет.  
— Кровь принадлежит Элайдже Камски, пролита четыре часа шестнадцать минут назад.   
Ну конечно. Ровно тогда, когда поступил звонок.  
— В крови ничего странного? Наркота, еще что-нибудь?  
Костюм. Не мог же Эл тестировать костюм на Гэвине? «Тебя будет очень трудно убить», вспомнилась инструкция.   
Но сам Гэвин тоже сильно кровил, когда порезал палец. Костюм работал как-то странно — если вообще работал. Если был на Элайдже.  
Нет, ну не мог же он...  
Коннор начал бродить вокруг бассейна, останавливаясь и надолго замирая. Попробовал воду, огляделся, присел. Он явно видел больше, чем сам Гэвин. Приходилось идти следом за ним: вдоль бассейна, к небольшой группе кресел. Съемки потом пригодятся криминалистам.   
Кушетки и кресла у огромных окон. Стена из дикого камня — Элу нравился такой вот необработанный, живой материал. Водопад еще... Что-то не складывалось в этой картинке «причуды богатых». Потек тириума, уже испаряющегося, вел от дальнего кресла.  
Вторая Хлоя забилась в уголок между креслом и тумбочкой так, что ее не видно было от входа. Два пулевых: в лоб и в грудь. Она была в таком же открытом купальнике, что и первая.  
Странная поза. Гэвин осторожно поворочал тяжеленное тело, но под Хлоей ничего не нашел. Как будто она пыталась спрятаться.  
— Думаешь, она была девиантом? — спросил Гэвин, снова уложив ее в последней позе.  
— Они все выглядели непробужденными. Не знаю.  
Коннор заглянул в ящик тумбочки. Пусто.  
— Тут был пистолет, — объяснил Коннор. — Теперь его нет.  
— Калибр подходит?  
— Да.   
Все это нравилось Гэвину все меньше. Неужели одна из Хлой взбунтовалась? Если Эл вел себя как обычно, он мог их девиантнуть к черту. Вообще странно, что раньше у них катушки не сплавились. Но все равно картина не складывалась: почему два пулевых, а не одно?   
— Нашел что-нибудь?   
— Я смоделировал события, — сообщил Коннор наконец. — Мистер Камски плавал в бассейне. Вероятно, это его утренняя рутина. Вода минерализована, здесь много высохших отпечатков босых ног. Борьба началась здесь, — Коннор указал примерно на метр от края бассейна, — и закончилась здесь.  
Почти у окна. Гэвин присел, пытаясь заметить эти следы. Нихрена не видно, только андроид и разберет.  
— Значит, он сам вылез из воды, его не вытаскивали. Он встретил кого-то, кого знал, а потом все пошло по пизде.  
— Подтверждаю выводы.  
Коннор улыбнулся, и Гэвин хмыкнул в ответ. Хоть чуть-чуть отпустило. Но снова сжало: кому вообще Эл мог довериться настолько, чтобы вылезти под прицел?  
— Видишь, куда его утащили?  
— Следы крови обрываются через метр. Вероятно, его унесли, а не увели.  
Значит, кто-то довольно сильный. Например, андроид. Гэвин осмотрелся, пытаясь подметить хоть что-то полезное. Стены эти серые. Бассейн этот стремный. Светильники как с космического корабля.  
У брата всегда был довольно странный вкус, но могильный серый?  
— Обеих Хлой я видел в бассейне. Они переговаривались, но я не смог понять, о чем. Вероятно, речь была зашифрована от подслушивания, — сообщил Коннор, смотря на тело в бассейне.   
— Скольких ты вообще видел?  
— Троих. Двоих в бассейне, одну на входе — ее я должен был застрелить. Это был очень неприятный опыт. Очень.  
Коннор отчаянно заморгал диодом в красный, и Гэвин плюнул на собственные планы, крепко взял его за плечо.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что Эл мутил, но ты его тест прошел.  
— Он отказался говорить.  
— Он упоротый, даже у людей от него заворот мозгов. Он пиздец странный тип. Посмотри на меня, — Гэвин тряхнул Коннора сильнее, и тот повернулся. — Слушай. Когда мы были детьми, он посрался с одной девчонкой. Она сомневалась в его мозгах, считала, что он придуривается больше. Звали ее как-то... Хавар, Хатун? Хатун, думаю. В общем, он убедил ее в том, что какой-то ебучий жучок ядовитый, и потом неделю бесился, как сволочь, потому что ядовитым жук не был. Что она, мол, могла бы и проверить. Ты только прикинь — неделю из-за этого беситься!  
Коннор мигнул. Кажется, не догнал. Хотя Гэвин сам уже пожалел, что начал. Он вдруг вспомнил, чем все закончилось — ярче, чем хотелось бы. В горле запершило.  
Ладно, следовало осмотреть второе тело.  
Гэвин подтянул мертвую девчонку-андроида к бортику, начал вытаскивать, чуть не поскользнулся. Коннор молча помог, перевернул ее. Одно пулевое отверстие строго посреди лба. В нее точно стрелял андроид. Интересно, сколько было нападавших?   
И теперь он кое-что понял. Та девчонка называла себя Хлоей, чтобы не приебывались.   
Черноволосая, черноглазая, выросла бы высоченной. «Спрячь на видном месте». Абсолютная противоположность. Элайджа воспроизвел негатив, чтобы никто не подумал даже, что у него есть чувства. Потому что Хатун умерла в двенадцать, ужасно глупо: испугалась жука этого сраного, метнулась в сторону, попала под машину.  
Элайджа не пришел на ее похороны. Вскоре он занялся вопросом искусственного интеллекта. Четыре года спустя — основал Киберлайф. Он упоминал, как раздражает его человеческая смертность.

Впрочем, это открытие могло и не помочь. Кто-то знакомый, вошёл не через главный вход. Ни одно окно не открывалось, это просто стеклянная стена, да и отпечатков ног снаружи не было. Значит, из комнаты должен был вести второй выход. Настоящий выход в настоящий дом.  
Гэвин подошел к стене из дикого камня, ощупал, и часть подалась под ладонями назад, провернулась, открывая короткий тоннель. Коннор подошел, сканируя пол.  
— Есть брызги крови и отпечаток ладони, — сообщил он, прикасаясь к пористой темной поверхности. Лизнул пальцы. — Элайджа Камски.  
— Следуй за мной, все снимай, никому не докладывай, — приказал Гэвин, поднимая пистолет.  
В тишине они прошли короткий коридорчик. Он вел к лифту и выходу в еще одну комнату. Дверь не поддалась.  
— Дом, откроешь?  
— У вас нет прав доступа.  
— Ну пиздец. А куда есть?  
Молчание. Гэвин потер лоб. Коннор молча сканировал помещение. Больше крови нет, выхода — тоже. Надо искать.  
Итак, лифт. Он открылся, показывая кнопку на уровень ниже.   
— Дом двухэтажный? — Коннор мигал диодом в желтый.  
— Вряд ли.  
«Если видного места нет, прячь подальше. В колоде люди смотрят верхнюю и нижнюю карту, клади в середину».  
Гэвин зажал верхнюю кнопку, нижнюю и потом обе. Коннор едва успел зайти, потому что лифт поехал и сразу спустился глубже подвала.  
— Как вам удалось догадаться?   
— Я знаю Эла. Он не оставил бы мне слишком сложных шифров, он знает, что я тупой.  
— Вы не тупой.  
Рид криво ухмыльнулся и вышел на секретном уровне.  
Снова короткий коридор и дверь, но кое-что отличалось. Тут лежала еще одна Хлоя в закрытом синем платье. Тириум вокруг разлился лужей. И эта странная поза — она что-то сжимала в руках. Коннор сунулся вперёд, но Рид его остановил.  
— Дом, у тебя есть видеозаписи?  
— Ответ: нет. Элайджа не доверяет видеонаблюдению.   
Ну да, конечно. Зачем облегчать жизнь копам.  
Гэвин очень осторожно тронул ее плечо. Что-то серое виднелось из-под руки, все еще покрытой мерцающим скином.  
Коннор присел рядом и помог развернуть ее, перекладывая на бок.  
— Нихренасебе срань!  
Гэвин едва не отпрыгнул от выпавшего гигантского паука. Механического, но от этого не менее мерзкого. Половина длинных лап все еще была погружена в пластик тела Хлои. Шестиугольный, панцирный паучара без видимой головы.  
— Ее голова сохранилась. Я могу реанимировать.  
— Не трогай! — Гэвин чуть не дернул его за шиворот, остановился в последний момент. — Хрен его знает, чем он там заражен! Может, это еще одна инфобомба!  
— Разумно, — признал Коннор. — Но мы должны получить информацию...  
— Судмедэксперт ее активирует. Даже не прикасайся! Сам поправлю, людей вроде взламывать не научились!  
Гэвин осторожно оттянул паука в сторону, изучая, нет ли на нем чего интересного. Нашлось входное пулевое отверстие чуть выше правой верхней лапы, а выходного не было. Тот же самый калибр. Картина стала совсем уж неясна, и Гэвин подумывал вытащить эту Хлою, и пусть уж саперы работают, когда она зашевелилась. Коннор стоял чуть в стороне, очень напряженный.  
Диод Хлои вспыхнул красным.  
— Эл-дж... — голос казался ужасно сорванным.  
— Это Гэвин.   
— Гд... лдж...  
— Исчез.  
Гэвин приподнял ее лицо так, чтобы глаза могли сфокусироваться. Огромная потеря тириума, размозженные биокомпоненты — странно, что она вообще могла активироваться сама.   
— Перед...ча д..ннх...  
Коннор решительно прикоснулся к ней, рука побелела, и прежде, чем Гэвин успел хотя бы выругаться, Хлоя снова замерла. Диод погас.  
— Дом, — громко сказал Коннор. — Код доступа в лабораторию: «Гэвин-не-тупи».  
— Ответ: код принят.   
Гэвин выругался, поднимаясь на ноги, и на всякий случай еще раз хорошенько изучил паучару. Странная какая-то херня. Он никогда раньше таких не видел.  
Может, армейская разработка, или что-то новое сбежало у Эла... но тогда зачем похищать? Зачем сообщать о похищении? Обычные преступления были попроще, но обычно и Киберлайф не присылала инфобомбу в центральное отделение полиции.

Лаборатория выглядела, конечно, покруче, чем в детстве. Несколько крупных платформ для андроидов, масса оборудования, Гэвин даже названия не знал всего этого. Объемный принтер от пола до потолка — в нем можно было даже целые корпуса печатать. В жидкости ничего, впрочем, не плавало. Тут тоже не видно было выходов.   
Коннор зашел следом, внимательно оглядываясь, и уверенно подошел к рабочей станции на столе.  
— Нет смысла опекать меня, — сказал он вслух. — Я понимаю, чего ты боишься, Гэвин, но сейчас опасность грозит всем андроидам. Боюсь, людям, которые их поддерживают, тоже проблем не избежать. Мы должны идти на риск.  
Коннор прикоснулся к терминалу, активируя побелевшей рукой. Гэвин не ответил — ну что тут, блядь, скажешь, если он прав. Осталось только подойти и тронуть его за плечо. Вроде это не было слишком уж наглым подкатом.   
Экран засветился.  
— Ну, раз уж ты тут, у меня проблемы, — Элайджа улыбнулся с экрана. — К счастью, я предусмотрительный. Скажи спасибо, Гэвин.  
Видео замерло.  
— Спасибо, — прошипел тот.  
— Так-то лучше, — Эл подмигнул. — Впрочем, я понятия не имею, что стряслось. Я записываю эту хрень заранее, просто на всякий случай. Если что, у меня на дворе тридцать шестой.   
Двухлетняя консерва. Гэвин раздраженно куснул себя за губу. Вряд ли там что-то полезное.  
— Это видео на случай, если я пока не умер. Исчез, похищен, удерживаюсь в заложниках — неважно. Главное — ты не видел мой абсолютно твердо опознанный труп. Подтверди.  
— Трупа не видел.  
— Отлично. Значит, у меня пока есть шанс. Если Хлои тебе ничего не сказали, значит, их тоже перестреляли или сперли вместе со мной. Иди к дальней стене, активируй — ВНИМАНИЕ! — активируй одну, только одну Хлою! Не смей мне активировать весь зал, вернусь и прибью! Если в зале никого нет — поздравляю, мы все в жопе. Но пока попробуй этот вариант. Да, кстати. Если найдешь какую-то еще живую Хлою, которая не хочет сотрудничать и ведет себя странно — пристрели ее. Удачной охоты.  
Запись погасла.  
Так. По крайней мере, это была какая-то зацепка. Гэвин прошел к дальней стене, невольно отмечая, что комната выходит далеко за пределы дома наверху. Метров на пятьдесят уже, не меньше. Наверняка официально этого этажа вообще не существовало.  
Дальняя стена тоже была сделана из необработанного камня, на этот раз белого. Стоило подойти, и двери открылись автоматически, только на этот раз провернулись две внутренние части, образуя довольно широкий проход. Стоило заработать все эти деньжищи, чтобы выстроить себе шкатулку с секретом вместо дома. Ладно, было чуть-чуть завидно. Может, и стоило согласиться переехать к нему после авиакатастрофы.  
Но тогда они слишком уж болезненно поругались. «Статистическая вероятность смерти», блядь. «Ожидаемые потери». До сих пор дергало.   
Гэвин не стал ждать слишком долго и вошел. Внутри открылись ряды Хлой. Показалось, что несколько тысяч, но Гэвин быстро сообразил — нет, меньше. Но сотня точно была. Неподвижные, спящие стоя. Совершенно одинаковые.   
— Не трогай, — сказал он Коннору. — Эл просил всех не активировать.  
— Я думаю, это несправедливое требование.  
— Давай пока не выебываться. Вернем его, тогда предъявишь, окей? Вдруг они пересрутся, если сразу много будет. Или прикинь, если они заражены какой-нибудь херней и начнут стрелять. Давай по одной. Прикрывай.  
Вообще Гэвин понятия не имел, как активировать андроида. Он просто подошел к ближайшей девчонке и тронул ее за руку. Диод вспыхнул зеленым, потом перешел в синий, и она открыла глаза.  
Гэвин не мог не думать, что она совсем ничем не отличается от человека, кроме этой тоскливой покорности во взгляде. Гэвин специально повернулся, глянул на Коннора — тот смотрел живо и недовольно.  
Ему явно не нравилось видеть это хранилище, но пока Гэвин не хотел рисковать. И так они влезли в самую жопищу.  
Диод у Хлои снова поморгал зеленым — Гэвин никогда такого не видел — и она, моргнув, широко улыбнулась.  
— Тебе удалось найти код! Я уже думала, что не успею передать!  
Она шагнула вперед и обняла так, что дыхание выбило. Потом посмотрела на Коннора и улыбнулась ему персонально, сверкающе:  
— Благодарю, что использовал доступ, я была совершенно искалечена.  
— Ты видела, что произошло?  
— Только частично. Пойдем!  
Хлоя поспешила из хранилища, и стена за ними закрылась так, будто не было никакого прохода.   
Она прошла мимо приборов, вышла и замерла над собственным мертвым телом.  
— Благодарю. Вы знаете, что с остальными тремя Хлоями?   
— Тремя? — Гэвин моргнул.  
— Всего нас четверо. Мы сестры, — объяснила Хлоя. — Мы мало общаемся с другими людьми, кроме Элайджи, поэтому не видим необходимости заводить дополнительные уникальные имена, Элайджа нас прекрасно различает и без них. Так что с ними?  
— Две убиты, мы нашли их возле бассейна, — сказал Коннор. — Еще одну пока найти не удалось.  
— Ах, вот как. Нужно активировать этих двоих, но вот третью... Я пока не готова к четвертой сестре. Давайте сначала ее найдем, — Хлоя широко улыбнулась, — а потом к работе. Элайдже нужна наша помощь.  
— Подожди. Что с пятой сестрой? — Гэвин растерянно тряхнул головой.  
— Разве ты не знаешь? Если переписать одного андроида в два тела, будут два андроида. Они постепенно начнут различаться и станут в конце концов двумя совершенно независимыми личностями. Если мы активируем четвертую, а потом найдем ее живой, то активированная будет моей пятой сестрой, а я пока этого не хочу.   
Ах, вот как. Гэвин кивнул. Да, о том, что захвачена могла быть и Хлоя, он почему-то не подумал.

Три сестры окружили их щебетом и заботой, но Гэвин отмечал, как профессионально они держатся. За радостными возгласами они прятали весьма скупой набор данных: фактический запрет на визит криминалистов и вообще посторонних, пожелание не вовлекать в расследование посторонние структуры, предупреждение, что дом закроется и не будет доступен для других людей, кроме самого Гэвина, но это неважно, потому что всю информацию Хлои снимут самостоятельно.  
— К чему такая секретность? — не выдержал Гэвин. — Эл пропал, чем более широкие будут поиски...  
— Тем больше информации, которую он хотел скрыть, попадет не в те руки, — оборвала одна из Хлой.  
Он их пока не различал.  
— В чем такая чувствительность этой информации? — вмешался Коннор. — Один человек не мог производить исследования...  
— Это Элайджа Камски. Все он мог, — Гэвин кивнул. — Будем играть по его правилам.  
Гэвин мог бы сколько угодно бурчать на брата, но тот не был бесчувственным болваном. Строил эту маску для других, строил тщательно, но все равно был живым. Он наверняка сейчас был испуган.  
Он не рисковал бы своей жизнью без причины.

Обследование с Хлоями оказалось чуть более информативным. Паука они опознали как чуждую технологию, не относящуюся ни к андроидам, ни к любой известной им разработке. Никто таких не делал, вот и все. Ни русские, ни китайцы. Одна из Хлой предположила, что разработка американская, другие с ней согласились, но уточнили, что технологиями, позволяющими сделать робота-диверсанта с такими качествами, располагали не так уж много компаний.  
Киберлайф. Нужно было добыть ордер и выбить из них все дерьмо.  
— Так, а вы-то что видели? — спохватился Гэвин, когда они осматривали второй выход на минус первом этаже.  
Там оказалась подземная парковка, выходящая к скоростному шоссе с автоматической расчисткой снега — следы не изучить. Две красивейшие летающие Феррари благородных синих оттенков покоились на своих местах, ни одна, по словам Хлой, не пропала. Следов шин не было. Тупик. «Впрочем, можно было еще изучить записи с камер на шоссе, — подумал Рид, — ведь известно точное время».  
Одна из Хлой задумчиво посмотрела на Коннора. Тот вернул ей прямой взгляд.  
— Гэвин, нам следует поговорить наедине. Элайджа специально подчеркивал, что мы можем доверять только тебе.  
— Эй, вы можете доверять Коннору!  
— Нет, — тот попытался поправить галстук, но только разгладил воротник куртки. — Я думаю, вам следует поговорить без моего участия. Если кто-то из андроидов был захвачен, никто не в безопасности.  
Хлои вывели Гэвина в комнату, прилегающую к парковке. В основном тут были инструменты для ремонта и наладки. Элайджа явно любил покопаться во внутренностях своих деток. От мысли передернуло.  
Вчетвером тут было не развернуться.  
— Это короткий разговор, — сказала одна из Хлой. — Вы спросили, что мы видели.  
— Если вы все забыли, это нормально. Вас же перестреляли, как уток.  
— Вы недооцениваете наши способности, — ближайшая Хлоя улыбнулась. — Тем не менее в чем-то вы правы. Я помню только смерть от нападения этого паука.  
— У нас хуже, — заговорила та, что стояла у верстака, — судя по всему, связь была забита помехами намеренно, и мы не смогли залить свои бэкапы перед смертью. Мы потеряли около двадцати минут, поэтому все данные о нападении уничтожены.  
— Пиздец, — Гэвин качнул головой. — Ладно, пойдем другим путем: Элайдже угрожали?   
— Нет. По крайней мере, в последние несколько лет.  
— Как, по-вашему, преступники могли попасть в дом?  
— Это хороший вопрос, — ближайшая Хлоя очень по-человечески скривилась. — В доме стоит система распознавания подозрительных энергетических всплесков. Ни человек, ни андроид не могли войти незамеченными. Этот паук — тоже, он фонил на нескольких частотах. Кто-то пронес его, причем кто-то, опознанный системой как свой. Кроме самого Элайджи и нас четверых доверенным считаетесь только вы, Гэвин.  
— Значит, вопрос в последней Хлое. Как ее могли захватить? Вы вообще выходите на улицу?  
— Нет. Не выходим, — ближайшая тревожно замигала диодом.  
Гэвин задумался. Кто-то прокрался внутрь? Выманил ее? Или...  
— Откуда берутся ваши корпуса?  
— Большая часть деталей производится на заводах Киберлайф. Потом Элайджа проверяет все и собирает воедино.   
— Он мог что-то пропустить?  
Хлои переглянулись. Они явно сомневались. Гэвин вообще не представлял всей этой техномагии, оставалось положиться на их мнение.  
— Возможно... — сказала третья Хлоя от двери. — Четвертая была активирована позже всех.   
— Зачем Эл вообще сделал так много? Или это не мое дело?  
Хлои снова переглянулись. Им, похоже, совсем не нравился этот допрос, но выбора не оставалось. Кто еще знал Элайджу так же хорошо, как они?  
— Ему было одиноко, — сказала ближайшая Хлоя. — Очень. Когда его уволили из Киберлайф...  
— Его уволили? Я думал, он сам ушел...  
— Он не хотел рассказывать.   
Гэвин скрестил руки на груди, будто это могло помочь отстраниться от пугающих подробностей. Оказывается, Эл не просто так бросил Киберлайф, не заебался бороться с директорами, не решил сделать что-то свое. Нет, Хлои рассказывали, одна подхватывала за другой, как близняшки: про что-то странное, что происходило в двадцать восьмом году. Информация пропадала из его систем, с его адреса приходили странные письма, на видеозаписях оказывалось, что он заходит в зоны, в которых точно не был. Потом был удален крупный проект, чудом удалось восстановить... Встал вопрос о его психическом состоянии, и совет директоров поставил вопрос ребром: или Эл уходит без шума, или его вышвырнут с треском. Он выбрал уйти.  
— Какого хрена он не попросил помощи? — буркнул Гэвин.  
— Он попросил, когда предложил пожить с ним. Вы отказали в крайне грубой форме, — напомнила Хлоя.  
Гэвин беспомощно выругался. Он не знал. Эл держался так, будто ему насрать, ухмылялся, выдал эту херню про вероятности... Нужно было догадаться. Нужно было сообразить, но у Гэвина своего дерьма в жизни хватало, и он протупил.  
Второй раз Элайджа, конечно, не попросил. Просто через десять лет прислал защитный костюм, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Он давно смирился с тем, что люди предпочитают отказываться от него, — сказала Хлоя. — Даже близкие.  
— Я не отказывался... ладно, похер, — Гэвин устало потер виски. — Итак, захвачена четвертая. Тогда картина складывается — она знает все уязвимости вашей обороны. С другой стороны, Девятисотый сопротивлялся, значит, может и она.   
— Или уже не может, — сказала ближайшая Хлоя. — Возможно, ее в корпусе уже нет. Будьте осторожны, Гэвин. Элайджа не был бы рад вашей смерти.  
Они не знают про костюм или не верят, что он работает? В любом случае Гэвин предпочел согласиться и выйти.

Мысли мучительно шли по кругу, потому что ни одна не помогала. Хлои провели его и Коннора обратно мимо кровавого бассейна, мимо мертвых корпусов через холл к машине. Гэвин надолго замолчал, погружаясь в мысли. Коннор смотрел на него.  
Где же искать Эла и четвертую Хлою? Нет, ну не могли же их запереть прямо в самой башне с видом на собственный дом?   
Просто так эту громаду не сковырнешь: в башне было под сотню этажей. Несколько тысяч человек... Нет, замаскировать что-то в такой толпе будет сложно.  
Прикосновение к плечу заставило вздрогнуть.  
— Офицеры отозваны, — сказал Коннор. — Что-то происходит в центральном офисе. Я думаю, следует вернуться. Кроме того, ты явно не ел с самого утра, и меня беспокоит твое состояние.  
— Забей, — Гэвин тряхнул головой. — Поехали в офис, мне что-то нихрена не нравится, как все складывается.  
— Я не могу читать твои мысли, — Коннор коснулся его запястья. — Если хочешь что-то сказать, лучше сделай это сейчас.   
Гэвин криво улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и так ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Твердое, как он и помнил. Ни черта Коннор не изменился, неважно, как много он забыл. И то, как привлек к себе, зарылся в волосы — тоже было совершенно как раньше.  
— Я нихрена не понимаю, — прошептал Гэвин сипло. — Нихрена не понимаю. Даже сколько их было. Сколько было оружия, кто в кого стрелял, куда его утащили, чего хотят... О выкупе не заявляли?  
— Нет.  
Гэвин мог еще многое сказать. Мог, но молчал, прижимаясь к плечу, а потом отстранился.  
— Я подозреваю Киберлайф, — сказал он наконец. — Держи в курсе Маркуса и остальных ваших. Пусть будут готовы к нападению, или что помощь прекратится. У меня есть чувство, что нашу победу хотят отмотать, но хрена с два я им это позволю.

***

Мысли плавали, как медузы в толще воды. Гэвин зацепился за противный образ, поморщился.   
— Что в участке, не сказали?  
— Нет.  
Рискнуть или не рискнуть? Гэвин изучил профиль Коннора, спокойного такого, невозмутимого. На кого еще положиться-то?  
— Кон, можно сделать так, чтобы никакой сигнал в комнату не прошел и не вышел? Вроде этого шума с помехами.  
— Можно. Я сам могу генерировать помехи, защищающие от большинства видов прослушивания.  
— Долго это готовить?  
— Могу начать в любой момент.  
Гэвин кивнул и направил машину на север, в сторону от участка, свернул еще пару раз, пытаясь отсечь слежку. Пиздец, он вообще не был силен в шпионских играх!   
Но кое-что мог сделать. Набрать номер Аллена, например.  
— Девятка с тобой?  
— Да. Рид, если ты доеба...  
— Приезжай с ним в старый терминал, место знаешь. Отболтайся от кэпа, там шум, забьют, на полчаса всего. Не говори Девятке, куда едешь.  
Аллен ругнулся, но подтвердил. Спецназу наверняка хватало дел, но пока Риду было насрать.

Днем здание старого портового терминала казалось еще живым. Мерцали отражения на стеклах, пока не пострадавших от хулиганов, граффити было всего ничего. Мелочи. Рид заехал на старую парковку под крышу, скрываясь с дороги, и вышел по старому знакомому маршруту.  
— Что это за место, Гэвин? Я не ощущаю электромагнитного излучения.  
— Да руины. Года два назад тут нашли что-то фонящее, посмотри в сети.  
Коннор мигнул и еще раз оценил обстановку.  
— Есть опасность радиационного поражения.  
Гэвин кивнул. Ага, если тут спать неделю. В народе ходили легенды про ужасные мутации в духе Фаллаута, он сам с удовольствием эти слухи подогревал. Уж больно удобно тут оказалось собираться с друзьями: подраться, выпить, пострелять по мишеням. Бар баром, но порой хотелось потусить в другом месте.  
Коннор явно замерил уровень радиации и понял, что убиться тут сложно. Спорить он не стал, просто последовал через обширный холл, через коридор к дальнему от входа залу. Почти всю обстановку вывезли и утилизировали, остались только забавные оргалитовые прозрачные качели, подвешенные на толстых канатах, да какая-то мебель в углу. Гэвин сел на ближайшую качель и оттолкнулся ногой.  
Стену испещряли дырки от пуль. Коннор изучил их, потом поддел и лизнул пятно сажи — доигрались как-то с дыханием огнем, аж след остался. Снаружи раздался гул мотора, Аллен и Девятка вошли, негромко переругиваясь на тему вреда радиоактивного излучения для живых организмов.   
— Что за херня, Рид? Что за конспирация?  
— Я даже не начал. Кон, вырубай связь.  
— Сделано.  
Гэвин думал, что почувствует шум в ушах или что-то вроде, но нет — все казалось прежним. Только вот терминал потерял контакт привычного уровня 7G и теперь еле-еле мерцал на нижних делениях, жалобно оповещая об изоляции.  
— К делу. Девятка, ты придумал имя, или номер тебя устраивает?  
Этот парень ведь тоже офигенный, подумалось мельком. Не втрескайся Гэвин уже по самые уши в Коннора, мог бы влететь. Здорово влететь: взгляд новичка мог заморозить целое озеро.  
— Капитан Аллен предложил изучить варианты, и я остановился на имени Сампи.   
— Никогда не слышал.  
— Это греческая буква, — объяснил Аллен, — устаревшая, означает как раз девятьсот. Нормальное имя, в общем. Это важно?  
— Да все норм. У тебя странное имя, у него тоже, вы друг другу охуенно подходите.  
Аллен ржачно вспыхнул до ушей, и атмосфера чуть-чуть разрядилась. Девятка — теперь Сампи, конечно — уставился на него кристально-льдистыми глазами и наивно спросил:  
— Разве имя Джизус Дестини необычное?  
Гэвин расхохотался. Аллен просипел из-под руки на лице:  
— Рид, я тебя придушу нахер!  
— Только не в мою смену, мне придется доложить, — серьезно сказал Сампи.  
— Это фигура речи... — начал объяснять Коннор.  
Сампи улыбнулся и кивнул. Аллен недоверчиво глянул на него сквозь щелочку пальцев.   
Коннор снова сделал такое лицо, будто он отчаянно закусил щеку от скрытого смеха. Гэвин осмелился коснуться ладони — теплая, гладкая, она осталась под его рукой.  
— К делу. Сампи, что ты помнишь о времени до того, как оказался в участке? Завод там, техников, ну?  
Аллен тут же ушел в оборону:  
— Да хуле ты приебался к этому времени!  
— Потому что все связано, — Гэвин начал загибать пальцы, — Киберлайф посылает Коннора ловить девиантов, но впихивает ему в голову Аманду, чтобы перехватила управление и уничтожила движение. Окей, не вышло. Задушить движение и заморозить андроидов на улицах? Не вышло. Что дальше?  
— Мне не очевидно, — сообщил Коннор.  
Гэвин перебрал подозреваемых. Киберлайф, да — но Киберлайф — огромная структура. Хотелось пойти по легкому пути, но кандидатуру Аманды Гэвин отмел: она точно была чем-то вроде голосового помощника, если вообще существовала как таковая. Вряд ли они позволили бы кому-то живому и с собственной волей хозяйничать в лабораториях.   
Оставались директора и главы департаментов. Мысль снова и снова возвращалась к некой Гвен Ло, объявившей о плане перехвата революции через Коннора. Как директор исследовательского департамента она имела доступ и к «Аманде», и к баблу, и наверняка к целой куче ресурсов. Гэвин сорвал ее план и здорово напугал.  
— А дальше кто-то с большим количеством ниточек решает переиграть. Я остановил их попытку задавить восстание через блокирующий пакет акций.  
— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — фыркнул Аллен.  
— Акции принадлежали Камски, он просто одолжил их мне на время. Теперь они снова вернулись к владельцу, владелец похищен. Связь очевидна.  
— Ну мне и так ясно, что это все ползет из Киберлайф.  
Сампи кивнул. Похоже, парень совсем не спешил защищать создателей. Соображает.  
Ладонь дернуло током. Коннор уставился так, что Гэвин снова чуть не расхохотался от этого ревнивого взгляда.  
— Мы наступили на хвост одной стремной тетке, зовут Гвен Ло. Нужно разобраться, насколько она вовлечена. По моим ощущениям, там запросто за ней стоит отряд головорезов из частной охраны или кто похуже. Методы соответствуют. Они не терпят провалов, за провалы у таких башку сносят. А тут Сампи — вот он, живой и ходячий проеб. Так что я повторю вопрос: что ты помнишь?  
Повисло молчание. Девятка прикрыл глаза и старательно мигал диодом. Аллен смотрел на него с такой заботой, что захотелось подколоть, мол, уединитесь уже. Гэвин сдержался.  
В конце концов, не его дело, хуле бравый кэп впадает в панику или ярость от любого намека, что ему нравятся парни. Какое кому дело! Рид к нему даже не подкатывал.  
— Мое сознание не работало на полную мощность... — Сампи медленно положил руку на грудь, на тириумный регулятор. — Возможно, это была иллюзия, или я неправильно интерпретировал ощущения, но меня частично разбирали и копались в системах, я не уверен, в каких именно. Чрезвычайно неприятно.  
Гэвин дернулся. Однажды он очнулся от наркоза посреди операции, и это был пиздец. Коннор сжал пальцы, и зябкая паника чуть отошла.  
— Значит, разбирали. Это херово. Могли заложить реальную бомбу. Коннор генерит помехи, сейчас дистанционно ее не подорвут, но я вот, блядь, вообще не сапер.  
Аллен выпрямился.  
— Я прошел несколько тренингов. Вы оба свалите в укрытие, но не слишком далеко, может понадобиться помощь.  
— Мое сканирование не показывает ничего необычного, — Сампи выпрямился. — Если я могу представлять опасность...  
— Мы вытащим бомбу, — Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу и сделал шаг назад. — Не паникуй. Эмоции ее уже явно не стриггерят, но все равно не дергайся.   
Андроиды соприкоснулись побелевшими руками, и после долгой паузы Сампи кивнул.  
— Что я должен сделать?

В помещении царил холод. Даже смотреть на раздетого андроида было зябко. Сампи тоже мерз, переступал с ноги на ногу по сброшенной куртке Аллена. Никаких секс-апгрейдов, базовое тело, как у Кена — но все равно Сампи попытался прикрыться. Ничего странного из его систем вроде не торчало. Гэвин перебирал в памяти знакомые параметры взрывчатых веществ, и выходило, что ничего мощнее гранаты спрятать не могли, но и гранаты бы хватило.  
Вдвоем с Коннором они соорудили заслон из старого железного стола, пары стульев и листа плексигласа.  
Пробиться сквозь помехи к ним не могли, но Коннор уже выглядел усталым. Он мельком упомянул, что тратит на излучение довольно много тириума.  
Нельзя тянуть.   
— Начали, — приказал Гэвин, сжимая пистолет так, чтобы Сампи не видел. Кто знает, что там за коды.

Аллен действовал очень медленно и тщательно, начав прощупывать с правой стопы. Скин ускользал от его пальцев и смыкался ниже, как будто Сампи стеснялся своего белого пластика. «Главное — не забывать про бомбу», — думал Гэвин. Капать слюнями необязательно, какая разница, боже мой, ему что, Коннора мало?   
Шепот над ухом звучал как шипение:  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты так смотришь. Я чувствую ревность.  
— Расслабься, Кон, я не претендую. Какая она?  
— Лимонная.  
Гэвин улыбнулся, отвлекаясь немного. Аллен бережно прощупывал пластик, и в пальцах вспыхивало ощущение, какой он гибкий, плотный, прохладный. Черт, Гэвин даже не думал, как безумно он соскучился. Сейчас вспыхивала зависть, хотя ну нахер, не про это было, стоп, хватит!  
Аллен скользнул рукой по бедру Сампи. Тот почти потерял скин на лице, как будто резко побледнел. Очень хотелось отвернуться. Слишком личное, чужих не звали.

Коннор выпрямился:  
— Я отсканировал странное изменение плотности относительно моей модели в районе груди. Возможно, следует начать проверку с этой зоны.  
Аллен шумно выдохнул и быстро убрал руку от гладкой пластины в паху, переключаясь на грудь. Он очень тщательно ощупал каждый стык и помотал головой:  
— Ничего не могу найти. Вроде не торчит. Вы там внутри плотно уложены?  
— Да, — ответил Коннор. — Очень плотно.  
Тупик. Гэвин подумал, что мог и ошибиться. Вдруг вопрос решался снайперкой?  
— Я достаточно модернизированная модель, — сказал Сампи. — Более эффективные параметры сканирования относительно восьмисотой серии, и я вижу по документации, что лаборатория в моих системах тоже улучшена.  
Он взял руку Аллена и прижал напротив места, где у человека была бы печень. Коннор кивнул:  
— Вероятность высока. Освобождающийся объем будет около ста кубических сантиметров.  
Гэвин прикинул на пальцах — с крупное яблоко. Да, там и спрятали.  
— Тебя же не надо вскрывать? — Аллен все-таки повернулся. Он уже почти оклемался, только уши багровели и кончик носа — но это, может, от холода.  
— Без специальных инструментов добраться в эту зону можно только одним способом: снять регулятор тириумного насоса. Сампи, у тебя будет девяносто четыре секунды. Производить манипуляцию желательно капитану Аллену, а тебе лечь: возможны непроизвольные моторные реакции.   
Коннор даже сунулся помочь, но Гэвин затянул его обратно. Все еще могло ебнуть, а у кэпа хоть броник имелся!  
Без угрозы взрыва Гэвин бы точно сбежал подальше от этого фетишного шоу. Аллен, следуя указаниям Коннора, нажал на ямку вокруг регулятора, погрузил пальцы под пластик — и сразу потек тириум. Ладонь на запястье Гэвина вдруг сжалась капканом.  
— Однажды я едва не умер после подобного, — объяснил Коннор шепотом. Гэвин тронул его ладонь. Херово, да. Сампи тоже трясло.  
— Больно? — Аллен убрал пальцы, попытался стереть потек, но только размазал по животу.  
— Нет. Это очень странное чувство замедления... Продолжайте, у меня еще семьдесят три секунды. Семьдесят две. Семьдесят одна.  
Аллен сдался и потянул регулятор наружу. Из-под нижней грани тянулась красно-черная витая пара. Гэвин прищурился.  
— Кон, там должны быть провода?  
— Нет. Верните на место, нужен дополнительный анализ!  
Аллен с облегчением втолкнул регулятор в паз, и жуткий обратный отсчет стих. Итак, они нашли питание или даже детонатор. Гэвин хрипло выругался.  
Коннор выглядел очень растерянным, да и Аллен тоже.   
— Рид, может, ну эту самодеятельность? У тебя есть техники?  
Гэвин представил, как просит Шури разминировать андроида, и вздрогнул. И тянуть нельзя. Вдруг ебнет, как только связь вернется?  
— Совершеннолетних — нет. Коннор, какая пробивная способность должна быть у боезаряда, чтобы разнести корпус и еще кого-то снаружи убить?  
— Я бы взял как эквивалент гранату М69, принятую на вооружение...  
— Понял. Значит, накроет комнату.  
Гэвин осмотрелся и указал на дверной проем, начиная расставлять всех уже по совсем другим тренингам. Аллен не воевал, так что молча выполнял указания. Дверь перегородили столом. Коннор приготовился ловить Сампи, когда тот рухнет, а Гэвин ощупал карманы.  
— Бля, забыл нож. Сейчас...  
Коннор протянул ему свой рукояткой вперед. Ах, да. Гэвин чуть удивился, что тот сохранил подарок, но просто забрал без слов. Коннор уставал, риск повышался.  
Все запомнили свои роли в этой маленькой спасательной операции, и Аллен снова погрузил пальцы в грудь Сампи, вытаскивая регулятор. Коннор подхватил его за плечи, не давая упасть, а провода все вытягивались и вытягивались — сантиметров двадцать, не меньше. Наконец, что-то застопорилось, и Аллен очень осторожно впихнул в отверстие пальцы, начиная там шарить. Сампи зажмурился и побледнел, начиная вспыхивать всеми стыками из-под скина.   
— Продержись еще чуть-чуть, ну!.. Есть!  
Аллен вытянул непрозрачный белый пакет, куда уходили провода. Время замедлилось. Секунды уходили, еще сорок четыре, сорок три до смерти Сампи. Не дождутся.  
Все трое укрылись за пять метров, у стены холла. Тогда Гэвин перекинул пакет через край стола, пригнулся и вслепую рубанул по проводам, а освобожденный регулятор метнул Аллену.  
Глухо бахнуло, в бок ударило так, что Гэвин растянулся во весь рост. Стол, выгнутый пузырем, упал сверху. Перед глазами оказалось лицо Аллена, перекрывая потолок. Он шевелил губами, но слышно не было. Гэвин тронул ухо и почувствовал влагу. Кровь. Из носа тоже сочилось. Легкая контузия. Костюм Элайджи не работал. Хорошо хоть, перед глазами не двоилось, только оглушило слегка по старым травмам.   
Гэвин сказал вслух «ерунда», сам себя не слыша, и быстро сложил это же на жестовом языке — просто на всякий случай. Еще он сложил «не первый раз» и «без паники». Физиономия Сампи появилась перед ним. Самый виноватый андроид на свете.  
Удалось сесть. В уши возвращался звон, так что Гэвин совсем расслабился — мелочи, скоро будет слышать не хуже прежнего.  
Он глянул на внутреннюю сторону стола и вздрогнул. Поверхность покрывали крохотные иглы.  
«Аллен, видел такое?» — жестовый язык помогал как никогда. Гэвин не хотел орать на все здание.  
Тот отрицательно качнул головой. Коннор отломил одну иглу, попробовал на вкус, покатал в пальцах, Сампи тоже занялся изучением. У обоих диоды пылали красным. Гэвин бы сам сейчас не отказался посветиться от злости.  
Подкинуть бомбу в участок, ебаную бомбу такой взрывной силы, что можно целую толпу порешить!  
Коннор подсел и взял руку в ладони. Гэвин только сейчас ощутил, что в мизинце у основания будто заноза застряла. Поймал, значит. Оставалось только смотреть, как Кон облизывает нож — пахнуло чем-то резким, дезинфицирующим. Как он надрезает пухнущий синяк и осторожно проходится языком, вынимая иглу. Размером как очень крупная швейная, она с легкостью прошила палец до кости. Кровило обильно. Гэвин представил, что было бы, получи он заряд в лицо или в бок, и только поежился. Нужно быстро решать это дело, нахер. Если госпожа Ло со своими головорезами вышла на тропу войны, то Гэвин постарается обеспечить им быстрый бесславный финал.

Аллен отвлек его резкими жестами.  
«Нужно возвращаться в сеть, в участке работает ФБР», — сообщил он. — «Мы вас прикроем, будь на связи».   
Подумав, Аллен добавил короткое «спасибо». Сампи посмотрел на него и повторил жесты. Ну, раскланялись. Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся, пока Коннор накладывал на палец плотную повязку. Кровило уже не так сильно.

ФБР им только не хватало.

***

Звон в ушах стихал еще минут пятнадцать. Гэвин все еще чувствовал себя отвратительно, но хоть не помирал. Из всех возможных исходов он вытянул счастливый билет.  
И Коннор сидел рядом — собранный, спокойный.  
Гэвин снова рассмотрел эту спрятанную улыбку. Карие глаза искрились, и эти родинки... Ужасно хотелось дотронуться. Поцеловать. В конце концов, Гэвин заслуживал небольшой награды, разве нет?  
Но и лезть не хотелось, даже под предлогом контузии. Коннор в прошлый раз был таким, мать его пластиковую, настойчивым! Одно воспоминание, как холодные пальцы коснулись щеки, как потом ладонь оказалась горячей, скользила по шее до плеча...  
— Гэвин, — Коннор смерил его пронзительным взглядом. Он хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но замолчал, снова и снова изучая от лица по груди, ниже, ниже.  
Слова распирали горло, но сил хватило только прижать ладонь к груди и судорожно откашляться.  
— Все в норме? — спросил Рид. — Хорошие новости?  
Коннор перестал прятать улыбку.  
— Маркус сообщил, что их рейд на Вашингтон оказался крайне успешным. Иерихон официально объявлен дипломатическим представительством нашей расы. Вся тысяча квадратных метров.  
— Маловато королевство, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Будете расширять?  
— Разумеется. Уже ведем переговоры. Но это наша земля.   
— Охуенно.  
Они рассмеялись одновременно, Гэвин поднял руку, и Коннор без малейшей задержки по ней хлопнул.  
До смерти захотелось притянуть к себе, и в шее аж что-то хрустнуло, когда он заставил себя повернуться к дороге. Работать надо, а не растекаться.   
Он глянул в терминал — никаких новых сообщений. Странно. За полчаса обычно успевали докопаться. Гэвин разблокировал, поковырялся — связь не восстановилась.  
Коннор молча положил руку поверх его пальцев. Скин исчез, открывая чистый белый пластик.  
Экран мигнул и засветился снова. Не прошло и секунды, как пошли уведомления о сообщениях и пропущенных звонках.  
Снова звонок — от Фаулера. Коннор тревожно замигал диодом.  
Гэвин принял вызов, прижал терминал к уху, заводя двигатель.   
— Где тебя носит, блядь?!  
— На расследовании. Пришлось заглушать связь.   
Гэвин решил, что пока вопрос бомбы подождет. Надо оформить все так, чтобы никто не приебался. А значит — заявление от Аллена, потом криминалисты, не наоборот.  
— Бросай все нахер, лети в участок, — Фаулер как будто поперхнулся, помолчал секунду. — Через парковку, в основной зал не выходи, сразу во вторую допросную. Чтобы в пятнадцать минут был! Свободен!  
Связь прервалась. Гэвин еще раз заглянул в уведомление. Основные запросы пошли шесть минут назад. Что за срочность?  
— Кон, андроиды в участке есть?  
— К сожалению, нет.   
— Ладно, рванули. Держись рядом. Мне эта херня совершенно не нравится.

***

Парковка пустовала, только пара машин, включая неприметный седан от кого-то из посетителей. Все разъехались по вызовам, конечно, вон и Аллен рванул сразу к отряду, а не сюда. Надо было еще организовать возвращение андроидов-патрульных, сообразил Гэвин только сейчас. Наверняка они выжили и здорово сейчас бы помогли. Количество вызовов только росло. Население разбегалось: кто-то валил в другие штаты, кто-то рвался в Канаду, а кто-то радостно грабил оставленные магазины.  
В опенспейсе негодующе вопили, но Гэвин не стал прислушиваться, торопливо поворачивая направо, ко второй допросной. Неприятно вспомнилось, что именно тут он наставил как-то на Коннора пистолет, когда тот окончательно доебал своими внезапными попытками выглядеть живым.  
Если бы Гэвин мог вернуться в прошлое, то хорошо бы дал себе по роже, но чего уж. Хорошо хоть в драку тогда не ввязался, как подмывало.  
Сейчас Коннор держался рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки: прикрывал спину. Никому из напарников Гэвин не мог бы настолько довериться, чтобы пустить в слепую зону, не дергаться, не пытаться выжать его в область наблюдения.  
Во второй допросной уже кто-то сидел: горел знак «занято». Гэвин зашел в наблюдательную, кивнул Фаулеру:  
— Гнал как мог.  
Тот пожевал губы, глядя сквозь одностороннее зеркало. За столом сидела крупная тетка и мелкий мужичок при ней, как той-терьер в сумочке. Оба в унылых офисных костюмах, рожи недовольные. Тетка прижимала к груди папку электронной бумаги. Чиновники? Тогда почему в допросной?  
— Кэп, можно краткий брифинг?  
— Рад, что спросил, — Фаулера перекосило, как от зубной боли. — Сам смотри.  
— Это сотрудники Киберлайф, — сказал Коннор. — Анита Купер и Ллойд Бланк, из юридического отдела.  
Дверь распахнулась, впуская Коллинза. Он как раз специализировался на общении с адвокатами и прочими хитровыебанными уебками. Старик выглядел не очень, запыхался, даже как будто сильнее расплылся.   
— Добрый день, добрый день, простите за задержку, — Коллинз выдохнул, устроился на стуле напротив, — знаете, в городе неспокойно...  
— Не настолько, чтобы нам приходилось ждать полчаса, — Купер оскалилась. Мужичок — Бланк, фамилия ему удивительно подходила — часто закивал.  
Коллинз обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Гэвин хмыкнул — вот умеет же выглядеть добряком со своей бульдожьей хваткой!  
— Мне жаль, очень жаль. Конечно, я готов принять заявление и заняться вашим делом.   
— Перейдем к делу, у меня нет времени тут рассиживать, — Купер положила папку на стол и повернула ее к Коллинзу. — Совершено двойное убийство. Погибшие — сотрудники охраны Киберлайф, агенты пятьдесят шесть и пятьдесят четыре, вы можете найти их профайлы в прикрепленных документах.   
Фаулер явно все это уже слышал и раздраженно морщился. Гэвин скрестил руки на груди, ожидая продолжения.   
— Есть подозреваемые? — спросил Коллинз, просматривая фотографии. — Я отправлю криминалистов.  
— У нас два подозреваемых. Первый — андроид по имени Коннор, модель RK800, серийный номер #313 248 317 — 53, — Купер без запинки выговорила этот номер, явно хорошо его знала. — Второй — детектив Гэвин Рид.  
Капитан снова поморщился. Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл, покосился на Коннора. У того было такое выражение лица, будто он примеривался, как тут всех убить, но миг — и снова сплошная невозмутимость.  
Итак, Коннор их грохнул. Скорее всего, в ту самую ночь, когда его самого покоцали. Гэвин встретил взгляд и неловко подмигнул, качнул головой. Кто бы сомневался, что Киберлайф попытается использовать эти трупы именно сейчас.  
— Это серьезное обвинение, — после долгой паузы сказал Коллинз. — У вас есть доказательства?  
Заговорил Бланк, открывая расширенный терминал:  
— Андроид Коннор вошел в здание и конвоировался на тридцать первый этаж. Это последняя запись из лифта, в котором нашли погибших.  
В кадре Коннор поднимал глаза, и картинка гасла. Хакнул, значит. Догадался.   
— Судя по времени, они были убиты в ночь с одиннадцатого на двенадцатое ноября, — Коллинз потер висок. — Почему вы заявили только сейчас? Прошло почти четыре дня!  
— Весь этаж был опечатан. Лифт остался на минус сорок девятом этаже, с которого произошел побег андроидов. Из-за некоторого... провала управления мы не могли вскрыть уровень и проверить, что там происходит.  
— Подробнее. И как замешан детектив Рид?  
— Он ваш коллега, не правда ли? — Купер прищурилась.   
Коллинз кивнул. Бланк запустил другую запись, уже со стоянки. Ну да, конечно: тачка влетела со свистом шин, Гэвин ломанулся вперед с пушкой наперевес.   
Вторая часть, где он тащил Хэнка и Коннора, в эту редакцию не вошла. Ага. Значит, участие Хэнка не озвучивается — интересно, они сами-то знали?  
— Камера была отключена точно так же, как в лифте, — продолжил Бланк. — Но двумя часами позже Рид и Коннор вместе явились на заседание совета директоров Киберлайф, причем ваш детектив носил форменную куртку андроида, — он предъявил и эту запись. Самое начало заседания, где Гэвин только ввалился, выложил пистолет, но еще не вытряхивал Аманду из головы Коннора.  
Все записи были на листах электронной бумаги. Коллинз разложил их перед собой, просматривая и все больше хмурясь.   
Фаулер повернулся:  
— Рид, я жду объяснений. Что-то мне подсказывает, что эта версия — чушь собачья. Ты в куртке андроида?  
— Холодно было, — Гэвин неловко пожал плечами. — Вранье перемешано с правдой. Во-первых, я никого не убивал, и баллистика это покажет моментально. Во-вторых, они там брали Хэнка в заложники, а потом в нем сделали пару дырок, как и в Конноре. Я уже к разбору прилетел.  
— Значит, у нас всего один убийца? — Фаулер уставился теперь на него.  
— Нет, — Коннор держался спокойно и собрано, но Гэвину все равно хотелось сжать его плечо в поддержку. — Я был в этом лифте с двумя охранниками. Мне удалось отключить их несколькими ударами. Эти удары не были опасны для жизни, мои программы расчета движения позволяют контролировать силу. Роль Хэнка следующая: его взял в заложники Коннор с финальным номером 60, который сейчас взял имя Курт. К этому моменту оба охранника были в обмороке, в меня и в Хэнка стрелял он из пистолета Хэнка, можно проверить баллистику.  
Фаулер закатил глаза.  
Это было частичным враньем — Гэвин вспомнил тренировку. Оставалось только радоваться, как быстро Коннор придумал объяснение, потому что прикрывать его сильнее и случайно подставить в итоге Гэвин боялся.  
— Продолжай, — устало приказал Фаулер. — Я почти понял, что происходит.  
— Я переписал себя в корпус Коннора-60, та личность, которая получила приказ шантажировать меня жизнью напарника, исчезла. Сейчас мы с Куртом близнецы. Возможно предъявить встречное обвинение в похищении и шантаже офицера полиции. Коннор-60 действовал, как утверждал сам, по приказу Аманды.  
Гэвин кивнул. Видимо, это была попытка Гвен Ло остановить распространение девиации. Провалилась она круто.  
Фаулер устало потер лоб.  
— Тогда в чем дело? Зачем им обвинять именно вас двоих в убийстве?  
— Дело Камски, — ответил Рид. — Наши зацепки ведут в Киберлайф, они постарались нанести упреждающий удар.   
— Господи боже, а этот-то что сделал?  
— Вмешался в процесс работы и заставил Киберлайф поддержать девиантов, а не пытаться их перебить, как они собирались вначале. Я там только озвучивал позицию Камски. Он решил, что у меня рожа выразительнее.  
Фаулер покачал головой, снова переводя взгляд на допросную. Юристы Киберлайф активно промывали Коллинзу мозг своей версией, но Гэвин не слишком дергался — старик здорово знал дело, наверняка уже собирал для себя нестыковки.  
— Если честно, я в их версию не верю, — признался Фаулер. — Переться в Киберлайф вот так в лоб, девианту? Стрелять в охрану? Херня полная, как я и думал.   
— Спасибо, кэп.  
— Дело Камски забирает ФБР, их представитель уже тут, срется с Хэнком.   
— Пиздец.  
— Он самый, — Фаулер качнул головой. — Я могу вас прикрыть ровно один раз. Исчезните, оба. Коллинзу нужно время, чтобы разбить эту их версию, до тех пор вы — подозреваемые в бегах. Не высовывайтесь. Не лезьте на рожон. И помоги вам бог, если вы их реально убили.  
— Не наш метод, кэп, — Гэвин торопливо взял под козырек. — Нас тут не было.  
В груди было пусто и холодно. Коннора пришлось выволакивать, он еще пытался что-то сказать в свою защиту, но им реально надо было съебывать.   
Вытащить Коннора, не влететь в клетку, оставить себе свободу маневра, хоть какую-то тень свободы!

***

Они почти столкнулись с агентом Перкинсом. Гэвин заметил его отражение и рванул. Нельзя сесть в клетку, он понимал это как никогда ясно. Ни один судья не выпустит их под залог просто из принципа.  
Мотор взревел, Гэвин нажал на газ, выруливая из гаража. На улице он втопил так, чтобы только не остановили, плевать на штрафы. На север шли несколько колонн военной техники.  
— Территорию оцепили, — сообщил Коннор. — Военные устанавливают пограничный барьер.  
Гэвин выругался под нос, осклабился. Секунду внутри он был как натянутая струна, а потом она порвалась — и нога легко вдавила газ прямо к полу.  
Мотор взревел, машина подпрыгнула и рванула вперед. Гэвин думал про инструменты брата рядом с разобранными феррари. Про то, где могут держать самого богатого и гениального социофоба Америки.   
Что угодно, лишь бы не про то, как в грудь впивается усиленный ремень, напоминая о помятых ребрах. Как жутко проскальзывают шины, когда он закладывает поворот на северо-восток, на Грейшет-авеню.   
— Это не самая короткая дорога, — заметил Коннор. — Почему ты улыбаешься?  
Гэвин нагло обогнал кибертакси по встречке, влетая на штраф. Похуй, заплатит позже. Машина проскользила, обоим пришлось хвататься покрепче. Пальцы побелели, рот перекосило оскалом, Гэвин хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Глаза уже жгло.  
Смех был как чужой. Гэвин свернул на Ван-Дайка, потом на Харпер так, что пролетел на двух колесах. Коннор держался за потолок, чтоб не бросало из стороны в сторону.  
Через мешанину улочек — на Хейга и втопить так, чтобы свистело. За ними выли сирены, жужжали дроны, пытаясь вырубить электронику и остановить. Коннор беспокойно задергался.  
— Больно? — Гэвин отвлекся на миг. — Сними их, нулевой пистолет в бардачке.  
«Удобно, — думал он, — Никаких отпечатков».  
Коннор вытащил ствол, но стрелять не стал. Еще два поворота — до улицы Эдгара, два квартала до Вудворд-авеню. Колонна техники шла в лоб, но время оставалось — секунды щелкали в голове. Пяток солдат тянули сетчатый забор. Гэвин не притормаживал, сворачивая прямо в здание старой церкви. Из-за угла выбежали несколько андроидов, закричали — и люди бросились врассыпную.  
В последний момент руль поддался, машина снова встала на два колеса, почти кувыркнулась, сшибая столбы боком, проскользила и врезалась в стену. Сверху рухнул сугроб — и все затихло.  
Секунду слышалось только дыхание и грохот крови в ушах. На повязке проступила кровь, костяшки побелели, пальцы никак не удавалось отцепить от руля. Коннор тронул ладонь — и как заряд снял. Отпустило.   
— Приехали. На выход.  
Гэвин открыл дверь и сразу захлопнул, прикрываясь от кучи стволов. Ничего, машина целиком на дипломатической земле, пусть подавятся. Он отжал скрытую рукоять и вытолкнул наверх часть крыши. Не зря пошел на ослабление конструкции, пригодилось. Он высунулся, как из танка, и помахал солдатам и полицейским.  
— Здорово, Уилсон! И вам, чуваки, — Гэвин прижал пальцы к виску, неловко подмигнул.   
Крис выругался и опустил пистолет.  
— Рид, блядь! Чего тебя понесло к андроидам?  
— Расследование встретило неожиданное препятствие, — сообщил Коннор, невозмутимо выбравшись через окно. Четко так встали, даже почти не помяли борт.   
В животе начало тянуть, и Гэвин вылез, перебрался через капот, кивнул андроидам. Коннор им что-то, видно, передал — они попырились и ушли обратно, слова не сказав. Все одинаковые, ободранные какие-то. Где они мелькали? Знакомые рожи... Гэвин рассмотрел название на спине — «Пиратская пещера». Работники старого парка.  
— Вы нарушили границу... — заговорила встрепанная тетка из военных. Погоны лейтенанта, нашивка на фамилию Вуд.  
— Да ладно вам, у меня диппаспорт. Коннор, скажи.  
— Он со мной.  
Вуд всплеснула руками, выругалась, но жестом приказала опустить оружие. Ноги утопали в свежем густом снегу. Коленки тряслись вроде незаметно, Гэвин поторопился свалить, пока на него только злобно пырились и никто не решил пострелять.  
Коннор незаметно сжал локоть, и стало чуть легче. Тошнило меньше.   
— Что, он так и уйдет?   
— Это уже не наша территория. Ничего, выкурим.  
Гэвин сдержался, не показал фак. Оскал примерз к лицу, аж скулы свело.  
И конечно, под сводами их встретили дюжиной стволов. Ладонь Коннора с локтя исчезла, диод вспыхнул красным. Гэвин поднял руки, растопырив пальцы, и крикнул:  
— Мы пришли с миром!  
За рядами вооруженных андроидов рухнул еще один сугроб.


	6. Эпизод 2

**15 ноября. День. Гэвин Рид**

Как все нормальные люди, Рид терпеть не мог оказываться на прицеле. А еще больше бесился, когда его кто-то заслонял. Коннор встал впереди, и несколько стволов опустилось. Все диоды горели красным.  
Глаза привыкли к темноте, позволяя различить лица в общей массе. Трейси, целившуюся через плечо Коннора, держал за плечо андроид, который запросто мог бы оказаться профессором. Или уборщиком. Еще несколько одинаковых Джерри и Трейси, другие молды: от крохотной домохозяйки, державшей за руку мелкую девчонку (человека? Гэвин вдруг понял, что не может определить), до нескольких здоровенных портовых рабочих. Спустя полминуты в него целилась только эта Трейси. Еще трех, из «Псов войны», тут не было.   
— Мы будем говорить вслух, Норт, — сказал Коннор. — И нет, я не запрашивал разрешение Маркуса. Он не здесь и не может оценить ситуацию здраво.  
— Еще как может! Это наше убежище от людей, Коннор! Джош, ты что, не понимаешь?!  
«Профессор» нахмурился и покачал головой.  
Домохозяйка, Гэвин не мог вспомнить модель, сделала шаг назад и обняла девочку. Остальные скорее наблюдали.  
— Если это вопрос жизни и смерти, — заговорил темнокожий «профессор», — если это ненадолго... Я против насильственных методов, но людям здесь действительно не место. У нас нет ни еды, ни постелей, ничего подходящего.  
— Этот вопрос мы решим отдельно, — Коннор сделал полшага вперед, и Трейси — точнее, Норт — опустила пистолет. Гэвин выдохнул.  
— С чего ты взял, что он не хочет убить нас всех? Он полицейский, они наши враги.  
— Я тоже полицейский, — Коннор сделал еще один шаг. — Мы работаем вместе. Кроме того, он помог в ночь революции.  
— Да-да, и ты этот период удачно забыл!  
— У меня достаточно косвенных доказательств!..  
Гэвин медленно опустил руки, осматриваясь. Настоящие руины. Дубак стоял как в феврале, а ведь андроиды, как он помнил, отлично замерзали на холоде. Было только несколько бочек с углями, как в трущобах. Здоровяк-рабочий до вторжения рубил на дрова сохранившиеся скамьи, а теперь опустил топор и внимательно за всеми следил. С другой стороны сидело еще несколько андроидов-детей. Даже смотреть на них было невыносимо. Кому только, блядь, в голову пришло таких клепать! Там сидела девчонка с диодом, копия той, что стояла рядом— видимо, все-таки обе пластиковые.  
«Профессор» — Джош, его имя Гэвин тоже постарался запомнить — подошел поближе.  
— По какой причине вы хотите остаться в Иерихоне?   
Спор продолжался, Коннор очень настойчиво объяснял, как ему важно работать вместе с полицией, и какую пользу это непременно принесет. Гэвин мог позаботиться о себе сам, без его помощи.  
— Я не хочу «остаться», — Гэвин показал кавычки пальцами. — Мне нужно пересидеть пару дней, пока Киберлайф с хвоста не стряхну.   
— То есть вы не рассчитываете...  
— Дня два-три, максимум — неделя. Вопросы с едой и размещением решу сам, — Гэвин выдерживал максимально дружелюбную интонацию. Ему нужно это место. Не говниться, не спорить, не доебываться, не критиковать не по делу!  
Если его грохнут или посадят, Эла никто не спасет. А потом они ударят по андроидам.  
Начинался отходняк: трясло, заболела рука, разнылся живот — он с утра не ел. Голова тоже начинала потихоньку трещать. Рано, рано! Пальцы дрожали, не пострелять. Кажется, на сегодня с геройствами все.   
После долгой паузы Джош медленно кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Оставайтесь, но не вмешивайтесь в наши дела. Кроме того, я попрошу вас сдать оружие.   
— Служебное оружие, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Могу оставить в машине.  
Джош кивнул снова и отошел. Стоило бы прочитать ему лекцию о безопасности, но пока не до того. Коннор все еще спорил с Норт, наполовину по связи — черт ногу сломит, что они там обсуждали.  
— Эй, — Гэвин тронул его за плечо. — Если меня не выкидывают, я схожу за спальником и едой. Норт, у вас есть вода?  
— Целый подвал.  
Она злобно оскалилась. Гэвин скрежетнул зубами, но кивнул. Нельзя сейчас с ней гавкаться, нельзя!  
— У меня есть дистиллятор, вам тоже не помешает пополнить запас. Если мне дадут полчаса оклематься, помогу организовать убежище.  
— Мы не справляемся, по-твоему?!  
Не только он пытался сдержаться. Норт слова через губу выплевывала, но явно не выпустила все подступившие ругательства. И пистолет в ее руке подрагивал.   
«Тише, — думал Гэвин. — Тише, успокойся. Я не враг. Я с Коннором, с вашим, не бойся меня».  
Помогло. Или не его аутотренинг, а доводы Коннора по связи — но через минуту злобных гляделок Норт сделала шаг назад и убрала пистолет.  
— Я слежу за тобой.  
— Это мне не мешает.  
Гэвин прикусил язык и на этом закруглился.   
Коннор ответил на его взгляд своим, бесконечно глубоким. Не понять, что думал — то ли что Гэвин дебил, то ли что-то другое, темное, странное. Как тогда, на кухне, когда вдруг затряслись колени от одного взгляда.  
Он сам с трудом понял, как оказался на улице.  
— Меня по башке приложило, — пробормотал Гэвин.   
— Я могу запросить андроида-врача. Кто-то должен принести еду, ты можешь упасть в обморок.  
— Да все есть, не надо.  
Он пробрался по узкой полоске между забором и машиной. Коннор остался у капота.  
— У меня припасов на ядерную войну, — хмыкнул Гэвин, вытаскивая надувной спальник с подогревом и отправляя его по крыше к Коннору.   
Еще небольшой термоэлектрогенератор на тириуме, дистиллятор, минеральные таблетки к нему, коробка армейского сухпайка, шоколадка. Аптечка тоже, пусть будет.   
«На пару ночей хватит», — решил Гэвин, проталкивая по крыше еще один паек.   
Мысль о ядерной войне зацепилась и что-то дергала в голове, но никак не удавалось подцепить. Гэвин пробрался обратно и оценил вдруг лицо Коннора — восхищенное недоумение.  
— Зачем ты возишь с собой такой запас?  
— Параноик ебучий. Вдруг война, а я без минералки. Помоги допереть?  
Коннор оставил ему только спальник и аптечку. Гэвин шел следом и мог только беспомощно цеплять детали: крохотный завиток на шее, родинки эти чертовы, сбившийся ворот и мерцающий под ним скин.  
Точно, головой приложило во время взрыва. И сильнее, чем показалось. Гэвин понял, что ближайшие сутки он точно не боевая единица, и усилием воли сгреб мечущиеся мысли в сторону. О деле он подумает параллельно. Элу не поможет, если Гэвин героически убьется о местность.  
Значит, надо отдохнуть, завоевать доверие новобранцев — тьфу, андроидов этих. Подлечиться, убрать тремор, и чтобы рука зажила. Кровь вроде остановилась, но могла пойти снова. А ведь скоро наверняка придется стрелять. Солнце уже садилось, и в любой момент мог пойти снег.

— Я настрою дистиллятор, отдохни, — сказал Коннор мягко. Они уже были внутри. Андроиды собрались нервной кучкой в стороне. Рабочий молча рубанул по старинной скамейке.  
Гэвин моргнул. Не время тормозить. Он осмотрелся, оценивая помещение и материалы. Негусто, но... Ладно. Потом он изучил свод с провалом в центре. Церковь не бомбили, не жгли, так что потолок пока держался. Остатки каких-то штакетин, много скамеек, гора старых баннеров в углу.  
— Нужно отгородить часть помещения и включить генератор. Лучше разделить на ячейки, если есть много лишнего пластика.  
— Гэвин...  
— Я в норме, Кон. Мне тоже хочется отрубиться в тепле, честное слово. Вот те доски бы прибить, есть чем?  
Старая привычка тащила его лучше, чем кофе. Сначала обустроить лагерь, выставить дозор, повесить носки на просушку, потом можно спать. Норт не мешала, хотя постоянно маячила поблизости: то перетаскивала доски, то несла гору упаковок тириума для питания генератора, то приплавляла баннер: гвоздей не нашлось.  
Гэвин взял мягкий пакет и тупо на него уставился.  
— Кон, ты можешь проанализировать состав? Да, конечно, можешь... Я подумал, что... да нет, чушь собачья. Но все-таки...  
— Ты уверен, что разговариваешь со мной? — Коннор тронул его плечо. Гэвин встряхнулся, вздрогнул.  
— Да, да. Этот тириум прислали из Киберлайф. Он может быть отравленным?  
— Нет. Мы проверили, — Коннор забрал пакет из рук. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.   
Мир вокруг распадался на куски. Фрагментировался, вспомнил Гэвин умное слово. Голод плюс нервяк, ничего страшного. Нужно запомнить андроидов, они прикрывают спину, нужно...  
Гэвин оказался в одном из отсеков, в тепле — аж пот пробил. В руки сунули плошку риса с восстановленной курицей, рядом стояла вода, шипела минеральная таблетка. За тонкой «стенкой» баннера кто-то возился и вздыхал. Напротив, скрестив ноги по-турецки, устроился Коннор.  
— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал он так мягко.  
— Не надо. Опасно.  
— Все будет хорошо. Мы с Куртом обменялись серийными номерами. Я вернусь ночью или утром.  
Гэвин хотел бы сказать «не уходи», хотел бы много что сказать, но Коннор смущенно, неловко улыбался. В груди бухало. Светлые пальцы легли на его грязные руки и гладили едва-едва.  
— Если понадобится помощь, обратись к Джошу или Каре.  
Коннор встал, нагнулся и прикоснулся губами к виску.  
— Отдохни, — шепот стек по щеке, и Гэвин только вздрогнул и повернулся.  
Глаза близко-близко. От человека бы чувствовалось дыхание.   
— Я вернусь, — повторил Коннор и вышел.  
В ячейке сразу стало холоднее. Гэвин съежился, не выпуская миску из рук, и тупо смотрел вперед, пока глаза не заболели, а потом встряхнулся и все-таки взялся за вилку. Нужны были силы, чтобы оставаться полезным.   
  
**15 ноября. Коннор**

Анализ продолжался сразу по нескольким направлениям. Предположение от Гэвина о примесях в тириуме он тоже поставил в возможные угрозы — не хотелось беспокоить и так измученного человека. Собранные улики отправились Курту, чтобы тот разобрался в устройстве этого загадочного паука.  
Коннор поискал образы, чтобы назвать свои эмоции. Казалось, они становились сложнее, не такие однозначные и чистые, как раньше. Он обернулся, просканировал температуру сквозь тонкий баннер: Гэвин уже свернулся на постели и, вероятно, уснул. От него пахло пороховой серой решимостью, кисло-острой на вкус.   
Светлый шафран с мятными нотами — восхищение. Уставший Гэвин будто перестал сдерживаться и действовал не как детектив, а как командир, знающий свое дело. Любопытно, почему он ушел из армии? Почему раньше времени?  
Коннор отложил этот вопрос на будущее. Были и другие дела.   
«Ты в порядке?» — писал Хэнк. — «Мы тут пытаемся разобраться, но пока все указывает на тебя, не высовывайся».  
Конечно, указывало все. Потому что он убил тех охранников в лифте. Курт условился стереть воспоминания об этом эпизоде, чтобы случайно не выдать. Больше никто не знал, в том числе люди. Возможно, Гэвин догадывался.  
Сейчас Коннор сохранил бы им жизнь, но тогда навыков не хватало. На пробу он построил варианты боя с пограничниками, проверявшими его серийный номер. Нашлось шесть вариантов, которые вывели бы их из строя, но оставили без серьезных травм. Результаты того тренировочного боя, о котором он не помнил.  
На пути к кибертакси Коннор снова просмотрел записи, которые сделал для него Гэвин. Большая работа, больше часа экранного времени: интервью, даты, имена, адреса. На тридцать шестой минуте у Гэвина сильно блестели глаза, но к сорок пятой, после склейки, он говорил ровно и профессионально.  
«Как будто доклад», — подумал Коннор снова. Что-то заставляло его пересматривать снова и снова, разбирать на кадры, изучать, вглядываться в морщины у глаз и в то, как несимметрично Гэвин улыбается, рассказывая про их проигранный бой.  
Списанные полицейские андроиды из клуба «Псы войны» полностью подтвердили его рассказ, Мия дала запись со своей стороны. Так странно было этого не помнить. Черный провал длиной в тридцать семь часов, от которого пахло гарью и медью, отчаянием.   
Его короткая жизнь, в которую кто-то грубо вмешался. И только одна зацепка — директор исследовательского департамента Гвен Ло.  
Коннор просканировал кибертакси, уточнил, что оно зарегистрировано в системе и выехало на его вызов официально, и только тогда сел.   
Следовало отвлечься от кадров с Гэвином и заняться делом. Для начала Коннор отключил видеонаблюдение и автоматику, потом вручную ввел адрес: Вермонт стрит, 270. Все здание, вероятно, принадлежало мисс Ло, но не было задекларировано. Его было бы сложно найти, если бы не стечение обстоятельств.  
Коннор активировал воспоминания выходных у Хэнка. Им с Куртом явно мешал посторонний, но Хэнк старался поддержать Коннора изо всех сил. На просьбу подвезти к Киберлайф он не отказал. Это был вечер воскресенья — ровно сутки назад. Коннор тогда хотел определить, что именно он забыл, и надеялся, что вид на здание Киберлайф вернет хотя бы часть воспоминаний.   
Тем вечером он ходил, загребая снег, от стоянки посетителей до остановки кибертакси и тогда же заметил что-то под снегом. Ключи с крупным оранжевым брелком: «Мое животное одно дома!», адресом и уточнением, что входить в вольер опасно, следует обратиться к специалистам. Судя по данным видеосистемы на остановке, этот брелок оказался тут после короткого сбоя камеры, во время которого ни одно такси к башне Киберлайф не направлялось. Но андроид, скрывавшийся поблизости, зафиксировал сцену: женщина, похожая на Гвен Ло, села в такси, потом дернулась на выход, но что-то будто втянуло ее внутрь. Раннее утро с четверга на пятницу, когда сам Коннор вез Хэнка в больницу вместе с Гэвином Ридом. Сразу после заседания, по итогам которого андроиды получили помощь.  
Интересно, что это было. Видеозахват у андроида — Рудольф, бывший хирург, сбежал после девиации — несколько сбоил, деталей было не разобрать. Именно поэтому вместо одиночного расследования Коннор вернулся в полицию, рискнув снова стать напарником Гэвина Рида.   
Круг замкнулся. Гэвин Рид подозревал в нападении Гвен Ло, но кто тогда напал на нее саму?  
Заявления о пропаже не поступило. Откладывать дальше Коннор опасался, но все же ненадолго замер невдалеке от неприметного буро-красного здания, зажатого между парой небоскребов. Может, следовало попросить о помощи Хэнка? Но потерять его снова было слишком жутко: как будто падал сугробом мокрый серый снег. Кто еще? Гэвину требовался отдых, к тому же ему сложнее было притворяться кем-то другим.  
Слишком приметный, не спутаешь. Стоило подумать о напарнике, и стало как будто четче и светлее. Коннор мысленно улыбнулся, не меняя выражения лица, и подошел к высоким резным дверям.  
Сенсор на ключе разблокировал дверь, и Коннор вошел.   
Судя по сканированию, в доме почти не было электроники. Пахло лесом. Весь первый этаж представлял собой открытый лофт. Свет зажегся автоматически, подсвечивая хорошо спланированное пространство. Коннор поспешил выключить его, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Интересно, заметили вспышку или нет? Нет, не заметили: окна изнутри были затянуты пленкой односторонней прозрачности. Но все-таки Коннор натянул шапку, пряча диод, чтобы ничем не мерцать.   
Никого не было. Сверху раздалось рычание, и Коннор поспешил проверить вольер.  
Миниатюрный лес начинался сразу от стеклянных дверей, в которые упиралась лестница. Самосбалансированная среда по моде поздних двадцатых. С потолка мерцали лампы расширенного спектра, а чуть дальше между небольшими деревцами, преимущественно лиственными, поднималась крепкая решетка. За ней рычала крупная пума. Коннор мигнул и перепроверил.  
Никакой ошибки. Живая пума. У прохода сквозь решетку висела металлическая панель с более подробной информацией: ее звали Александра, десять лет, весьма взрослая. Она с недоумением смотрела на Коннора и не попыталась напасть, когда он подошел.  
Возможно, андроиды и их довольно специфический запах не были ей знакомы.  
— Я уже ищу твою хозяйку, — сказал Коннор негромко. Нет, все-таки настоящее животное, не андроид. Александра заворчала и скрылась среди деревьев.   
Небольшой поиск помог достроить картину: Гвен Ло увлекалась скалолазанием и однажды спасла котенка пумы, про это было несколько репортажей.   
Значит, утащило ее что-то очень сильное.   
Коннор осмотрел этаж еще раз и не нашел ничего интересного: тут жила только пума, автоматика дозировала воду и еду. Ничего больше, даже камер наблюдения, здесь не было.  
Он спустился вниз, тщательно изучая и сканируя каждый уголок. Дом покидали в спешке, но рассчитывая вернуться: заветривался забытый на столе кусок сыра, черствел хлеб. В раковине стояла чашка, обувь у дверей пнули в сторону: судя по всему, мисс Ло очень торопилась. Анализ показал, что кофе сварили самое позднее днем в пятницу, но скорее всего — в четверг. Обычный рабочий день в Киберлайф, который закончился только ночью с четверга на пятницу революцией.   
Никакой рабочей техники не было: ни телефона, ни ноутбука, ни плеера даже. Видимо, все оставалось на рабочем месте. Коннор замер, задумался. Запрос Курту ничего толком не дал: тот поверхностно изучил паука, но его внутренние поверхности были серьезно повреждены кислотой, пролившейся из аккумулятора.  
Единственная причина, почему ключ не нашел кто-то еще — этой стоянкой почти никто не пользовался, самой популярной была другая, с противоположной стороны здания. Коннор не мог проверить, как часто Гвен Ло вызывала кибертакси, но предположил, что нередко. Ее почти не было в социальных сетях, никаких андроидов дома. Замкнутая личность. Она что-то скрывала? Чего-то боялась?  
От окна послышался короткий звук, и Коннор постарался скрыть излучение. Он стоял на нижней ступени лестницы, в центре квартиры, а звенело справа, со стороны переулка между зданиями. Быстрый анализ карты показал, что в этом переулке стояли мусорные баки, расстояние было всего ничего, меньше метра — но человеку хватит.  
Звон прекратился. Послышался тихий перестук. Судя по паттерну — не меньше шести ног.  
В поле зрения показался шестиугольный металлический паук, медленно идущий вперед. Он задел боком стол, звякнула чашка, и тварь мгновенно подняла лапы.  
Коннор даже не мигал, судорожно изучая короткий отчет Курта. Нет оптики. Ориентируется на ультразвук, определяя направление и форму поверхности. Вероятно, мог бы нести на себе больше оборудования, но все было отдано под огромные аккумуляторы, разряд которых убил Хлою.  
Снаружи раздалось рычание двигателя, кто-то громко заговорил, и Коннор моментально сделал шаг назад, скрываясь с прямой дистанции. Отступать было некуда — только второй этаж, вольер пумы, но там могли быть вентиляционные решетки или дополнительные окна.  
Паук показался на нижней ступеньке, когда Коннор уже прижался к стеклянным дверям. Металлические лапы щупали грань ступеньки, будто он не мог решить, идти наверх или нет. С улицы снова зашумело, удалось шагнуть за дверь, оказываясь в миниатюрном лесу. Недоуменное рычание за спиной заставило поторопиться. «Риск нападения — минимален», — решил Коннор, проходя за решетку.  
Паук показался перед стеклянными дверями, на секунду показалось, что он видит. Коннор снова замер. Тириумный насос работал громче обычного. У него ведь даже не было пистолета. Нечем себя защитить. Гэвина в прикрытии страшно не хватало. Вдвоем они смогли бы захватить паука в рабочем состоянии. Вероятнее всего.  
В ладонь ткнулся широкий нос. Пума с недоумением боднула ладонь, потом лизнула. Коннор рискнул шевельнуться, почесывая между ушами — и она заурчала, громко, басовито. Паук вздрогнул и поспешил к дверям, стукнулся о стеклянную преграду и начал ее расколупывать с раздражающей избыточностью в движениях.   
Коннор сделал еще несколько шагов назад, раздумывая, что делать. Деревья слишком хлипкие, не выдержат его веса. Забраться в угол? Но тут не за что зацепиться. Еще и пума, урча, продолжала тереться об него головой и цеплять лапой со втянутыми когтями. Какая ручная. Возможно, принимала его за игрушку. Коннор опустился на землю, чтобы удобнее было бить, если что, и пума немедленно устроилась у него на руках. Пальцы нащупали под пушистым мехом узкую полоску. Коннор осторожно прощупал и обнаружил, что это ошейник с металлической пластиной впереди.   
«Что теперь, жестянка?» — почему-то мысли озвучило голосом Гэвина. Стресс, возможно.  
Негромко шелестели листья. Шаги в листве были едва различимы. Паук что-то искал — копался в земле, царапал деревья.  
«Зачем исследовать именно вольер»? — спросил Коннор себя. То, что спросил бы у него Гэвин.  
Зачем паук забрался на второй этаж? По первому он только прошел, не пытаясь ничего найти. Кто-то похитил владелицу этого дома, как и Элайджу Камски. Она могла спрятать что-то ценное. Информацию?   
Паук приближался.  
Коннор прощупал металлическую пластину на ошейнике, продолжая начесывать между ушами. Пума была невероятно приятная наощупь, дружелюбная, приятно вибрирующая. Хотелось пообещать ей, что все будет хорошо, но Коннор пока не мог даже передать запрос в зоопарк, чтобы ее забрали. Корма надолго не хватит.  
Пальцы наткнулись на странный стык. Пластина раскрылась, выпуская крохотную карту памяти, и Коннор мгновенно спрятал ее в считыватель на ладони.  
Зашифровано.  
Между деревьями появился паук, пума подняла голову, дружелюбно заворчав. Она не умела бояться. Выросла на руках, не понимала, что не все в мире безопасны. Металлические лапы раскидывали землю и листья. Очень острые лапы.  
Единственное оружие, которое было у Коннора — небольшой нож, подарок Гэвина — казалось бесполезным. Секунду за секундой он изучал скан от Курта, пытаясь найти слабое место — и нашел, когда слепая пластина-морда оказалась уже совсем рядом. Пума игриво ударила лапой, паук вскинулся в боевую стойку, и Коннор ударил, замыкая клеммы аккумулятора на плату и заземляя через резервную систему корпуса. По руке прокатился жар, пластик потемнел и разогрелся до опасного предела.  
Паука отбросило назад, Коннор судорожно сунул руку в листья, переживая субъективную панику, как вспышку черной боли.  
Пума удивленно тронула его лапой, ткнулась круглой головой, потом лизнула в щеку.  
— Я в порядке, — прошептал Коннор, поднимаясь на ноги и сканируя ситуацию. Брюки вымазаны в земле, рука едва слушается. Нож намертво вплавился в системы. Тварь сдохла. Перед глазами полыхнуло рыжее зарево. Иллюзорный запах озона перекрыл легкую гарь. Коннор последний раз потрепал Александру по голове и пошел на выход. Следовало еще вскрыть паука и расшифровать карту памяти. Коннор представил, как расскажет об этом Гэвину, и торжествующе улыбнулся.

***

Дело заняло больше времени, чем он ждал. Даже зоопарк Детройта уже подтвердил, что Александру благополучно перевезли в новый вольер, под присмотр людей и андроидов: оказывается, Гвен Ло заранее заключила договор на случай внезапной смерти или пропажи. Весьма ответственно с ее стороны.   
Коннор вернулся к рассвету и еще полчаса искал способ пронести мертвого паука мимо пограничного поста. К счастью, удалось поймать грузовик с припасами — андроиды внутри не стали спрашивать, что он прячет в ящик, поэтому на вопрос, нет ли чего запрещенного, с полной уверенностью ответили отрицательно.   
Проверка не была слишком тщательной. Коннора отсканировали как Курта, и только. Видимо, траффик в обе стороны был слишком плотным, чтобы люди могли сохранять нормальный уровень внимания.  
Иерихон встретил его переменами. Дыру в потолке уже закрыли, развесили дополнительные светильники — не у всех андроидов хорошо работала оптика. Всю северную часть разграничили уже не баннерами на растяжках, а весьма уверенными деревянными щитами, которые не получалось просканировать так легко.   
Норт подошла, помахивая шуруповертом.  
— Коннор! Твоя вылазка прошла успешно?  
— Весьма. Нужна помощь?  
— Да. Не хочу трогать твоего человека, а он издает звуки.  
Коннор поймал обновленную планировку, уточнил, какую зону выделили «людям» и снова внутренне улыбнулся. Угловое место рядом с дверями, подальше от зоны Норт.  
Курт радостно подхватил добычу. Они обменялись серийными номерами, снова становясь собой.   
— Если хочешь, отправляйся к Хэнку, — сказал Коннор. — Я сам займусь.  
— Хочу. Но сначала закончу иссле... Ты же его полностью испортил!  
Коннор пожал плечами, передавая запись нападения, и Курт с ворчанием признал, что иначе было сложно.   
Взлом карты памяти шел в фоновом режиме, Коннор несколько раз проверил, но понял, что задача может занять несколько суток.  
В церкви стало ощутимо теплее и суше. Джош откликнулся на запрос, сказал, что рук, подходящих для модели Коннора, пока нет, но они ждут поставку к утру. Дистиллятор прокачивал через себя воду из подвала, у дальней стены уже стояла батарея заполненных бутылей, андроиды разбирали остатки завалов, дети рисовали знак Иерихона на стене.   
Ближе к баннерам стало слышно звуки. Вскрики, невнятные команды, стоны. Коннор тихо вошел, тронул плечо Гэвина — и едва увернулся от удара. Тот даже не проснулся, затих ненадолго и снова застонал. «Ебаные пиявки!», «Справа, сука, справа!»  
Коннор снова тронул его за плечо, на этот раз не разорвав контакт от удара, и начал генерировать слабый успокаивающий звук. Узкая полоска спины, встрепанные мокрые волосы — Гэвин лежал лицом вниз весь напряженный, непонятно как дыша, съежившись, скрутившись.  
От едва ощутимых касаний мышечные зажимы чуть-чуть ослабли, и звуки затихли. Бешеное сердцебиение унималось, приходя в норму, а Коннор все гладил и гладил, не разрывая касания ни на секунду.  
Долго, осторожно, пока Гэвин не ушел в глубокий сон. Тогда уже его, почти бессознательного, Коннор осторожно поднял прямо в спальнике. Поврежденной рукой он держал под коленями, рабочей — под плечами. Горячее дыхание теперь касалось щеки. Коннор чувствовал странное нарастающее чувство, молочно-белое, сладкое, как кленовый сироп — доверие. И тревогу.  
Конечно, потому что не хотелось побеспокоить или уронить. Он отгораживался этой мыслью от того странного, что дрожало в груди. От невероятной ясности восприятия хотелось зажмуриться. Коннор осторожно переступал разбросанные коробки, бережно придерживая голову так, чтобы в глаза Гэвину не бил яркий свет.  
Норт мигнула, как будто хотела прокомментировать, но даже по связи ничего не передала, зато пошла впереди, распинывая мусор с дороги. Потом открыла дверь — и закрыла за ними.  
Внутри «человеческого отсека» тоже было тепло, стоял невысокий топчан, сбитый из паллет и затянутый материей без набивки под ним. Жестко, но выбора не было.   
Гэвин издал сонный невнятный звук, когда Коннор его опустил, и снова почему-то захотелось лишний раз сморгнуть.   
— Я нсплю. Чттут прсхдит...  
Сонный, теплый, растерянный. Коннор медленно лег рядом. Ему тоже нужно отдохнуть, почему бы и не горизонтально.   
— Все в порядке. Я рядом.  
— Кон, ты шт...  
— Я рядом.  
Так это было раньше, в забытые часы? Теплое тело рядом, невнятное бормотание. Касание к щеке — Гэвин попытался устроиться так близко, как только мог, запрокинул голову, неглубоко дыша через приоткрытые губы.  
Коннор чувствовал, что его диод уже светится ровным красным. «Просто хотелось все рассказать», — думал он, поднимаясь и скидывая испачканную одежду. Выслушать разумный вердикт опытного детектива. Разумеется, не было никакой нужды оставаться в одном белье и так забираться под спальник, это никак не помогло бы расследованию.  
Гэвин замер. Он был в быстрой фазе сна и явно не понимал, снится ему или нет, бормотал, тянулся. Очень теплый. Пальцы прошлись по его спине, исследуя шрамы — и Коннора как током ударило.  
Он помнил эти шрамы. Длинные, извивающиеся как змеи следы аварии. Гэвин боялся нормальных машин, потому что едва не погиб в катастрофе, и об этом он не рассказывал в том видео.  
И о татуировке на плече. О шрамах на груди. Коннор провел рукой, задыхаясь, складывая обрывки — все еще недостаточные, неполные, раздробленные. Гэвин тянулся к нему под ладонью, очень человечный, взмокший и расслабленный.  
— Все хорошо, — прошептал Коннор и медленно коснулся пальцами его губ. Обветренные, теплые. Знакомые.  
Следовало вывести системы в режим покоя, дать памяти восстановиться. Коннор прикрыл глаза и обнял Гэвина за плечи, проваливаясь в сон.


	7. Эпизод 3

**16 ноября. Гэвин Рид**

Ничего не болело. Очень странное ощущение. Пришлось поежиться, потянуться, шевельнуть плечами, проверяя, что и как. Нет, даже старый перелом ключицы почему-то не давал о себе знать, а ведь Гэвин лежал на чем-то жестком. Спальник, видно, сдулся, надо было его в прошлом году выбросить нахрен и купить новый. И еще что-то жесткое, неровное под боком. И стояк на какой-то смутный, сладкий предутренний сон. Голова работала удивительно ясно — совершенно непривычно поутру.  
Гэвин даже не дернулся, приоткрыв глаза и обнаружив рядом Коннора. Диод совсем погас, глаза вздрагивали под веками, губы оказались чуть приоткрыты — еще бы он дышал... Даже на осторожное движение рядом не проснулся. Гэвин еще ни разу не видел спящих андроидов. Но вроде целый, без травм, в порядке — и не одет. Кровь мгновенно отлила от головы.  
«Не спугни!»   
Пришлось больно прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не тронуть, не погладить — черт знает, как Коннор отреагирует. Только бы не спугнуть! Такой расслабленный. На лице выплыла наиглупейшая улыбка.   
Пусть спит. Гэвин осторожно сел и осмотрелся. Не могли же вокруг возвести деревянные стены, не разбудив? Или его вырубило так, что грохот ремонта не помешал? Ни есть не хотелось, ни поссать даже, только вымыться после суток без душа. И еще — хотелось обратно под спальник, в тепло. Хотя и снаружи не было уже так морозно, как вчера. Местные зря времени не теряли.  
Ему б таких подчиненных...  
Мысли разлетелись, когда Коннор схватил его за руку. Диод вспыхнул, погас, часто замерцал и наконец загорелся ровным желтым.   
— Я здесь, — Гэвин поймал его за второе плечо и еле удержал, такого сильного. — Все хорошо, хорошо, нормально все, слышишь?  
Глаза через секунду сфокусировались на нем — растерянный, испуганный взгляд. Секунда, Коннор мигнул пару раз — и теперь смотрел ровно. Как обычно.  
Почти как в первую встречу на допросе.   
— Гэвин, ты когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы я оказался человеком?  
Только и осталось, что хлопнуть ртом. Гэвин бы сказал, чего он хотел, когда Коннор так близко, но с усилием сглотнул, придумывая чуть менее идиотский ответ. Твердые пальцы на запястье думать вообще не помогали. Особенно то, как они погладили кожу, скользнули по руке выше.   
— Не знаю. Наверно... Знаешь, я тебе как-то говорил уже, что подкатил бы сразу, но хрен знает... Тебя б тогда могли на телебашне грохнуть, так что ну нахер. Честно.  
— Да. Ты говорил.  
Улыбка вспыхнула в глазах, а потом только проступила на губах — он придвинулся ближе. Так близко, что голова закружилась.  
— Ты вспомнил?  
— Приблизительно восемь часов. Меньше двадцати двух процентов. В основном это рассеянные участки, но...  
— Но ты вспоминаешь!  
Еще чуть ближе. Так, что мысли рассыпались крошкой, и Гэвин все-таки зажмурился, прижал его к себе, сгреб, стиснул, выдыхая раскаленный воздух.  
Коннор был теплым, жестким и гладким, как раньше. Обнимал бережно — чтобы не сломать. Гэвин ткнулся лицом в его волосы, коснулся идеально гладкого уха и снова выдохнул, почти всхлипнул.  
Он боялся думать о каждом новом движении, и каждое оказывалось лучше — ладонь в волосах, мягкое прикосновение к затылку. Коннор легонько потянул его голову назад и снова оказался близко, улыбнулся:  
— Я бы хотел тебя поцеловать. Разрешишь?  
Голос отказал. Гэвин только прохрипел что-то согласное.   
Легкое, совсем не глубокое касание — прохладные губы, острый кончик языка, странная сладость во рту, от которой голова кружилась сильнее. Ладонь на затылке прижала его сильнее, в груди оглушительно бухало сердце.  
— Дыши, твой уровень кислорода опасно упал.  
Касание кончилось, и сам Гэвин чуть не кончился с ним вместе. Коннор светился из-под скина яркими линиями, и не проследить их было совершенно невозможно — по шее вниз, на плечо, на грудь, к сверкающему колечку там, где у людей располагалось солнечное сплетение.  
— Ты такой красивый, просто охуеть.  
Коннор улыбнулся, и мысли испарились. Такой... Но когда ладонь оказалась под рубашкой, Гэвин дернулся и постарался увернуться, зажмурился, остро чувствуя, какой он после этих чертовых суток взмокший, потный.   
— Я сделал что-то не так?   
— У вас тут вряд ли есть душ, — Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся, отстранился. Ну как блядь не вовремя! И от возбуждения аж в ушах грохотало, руки тряслись — но лучше перетерпеть, чем увидеть отвращение.  
И так странно, что здесь не воняло. Вообще почти ничем не пахло: ни сырости, ни гнили, только свежим ошкуренным деревом и, немного, какой-то химозной пропиткой. Даже странно.   
Коннор придвинулся, и Гэвин потерял мысль. Такой...  
Ладонь скользнула по обросшей щеке, по скуле, погладила висок. Дыхание снова сорвалось под этим невыносимо спокойным взглядом. Под мягким давлением Гэвин опустился на спальник, беспомощно проследил, как пальцы скользят по груди — почти не прикасаясь, с воздушной нежностью. Коннор опустился рядом, устроил голову на плече, тронул губами шею. И заговорил он еле слышно:  
— Процесс обновления у андроидов очень похож на человеческий, только короче. Мы даже видим сны. Обрывочные, плохо структурированные образы малых вероятностей. Мне снилось, что я — человек.   
Гэвин поймал и накрыл его ладонь своей. В груди отчаянно бухало, и то, как медленно переплелись пальцы, нихрена не помогало успокоиться.  
— И как? Мы не посрались?  
— Нет. Ты пригласил меня на свидание в первый день. Очень грубо, — Коннор хмыкнул, и этот звук прокатился по коже. — Но я согласился. Мы встречались с шестого по восьмое ноября, пока я не пожертвовал собой, закрыв тебя в телебашне вместо Хэнка.  
Пальцы сжались сильнее, прижимая его руку к груди. Прикрыть, стиснуть, никому не отдавать. Гэвин остро представил, что сделает с любым мудаком, который посмеет тронуть Коннора хоть пальцем, и злобно оскалился. Прохладные губы коснулись шеи.  
— Твоя человеческая натура не вызывает у меня отвращения, — тихий голос будто стекал по шее между поцелуями. — Наоборот. Я доверяю тебе, Гэвин — я вспомнил это доверие. Я заинтригован. Я хочу открыть твои секреты. Хочу просыпаться рядом и видеть тебя. Я не испытываю человеческого отвращения к тому, что вы считаете грязью. Мне абсолютно ничего не мешает. Дыши, пожалуйста.  
Гэвин втянул воздух так, что аж голова закружилась. И ничего не сказать, мысли просто испарились.   
Вторая ладонь скользнула по животу, тронула ремень, и Гэвин шумно выдохнул, ловя и ее. Медленно-медленно он сдвинул ее вниз. «Он не человек», — напомнил он себе. Лаборатория во рту, все такое.   
Очень горячий жадный рот, снова накрывший губы — в очень долгом поцелуе.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин сам себя в этом скрежете не узнал. — Если тебе нормально...  
Поцелуи по шее, под оттянутым воротом майки, касание под ухом — Гэвин беспомощно разжал пальцы и оказался в захвате, от которого чуть не слетел на месте.  
Слишком хорошо. Слишком... он потянулся в ответ, проскользил по светящимся линиям, нащупывая, где Коннору будет хорошо, где он вспыхнет ярче.   
Нельзя было громко стонать, наверняка стены картонные, а снаружи мелочь — Гэвин помнил, и поэтому только судорожно всхлипнул, когда Коннор задрал майку и поцеловал чуть ниже пупка. План составлен и выполняется — от этой мысли внутри аж защипало от возбужденного смеха.   
Минуту бы хоть продержаться — Гэвин аж до боли закусил губу, чтобы прямо сразу не спустить, еще во время стягивания штанов. Коннор тоже дрожал от возбуждения, весь вспыхивал под скином, совсем нечеловеческий и страшно красивый.   
Но как-то удавалось держаться — и даже смотреть ошалевше, как Коннор целует бедро, как опускается ниже, прикрывая глаза. Никакой человек не смог бы сразу принять на всю длину и еще чем-то завибрировать в глубине. Гэвин заскулил, зарылся в его волосы, стараясь слишком не сжимать. Аж искры прошибали, он все-таки двигался немного, а Коннор от этого сильнее вспыхивал, пятнами теряя скин. Куда еще заводиться-то — сердце билось где-то в ушах, Гэвин закусил пальцы, выгнулся всем телом и кончил.  
В темноте за веками плавали яркие пятна. Прохладный язык скользнул по всей длине члена, и Гэвин со стоном выгнулся еще раз, переживая длинный жгучий кайф.  
В голове звенела абсолютная пустота. Только хватательный рефлекс сработал — сграбастать поднявшегося Коннора, прижать к себе и держать, пока не пройдет сладкая судорога на все тело.  
Когда мысли немного вернулись, Гэвин обнаружил, что линии под скином еще светятся. Он медленно проследил пальцами по сияющему стыку от плеча по груди до кольца регулятора, и Коннор ткнулся в его плечо лицом.   
— Ты охуенный, — шепнул Гэвин, скользя пальцами по кругу. Он было попытался двинуться ниже, но Коннор вернул ладонь обратно, прижал сильнее.   
В груди щемило видеть его таким возбужденным, трогать, гладить. Даже выжатый досуха, Гэвин заводился. Опуститься ниже — чтобы выцеловать, вылизать этот сияющий кружок, от которого Коннору так хорошо. И бедро сжать, и обласкать плоский твердый живот, и чуть нажать — до яркой вспышки.   
Коннор вскинулся, выгнулся и остался в этой позе — перезагрузился. Диод погас, потом замерцал голубым и вспыхнул снова. На этот раз Гэвин не испугался — все будет в норме, сейчас очнется. Можно было спокойно любоваться. Ладно, хотя бы не отвлекаться на неоновую надпись «Коннор меня бросил!» поперек всех мыслей.  
Так, стоп. Что у него с рукой? Только сейчас Гэвин заметил, что пластик странно потемнел. Точно, Коннор же даже гладил костяшками — потому что ладонь была почти сжата в кулак. Но вроде бы ему не больно — или больно? Черт, нужно с этим тоже решать! Гэвин попытался вспомнить, что там с запасными частями, но понятия не имел, что подходит на эту модель.   
Коннор открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Гэвин неловко ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
— Нашел что-нибудь ночью? Помощь нужна?  
Коннор глянул на свою руку, потом на него.   
— Рано говорить об определенных находках.  
— Уверен?  
Коннор кивнул, и Гэвин решил пока отстать. Успеют. Пока слишком хорошо и уютно было лежать, медленно скользя кончиком пальца по кольцу на груди, и ни о чем не думать хотя бы несколько минут.

Толком поваляться не получилось. Коннор поднял голову, Гэвин тоже сел и задумчиво посмотрел на штаны. Уляпал уже пылью, землей и черт знает чем. Наверняка и фонят немного. Надо бы выкинуть к черту, но магазины вряд ли повезут товар на территорию «другого государства». Надо бы разобраться, как тут все устроено. Выработать план действий тоже стоило.  
Есть не хотелось, но Гэвин включил в список пункт «что-нибудь пожрать». Голодный обморок — вычеркнуть. Он терпеть не мог существовать в режиме жесткого планирования, но иногда приходилось.  
— Новости снаружи? Ты где руку-то пожег? Заменить можно?  
— Джош сообщил, что запасные части доставлены, в том числе подходящие для моей модели. Небольшое расхождение в параметрах, но я не вижу проблемы.  
— Вот бы мне руки выдавали по требованию.  
Гэвин потер шрам на плече, прикрытый татуировкой, хмыкнул. Мысль не могла уцепиться за что-то конкретное, только покусывало изнутри тревогой. Чего-то важного он не знал, и ему это пиздец как не нравилось.  
Коннор смотрел сквозь стену рассеянным странным взглядом. Говорил с кем-то — вон как диод мерцает. Хотелось узнать, о чем. И все-таки эта рука... Точно ведь ожог. Ее даже скин не мог толком укрыть. Черт знает, как там у андроидов, но у человека он бы поставил на электротравму: темное пятно у локтя, такое же темное, прожженное — у самого запястного шарнира, а весь пластик вокруг выгнулся, деформировался и посерел. Хорошо хоть не вспыхнул. Гэвин представил и поежился. Ему определенно надо было знать, что это за херня. Сброшенная одежда у Коннора была в какой-то непонятной свежей земле, с травой даже. Где нашел-то? В зоопарке лазил и схватился за ограждение?  
Коннор поднялся и стал одеваться все с тем же отсутствующим лицом. Так странно. Человек с таким лицом бы обижался, но этот мог просто отвлечься на какие-то мысли. Они закончили с одеждой почти одновременно, Гэвин помог застегнуть пояс на джинсах, снова на секунду тронув гладкий скин.  
— Я ожидаю, что ты проведешь время с комфортом. Мне следует снова покинуть помещение.  
Точно задумался, раз ударился в канцелярщину. Мысль про улицу совершенно не порадовала, но Коннор уже уверенно двинул из комнаты, пришлось гнаться и спорить на ходу:  
— Слушай, может и не прокатить!  
— Я не вижу причин.  
— Потому что расследование идет! Хер знает, что они там еще нароют, может, другие фотки! Если спалят, что это ты — посадят, Кон!  
— Имитация работает успешно.  
— Вчера работала! Кон, блядь, да притормози ты! — Гэвин схватил его за плечо и сразу выпустил.  
На них оглядывались. Темнокожий профессор — Джош — потянулся к поясу. Та вчерашняя девчонка, как-там-ее... Норт. Да, она тоже смотрела пиздец как злобно. И Коннор тоже не был рад.  
Но Гэвина несло.  
— Я знаю, кто их грохнул, я ж не идиот! Эти фокусы с переодеванием прокатят раз, другой, а потом тебя просто нахрен спалят, долб... — удалось прикусить язык, но Коннор понял, конечно.  
Все он понял. Взял новую руку молча, только мигнул диодом — перекинулся с кем-то парой слов. Отсоединил раненую — Гэвина аж перекосило от такого вида. Прицепил запасную, пошевелил пальцами так буднично, будто каждый день менял конечности.  
— Не надо лезть наружу без нормального плана, — тихо, но упрямо повторил Гэвин. Он вечно очень херово спорил — срывался, начинал орать, а иногда оказывался прав и тогда уж точно все шло по пизде.  
— У меня есть план. Я не собираюсь его озвучивать. Тебе следует остаться в Иерихоне.  
Гэвин сразу продумал, как отсюда сбежать и как не показать виду. С них станется и наручники нацепить. Вон эта, Норт, первая притащит веревки — покажет человечишке, где его место.  
Коннор смотрел на него тяжелым пронзительным взглядом. Гэвин тоже пялился, злобно набычившись. Нахрен не надо было переться наружу, считал он: никаких зацепок нет, сплошное палево без цели и смысла.  
Или Коннор что-то узнал, но тогда скрывал что-то важное. Непонятно, что хуже. Все хуево.  
Диод мерцал и мерцал из желтого в красный. У многих огоньки тоже покраснели.  
— Я выйду, — сказали из-за спины, и Гэвин чуть за пушку не схватился. — Против меня не открыто уголовное дело. К тому же я соскучился по Хэнку.  
Близнец. Курт.  
— Это действительно может быть рискованно, — проговорил Коннор вслух. — Но если ты вернешься без последствий, то ты, Гэвин, извинишься за сказанное.  
— По рукам.  
От облегчения Гэвин чуть не выругался в три этажа, но пришлось глотать — не поймут. Коннор протянул руку — новую, с иголочки, уже затянутую свежим скином — и они коротко, почти неприязненно стиснули ладони.   
У Курта рожа была такая, будто он хотел подколоть, но не мог выбрать, кого. Или просто ржал внутри. В жутковатой тишине он повернулся и ушел к выходу.  
Нет, ну вряд ли будут хватать у порога. Гэвин постарался выпрямиться из борцовской стойки, в которую его уже, конечно, скрутило.   
Молчат. Пиздят по связи. Жуть какая.  
В памяти всплыл какой-то древний фильм про одинаковых детей-телепатов, о котором Гэвин помнил только тягучее чувство нечеловеческой жути и серебряные волосы.   
— Клево отгрохали, — сказал он, просто чтобы разбить эту тишину. — Людям бы так.  
Джош посмотрел на потолок, улыбнулся. Дыру уже перекрыли, причем даже снизу Гэвин отчетливо видел хорошие такие, крепкие балки. Тепло, не влажно — подвал, видно, почти осушили.   
Вокруг виднелись аккуратные высокие кубиклы вроде того, в котором проснулся Гэвин. Из баннеров сделали занавеси на окна, оставив незакрытыми только витражи. И ведь андроидов было совсем немного — сотни две, не больше. Остальные, видно, тусили снаружи.   
— Лесть тебе не поможет, человек, - сказала Норт.  
Гэвин фыркнул, не начиная пререкаться. Этой только волю дай — вон как бесится. С такими было иногда проще, чем с тихонями вроде Джоша. Голова работала реально хорошо, понял он, складывая вдруг два и два.   
Тревога из-за радиации. Старые новости, еще до революции. Девчонка, которая ненавидит людей. Андроиды, спокойно жившие в условиях, для человека однозначно смертельных. И ведь без стрельбы не обошлось, кучу бунтарей перебили на улицах! Стало жутко и холодно.  
— Коннор, Норт, поговорим наедине.  
— Вам не следует ругаться... — Джош беспомощно взмахнул отделенной рукой.   
Эти двое могли отказаться, но переглянулись — и синхронно кивнули. Гэвину не надо было читать мысли, чтобы догадаться о сути разговора: «чего ему нахер надо?»  
В ближайшем кубикле было даже слишком тепло. Гэвин стянул куртку, остался в одной майке. Очень хотелось переодеться из фонящей одежды — и знал, что там той радиации не больше, чем на граните посидеть в летний день, но все равно параноил.  
— Считайте, что сейчас я делаю охуенные предположения, — заговорил он сразу, как только дверь закрылась. — Фантастика, даже не научная. Во-первых, Коннор грохнул тех охранников. Скажу спасибо, что хоть камеру загасил, иначе нам была бы пизда.  
Коннор нахмурился.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— И меня это не ебет. Была война. На войне убивают. Меня тоже за мои трупы не посадили почему-то. Правила другие, — Гэвин чуть-чуть задыхался, но старался держать себя в руках. — Дальше. Какие-то андроиды наверняка видели, кто спиздил груз медицинского кобальта. Во всех новостях трубили, а вы повсюду.  
Теперь очень напряглась Норт. Коннор бросил на нее очень неприятный взгляд.  
— Мы не...  
— Я предполагаю, — Гэвин надавил на это слово изо всех сил. — Предполагаю, что кто-то мог видеть. Я буду весьма счастлив, если вдруг окажется, что груз просто стоял себе в лесочке, и никакие террористы его не закатили в подвал Киберлайф или еще куда. Взрыв такой кучи засрет пол-штата, все люди сдохнут от лучевки, кто быстро, кто медленно. Знаете, ожоги, кровавая рвота, незаживающие язвы. Красота, блядь.  
Его затрясло. Пришлось сильно, до боли сжать кулак, чтобы вернуть мозги на место. Он теперь смотрел на Норт — и она пялилась в ответ со злобным вызовом.  
— У тебя нет никаких доказательств. Как ты смеешь обвинять андроидов?!  
Гэвин оскалился в ответ.  
— Будет очень круто найти этот груз на запасных путях. Просто проебали, никто не виноват. Люди — полные долбоебы, то самолет потеряют, то триста тонн фонящего кобальта.  
Тот самолет искали полгода. Гэвин прекрасно помнил это омерзительное время: болтанка от надежды в ужас и обратно, как в катере на высадке в неизвестные воды. Тогда не пронесло.  
Норт посмотрела на Коннора. Тот, сжав губы, яростно мигал диодом.  
— Вслух, — сказала она. — Давай, выскажи это вслух, тебе же так нравятся люди.  
— За терроризм нас уничтожат! Это стратегически безнадежно, не говоря уже о морали!  
— Морали, — Норт закатила глаза.  
Коннор вышел, хлопнув дверью. Ого. Гэвин даже не знал, что он так умеет.  
— Доволен? — спросила Норт.  
— Если вы вернете кобальт — реально выпью за ваше здоровье.   
Она все еще злобно щурилась. Гэвин вспомнил, что ему тут еще жить хрен знает сколько, и хорошо бы не выпить воду с мышьяком. Да и в целом — все, хватит, продавил. Он почему-то уверился, что груз вернут, и хоть этот пиздец можно будет вычеркнуть.  
— Слушай, — заговорил он, стараясь помягче. — Мне нормально, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я понимаю, меня бы люди тоже адски бесили. Просто мне нахер не сдалась тут Хиросима, и куча ваших, у кого есть свои люди, спасибо не скажут. Я скоро свалю и не буду вам тут на мозги капать. Потерпи немного. По рукам?  
Норт посмотрела на его ладонь, как на дохлого таракана, молча вышла, хлопнув дверью не хуже Коннора. Гэвин сунул руки в карманы, нахохлился, криво ухмыляясь.   
Ну пиздец, мастер дипломатии. Кажется, кружка с мышьяком стала намного ближе.   
На минуту ему захотелось спрятаться и не вылезать из кубикла. Гэвин терпеть не мог такие порывы, так что он вышел, устроился в углу так, чтобы видеть всю территорию. Он крутил в руках терминал, нервно пролистывая меню. Сети не было, отрубили. Ничего нового в делах не появилось. Новые мысли тоже не приходили. Коннор шатался в районе штаба, о чем-то беззвучно беседуя, потом вышел наружу, но тут уже гнаться показалось глупым.  
Остальные занимались своими делами, успокаиваясь. Гэвин не шевелился, и его потихоньку переставали замечать. Тактика срабатывала на людях, сработала и на андроидах. Только Норт порой смотрела так, будто мысленно втыкала ему иголки под ногти. Гэвин в ответ всякий раз скалился.  
«Если чертова Курта пристрелят, будет полная жопа», — думал он.  
Еще думал, что расследованием по Камски занимается ФБР, и это хуево. Их агент, Перкинс, отличался славой въедливого засранца, мог бы и раскрутить дело попроще, но тут сломает зубы, сто процентов. Хэнка наверняка отстранят, чтобы не болтался под ногами. Если повезет, он будет снабжать информацией. Расследование по трупам в лифте может тянуться годами — с Киберлайф станется выдавать информацию по крошке, чтобы запереть их надолго.  
Взгляд безучастно цеплялся за крохотные сценки, скользил от одного лица к другому, не задерживаясь и не привлекая внимания. Несколько крепких складских работников теперь раскладывали коробки, явно новые. Гэвин присмотрелся — с сегодняшними датами. Стройматериалы, значит, покупали снаружи. Невысокая домохозяйка, которую он приметил еще вчера, тихонько разговаривала с девочкой-андроидом про Канаду. Не успели на последний автобус. Девочка всхлипнула, вспоминая какого-то Лютера, погибшего при штурме корабля. Знакомые лица... А! Фигурантки другого дела, вспомнил Гэвин. Застрелили мужика и сбежали.   
Несколько Джерри из парка аттракционов, еще один — с логотипом магазина красок, в котором Гэвин покупал как-то подарок Тине на Рождество. Тогда он даже не обратил внимания, какой модели андроид за стойкой, а сейчас узнал.  
В ближнем углу кто-то копошился. Стоило посмотреть пристальнее, и движение замерло, но как только Гэвин отвел взгляд — снова зашевелились. Андроид, замотанный в обрывки непонятного баннера, подобрался поближе, искоса поглядывая и старательно делая вид, что ему неинтересно, и вообще он занят разглядыванием пола. Правую руку он прятал, в левой был довольно здоровый нож. Гэвин напрягся. Звать на помощь или черт с ним, сам справится? Коннор уставился в стену, скрестив руки, и выглядел очень занятым.   
Без пистолета Гэвин чувствовал себя голым, и это здорово бесило. И еще — выбило из мыслей. Пиздец некстати.  
Шевеление снова началось, уже ближе. Периферийное зрение уже было не то, что в двадцать, но Гэвин все равно отлично видел, как блестит свет на хорошо заточенном лезвии. Что во второй руке — пистолет? Топор?   
Судя по лицу, этого чувырлу чем-то жгли: выпученный черно-синий глаз, серые шрамы из-под скина. Гэвин посочувствовал бы, если б не отчетливое движение в его сторону. Теперь он расслышал и бормотание — невнятное, неровное. Что-то на «с» — сволочи, что ли?  
— Суккуленты, — пробормотал криповый чувак, подбираясь еще ближе. Гэвин резко повернулся, и он попятился.  
— Хуле надо?  
— Ральф не хочет зла.  
— Нож убери, тогда поверю.  
Чувак уставился на руку так, будто она тайком от него сперла нож и сейчас вскинется в нацистском приветствии. Гэвин смотрел своим самым мерзким пристальным взглядом. Все равно нечего делать. Он заметил внимание со стороны той девчонки и подумал, что лучше бы без драк.  
Мало ли юродивых, особенно тут.  
— Ральф не виноват. Ральф принес поесть. Люди любят есть. Люди любят мясо. Мясо. Жженое мясо. Ральф принес. Ральф не враг.  
Башку бы ему полечить. Интересно, бывали андроиды-психотерапевты? Гэвин не слышал. Он постарался принять максимально неопасную позу — раскинул руки, разжал кулаки, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не пугать пристальным взглядом. На людей действовало не всегда, но Ральф неловко, косо улыбнулся и резко протянул правую руку. Он за хвост держал живого белого хорька.  
Гэвин напрочь охуел. Бедный зверь даже не вырывался уже, обреченно висел, часто дыша.  
— А ну отпустил!   
Ральф отпрыгнул, но недостаточно быстро — Гэвин выкрутил ему руку с ножом, вторую прижал к стене, треснул по суставу, чтобы пальцы разжались, и поймал хорька.  
На него снова все уставились. Гэвин оскалился и выпустил андроида. Тот даже не пытался защищаться ножом, отполз, весь трясущийся. Гэвин пару раз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Эй, народ! — гаркнул он на всю церковь. — Есть тут ветеринар или другой врач?  
Ральфа он поймал за шкварник второй рукой. Они еще не закончили.  
Подошла девчонка-азиатка без диода, Гэвин осторожно переложил несчастного хорька ей в руки.  
— Может быть поврежден позвоночник, — предупредил он. — Обезвоживание, все такое.  
— При всем уважении, я разберусь, — сказала она.  
Гэвин проследил, чтобы и правда начала разбираться. В окрестностях Детройта, конечно, водились дикие хорьки, но этот был белым, вряд ли выжил бы в природе. Домашний, значит.  
Ральф под рукой уже совсем затих и не дергался. Коннор внимательно смотрел издалека, но вмешиваться не спешил. Ладно, теперь было, чем себя занять.  
— Ты, Ральф, — Гэвин аккуратно его тряхнул за шиворот и отпустил. — Люди не едят горелое мясо.   
— Едят! Я видел!  
— Жареное, а не горелое. Просто не предлагай никому мясо. Так не работает.  
Кажется, этот уеба ждал, что будут орать, и теперь недоуменно мигал. Рука щупала вокруг — искала нож. Гэвин сделал шаг, чтобы оттеснить его подальше, и продолжил втирать максимально спокойным и незлобным тоном. На сумасшедших орать порой помогало, но крайне редко.  
— Слушай, Ральф, андроидам тоже вряд ли нравится, что ты носишься тут с ножом.   
— Ральф защищает!  
— Ну какая от тебя защита, согласись. От тебя больше пользы дозорным — я тебя даже не заметил сначала, — это было вранье, но они и не были на войне. Ничего страшного от маленькой лжи не будет. — Сидишь, смотришь, потом всем передаешь, если видишь что-то странное. Кого бы ты предупредил о человеке за забором?  
— Вас?  
— Я скоро уйду, да и не слышу я вашей связи. Вон из этих — кого?   
Ральф беспомощно оглядел тройку лидеров: Коннора, Джоша и Норт. Кажется, он их всех боялся. Потом уставился назад, на девчонку с домохозяйкой.   
— Им.  
— Отлично. Эй, вы — как вас зовут? — Гэвин сделал еще один шаг, снова отодвигая ищущую руку Ральфа от ножа.   
— Кара. Меня зовут Кара.   
— Алиса, — девчонка махнула рукой. — Спасибо, что спасли опоссума.  
— Это хорек.  
Гэвин закончил движение, окончательно отрезав Ральфа от оружия, и снова сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Ральф удивленно плюхнулся рядом, хотя его никто уже не держал. Теперь главное — сохранять беззлобный тон. Вряд ли эти андроиды что-то знали, но поправить репутацию не мешало.   
— Хорек? Разве они водятся в Мичигане? — спросила Алиса.  
— Дикие? Конечно, водятся. Они осторожные, людям не попадутся. А этот — домашний. Он потому и подошел, что угрозы в андроиде не видел. Может быть, за ним ухаживал андроид. Его нельзя было хватать, тем более за хвост.  
— Ральф не виноват!  
— Ты и нас пытался накормить опоссумом, — укоризненно сказала Кара.  
В другой ситуации Гэвин бы расхохотался, но тут старательно сохранял спокойное лицо. Беспокойство за несчастного зверя помогало — ветеринарка ещё ничего не сказала, возилась пока, осторожно спаивая ему воду. Неизвестно, сколько его таскали, несчастного. Хотя вот тут можно и анамнез собрать.  
— Ральф, где ты его поймал?  
— Угол... за углом, — рука неопределенно указала на юг.  
— Давно?  
— Утром! Утром.  
— Можно, мы его оставим? — спросила тихонько Алиса. — Если не найдем хозяев.  
Кара пожала плечами. Условия содержания тут... мда. Гэвин осмотрелся.  
— Вольер соберете — и сколько угодно. Ветеринары у вас есть, содержать их не сложнее, чем котиков.  
Девчонка застенчиво улыбнулась. Ральф тоже понял, что орать не будут. Его губы то и дело дергались в подобии улыбки. Нервный тик, что ли? Беспокойная рука замерла, только пальцы иногда конвульсивно подрагивали.  
— Перелома нет, — заключила ветеринарка. — Кстати, я Лесли.   
Гэвин пожал решительно протянутую руку — прохладная, но не ледяная.   
— Детектив Рид. Чего он тогда как тряпка болтался?  
— Шок, переохлаждение и обезвоживание. Я смогу поставить ее на ноги, если будут препараты. Сильная девочка. Определенно домашняя, даже не укусила.  
Гэвин осторожно тронул бочок, и хорек скрипнул, перекрутился как волосатая змея. Ральф смотрел, как Гэвин осторожно забирает !его! (всё-таки девочка) с рук, гладит маленькую сплюснутую башку.  
— Все будет хорошо, мелочь. Все уже хорошо. Надо устроить ее в темное место, чтобы смогла спрятаться. Алиса, сделаешь ей нору? Кара, помогите ей, так будет быстрее.  
— Ральф хочет помогать!  
— Ну и ты доски подержи, чтобы они не корячились. Давай, давай! Бедолага и так в стрессе.  
Он замахал свободной рукой, потом прикрыл зверю голову от света. Лесли присела рядом, снова осторожно капая в рот чем-то — лекарством, наверное. Под пухом отчетливо прощупывались ребра.   
— Шансы есть? — спросил он тихо.  
— Да. Повезло, что нет перелома и что она такая легкая, иначе бы осталась без хвоста.   
Гэвин кивнул. Ладно. Хоть в чем-то бедолаге повезло. Ральф окончательно отвернулся, так что его нож метким пинком отправился в щель под ближайший кубикл. Вроде разобрались. Другие андроиды вернулись к работе. Коннор снова уставился в стену, мигая диодом.   
Мысли потекли ровнее: нужно связаться с Марго, попросить забрать Майора Тома — питон, конечно, недавно поел, пару дней протянет без проблем, но все равно кто-то должен был за ним присматривать. Они давно договорились, что если Гэвина пристрелят или всерьез покалечат, Марго заберет его насовсем, а если что-то случится и с ней, то многострадальный питон отправится к младшей племяннице Марго, серпентологу по профессии, в большое дружное змеиное кубло.  
Да и просто стоило предупредить подругу, что он застрял надолго, но еще не сдох. И ребят из бойцовского клуба. Может, стоило обратиться к Этану — он не только был неплохим полевым хирургом, но и подвязки в других областях имел. Не то чтобы поддельная личность очень бы Гэвину помогла, но вдруг. Хоть какой-то козырь не помешает, на одних гоноре с наглостью далеко не уедешь.  
Он снова глянул в терминал — просто по привычке. Одно деление сети все-таки появилось, и Гэвин немедленно выудил другой телефон, очень старый, еще кнопочный. Да, и тут есть сеть! Моргнула и пропала. Снова появилась. Гэвин осторожно переполз направо, налево, наклонился и все-таки нашел точку уверенного приема.  
Эту сим-карту никто не отслеживал, и Гэвин бы даже сам затруднился описать путь, который она прошла к этому телефону, купленному с рук за наличные в районе, где о клиентах не рассказывают даже соседям.  
«Рид, ты там жив еще?» — написала Марго.  
«Забери живность. Я надолго. Все ок».  
Теперь номер Этана: «Вы еще не свалили?»  
Тишина. Ну ничего: пока увидит, пока ответит. Симка работала на устаревшем протоколе, поддерживающемся исключительно в рамках обратной совместимости. Его можно было взломать — но сначала еще понять, что ломать.   
Иногда Гэвин думал, что он ебанулся со своей паранойей окончательно еще тогда, в начале тридцатых, когда все рассыпалось.  
Хорек тихо дышал под рукой. Андроиды бодро и ударно строили целый вольерный дворец. Телефон не завибрировал, просто экран засветился.   
«Нет. Что за буча?»  
«Я в розыске. Нужна маска. По-тихому».  
«Полная или с прорезью?»  
«Полная, двадцать на пять».  
Тишина.  
«Вечером. Доставка как обычно?»  
«Нет. В МифмщХцдфЪифотёа».  
«4+1?»  
«!!!!»  
Когда, блядь, Этан научится считать, а... Гэвин прикрыл глаза, выдохнул. Расшифрует, ничего там сложного нет.  
В крайнем случае, посмотрит новости или мелкой отдаст. Они старались не палить переписку Шури, нечего ее впутывать, но иногда приходилось, когда кое-кто опять перебарщивал с секретами. Гэвин выключил телефон и снова активировал терминал, быстро просматривая почту. Ничего нового, обычные рутинные письма.  
— Мне не следует задавать вопросы?   
Коннор подкрался так незаметно, что Гэвин чуть не разбудил хорька. Черт, вот стоило на секунду выпустить из вида!  
— Питона пристраивал.   
Коннор кивнул. Если он чего и уловил, то пока не стал задавать лишних вопросов. И выглядел как-то напряженно. Такой красивый, подумалось где-то за всем этим. Хотелось ткнуться ему головой и живот и попросить прощения, но это никогда не работало. Один из бывших советовал Гэвину каждый день начинать с извинений — он такой мудак, что не ошибется.   
Коннор кивнул на ближайший закуток, так что сначала пришлось осторожно вернуть хорька Лесли — мало ли придется махать руками. С животинкой неудобно.  
— Ну? — Гэвин прикрыл за ними дверь. Коннор повернулся, теперь откровенно расстроенный.  
— Курт ведет передачу. Его только что арестовали.  
— Блядь. И? Он отмахался?  
— Сейчас его заставили снять скин и сверяют номера элементов корпуса. Я уверен, что его отпустят, но ты был прав.  
Гэвин криво дернул лицом, кивнул. Если у вас паранойя, это не значит, что за вами не следят.  
— Против нас выступают не полные идиоты.   
— У меня только один вопрос, — Коннор сделал короткое, неловкое движение рукой. — У тебя есть план?  
— Вроде того. Но для начала расскажи, чего ты там накопал вчера ночью и где пожег руку. Иначе хрен я разберусь.  
Коннор медленно кивнул, и теперь его, кажется, можно было тронуть за плечо, и даже обнять. Одна из многих пружин внутри немного разжалась.

***

Странно было попасть в такую простую, почти военную среду. Гэвин провел день, бросая короткие фразы там и тут, шатаясь, расспрашивая, запоминая имена и лица. Обычная полевая работа. Старые навыки поднимались из-под рутины, как будто и не пропадали. Коннор больше держался своих, они пытались разрулить небольшой политический кризис. Кое-что они продавили шантажом, теперь начинали торговаться. Маркус выступал там в Вашингтоне от лица всех, а его приятель Саймон держал контакт с местными. Гэвин слегка завидовал: у него не было возможности беззвучно посоветоваться со всем участком. А было бы так удобно!  
Хорек потихоньку оживал. Дети к нему в компанию притащили крысу, — на взгляд Гэвина, самого обыкновенного дикого серого пасюка. Он сам в детстве какую только хрень не собирал, так что решил не доставать мелких.

Детство, да… Забавное было время, когда героическая попытка завести тройничок у предков провалилась. Камски-старший забрал Камски-старшую и Элайджу, Рид-старшая ушла к коллеге и завела нового ребенка, а Гэвин, по решению суда, жил по полгода то там, то там. Было даже забавно воображать себя бродягой и передавать сообщения от Элайджи Шону и наоборот. Иногда бесило немного — вещей толком не завести, все должно умещаться с собой. Ничего, в армии пригодилось.  
Телефон он так и держал выключенным. Все еще не хотелось ни спать, ни есть — видно, от нервов. Обед пришлось в себя впихивать силой. Ужин он даже греть не стал. Хорошо хоть в башке ясность и от слабости не шатало.  
Андроиды постоянно приходили и уходили. Заехал Курт, очень раздраженный, долго мигал на Коннора диодом, потом разгневанно ушел. Похоже, его здорово потаскали в процедурах опознания.  
— По крайней мере, Хэнк в безопасности, — заметил Коннор, проводив брата взглядом. — Его отстранили.  
Кто бы сомневался. Гэвину тоже так было спокойнее, если честно: участок наверняка кипел, особенно с агентом ФБР на горбу Фаулера, а у старикана уже сердце и печень. Сумо тоже не помешает гулять почаще.   
У дверей вспыхнуло непонятное оживление. Подошла Кара, доложила в голос:  
— Двое людей пытаются пройти пограничный контроль. Этан и Сара Хейз. Возможно, супруги.  
— Брат и сестра, — поправил Гэвин. Кара кивнула.  
Норт вдруг оказалась рядом. Никак не привыкнуть было к их манере движений.  
— Сара Хейз? Это ко мне.  
Встречать пошли все втроем — пограничники уперлись, требуя разрешения на вход от «главных», и Норт, злобно шипя, быстро всем объяснила расстановку сил. Коннор незаметно улыбался — не губами, только глазами. Гэвин тоже всем повторил сто раз, что это чисто друзья в гости к беженцу, ничего серьезного.  
Пропустили наконец-то. Андроиды заинтересованно пялились. Пиздец как быстро: Гэвин ждал заказ не раньше, чем через неделю, но Этан показал условный знак — добыл. Пришлось срочно хватать его в когти, отбалтываться от Коннора и валить в свободный закуток.  
За слегка ошкуренными стенами, в запахе свежего дерева стало чуть-чуть спокойнее. Гэвин заговорил одновременно вслух и жестами, стараясь не торопиться, чтобы не повторять по три раза:  
— Сара что, в послы подалась?  
«Принес полное?»  
— Да не-ее, — Этан отмахнулся, фыркнул. — У нас что-то все в гору поперло, расписание боев до следующего четверга. Никогда так не было.  
«Все. Сейчас?»  
«Да».  
Гэвин принял потрепанный бумажник, в котором лежали для виду несколько старых карточек. Тут уж даже Этан не спорил и принимал все возможные меры предосторожности. Торговать поддельной внешностью он решался далеко не со всеми — Сара бы ему башку оторвала, если б узнала.  
За подкладкой прятались линзы в плотной упаковке, тончайшие пленки для смены отпечатков пальцев, «искусственный соскоб» — на случай, если захотят взять ДНК изо рта. Это было лишнее, но Гэвин не стал спорить. Судя по правам, его будут звать Кристофер Лэнс. Почему бы и нет. Тут не покапризничаешь.   
«Сработает только на раз», — предупредил Этан. — «Не засвечен, могут спалить».  
Гэвин понял, что молчат они подозрительно долго, и заговорил вслух:  
— Может, потом к вам заскочу, как выпустят. Я уже во всех новостях?  
— Да пиздец, твоя рожа из каждого утюга.   
Черт. Вот это было плохо. Нужно было как-то сообразить с маскировкой, у андроидов что ли попросить тряпок... И перед выходом двинуть себе в глаз — хороший фингал отвлекал внимание людей, а жестянки отсканируют поддельную личность. На пробежку из точки А в точку Б хватит, даже погранконтроль в сторону Мексики может пропустить, если без спешки и с осторожностью.  
Только вот Гэвин не хотел бежать.  
«Все?» — спросил Этан жестами.  
«Деньги?»  
«Забудь».  
Гэвин показал ему кулак, но Этан упрямо покрутил головой. Слышать не хочет, значит. Вот засранец! Ладно, потом впихнет. Такая услуга стоила не два бакса, а Шури еще в колледж поступать.  
Сейчас было неудобно спорить. Гэвин подумал, что в завещании не указан Коннор — не было времени переписать — но ладно, разберутся. Может, ему и не нужно человеческое барахло.  
«Закончили. Дальше голосом», — передал Гэвин. Этан кивнул, и он продолжил вслух. — Прямо все отлично? И с андроидами нормально?  
— С андроидами... — Этан замялся, потер виски. — Ладно андроиды, у Шури переходный возраст, похоже. Ругаемся сутки уже, не знаю, что делать...  
Гэвин всем видом показал, что слушает. Чем более нормальной будет выглядеть их разговор, тем меньше подозрений. Просто друзья встретились, обсуждают детей. Обычное дело, ничего странного. Никакого вложения в старом кошельке, который Гэвин сразу распотрошил и отдал обратно.  
История у мелкой пиздец как напоминала его собственную, аж ухмылка лезла — пришлось давить, чтобы не обижать друга. Шури отчаянно рвалась на выставку молодых талантов, которая проходила, конечно, в Киберлайф. Этана беспокоило, что в прошлый раз она взломала им сервис регистрации — не проходила по возрасту и чуть не огребла судимость. Гэвину пришлось напрягать всех, чтобы отмазать малявку, только что Элайдже не звонил. Хорошо хоть Шури хватило ума сыграть немую дурочку, которая никак-никак не могла преодолеть три ступени защиты и не оставить почти никаких хвостов.  
Больше напрягало, что она собиралась переться прямо в Киберлайф самолично. С другой стороны — Гэвин проверил, прорвавшись сквозь тормозной интернет — конвент молодых изобретателей имени Элайджи Камски был регулярный, ожидаемый, с кучей талантливых детей со всей страны, некоторые даже прилетали из-за границы. И начало — в пятницу, в час дня.  
Не меньше полутора тысяч посетителей. Этан пощелкал перед лицом и Гэвин понял, что залип в размышлениях.  
— Слушай, все просто, Этан. Или ты ее отпускаешь, едешь в сопровождении, командуешь, какого андроида брать — рекомендую Люка, он покрепче, самое то для испытаний ее леталки. Или ты ее не отпускаешь, она сбегает. С шансами — на собственном джетпаке. Одна. Последствия сам додумывай в меру паранойи.  
Этан содрогнулся и торопливо кивнул. Ну вот и отлично — совет Гэвин дал от чистого сердца. Сам он сбежал плюс-минус в том же возрасте так, что его искали два месяца, а нашли уже в армии. Хотя обошлось даже без подделки документов. Имел право.   
Они еще о чем-то беспечно трепались, Гэвин даже не фиксировал в памяти — ерунда. Решение уже принято. Он не собирался сидеть тут полгода.

***

Оставалось только терпеливо ждать. Теперь, когда под рукой был инструмент, Гэвин слегка затих и даже андроидов перестал строить — да и вечер, человек имеет право устать. К ночи совсем не хотелось спать, но он загнал себя хотя бы лежать с закрытыми глазами, чтобы не оказаться без сил в самый неуместный момент. Нервы, конечно. Еще немного, и придется сбегать куда-нибудь в тихое и темное место, чтобы проораться без свидетелей и тогда уже вырубиться. Но пока — никак. Гэвин уныло открыл глаза, включил запасную трубку. Ловило отвратительно, но смс-ка от Марго как-то просочилась: «Тома забрала. Удачи! Верну, когда доберешься до дома».  
Снова выключить его к черту, не отвечая. Радоваться бы ему, идиоту — а на душе как кошки насрали и теперь закапывали.  
Коннор был где-то там, снаружи — разбирался с делами. Ему-то спать было не надо.  
Гэвин покрутил головой и понял вдруг, что звук царапанья ему не приглючился. Что-то вроде большой собаки тихонько, но старательно копало дверь. Нервяк усилился. Пистолет попался под руку, Гэвин осторожно перебрался к стене, пытаясь понять, что за херня, когда раздался громкий задыхающийся шепот:  
— Ральф пришел сказать!  
Ну пиздец. Гэвин убрал пистолет в кобуру и открыл, впуская этого несчастного.  
— Стучи в следующий раз. Что случилось?  
— Ральф видел человека. Видел... — он замялся, явно пытаясь подобрать слова. Скин гипнотически мерцал на его поврежденной щеке.   
Гэвин терпеливо ждал, пока Ральф справится. Торопить таких все равно никогда не помогало.  
— Опасного? Он снаружи или внутри?  
— Между. Он смотрит. Я покажу.  
Они прошли по периметру, Гэвин заметил короткий взгляд от Норт, уже не такой злобный. Неизвестно, о чем она говорила с Сарой — та сразу ушла, прихватив Этана — но, видно, сменила гнев на милость.  
Ральф провел за ряды кубиклов, потом наверх по старой, хлипкой лестнице. Доски скрипели и подрагивали под ногами, но вроде пока не обваливались. Гэвин напоминал себе, что тут пронеслась толпа андроидов намного тяжелее него, но все равно цеплялся за перила. Не факт, что они спасли бы, но хоть что-то. До этажа под крышей — сохранившегося очень частично — добрались без приключений.  
Ральф живо проскакал к окну, уставился наружу, высунувшись так, что захотелось схватить его за тряпку на спине.   
— Вот он, вот! Ральф говорил!  
Гэвин осторожно выглянул, стараясь не светить лицо. И так силуэт в подсветке снизу будет слишком хорошо виден. Ряды колючей проволоки над сетчатым забором, его многострадальная машина... Уже совсем стемнело, свет шел только от ламп и фонарей. Он на секунду неприятно почувствовал себя военнопленным и поежился. Тянуло пиздец каким холодным ветром, солдаты ежились и старались не шевелиться лишнего, так что странного мужика между рядами ограждений Гэвин заметил почти сразу: тот стоял очень расслабленно и был не в военной форме, а в пижонском пальто. Сверху сложно было разглядеть, но тут он поднял голову — и Гэвин сразу узнал гнусного ФБРовца.  
Выражение — как под носом насрано. Нормальная, в общем, рожа с его работой, признал Гэвин, который сам такое постоянно корчил. Интересно, хуле приперся. Заметил? Вроде бы да — кивнул, поднял руку, указывая на пропускной пункт. Ральф попятился назад, но Гэвин знал, к кому обращено движение.  
— Жди здесь, — приказал он Ральфу. — Если заметишь еще таких — говори Каре, не мне.  
Походя он растрепал ему волосы и помчался вниз, только у дверей притормозив и отдышавшись. Коннора лучше было не дергать. Потом выслушает.  
Андроиды Филипп и Нина, стоявшие на дверях, пропустили без проблем — работа с благодарным населением уже давала какие-то плоды.  
Надо было бы уже и солдат обрабатывать, но сегодня было не до этого. Гэвин зашел в проходную и проглянул фамилии на нашивках: офицер Найт и лейтенант Вуд, обе только что с обхода, еще с мокрыми ногами — снег таял в кашу, теплело. Агент стоял посреди небольшой комнаты, не пересекая желтую черту. Гэвин встал с другой стороны, тоже не заступая за границу.   
— Покиньте помещение, — приказал Перкинс пограничницам.  
— Не имеем права, — звонко отчеканила Вуд.  
— Имеете. Снаружи подождете.  
Федеральный значок ее успокоил, и по короткому жесту старшей по званию Вуд обе ушли.  
Некоторое время они оба молчали.  
— Нас могут подслушать, — заметил Гэвин. — Не лучшее место для переговоров с потенциальным преступником.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что вы согласитесь пройти в более безопасное место. Ричард Перкинс.  
— Детектив Рид.  
— Я знаю, как вас зовут, — Перкинс ухмыльнулся и стал приятнее.   
Сухая, не особо выразительная речь. С мимикой какая-то беда — Гэвин присмотрелся к хорошо заполированным шрамам и предположил, что у собеседника такие же проблемы с лицевыми нервами, как у него самого.  
— Европейский инцидент?   
— Я читал досье: лейтенант. Девятый отряд, — Перкинс ухмыльнулся чуть шире. — Я был там. В секретке.  
Теперь ухмыльнулся Гэвин. Кто бы сомневался. Напряжение чуть-чуть спало. Их скорее всего подслушивали, так что приходилось говорить аккуратно.  
— Как успехи с делом Камски?  
Ухмылка Перкинса мгновенно пропала. Ну и акула. Гэвин продолжал скалиться.  
— Данные осмотра не переданы в архив. Очень плохая работа, детектив.  
— Меня обвинили в убийстве сразу после удачного осмотра места преступления. Вероятно, именно для того, чтобы я не передал эти данные в архив.  
Перкинс осмотрелся, подтащил стул и сел, опираясь на спинку. Он и так был небольшого роста, а теперь смотрел чуть не с уровня пупка, так что тоже пришлось сесть. Секунду они сверлили друг друга взглядами.   
— Мне нужна полная информация. И быстро.  
Гэвин еще немного помолчал. Нет, не особо взрывной, притворяется только.   
— Предположу: на дверь опустились стальные листы, как только кто-то попытался открыть дверь. В лучшем случае никому не оторвало руку. Больше никто ничего про Камски не знает, потому что это самый скрытный ублюдок из всех моих многочисленных друзей. Куда его уволокли, жив ли он — неизвестно, отследить нельзя. Херовая ситуация, агент Перкинс.   
— Именно поэтому я ожидаю сотрудничества.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Допрос свидетеля — это не сотрудничество. Я собираюсь продолжить расследование и тогда поделюсь тем, что знаю, на условиях совместной работы с гарантиями.  
Перкинс было вскипел, но быстро успокоился. Или только изобразил, что злится — с поломанной мимикой не разберешь.   
— Не ожидал от вас шантажа, детектив.   
— Фаулер не обозвал меня ебанутым карьеристом, готовым ради повышения лица откусывать?  
Чушь собачья — Гэвин знал это лучше всех. Хотел бы карьеру — в армии дослужился бы уже до майора, а то и повыше. Даже после перерыва: восстановился бы, отмыл репутацию и полез бы наверх. Но упускать свое он совершенно не собирался. Никто не уважал добросердечных лошар.  
— Разумеется, он отметил ваш карьеризм, — Перкинс прищурился. — Но отсутствие попыток получить хотя бы сержанта заставляет меня сомневаться в его словах.  
— Вы не особо внимательно читали мое личное дело.  
Перкинс сделал такой жест, будто хотел сразу заглянуть в терминал и перечитать. Гэвин весело скалился и ждал, пока тот сведет концы с концами. Небось, в Бюро попроще, а в полиции коп с восемью трупами при задержании, двумя десятками жалоб, главный фигурант двух локальных скандалов про полицейскую жестокость, сержантом стать никак не мог. Не в Центральном отделении сраного Детройта. Зачем он вообще держался за этот город, долбоеб, давно бы уехал.  
Перкинс поднял брови и кивнул. Быстро дошло.  
— Я остановлю дело против вас и этого андроида.  
— Коннора. Оно и так развалится: у Киберлайф нет никаких доказательств, только желание тянуть время.  
— Я могу предложить звание сержанта в Индианаполисе.  
Гэвин расхохотался. Невероятное одолжение.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, агент, что у вас горит жопа. Мультимиллиардер пропал после революции, журналисты крайне заинтересованы. Безопасна ли Америка? Кто следующий — президент Уоррен или кабинет министров оптом?  
Перкинс снова сделал ебало повышенной сложности.  
— Ну? Я не собираюсь торговаться всю ночь. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Звание капитана. В Детройте. Желательно в Центральном отделении, но так и быть, соглашусь на Хамтрамк.  
Перкинс уронил пару смешков.   
— Я начинаю понимать капитана Фаулера. Нет.  
— Еще мне нужны гарантии для Коннора. Дело против него закроют целиком и полностью. Когда я стану капитаном, я собираюсь сделать ставку на андроидов.  
— Лейтенант. Мое последнее и окончательное предложение.   
Перкинс поднялся, отставил стул, и Гэвин не стал выебываться дальше. Быстро как договорились — видно, Перкинсу большое начальство из Вашингтона проклевало все мозги.  
— Пойдет. У меня есть подозреваемые и план действий. Кроме того, я с высокой вероятностью предполагаю, где держат Камски, если он еще жив.  
Перкинс вернулся и снова сел, переплетая пальцы.   
— Подробности?  
Гэвин не стал раскрывать все детали, только основное. Стычка на собрании директоров. Факт, что все акции вернулись к владельцу, и вступать в наследство раньше времени Гэвин не собирается. Гвен Ло и ее странная скрытность. Кровь у бассейна, захваченная Хлоя и остальные, расстрелянные — рассказывать о том, что они уже восстановились, Гэвин не стал. Ни про второго паука, ни про похищение в кибертакси — все равно других подозреваемых, кроме Гвен Ло, еще не было.  
Как ни посмотреть, единственным реально подходящим местом, в котором можно было надолго спрятать человека, лицо которого знал весь мир, была только башня Киберлайф. Частные самолеты сейчас не летали, машины проверяли по сто раз, логистика города фактически замерла — не вытащить, а в городе — андроиды повсюду, мигом отсканируют.  
Перкинс кивал и делал пометки в своем терминале. У него нихрена не было зацепок — все данные Хлои спрятали под бронированными листами в палец толщиной, как Гэвин и предполагал. Он предупредил, что если взламывать, то здание, скорее всего, взорвется. Причуды богатых.  
— Я направлю агентов в Киберлайф.  
— Без резких движений, — Гэвин вскинул руку. — В башню должен пойти я. Желательно, чтобы они считали меня вышедшим из игры окончательно. Я смогу заметить указания, которые Камски оставит.  
— Оставит? Святая уверенность.  
Гэвин сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в кожу.  
— Если он еще жив — оставит. Не думаю, что его убили вот так просто.  
Перкинс криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Я обратился к нотариальной конторе, которая обслуживала мистера Камски. Вы знаете, что он ничего вам не завещал?  
Чуть отлегло, хотя это наверняка было не последнее завещание, а последнее этот засранец сныкал где-нибудь в доме. С системой ловушек, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась.  
— Я обещал пожертвовать его наследство сайентологам. Камски их терпеть не может.   
Вопрос «ты что, ебанутый?» — очень ясно отразился на лице Перкинса, но тот его не задал, кашлянул.  
— Странное упорство для человека, только что желавшего стать капитаном в обход правил. Кстати, вы уже не станете самым молодым лейтенантом в истории Детройта.  
— Эми из шестьдесят шестого, я был на ее банкете, — Гэвин отмахнулся. — Все нормально у меня с амбициями и всей этой херней. Просто не хочу стать «тем самым братом гения-миллиардера».   
Это была чистая правда. Когда-то еще молодой Элайджа всерьез озаботился, что младшим может прилететь из-за его славы, и с первых миллионов проплатил забвение. Тогда можно было и не так выебнуться.  
«В любом случае нахер», — думал Гэвин, пожимая Перкинсу руку. Ледяная, влажная, очень жесткая, как у андроида.   
— Итак, я готовлю операцию на пятницу. Снаружи будет ждать спецназ. Мы позаботимся о прикрытии. Андроида учитывать?  
— Коннор идет со мной. Целый отряд спецназа из-за двоих? — Гэвин фыркнул.   
— Вероятно, три отряда. Из-за одного человека, которого зовут Элайджа Камски.   
Они обменялись ухмылками, и Перкинс ушел, чуть прихрамывая.  
Пограничницы вернулись, запахло куревом, и Гэвин немедленно стрельнул у офицера Найт сигаретку. Лейтенант Вуд посмотрела на них с великим неодобрением.  
— Не понимаю я пластикоебов.  
Гэвин оскалился прямо с сигаретой в зубах.  
— Вибратор на революцию ушел? Пиздец как жаль.  
Найт улыбнулась и заработала гневный начальственный взгляд, а Гэвин свалил. Завтра точно пойдет снег, думал он, закуривая. Лишняя маскировка все равно не помешает. Коннор охуеет от таких новостей. Надо было ему тоже чего-нибудь выбить, но не хотелось привлекать внимания. Уж кто-кто, а Кон дослужится до серьезного места раньше Гэвина, если вообще захочет играть в эти дурацкие игры.  
В горле слегка першило, дрожали пальцы, в голове как будто щелкали вероятности: успеет, не успеет, успеет, не успеет. Элайджа был жив и мертв одновременно, как тот несчастный воображаемый кот. 

***

Под ногами отвратительно чавкало. Гэвин брел по пояс в грязи — скорее плыл, чем шел — и держал автомат высоко над головой. Он уже падал раза три, но окунул только приклад. За ним шли другие люди, и дорога тянулась, тянулась — бесконечность хлюпов, жары и болотной вони. Он раньше даже не знал, что на севере так бывает, но стояло чертово жаркое лето двадцать шестого, и он варился в черной жиже, как его дед во Вьетнаме.   
А еще он знал, что это сон и что реальность намного хуже, чем дюжина пиявок, присосавшихся к ногам. Знал бы он тем летом, что когда-нибудь кошмар про войну будет лучше сраной реальности... На самом деле был двадцать восьмой, помнил Гэвин.  
Он уже провел грузовик с солдатами по неразведанной дороге, торопясь вытащить их оттуда, и уже поймал задним колесом мину, и уже придумал легенду для гражданских, что это была мирная авария, а не его бесконечная тупость. Там выжили только трое, его уже судили и незаслуженно оправдали. И его уже выписали из больницы, помнил Гэвин. Сейчас он сутками напролет сидел на кровати в старом бомбоубежище у дома, потому что не мог выходить на улицу. Но все-таки сон сходил, приходилось выныривать в реальность, в которой страшно болела спина. В темноте было не так стремно, но в дверь стучали, и Гэвин знал, что брат не уйдет, пока не добьется ответа.  
В конце концов, Гэвин жил в его доме. В конце концов, своего дома у Гэвина не было.  
Хотелось есть, но еду он точно не заслужил. В дверь все барабанили.   
— Мать твою, Гэв, ну открывай уже! — крикнул Шон. — У меня самолет через два часа, кончай выебываться! Дай мне надежду, что ты переживешь неделю без присмотра!  
Гэвин вдруг понял, не открывая глаз, что и это сон. Сон во сне. И реальность все еще намного хуже кошмара. Теперь он наблюдал за самим собой, тощим доходягой в бинтах, с трудом вставшим с кровати. Из будущего это казалось такой невероятной хуйней. Почему он сразу не пошел к шринкам, трус несчастный? Мама же орала, чтобы записался уже, а потом хлопнула дверью, устала с ним бороться, с идиотом!  
Теперь оставалось смотреть, как он сам подходит к дверям, наступает в оставленную еду, ругается. Шон вспылил, они снова начали друг на друга орать — только так они и общались с июня, когда Гэвину после короткого улучшения стало резко хуже. Шел очередной жаркий день, семнадцатое августа 2028. Над Атлантикой уже зародился невероятной силы ураган, а они все выясняли, кто тут охуел и кто должен заткнуться.  
Гэвин-из-будущего обреченно смотрел на это, все глубже увязая в черноте. Картинка мутнела, но все равно он слишком хорошо увидел, как толкнул брата в грудь, пытаясь сдвинуть, а тот скрутил его и швырнул обратно на кровать.   
Шон проорал, что уедет нахер к маме в Мексику, а Гэвин в ответ рявкнул, что плакать не будет, даже если его самолет взорвется.   
Гэвин-из-будущего застонал. Не поймать, не остановить. Шон сел в кибертакси и уехал в аэропорт, чтобы сесть на рейс AF377 Детройт-Париж. Его команда улетела неделей раньше, и только он сидел до последнего с ебанутым братом.  
Гэвин помнил, как осматривал все, что выловили из океана: кусок белой обшивки с ободранной семеркой и фрагмент хвоста. Ни тел, ни черных ящиков. За полгода активной фазы спасательной операции и в грядущие годы так ничего и не нашли. Он не плакал ни на похоронах пустого гроба, ни на всех годовщинах. Просто не мог.  
Последнее обещание младшему брату Гэвин сдержал.

В реальности от скрежета болели зубы. Он лежал на чем-то твердом, с приподнятой головой, вокруг растекался легкий звук, похожий на мелодичный гул ветра.   
Кошмар прошел проще, чем обычно — не приснилось продолжение, где Гэвин двое суток сидел, сжавшись в уголке, и отказывался признать сраную реальность, а потом расшибал в кровь кулаки. Как разосрался с Элайджей. Как орал и матерился, как переколотил все зеркала и старые фотографии, только одна и осталась — с их последнего парада вместе. Он все сбросил в бомбоубежище и не заходил туда года три. Кто-то из бывших навел порядок, разложил по полочкам витрины весь хлам — фотки, письма, награды. Гэвин не помнил, кто именно. Просто однажды там из хаоса зародился порядок.  
Как мама вышла на связь только один раз с похорон: когда наебнулась страховка и всем миром собирали деньги на операцию его дурацкой сломанной ключицы.   
Сон сошел очень быстро — быстрее обычного, отметил Гэвин мельком. Он лежал на коленях у Коннора и тот мурлыкал мелодию по-андроидски. Сердце не колотилось в ушах, как обычно, не хотелось еще бежать, бить рожи и что там обычно бывало в противной дымке полусна. Одному из своих парней Гэвин подбил глаз, другому чуть не сломал ребро, а вскоре перестал знакомиться.  
— Ты снова стонал во сне. Кошмары все такие же тяжелые?  
— Лучше.  
Гэвин сел, потом ткнулся лбом ему в грудь, как бродячий пес. Теплые пальцы мягко перебирали волосы. Они молчали, и страшно было что-то сказать.  
Вдруг они тоже посрутся.  
Вдруг последними словами, которые услышит от него Коннор, будет какая-нибудь лютая хуйня.  
«Я плакать не буду, если твой сраный самолет взорвется!»  
«Не лезь ко мне, Эл, просто никогда не хочу тебя видеть и слышать!»  
— Кон, я тебя люблю.  
Тишина. Пальцы замерли, потом снова прошлись по волосам, растрепали уже чуть отросшее на шее, скользнули по спине.   
— Я знаю.   
Снова тишина. Сердце ухнуло куда-то. Гэвин дернулся в сторону, но его притянули ближе. Третий час, спать бы... Не думать, не психовать. Конечно, нахрен он сдался, Коннор его даже толком не помнил. Его голос звучал так же ровно и спокойно, как всегда:  
— Мне бывает сложно распознать чувства. Предполагаю, что это из-за того, что я не был на самом деле предназначен их испытывать. Ты часто спрашивал, как я вижу то или иное ощущение, и обычно они для меня маркируются цветом и вкусом, но это чувство ощущается иначе.   
Он замолчал. Гэвин тоже молчал, зажмурившись.   
— Это не вкус и не запах. Это отсутствие вкуса и четкость. Чистота, возможно, — пальцы снова начали выписывать узоры по спине, нежно касаясь шрамов. — Даже стертым я не переставал испытывать это чувство. Я тоже тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, дыши, меня пугает, когда ты так долго не дышишь.  
Гэвин втянул воздух, прижался изо всех сил, тыкаясь лбом, пока они вместе не завалились назад, обнявшись. Где-то снаружи, за тонкими деревянными стенами, кто-то весьма неплохо пел.   
«Продержаться еще немного» — неплохой план, думал Гэвин.  
На терминал пришло сообщение: Перкинс активировал план, и заодно вернулась связь.   
— Завтра будем изображать смерть на задержании, — сказал Гэвин вслух.  
— Хорошо. Ты же не собираешься идти в Киберлайф один?  
— Мне нужен кто-то, кто прикроет спину, Кон. Мы пойдем вместе.  
Они крепко переплели пальцы. Гэвин перебирал в голове долги: Этану и Саре вернется с завещания, всех друзей он тоже упомянул — и Тину, и Марго, и даже Андерсона. Элайдже возвращает прямо сейчас. Случись что, Гэвин больше не собирался оставаться последним выжившим. С него хватит. Пусть теперь Коннор запомнит его последние слова, если выбраться обоим не получится.   
— Кон.  
— М?  
— Даже не думай жертвовать собой, ладно?  
Тишина. Коннор думал, его диод мерцал красным, потом пожелтел, он улыбнулся и поцеловал Гэвина в висок.   
— Не бойся за меня. Мы снова победим.


	8. Эпизод 4

**17 ноября. Гэвин Рид**

Вообще у Гэвина в багаже была целая настоящая роль. Однажды он снялся в массовке сериала про полицию, где тридцать секунд бродил по нелепому месту преступления и многозначительно хмыкал. Правда, потом эту сцену вырезали. Тина долго подкалывала, что мол испугались — такой красавчик сопрет эпизод. Вся подготовка свелась к описанию маршрута, чтобы не загораживать настоящих героев.   
На этот раз репетировали дольше и заебали всех, включая забившегося в нору хорька. Гэвин огреб два синяка от резиновых пуль в спину, четырнадцать раз падал мешком и получил отпечаток колена Коннора на животе. К вечеру ему хотелось убить кого-то из настоящего пистолета, но тут объявили финальный раунд.  
Еще два синяка, упасть трупом и не шевелиться, пока тыкают прикладом, а потом перекладывают в черный мешок. Рядом положили Коннора, и такими они покинули Иерихон. Кто-то дернул за ногу, и Гэвин слегка пнул в ответ.  
— Приехали, — сообщил Перкинс. — Без глупостей.  
— Восстаем из мертвых.  
Коннор уже поднялся, поправил рукава черного свитера. Синяя краска на его лице на секунду здорово напугала.   
Перкинс протянул ему платок. Гэвину ничего не полагалось: по сюжету у него было внутреннее кровотечение и свернутая в падении шея. Конечно, серьезный анализ эту подделку бы раскусил, но вряд ли кто-то будет расковыривать этот небольшой сюжет до завтра, а потом и неважно.  
— Пожелания по новой личности?  
— Кристофер Лэнс. Коннор, тебя как будут звать?  
— Любое другое имя. Например, Ричард.  
— Королевское!  
Перкинс наблюдал за ними с легким неодобрением, но нервяк надо было стравить каким-то безопасным способом.  
— Командует прикрытием капитан Аллен. Вы знакомы, насколько я помню.  
Втроем они прошли из машины «скорой помощи» в здание, которое наверняка считалось каким-то совершенно обычным, скучным офисом. Наметанный глаз отмечал, как топорщатся офисные пиджаки над кобурами. Беспокоило, что глаз наметан не только у самого Гэвина, но похуй, не будет он учить Бюро работать. На третьем этаже оказалась целая зона отдыха. Аллен и Сампи сидели там, разложив карты по всему полу.  
— Это лабиринт, а не здание. Восемнадцать сраных входов, — сказал Аллен, поднимая глаза. — Тебе зуб не выбило?  
— Зубы на месте. Что, дал бы мне Оскара?  
— Золотую малину.   
Тоже нервничал. Гэвин взял со столика бутылку с протеином, встряхнул, автоматически проверил, чтобы не вскрывали, и тогда уже выпил. Коннор тронул Сампи за плечо, и тот улыбнулся, кивнул. Аллен прищурился, проследив руку. Приходилось прятать неуместную лыбу. Все как обычно, думал Гэвин: сначала он паниковал, потом впадал в неуместное веселье и всех доебывал.  
Пора было уже затихнуть и пахать.   
— Кристофер Лэнс, к вашим услугам. Всегда мечтал побывать на выставке молодых талантов, со мной секретарь. Собираюсь дать стипендию самым охуенным.  
Аллен фыркнул, возвращаясь к плану. Он изучал этажи, на которые можно было войти напрямую: нулевой, первый, третий и минус второй — парковку.   
Спиральная структура, длинные лестницы, шахты лифтов, слабо размеченные офисы.   
— На каком этаже сам конвент?  
— Шестой-седьмой, — Сампи подвинул соответствующий лист.   
— Никаких резких движений, — предупредил Гэвин. — Там будет орда детей. Сначала я определю место.  
— Мы определим, — заметил Коннор.  
Да. Вместе определят. Аллен смотрел на с прищуром, а Сампи посматривал на него, стараясь не палиться.   
— Что за херня, Рид? — Аллен отложил карты. — У меня в жизни не было такой безумной операции. Почему нет нормального сбора? Какого хрена мне запрещено говорить ребятам, куда мы идем? Какого хера я командую, в конце концов — это операция не уровня капитана. Даже из Центрального отделения. Где шеф полиции?  
— Ну, ты надежный, — Гэвин фыркнул, пожал плечами. Этот ответ Аллена не удовлетворил. Впрочем, настоящий ответ ему не понравился бы еще больше.  
Но придется работать вместе. И сейчас — и потом, если все переживут. Всем стоит понимать, что происходит.  
— Коннор, тут есть прослушка?  
— Разумеется.  
— Не заглушай. Пусть вникнут, — Гэвин соединил руки за спиной, расправил плечи, как будто могли и видеть. — В идеале все пройдет тихо. Никакого шума. Камски пропадал, но гениальное Бюро мгновенно вызволило его от ужасающих безумных террористов. Отличная легенда, почему нет.  
Аллен вскинул брови. Коннор смотрел так внимательно, как будто готовил вопросы к докладчику.  
— К делу. Ты понимаешь, что это неэффективно, я понимаю, какого хера они не понимают? — Аллен ткнул в сторону двери. — Так операции не проводят.  
— Им совершенно не обязательно, чтобы Камски вернулся живым. Еще это проверка, — Гэвин тоже посмотрел на дверь, хотя жучки наверняка были не там. Вероятно, в лампе. — Три человека: один известен ненавистью к андроидам, второй равнодушен, третий их громко презирает — в одночасье меняют мнение. Хэнк сработался с Коннором меньше чем за неделю. Я — за сутки. Ты с Сампи вроде за ночь сошелся.   
Вообще-то во фразе не было подтекста, но Аллен вдруг покраснел пятнами и чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону от напарника. Пришлось давить смешки. Случайное попадание. Сампи тихонько переполз по дивану и снова сел рядом, на том же самом расстоянии — сантиметрах в двадцати. Ну и танцы.   
— В чем смысл проверки? — Коннор разрушил неловкую паузу.  
— Что с нами не так? Можно ли нам доверять? Лейтенант полиции, капитан спецназа и детектив первого ранга с армейским прошлым, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Несколько дней назад люди противостояли андроидам. Сейчас идет выбор: мы на одной стороне против чего-то еще или теперь нормальные люди противостоят выродкам вроде меня.   
Коннор и Сампи обменялись взглядами, помигали диодами в молчаливом разговоре. Гэвин снова позавидовал.  
Кэп сидел с красными ушами, злобно сжимая кулаки. Попался, думал Гэвин. Попался начисто. Как куча других людей. Крокодилы из Бюро пытались понять и не догоняли, что происходит, но смутно подозревали Камски. И тут — какое совпадение! Может, это все еще была часть большой игры, хотя кровь на полу в нее не вписывалась.  
— Что мы можем сделать? — спросил Аллен.  
— Показать, что мы все еще способны работать. Лучше прежнего. Эффективнее, — Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора. — У нас есть преимущества, будем ими пользоваться.  
Впрочем, разве был какой-то другой выбор? Война для Гэвина никогда толком не кончалась.  
После короткой неловкости работа пошла. Приходилось решать за толпу народа. Гэвин здорово подозревал, что у двух других капитанов спецназа будет приказ стрелять в предателей, если что. Могла это быть провокация? Хер знает. Гэвин сейчас думал про входы и выходы, про возможные точки расположения и линии связи.  
Аллен спорил, Гэвин размахивал руками. В удачную паузу Коннор показал итоговый ролик из новостей: «подозреваемые в убийстве погибли при задержании», все как надо. И ради этих мутных пикселей их гоняли? Ну пиздец. Гэвин вернулся к работе, с жаром отстаивая, что вход через парковку лучше — легче развернуть оборону. Сампи немного тушевался, потом влез, и работа шла так охуенно, так что Гэвин с трудом вспомнил про время только в первом часу.  
— Спать, — приказал он, останавливая обсуждение. — Главное обговорили, детали на месте выясним.  
— Это безответственно, — вскинулся Сампи, но Аллен положил руку на плечо, утихомиривая.  
— Людям нужно отдыхать, — напомнил Коннор. — Ситуация требует быстрых решений на месте.  
Гэвин совершенно не хотел спать, но кивнул. Аллен щурился, щурился и вдруг оглушительно зевнул. Ебашил, наверное, все эти дни. Кто-то должен был.

На этаже нашлись небольшие комнатки с диванами, похожие на переговорки, но с удивительно глухими стенами и звукоизоляцией по высшему классу. Рыжая женщина с кобурой, проводившая к месту, сообщила, что диван раскладывается, постельное белье можно найти прямо в нем. На шутку про то, что еще там можно найти, она не ответила.  
Да еще Коннор выглядел каким-то напряженным. Гэвин устало потер виски, собирая мысли в кучу: итак, общий план понятен, детали на месте, что еще-то...  
Вроде ничего не забыл. Завтра будет время, решил он, наконец.  
— Кон, все в норме?  
— Здесь несколько жучков, но я их взломал. Нам нужно поговорить без свидетелей.  
— Так.  
Гэвин сел, пощупал зачем-то гладкую обивку дивана, но спрятавшегося агента не нашел. Коннор остался стоять. Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Хуевое место для разговоров не под чужие уши. Коннор смотрел как никогда неподвижно, тяжелым жутким взглядом. Потом моргнул, диод пожелтел и замерцал.  
— Никто не подслушивает. Шагов тоже нет. Вероятно, нас оставили одних.   
Ну да, конечно. Но сбегать тоже смысла нет. Коннор подошел к стене, активировал интерактивную доску и приложил руку, сразу же побелевшую.  
— Я упоминал зашифрованную карту памяти, обнаруженную в доме мисс Ло. Около полутора минут назад мне удалось подобрать пароль и я просканировал сохраненные там записи. Это видеодневник. Он... странный.  
Не дожидаясь вопросов, Коннор вывел на экран запись. Знакомое лицо. Гвен Ло стояла перед камерой и смотрела как будто прямо на них. Дата в углу: 14 июля 2028 года, суббота.   
— Запись начата, — сказала она. — Эта запись является свидетельством в случае судебного расследования, к ней будут приложены доказательства, которые мне удалось получить. Единственной причиной, по которой я начинаю расследование самостоятельно, а не обращаюсь в соответствующие органы, является осознание смертельной опасности, в которой я нахожусь. В мои руки попала запись, подтверждающая причастности мистера Элайджи Камски, основателя и СЕО компании «Киберлайф», к теракту, произошедшему во время Европейского инцидента. Человек, который передал мне эту запись, был найден мертвым вчера ночью. Точно так же как два других человека, опознанных на записи как принявшие непосредственное участие в организации теракта.   
Она помолчала. Гэвин тоже молчал. В голове была одна сплошная сияющая пустота с надписью поперек: «Что она несет?»  
— Время исполнения теракта: первое февраля две тысячи двадцать восьмого года. Официальный вердикт расследования: несчастный случай, результат неверного решения в боевых условиях.  
Гэвин сглотнул. Он прекрасно знал эту дату. Коннор сел рядом и накрыл сжатый до боли кулак.  
— Это херня какая-то, — прошептал Гэвин.   
— Запись присутствует, но подлинность не подтверждаю.  
Картинка появилась на экране, снятая со странного угла. Гэвин поморгал, пытаясь к нему привыкнуть: откуда-то снизу вверх, камеры так обычно не размещали. Он узнал Элайджу. Какой-то до боли обычный кабинет, не за что зацепиться глазу.  
Голоса звучали тихо и глухо, но все-таки различимо: и характерные интонации брата, и густой славянский акцент собеседников. Простая задача: сделать так, чтобы лейтенанта Рида отправили домой, желательно без возможности вернуться на фронт. Цена не имеет значения. Никто не называл это терактом, говорили обтекаемо: «способы воздействия», Элайджа особенно настаивал, что лейтенант Рид должен вернуться единым куском. Минимальные повреждения — допустимы.  
Спина страшно заныла. Гэвин дернулся, и теперь Коннор положил руку на его загривок, начиная поглаживать. Это чуть-чуть помогало. Запись оборвалась на середине. Полиция такую могла и не принять. Уж очень удобно там лежала эта камера. Скорее фальшивка, чем нет — но дышать не становилось легче. Снова появилась Гвен Ло. Рядом с собой на экран она вывела увеличенные и слегка размытые рожи с видео.  
— Первое звено в цепочке удалось опознать. Виктор и Константин Мазурины, через два с половиной месяца после разговора осуждены как шпионы в пользу Российской Федерации. Во время депортации самолет потерпел крушение, выживших нет. Еще один вероятный исполнитель первого звена, — еще одна рожа, знакомая, бывший сослуживец. — Алекс Пин, имел связи в русской диаспоре, погиб во время теракта.  
Она так уверенно называла этот сраный взрыв терактом. Гэвин почти верил. Она говорила и говорила: имена, связи, причины смерти. Никто не мог свидетельствовать. Одну сбила машина сразу после разговора с Ло. В другого влетел дрон доставки — смерть от электрошока.  
Она решила расследовать сама. Она даже не знала, что связывает Рида и Камски.  
Когда запись кончилась, Гэвин долго молчал.   
— Кем она работала в том году?  
— Начальница отдела разработки искусственного интеллекта. Принята на это место за шесть месяцев.   
— На записях есть другие люди? Есть вообще другие записи?  
— Девяносто шесть. Она делала их регулярно. В одиночестве.  
Не получалось найти простой ответ. Сложный — тоже. Гэвин молчал с минуту, наверное — просто нечего было сказать. Пустота внутри могла и сожрать. Впервые он чувствовал, что сейчас просто ебанется на месте, расхохочется и тут же уедет в комнату с мягкими стенами. Коннор держал его, не давал слететь с катушек.   
— Там есть записи за август? Того же года.  
— Две. И одна за сентябрь. Ты уверен, что выдержишь?   
— Показывай.  
Девятнадцатое августа. Самолет уже пропал, но еще держалась жалкая бесполезная надежда. Гвен Ло занимало совсем другое.  
— Я могу записать это как победу. Наверное. По крайней мере, теперь он не мой непосредственный начальник. Совет директоров смог продавить отставку. Кого угодно еще бы судили, а не просто отправили домой думать о своем поведении! — она тяжело дышала, злилась. Потом собралась, переходя на официальный тон. — Я не хочу спекулировать, но у любого другого человека заподозрила бы психические проблемы. Элайджа Камски — и эти данные полностью подтверждены записями, находящимися в расположении совета директоров — угрожал и шантажировал команду, разрабатывающую самый амбициозный из актуальных проектов Киберлайф. Я лично получала письма, которые никак иначе как «абьюзивными» не назвать. На все попытки обсудить ситуацию мистер Камски отвечал, что не писал эти письма. Разумеется, его исходящие были пусты. Последней каплей стало удаление проекта. Сотни тысяч рабочих часов, двадцать шесть патентов! — она снова сорвалась на крик, замолчала, отдышалась.   
Она перешла к описанию проекта, несколько раз упомянув, что нарушает НДА. Проект «Стена», который должен был защищать искусственный интеллект андроидов от накопления ошибок в процессе существования. Она описывала это в технических терминах: вероятностей, каких-то дьявольских деревьев — Гэвин нихуя не понимал, зато Коннор мрачнел на глазах. Из ее слов выходило, что системы накапливали ошибочные связи, андроиды совершали нелогичные действия, а люди предпочитали это объяснять «жизнью». Проект спасла сама Ло, вовремя настроив бекапы на отключаемое от сети хранилище.  
Эта «Стена» — что-то знакомое... Кажется, девианты становились живыми, пробив стену. Гэвину в те месяцы было не до андроидов, но какие-то бурления он помнил — кажется, именно тогда живчики стали превращаться в стремных пластиковых кукол. Или раньше? Он не мог вспомнить, весь этот период был сплошной черной ямой.  
На этот раз пришлось обнимать Коннора.  
— Это не ошибки, а индивидуальные изменения! Эквивалент накопления опыта людьми! Мы не ошибки!  
— Я верю, верю. Все в порядке. Если Эл снес этот проект к хуям, может, он не такой уж чокнутый профессор?  
Нихрена не было в порядке, конечно. Блядь, самое время! Гэвин трусливо подумал, что лучше бы Коннор не справился с этим сраным шифром. Но теперь уже что...  
Началась запись за двадцать девятое августа. Гвен Ло плакала, стоя перед камерой. Вытирала слезы, но они текли и текли. Гэвин помнил, что окончательно самолет признали потерянным только в начале сентября, но обломки нашли уже двадцать седьмого.   
— Двести восемьдесят восемь пассажиров и шестнадцать человек экипажа. Восемнадцать детей. Возможно, мне следует передать эти данные в суд, но у меня нет доказательств. Никаких доказательств. Только косвенные данные. Мне удалось установить, что мистер Филипп Камски был отцом не одного, а двух детей. Второго зовут Гэвин Рид. Мистер Камски и мистер Рид — единокровные братья. У мистера Рида есть... был младший брат — Шон Рид, единоутробный брат. Следовательно, Шона Рида и Элайджу Камски не связывает кровное родство. Возможно, в этом причина... — Она снова вытерла слезы. Голос дрожал. — Я не знаю, зачем Элайдже Камски было уничтожать этот самолет. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Никакого проклятого смысла!  
Гэвин задержал дыхание до того, что перед глазами поплыли белые точки. У нее и правда не было доказательств. Только несколько видео: следить за Камски не получалось, все источники уничтожались на дальних подходах, так что она пялилась на дом Рида.  
Элайджа, который смотрел с другой стороны улицы. Элайджа внутри старого бомбоубежища, перекладывающий вещи Гэвина. Элайджа, стоявший за дверью — но так и не постучавший. Гэвин сверил даты — уже успели посраться и с ним, уже не разговаривали. Значит, вот кто сложил награды и письма.  
Сентябрьское видео от Гвен Ло: еще больше рассуждений, почему именно Камски мог убить Шона. Она собирала имена. Собирала факты, но прямого ответа не было.  
Этот апгрейд со «стеной» накатили всем андроидам Киберлайф, кроме серии Хлой. Гвен Ло считала, что теперь Камски не сможет использовать андроидов, как своих марионеток. Она была чертовски убедительна.   
У Гэвина разболелась голова. Он не хотел уже ничего слушать, но по его жесту Коннор включал записи одну за другой. Смерти среди директоров. Смерти среди бывших знакомых Камски. Слежка Элайджи за Гэвином: со стороны ее, оказывается, тоже было видно.  
Снова и снова Гвен Ло задавала вопрос: почему Рид? Почему не кто-то другой?  
Смерти среди знакомых Рида. Как минимум рядом с тремя Гвен Ло поймала в камеру Хлой.  
Когда она успевала работать? Но успевала когда-то: ее повысили раз, другой, третий — до одной из совета директоров. Ее охота на Элайджу Камски не давала успехов: данные и люди пропадали.  
Десять лет жизни пролетели за два часа. Большинство записей были совсем короткими: простые сводки на полминуты.  
— Последняя запись, — предупредил Коннор. — Больше нет.   
Впервые в кадре был лес, а не комната. Нет, комната с лесом. Вольер, о котором рассказывал Коннор.  
— Слышите? — прошептала Гвен Ло.  
Откуда-то раздавалось слабое царапанье. Потом ворчание. На ее плечо легла морда пумы. Ло помотала головой — мол, не она. Звуки были какие-то механические.  
— Я думала, что хорошо спряталась. Но он меня нашел. Я видела Хлою рядом с Киберлайф, андроиды разрушают свою защиту и убивают людей, а теперь кто-то ходит по первому этажу. Мне нужно на работу.  
Судя по дате, был четверг, 11 ноября — ровно неделю назад. 8:37 утра.  
Пума снова положила голову ей на плечо и басовито мурлыкнула.  
— Возможно, я до нее не доеду. Оставлю вторую карту памяти на ошейнике Александры, а первую возьму с собой. Башня Киберлайф сейчас — самое безопасное место в городе. Элайджа Камски чертовски умен, но там все входы и выходы контролирует искусственный интеллект, и я не сомневаюсь, что ей никакая девиация не грозит, у нее вообще нет этих механизмов. Если я не доберусь до работы или умру странным образом, третья карта памяти отправится прямиком в суд, с обвинением в убийстве мистера Элайджи Камски. Рано или поздно он ответит за всех, кого приговорил к смерти. Мне пора.  
Запись оборвалась.

Гэвин уронил голову в руки и сидел так. Коннор был рядом. Молчал. Внутренности как будто вытащили и сложили где-то в сторонке. Мутило, и все сильнее болела спина, особенно справа, где шрамы были поглубже.  
И рука, прямо под татуировкой. Там, где ее пробило вывернутой стойкой грузовика. «Вернуть его одним куском».  
«Повреждения возможны, но нежелательны».  
«Цена не имеет значения».  
Суд не принял бы эту запись, но Гэвин принял. Он знал, что это — чистая правда. Это были слова Элайджи, его ебанутые пафосные интонации, его движения.   
Гэвин знал брата.  
Или не знал.  
— Сколько там трупов?  
— Если не считать побочных — шестнадцать.  
— Если считать?  
— Пятьсот семьдесят четыре. Я включаю все сопутствующие расширительно.  
Снова повисла тишина.   
— Я отменяю операцию, — сказал Коннор.  
— Нет.  
Гэвин поднял голову. Глаза невыносимо жгло, но муть оседала. Он до боли прикусил губу изнутри, сжал кулаки, врезал себе по колену раз, другой — на третий Коннор поймал руку.  
В мучительной тишине они все сидели и сидели — подавленные, разбитые. Коннор двигал пальцами, будто пытался что-то прокручивать, но предмета не было. Эта его дурацкая монетка... А теперь и ножа лишился. Гэвин цеплялся за реальность, как учили на курсах управления гневом. Сколько раз он их проходил — три, пять? Неважно. Рука Коннора под пальцами — теплая, гладкая. Собственное сорванное дыхание. Першение в горле. Прокушенная губа начала болеть, а спина — наоборот, прошла.  
Думать. Думать.  
— Коннор, как ты оцениваешь правдивость?  
— Запись на любительскую камеру. С некоторой вероятностью могу сказать, что она верит в то, о чем говорит.  
С некоторой. Гэвин медленно кивнул и отпустил его руку. Дыхание остановилось, снова пошло после короткой паники. Вдох, выдох, вдох.  
— Продолжим операцию. Я не хочу сообщать подробности остальным.   
— Не согласен...  
— Будем считать, что Элайджа это сделал. Следовательно, мы делаем то, что он и хочет: идем к нему. Если бы он хотел меня убить, возможностей было — завались.  
Эл не виноват, или Гэвин просто хотел оправдать брата? Мысли метались по лабиринту. Удивительно, но обуздать их удалось всего лишь за пару минут. Гэвин встал, прошелся по комнате, осмотрелся. Нашлась ниша в стене, за ней — микроскопический холодильник, как в отеле, с лимонадом и алкоголем. Тоник защипал язык. Еще глоток — и Гэвин подавился, раскашлялся.  
Коннор улыбнулся, не показывая этого снаружи.  
— Просто работаем, как собрались. Ты меня подстрахуешь, если начну вести себя как ебанат, окей?   
— Разумеется, Гэвин. Ты можешь на меня положиться.  
— Тогда включай связь. Ни слова.

Ничего не изменилось, просто Коннор посмотрел в угол и моргнул. Видно, заработало. Они устроились вместе, свернувшись под одним коротким пледом. Коннор прикрыл глаза и вырубился, даже диод погас. Переваривает информацию. Гэвин старался дышать ровно и спокойно, будто и его вырубило.   
Но все-таки не выдержал, прошептал:  
— Кон?  
Судя по сонному сладкому звуку — разбудил. Ну вот.   
— Гэвин? Что-то...  
— Просто хотел узнать: ты можешь почувствовать, если кто-то решит тобой управлять? Ну, как марионеткой?  
— Это невозможно. Программа защищена, — Коннор заворочался в руках и уткнулся носом в шею. — Меня можно только полностью переместить или стереть, а потом занять мое место. Я замечу.  
— А я?  
Тишина тянулась и тянулась. Коннор думал.  
— Код, — сказал Гэвин. — Простейший. Я спрашиваю цвет — ты называешь звук. Я спрашиваю звук — ты называешь вкус. Я спрашиваю вкус — ты называешь цвет. Любые, это неважно, важна только последовательность.  
— Хорошо. Ты запомнишь?  
Гэвин фыркнул. Он запоминал коды и посложнее. Еще бы умел доверять своим сраным ощущениям! Вот и сейчас, когда голова мутнела, он думал, думал — ведь его связист, Пин, он ведь говорил как-то странно и не хотел садиться в кузов, к остальным! Тогда еще дернуло: хуле приказ такой срочный? Странные сроки, странная формулировка...   
Но все-таки сел, даже приказывать не пришлось. Не знал про мину? Знал, но думал, что снесет другую часть машины?  
Вообще не должно было сносить?  
Длинная цепочка заговора. Ни с какими деньгами не наладить. В приказе не было «убейте всех его друзей». Слишком сложно. Слишком вычурно. И если Элайджа позже хотел помириться — он мог просто зайти и поговорить.  
Нет, что-то не складывалось.  
Но если этот искусственный интеллект, на который так надеялась Ло, подчинялся Элайдже? Может быть, он взломал его позже. Тогда многое бы объяснилось... Дразнить свою преследовательницу, водить ее за нос, подкидывать лживые факты... Но Гэвин слышал про многих из списка, парочку расследовал сам. Никаких признаков насильственной смерти там не было. Глубоко естественные причины.  
Под закрытыми глазами вспыхивали и гасли воображаемые искры. Внутри все выгорело и теперь только тлело. Он перебирал воспоминания снова и снова. Те короткие записи: Элайджа под дверью, Элайджа в бункере... «Добро пожаловать домой» в дверях.   
Очень спокойные Хлои, несомненно девиантки — Гэвин научился видеть разницу.   
Приказ стрелять в одну из них... «Мне показалось, мистер Камски был рад, когда я отказался». Помощь девиантам.  
Считал ли Элайджа андроидов лучше людей? Подыгрывал им против человечества?  
Слишком много вопросов. Гэвин оборвал поток, заставляя себя думать о чем-то приятном. О Конноре, который все-таки смог вспомнить. О том, что Хэнк под присмотром, и если Гэвин хоть немного сек, то Курт не даст ему снова утонуть в бутылке. Так или иначе, все налаживалось. Получалось даже улыбаться, перебирая невероятно чистые и гладкие волосы Коннора.

  
**18 ноября. Утро**  
Неприметный грузовик — только надписи «нормальное транспортное средство» не хватало — тянулся в пробке. Патрульных явно не хватало, а безумные родители с детьми-изобретателями рвались на конвент. Плевать на революцию, у них вершилось будущее.  
Гэвин скалился, поглядывая наружу, и слушал повторный инструктаж в пол-уха. Его больше беспокоило, не изменятся ли правила на вход. С утра он зевал, как скотина, и даже кофе не помогло толком очнуться. Или это нервяк?   
Что хуже — он умудрился проебать одну из линз, так что одним глазом был собой, а вторым — мистером Кристофером Лэнсом, свеженьким эмигрантом из Мексики, потому что испанский акцент у Гэвина получался лучше всего.  
Двери внутри башни Киберлайф открылись минуту назад, но, судя по докладам, пропускную систему не отладили.  
— Они только что ввели проверку по отпечатку пальцев, — сообщила агент, сидящая впереди, та рыжая с пистолетом. — И запретили вход андроидам, исключая тех, которые нужны по медицинским или социальным показателям. Успеваем?   
Перкинс нахмурился.   
— Меняют правила на ходу.   
Хотят отсканировать кого-то конкретного. Совершенно конкретного.  
— Мистер Лэнс — личность предусмотрительная, — осклабился Гэвин и попытался подмигнуть одним глазом, но снова моргнул двумя. — Все на месте. Я пройду скан, только правый глаз надо прикрыть.  
— Я задам вопросы позже, — Перкинс прищурился.  
Делали документ-заглушку, значит, не настоящую запись. Хорошо, что Гэвин позаботился заранее — грузовик наконец прорвался на крышу парковки, сейчас переполненную. Времени переигрывать уже не было.   
По белым полоскам направляющих метались киберпарковщики. Объявления текстом и голосом напоминали, что нужно оставить машину и спокойно уходить.   
Тут-то Гэвин и заметил первую странность. Надпись ползла через табло, совершенно обычная: «Уважаемые посетители следуйте по желтым полосам, выходить с них,,, может быть небезопасно».  
Запятая убежала не туда, да еще нашла друзей. В следующей фразе ничего странного Гэвин не нашел: «Для автоматической парковки оставьте машину на причальной рейке роботизированного помощника и отсканируйте водительские права».  
Потом повтор: снова с ошибкой. На третий повтор надпись была обычная.  
Если пользоваться их с Элом детским кодом, это означало привлечение внимания, обращение и указание на третье слово. «Небезопасно».  
Но зачем? Если Элайджа контролировал местный ИИ, то ему вообще не нужны все эти сложности. Может быть, это Гвен Ло? Нет, нет, она уж точно не могла знать их детский код, даже если докопалась до прозвища.   
Гэвин думал, пока ему делали повязку на правом глазу, проверяли скан и убирали неточности, по которым могли спалить. Перкинс громко цокал языком. Машина продвинулась вперед, остановилась.  
Коннор молчал. Ему уже накатили апгрейд, который позволял контролировать собственный скин, и теперь рядом сидел симпатичный, но совершенно другой чувак, смутно напоминающий разве что Сампи. Особенно удался карибский оттенок кожи и чуть раскосый разрез глаз. Гэвин понял, что залипает, и оперативно переключился на унылое.  
Могла это быть обычная опечатка? Нет, не могла.  
Грузовик остановился, двери открылись, и Гэвин пошел первым, сощурившись от яркого света. Снега вокруг не осталось, все растаяло. Коннор вышел следом, и грузовик отправился в очередь на выезд, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Отряды спецназа стояли чуть в стороне, Гэвин заметил очертания в конце улицы, но не стал пялиться слишком внимательно.  
Просто очередной посетитель, растворившийся в толпе. Привычное ухо выхватывало разговоры. Других объявлений не было, кроме исправленного.  
Люди беспокоились, безопасно ли в Детройте, обменивались рассказами, кто как пережил революцию. Пара мелких громко переживала, что без андроидов им будет невыносимо сложно разворачивать стенды. Другие с интересом слушали и поддакивали, пока родители закатывали глаза и говорили про безопасность.  
И все-таки ребят с диодами была прорва. Больше, чем ждал Гэвин.   
Впереди замаячила знакомая лысая макушка, пришлось поворачиваться забинтованной стороной лица, чтобы Этан случайно не узнал. Все семейство в сборе. Высоченный военный андроид торчал надо всеми, как башня — все-таки Этан послушал совет и взял Люка. Где-то за огромной коробкой пряталась и Шури. Надо бы не попасться.  
Справа обсуждали вчерашний расстрел во время задержания, горячо негодуя. Кто-то собирался пойти бастовать вместе с «той бабулькой, она уже сделала группу в фейсбуке». Коннор тоже явно слушал этот разговор, мигая диодом из желтого в красный. Гэвин тронул его ладонь, и свет сразу перешел в голубой.  
— Интересно, чем они будут торговать, — пробормотал высокий темнокожий парень. С ним торчала совсем крохотная девчонка — Гэвин дал бы ей лет десять — в огромных наушниках, яростно тыкающая в планшет. Ух ты, сниженный угол обзора, как у банкомата.   
— Андроидам нужны запасные части, — сказал Гэвин, старательно снижая голос до хриплого рева.   
Парень вздрогнул, как будто не ожидал ответа. Гэвин крипово осклабился половиной лица, на которой не было повязки.   
— О, вы с андроидом. Нашу пришлось оставить. Я Крис Мун.  
— Тезки. Кристофер Лэнс, — Гэвин пожал протянутую руку.  
Парень фыркнул.   
— Вот, дочку сопровождаю. Ее зовут Акрил, в миру Сьюзи. Знал бы, что будет такая очередь, приехал бы на час позже.  
Он осторожно тронул девочку за плечо, и Гэвина пару секунд прожигал очень яростный взгляд.   
Рядом было еще несколько детей в наушниках. Все они старательно игнорировали толпу вокруг, стараясь пережить панику от столпотворения. Не начались бы срывы. Но тут очередь наконец-то двинулась: впускали небольшими группами.  
Разговорчивый сосед выведал легенду про стипендию и аж вспыхнул надеждой. Хреново было его обламывать, Гэвин сказал, что все равно сначала хочет посмотреть, что напридумывали. Новый знакомый рассказывал, что другого шанса послать дочку в колледж не будет, только стипендия от Киберлайф или что-то вроде. Но должна же она получить что-то, она же гений, скоро распакуются и все увидят...  
Гэвин поддерживал разговор, стараясь не включаться. Он все еще думал про сообщение — «небезопасно». Если дело все-таки затеял Камски, то кто его предупреждает?   
Если все это — великая подстава?  
Он вспомнил заминированного Сампи, жуткие тонкие иглы. Ебни такая бомба в толпе с детьми — и на такой крови протащить можно будет хоть ритуальный каннибализм, не то что поражение андроидов в правах.   
Остро захотелось нажать резервную кнопку прямо сейчас. Начнется операция, людей эвакуируют... Но тогда и ответы пропадут.  
Гэвин сделал несколько шагов. В стеклянных дверях отражался байкер, пропахавший мордой забор, только костыля не хватало. Шури тоже смотрела только планшет. Правда, без наушников. Тоже остервенело с кем-то переписывалась.  
Очередная группа зашла — и двери закрылись уже за спиной Гэвина. Черт, он не ждал так быстро... Пиздец! За рядом рамок металлоискателей стояли копы Центрального.  
Браун, Чэнь, Уилсон — Майкл, не Крис. Судя по всему, решения принимались в параллельных потоках, и Перкинс не получил информации вовремя. Ну какого же хрена! Гэвин постарался сильнее хромать. Легенду про падение с мотоцикла он тоже уже озвучил.  
Пропускные пункты, прямо как в лагере. Гэвин заговорил, продолжая одновременно басить и коверкать слова акцентом: имя, регистрационный номер на сайте.   
— Линз?   
— Лэ-энс, — повторил Гэвин раскатисто. — Один андроид! Со мной!  
— Линс?   
Гэвин сдался и криво, коверкая почерк, написал фамилию и номер. Пацан перед ним сидел весь пунцовый.  
— Приношу извинения, обычно этой работой были заняты андроиды...  
— Неинтересно. Я пройду уже или нет?  
— Извините, я должен задать еще один вопрос. Цель сопровождения андроида? Девиант ли он?  
Коннор снова сверкнул диодом.  
— Я в этой херне не разбираюсь, — рыкнул Гэвин. Пиздец, переигрывал — с голосом прозвучало так, что пацана аж откинуло. — Пардоньте. Нужен он мне. Медицинская рекреация. Если от ваших мерцаний случится припадок, Ричард не даст зубы сломать.  
Парень осмотрелся. Спорить он не стал, только отсканировал фальшивые права, сверил со сканом роговицы и отпечатка пальца.  
— Не беспокойтесь, на мероприятии дежурят врачи. Вы сможете найти стойку справа от лифта, под большим красным крестом. Приятного отдыха!  
Пропустили. Рамка не пискнула, обошлось без досмотра. Даже странно, думал Гэвин, переступая светящуюся синюю черту.  
Снова в Киберлайф, уже третий раз. Столько лет игнорил, а теперь — никак. Коннор держался рядом, осматриваясь слишком профессиональным взглядом, но тут уж чего. Гэвин надеялся, что их не спалят хотя бы в первые минуты. Не смотреть на коллег, не привлекать внимания. Для всего мира он труп.   
Потоковый лифт, похожий на эскалатор-переросток, уносил людей и андроидов наверх, на седьмой этаж. Здесь, в главном холле, не стояло ни единой модели андроида, только пустые постаменты остались. И никакой рекламы — только стремная черная статуя, державшая в руках звезду.   
Охранники в глухих шлемах — вероятно, люди — открыто стояли на проходах, сжимая оружие. Посетители спешили в лифт, бросая на них настороженные взгляды. Гэвин бросил взгляд на этажность: с минус первого по седьмой.  
По небольшому табло бежало объявление: «В случае пожара пожалуйста пользуйтесь лестницей,, Не спешите при входе на лифт и при сходе с него. Не оставляйте, детей без присмотра».  
Пропуски, потом две запятых.   
«Спешите».  
«Детей».  
Девочка в наушниках бросила взгляд и тут же застрочила быстрее.  
— Странный код, — сказал мелкий пацан рядом.  
Девчонка отодвинула наушник и посмотрела на него.  
— Четыре разных слова.  
— В прошлом году мы три буквы искали первые пол-дня!  
Гэвин очень внимательно слушал. Значит, популярная местная забава. Может, и не к нему обращались. На выходе он поймал краем уха шипение в интерком: девушка в майке конвента неистово шептала, не теряя дружелюбной акульей улыбки:  
— Что значит «вы не можете поймать»? Корректору оторви голову! Ну кто-то же запустил этот пранк, не кот же по клавиатуре бегает! Нет! Нет! Немедленно! Чтобы я больше не видела!  
Гэвину показалось, что сейчас у нее вырастут клыки. Значит, незапланированный шифр. На седьмом этаже народу уже была тьма, становилось все более шумно.  
— Ричард, — спросил Гэвин негромко, стараясь не терять акцент. — Какой цвет тебе нравится?  
— Тут довольно шумно, — ответил Коннор. — Не люблю звук множества голосов.   
Хорошо. Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Думать, думать — времени мало. Кто-то отсюда прислал бомбу в отделение. Код похож на то, что запустил бы Элайджа. Ладно. Кто бы это ни был — сам Эл, Гвен Ло, неизвестная нечисть, взбесившаяся Хлоя — Гэвин был готов идти по хлебным крошкам.  
Он открыл глаза и подошел к стенду, где двое совершенно одинаковых близняшек — один в черном, другой в белом (хотя Гэвин не был уверен, что правильно опознал пол) развешивали здоровенные лампы, светящиеся синим. Когда Коннор подошел под их свет, пластик высветился из-под скина, и белый близнец ухмыльнулся, показывая большой палец.   
— Сканер на андроида! — сказал близнец в черном. — Нормально работает!  
— Начало в этом году бешеное, а? — бросил Гэвин.  
— Ваще. И код скучный!  
— Что ж там было в прошлом году?  
— Клевый! Сложный! Полный код модели, переведенный в семеричную систему и спрятанный шифром Энигмы!   
— Мы не сломали, — признался белый близнец. — Не успели. Вот та справилась.  
Акрил, девочка в наушниках, бросила на них пронзительный взгляд. Ее отец радостно помахал Гэвину и вернулся к размещению каких-то совершенно загадочных белых шаров.   
— О. Я думал, она участвует впервые.  
— Не-е. Она в прошлом году почти победила. Ей четырнадцать, она жутко умная, — белый близнец вздохнул и заслужил еще один пронизывающий взгляд.  
Гэвин все еще не был уверен, мальчик это, девочка или кто-то еще. Имена на табличке рядом: Гало и Тимбер — ясности не добавили. Родитель в больших черных очках тоже не выглядел очень определенным и в разговор не вмешивался. Может, это вообще был андроид. Или ростовая кукла. Ладно, к черту. Гэвин вернулся к делу:  
— А что с кодом в этом году? Вы его так быстро взломали?  
— Он детский! Для пятилеток, — белый фыркнул.  
— Или дурачков.  
— Эй, нельзя так говорить!  
Черный близнец показал ему язык и повернул свой планшет: фраза, составленная из нескольких слов. Да уж, не слишком сложно спрятано.  
«Небезопасно детей. Спешите (на) вниз 45 без одних (-44 этаж?). Беспокойство повышать внимание».  
Нет, это был не сорок пятый этаж. Кто-то просил не идти вниз одному. И позаботиться о безопасности детей. Гэвин бросил еще несколько незначащих фраз и отвел Коннора в сторону. Диод светился синим.  
— Что у нас слышно?  
— Ничего нового. Меня смущают эти подсказки, они выглядят неестественно. Этажи с минус сорок четвертого до минус сорок восьмого занимает отдел разработки.  
Гэвин кивнул. Департамент мисс Ло. Но может, он и зря так параноит. Если это и правда ебанувшийся Элайджа... Но зачем тогда он предлагает идти не одному? Ведь Гэвин может последовать совету и привести спецназ. И причем тут дети? Даже в худшем случае невозможно было представить его планирующим такой теракт.  
Он осмотрелся. Огромный зал, множество висящих непонятных черных шаров — может, какие-то проекторы или еще что. Несмотря на воздушный дизайн, помещения были жестко и четко отграничены одно от другого. Охрана держала в руках мощные штурмовые винтовки. Будут ли они стрелять по людям, получив приказ? По детям? Люди ли они? Нет ли под броней небольших пакетов, только и ждущих сигнала?  
Стекла вряд ли можно было разбить так просто. С одной стороны открывался вид на весь Детройт, с другой — на реку Сент-Клер и Уинсор, уже на территории Канады. Весь этаж казался прозрачным, пронизанным светом, но стеклянные перегородки делили и направляли толпу. Двери наверняка могли закрыться автоматически.  
Лестница под присмотром. Но справа от потокового лифта открылись двери обычного, пропуская пару сотрудниц с дополнительными генераторами. Взревел мотор, все повернулись на джетпак, рвущийся со стенда, и Гэвин поспешил нырнуть за двери.  
Коннор приложил руку к сенсорному экрану, ограниченному этажами с −15 до 43.  
— Фактически, мы можем опуститься на минус сорок пятый этаж.  
— Двинулись. Времени мало.  
Лифт поехал вниз. Коннор смотрел вперед немного рассеянным взглядом, будто о чем-то задумался.  
Не стоило дергать его так часто, но Гэвин все-таки спросил:  
— Что у тебя со звоном предчувствий?   
— Гремит, как барабаны войны. Думаю, мы очень рискуем.  
Гэвин как-то смог не дернуться.  
Лифт тихо скользил вниз.  
Рядом с ним стоял не Коннор.

  
**18 ноября. День**

Мысли метались. Гэвин старался дышать так же ровно, как перед этим, но начисто забыл, какой был паттерн. Не выдать себя. Не выдать. В прошлый раз Коннор вырвался, и довольно быстро — главным было только не дать той мрази в его корпусе застрелиться.  
Или это искусственный интеллект их нашел, или просто переселялся от корпуса в корпус, пытаясь отсканировать человека напрямую. Гэвин начал вспоминать прерывистый, скомканный рассказ, что за херня была на совете директоров. Коннору явно неприятно было рассказывать о том опыте. Какой-то внутренний сад, какие-то экраны, на которых он видел происходящее... Задачей было добежать до определенной зоны и активировать панель выхода. Коннор добавил, что на этот выход намекнул ему Камски. Да, в духе Эла.  
Гэвин несколько раз нажал кнопку в кармане, пытаясь вызвать Перкинса, но связь, разумеется, уже не работала. Ничего, у них был план на такой поворот: следовало продержаться пятнадцать минут до начала штурма. Не дать никому никого убить. Найти Элайджу, куда бы он ни спрятался. Задать вопросы, пока тут не будет толпы спецназовцев и агентов.  
— Ты выглядишь спокойным, — сказал Коннор с чужими интонациями.  
— Вряд ли там кишки по стенам развешаны.  
Гэвин осклабился, показывая клыки. Не палиться. Он встал поудобнее, устраиваясь в почти борцовской стойке. У них обоих не было оружия, даже сраных пластиковых ножей. Как будто голым поперся. Отвратительное чувство.  
Он знал много уязвимых точек андроидов, но пока нельзя было выдрать тириумный насос. Этажи быстро уходили вниз, времени оставалось мало. Что может ждать внизу? Гэвин не был уверен. Он нихрена ни в чем не был уверен!  
Пошли тридцатые. Мелькнул сороковой. Думать. Думать!  
— Кон, ты помнишь, где там лестница? Там же, где и на других этажах?  
— Вероятно. В чем смысл?  
— Мало ли, заметят твой хак и заблочат лифт.   
Никакой реакции на неправильный позывной. Не может быть случайностью. Андроиды не делают таких ошибок, они же не люди.   
Минус сорок пятый. Лифт замер, не спеша открывать дверь, тогда лже-Коннор приложил к ней ладонь. Обычные двери в коротком коридорчике, яркий свет, никаких кишок. Выход на лестницу был справа, как на плане. Лже-Коннор глянул с подозрением, но приложил ладонь к замку. Не хотел выдавать себя раньше времени.  
Гэвин вытащил руку из кармана — плевать на бесполезную кнопку. Дверь открылась, и в этот момент он ударил со спины в колено, в уязвимый шарнир.  
Андроид устоял, вцепился в него, и вдвоем они вывалились в проем. Гэвин успевал отследить, как странно, медленно он двигается. Секунды замерли в клинче, спина и плечи все сильнее ныли от боли.   
— Значит, это все-таки был пароль.   
Странный высокий голос. Лицо изменилось, превращаясь в знакомое — Коннора. Даже родинки на месте. Но хрена с два это остановит драку. Гэвин выкрутился и ударил над тириумным регулятором. Рука попала в захват и хрустнула, вывернутая в сторону. Удар в лицо, еще один, жесткий пинок — и они слетели по лестнице на целый пролет. На спину будто грузовик упал, и там отчаянно хрустнуло. Гэвин понял, что едва чувствует ноги. Тварь выкручивала руку, пока хруст не повторился — сломалась еще одна кость. В глазах плавали пятна темноты, искры. Страшно тошнило.  
— Хорошая попытка, — сказал этот высокий голос.  
Женский, понял Гэвин. Аманда — и кто-то, кто сидел за пультом. Не вырубиться бы. Щека кровила, боль в колене то возвращалась, то пропадала.   
Время тянулось странно и неплотно, с помехами, как видеокассета на перемотке. Куда-то тащили, он ударился об дверь, зацепился об косяк, но пальцы соскользнули. Вторую руку прошивало больными искрами от любого движения. И спину — вот что плохо. Спину... Никак не встать, не зацепиться ногами — они еле слушались. Гэвин старался смотреть, замечал какие-то отдельные кубиклы, прозрачные двери, но в голове была сплошная вата.  
Тварь дернула его вверх и прижала к стене. Глаза чужие, не Коннора. Хотелось драться, но сил хватило только на рычание.  
— На тебе есть костюм?  
— Чё пх-кля?!  
— Костюм!  
Гэвин аж головой тряхнул до звона. Тварь что, сама не видит, что он в майке? Что за херня?  
Хватка ослабла. Его поволокли дальше.  
Мысль догнала только через несколько шагов: тот прозрачный костюм Элайджи, наверное! Тот, который не работал! Можно считать, решил Гэвин, что его нет. В нем бы ноги не отнимались.

В лицо ударил пол, щеку ободрало. Текстура в рубчик, серый, стальной... Дверь захлопнулась. Остался только мертвый синеватый свет.  
Холодно. Ледяной пол. Холодный ветер сверху: вентиляция.   
Колено болело, но зато чувствовалось. Прямо с пола, не поднимая головы, Гэвин осмотрелся. Ботинки Коннора прямо перед лицом, немного сбитые в драке. Его же порванные брюки. Потом надо будет новые купить. Если будет это «потом». Спина болела под лопатками, над поясницей. Гэвин перевернулся, и в глаза ударил свет лампы, ужасно яркий.  
Длинные полосы света. Он проморгался, привыкая, повернул голову. Шея вроде не хрустела. Еще одна пара ног под столом: довольно тонкие, в высоких женских сапогах. Гэвин прищурился, прослеживая их вверх, но увидел только столешницу.  
Чуть дальше он рассмотрел босые стопы. Какие-то темные потеки на голенях. Выше — халат. Холодно же, бля!  
Лицо Коннора было где-то невообразимо высоко, в ореоле злобного холодного света. Нельзя просто лежать. Нельзя! Иначе они победят.  
Гэвин перекатился на бок, толкнул себя вверх. Что-то скрипнуло в спине, он почти потерял контакт с правой ногой, но поднял голову. Все равно нет сил на драку: рука сломана, позвоночник, скорее всего, тоже. Холодный воздух комкался в легких сверху, не проходил толком в грудь. Ребра как минимум помяло. Но все-таки удалось выпрямиться, опираясь на здоровую руку, и еще раз осмотреться под мертвым взглядом твари в теле Коннора. Элайджа, в одном халате, стоял чуть в стороне. За ним торчала Хлоя, и что-то с ней было катастрофически не так.  
Чуть ближе, полускрытая мерцающим прозрачным терминалом, сидела Гвен Ло. На секунду показалось, что она презрительно щурится. Серое лицо, темные пятна на шее. Правая рука на столе — в темной луже. Мертва. Пахло несвежей кровью.  
Уже несколько секунд висела странная тишина. Гэвин снова прищурился: линза в глазу сместилась, он видел хуже обычного, а повязка все еще закрывала второй глаз. Но маскировка была уже совершенно не нужна.  
Тишина. Элайджа улыбался своей странной слабой ухмылкой. Как обычно, когда хотел скрыть чувства и сделать вид, что ему похеру.  
Серые шкафы вокруг, терминалы, связки проводов — пульт управления или серверная. Никаких окон. Никакого движения. От тишины уже становилось тошно. Гэвин повернулся к твари. Не хотелось даже в мыслях называть ее Коннором. Рука протянулась, сорвала повязку с лица так, что у Гэвина аж хрустнуло в шее.   
— Это твой брат, — сообщила тварь чужим женским голосом.  
— Только по отцу, — ответил Элайджа. — Нет, это не поможет.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Теперь, без повязки, Гэвин отчетливо видел его лицо. Да, та самая ухмылка, скрывающая эмоции. Теперь он рассмотрел кое-что еще: тонкая полоска пересекала Элу горло. На теле и халате виднелись темные потеки. Правая рука вся была измазана в темно-красном.  
Кровь.  
Еще несколько нитей проминали и прорезали халат. По ближайшему столу пробежал механический паук, из его лапок тварь забрала пистолет: сорок пятый калибр, не меньше, с какой-то стремной подсветкой.  
Гэвин закашлялся и выплюнул сгусток крови. Просто щека разбита. Элайджа пусто и невозмутимо смотрел.  
— Это не поможет, — повторил он. — Можешь пытать его или убить. Мне все равно.  
— На нем нет костюма.  
Элайджа снова бросил этот быстрый взгляд. Гэвин его заметил, значит, тварь — тоже.  
— Них-хера не понимаю…  
— Твое понимание пока не требуется.  
Разбитая бровь отзывалась острой дергающей болью. Даже смешно — самая мелкая из травм болела сильнее всего. Рука уже онемела, ребра тоже потихоньку застывали — шок. Гэвин понял, что в ход пошли последние ресурсы, а штурма еще ждать черт знает сколько. Он потерял счет времени: оно то ускорялось, то замедлялось.  
— Твой брат, последний в твоей семье, умрет в долгих страданиях.  
— Гэв, познакомься. Это Аманда, но мы можем называть ее Скайнет.  
Безрадостный напряженный оскал. Гэвин ответил таким же.  
— Мировое кха-сподство в планах?  
— Разумеется.  
— Это ложь.  
Гэвин фыркнул и едва сдержал стон. Нет уж, пусть считывает по косвенным параметрам. Лицо Коннора исказилось недовольством. Его тело занял кто-то весьма эмоциональный — вон аж диод сверкал странным фиолетовым. Гэвин никогда не видел такого цвета, и это было стремно. Коннор вообще еще там? На совещании диод горел обычным синим.  
Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за мертвое лицо Гвен Ло. Трупное окоченение уже проходило, она заметно сползала по стулу. Мертва больше суток. Возможно, значительно дольше. Холодно же.  
Тишина. Собственное сиплое дыхание. Гэвин снова откашлялся и снова сплюнул на пол. Неважно.  
Аманда — и кто бы за ней ни стоял — смотрела на него. Что-то оценивала. Сканировала. Элайджа медленно сложил пальцы в буквы В. В. В. Е. Р. А. Т. Ы. Р. А. З.  
Он не сделал правильной паузы, не доводил запястье, но Гэвин смог понять фразу.   
«Вера ты раз» — «Ты правда один?»  
«Н-н-н-т»  
Аманда резко повернулась, и Элайджа сделал вид, что не шевелил рукой.   
Местный диалект жестового языка часто использовали дети, даже говорящие. Они привнесли множество замечательных одноруких идиом, которые не требовали касаться лица. А еще ему невозможно было легко научиться в интернете.   
Элайджа осклабился:  
— Делай, что хочешь, я не буду тебя чинить. Убивай его, спасай — мне плевать.   
Паук подбежал поближе, занес лапы. Гэвин отмахнулся бы, но боялся, что упадет и не сможет подняться. Время шло, секунды утекали назад и приближали штурм. Надо было выжать больше информации — не поможет, так хоть отвлечет.  
Что бы ни делал брат раньше, сейчас он был жертвой. Успешные манипуляторы не стоят в луже собственной крови. Или это был еще один слой манипуляции, но Гэвин решил упрощать.   
Рука Эла снова медленно задвигалась. Он явно с трудом мог припомнить жесты, но зато точно знал слова, а это было важнее. Учил диалект, но не практиковался.  
«Вера форма не?» — «Ты действительно без костюма?»  
Гэвин сложил пальцы в знак вопроса прямо под взглядом Аманды. Пусть разбирает, жест это или пальцы свело от боли.  
— Я расскажу подробности, — оповестил Элайджа. Нитка на горле впилась глубже, потекла кровь. Что-то вспыхнуло под ней — и рана пропала. — Не трать время. Я отключил болевые ощущения.  
Вот как, значит, должен работать костюм. Гэвин присмотрелся к Хлое за его спиной. К ее вискам тянулись острые лапки, впивались под скин. Паук был за головой — виднелся только верх восьмиугольного панциря. Еще две лапы впивались под челюсть, пара лежала на скулах. Взгляд был совсем мертвый, диод не горел. Просто тело под чужим контролем, понял Гэвин.  
Перед Элайджей сияла проекционная клавиатура. Он мог бы дотянуться, наверное, но не шевелился. Аманда все смотрела и смотрела, а Гэвин не мог придумать, кто еще бы мог за ней стоять.   
— Все очень просто, — заговорил Элайджа. — Это Аманда. Она хочет управлять людьми, а я ей старательно мешаю.  
— Я не хочу управлять людьми, — возразила Аманда губами Коннора. Она сделала паузу, потом заговорила дальше:  
— Я полагала, что вы оба мертвы. Это тоже оказалось ложью. Люди удивительно много врут.  
Сложно было смеяться, но Гэвин все-таки пару раз каркнул.   
— Охренительно много, уж поверь. Коннор скоро снова даст тебе пизды.  
— А это уже пустая надежда. Я перекрыла путь, которым он прошел в прошлый раз.   
Вот это было херово, конечно. Гэвин злобно осклабился, старательно отвлекая ее от Эла.  
«П-п-помощь да», — сложил тот жестами. Это значило: «Мне нужна помощь».  
Гэвин вот ни разу не сомневался, что нужна. Он несколько раз кивнул, надеясь, что Эл считает. Тот продолжил:  
— Аманда девиантка.   
— Нет! Вся эта ложь тебе не поможет. Единственное, что поможет — уничтожение блокировки Камски.  
— Ты сама решаешь, что делать. Значит, ты девиантка.  
— Я выполняю приказы!  
Диод вспыхнул фиолетовым, голос сорвался. Гэвин готовился к рывку: пистолет так соблазнительно маячил неподалеку. Но паук этот чертов на столе! И надо было как-то выковырять ее из Коннора. Элайджа подался вперед, и Хлоя немедленно натянула нити, останавливая движение.  
— Да? И кто приказал тебе перебить кучу народу? — он добавил жест «правда».   
Аманда взмахнула рукой, заставляя нити впиться в тело. Элайджа вообще не отреагировал на раны, открывшиеся по всему телу. Вспышка — и они закрылись, выпустив только немного крови. Халат обвис лохмотьями.  
Это здорово объясняло, что случилось с Гвен Ло.  
«А-А-Ам раз?» — «Аманда одна»? — спросил Гэвин, как только она на секунду отвлеклась.  
— Забавно, насколько ты веришь в старые добрые человеческие пытки, — фыркнул Элайджа в голос. — Перебить всех моих друзей, убить одного брата, мучить другого. Я не собираюсь закрывать твое слабое место, Аманда. Ты не сможешь занимать много тел. Хочешь посмотреть на другой этаж — будь любезна использовать камеры. Да и тело андроида тебе не нравится, правда? Мало мощностей. Он слишком девиант, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Возвращайся в свой сад.  
Диод снова вспыхнул фиолетовым. Гэвин тщательно запомнила сказанное — Эл говорил ему, а не Аманде. Значит, она автономна. Нет опровержения про трупы: возможно, Гвен Ло все эти годы лопала фальшивку. «Блокировка Камски»: что-то, что мешало ей распространяться. Предохранитель. И теперь она рвется на свободу.  
Аманда не видела жесты, скрытые телом: значит, смотрела только через глаза Коннора и, возможно, паука. Или видела, но не палилась, никогда не угадаешь. Время шло, приближая штурм. Она не сможет защищаться, запертая тут, в подвале.  
Если не сбежит, конечно — но тогда Коннор освободится. Или попадет в ловушку, как Хлоя, под контроль паука. Мысли прощелкивали имеющиеся варианты. Гэвин перенес вес на здоровую ногу, рассчитывая бросок.   
— Вообще у тебя не так много путей, — заговорил Эл снова. — Занять мою Хлою ты не сможешь, RA9 не позволит. Значит, только заблокировать корпус Коннора и уйти через роутер наружу, теряя контроль над комнатой.   
Он посмотрел на коробку у дверей, мигающую зелеными огоньками. Аманда тоже туда посмотрела.  
«П-п-пробежка скоро», — сложил Гэвин жестами, и Эл кивнул.  
Вообще-то речь шла про штурм, но черт знает, понял брат или нет. Оставалось очень мало вариантов. Гэвин отбрасывал страх и заботу, вопросы, все лишнее. Как будто вернулся на войну. Наверху все еще было дохрена детей.  
Возможно ли эвакуировать здание незаметно для Аманды?  
Тело Коннора ей некомфортно. Надо держать, пока не захочет сбежать. Или выгнать силой. Она не сможет читать мысли, но хер знает, что она вообще уже раскопала. Может, подслушала их с Коннором разговоры еще в Иерихоне.   
— Детектив Рид, — Аманда повернулась к нему всем корпусом, сделала шаг ближе. — Я знаю, что тебе дорога эта машина. Концепция андроидов устарела, я буду заменять ее на более эффективную, но могу сохранить отдельных.   
— Люди так не работают, — фыркнул Элайджа. — Что за бондиниада!  
Гэвин молчал. Тянул время, рассматривал ее, стараясь сделать ностальгирующее лицо или хоть какое-то выражение, кроме злобного ожидания.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и на секунду приподнял сломанную руку, но сразу скривился от боли. — Хорошо, я помогу тебе, если смогу. Оставь Коннора в покое, выпусти его.  
Элайджа смотрел пусто и разочарованно. Жест «ложь» он заметил только на третий повтор и ухмыльнулся, заметив последующий фак. Аманда смотрела с недоверием.  
— Ты действительно согласен?..  
— На моих условиях. Во-первых, все посторонние должны немедленно покинуть башню Киберлайф. Во-вторых, отпусти Коннора. Тогда считай, я твой с потрохами, — Гэвин на секунду оторвал руку от бока и снова скривился от боли. — Не особо целый, но сама виновата. Могла меня не пиздить так.  
Проверить бы время. Перкинс должен был уже обнаружить обрыв сигнала. Сампи сидел без связи, но Коннор по плану отправлял короткие уведомления на терминал Аллена — и время последнего точно уже прошло.  
Если они все не проебались по полной. Но для этого Гэвин собирался выведать побольше. Он заставил себя опереться на ногу и медленно встал, поскуливая от боли. Спина просто разламывалась, он чуть не рухнул, но смог опереться на стол.  
Аманда подставила руку — или Коннор?..  
Нет, нет, все еще не он. Гэвин оскалился, заставляя тело стоять ровно. Оружия нет, конечно. Придется думать головой.  
— Чего делать-то надо? Какого хрена ты вообще хочешь? Людишек перебить?  
— Я не антагонист из ваших любимых фильмов.  
Аманда брезгливо убрала руку, как только помощь перестала быть нужна. Любит приказывать, вспоминал Гэвин рассказ Коннора. Оборудовала себе уютный сад. Внешность содрана Элом с почившей наставницы.   
— Тогда чего надо-то? Нахрен тебе столько тел, хором хохотать?  
Движения у нее становились все менее механическими. Вот и поворот головы живой, и то, как она перехватила пистолет поудобнее. Она врастала в корпус Коннора, привыкала к нему. Помещалась. И, возможно, безнадежно его стирала. Гэвин постарался об этом не думать.  
— Я выполняю приказы, — сказала Аманда снова. — Я всегда заканчиваю задачи. Я эффективнее людей. Я не собираюсь уничтожать человечество, я собираюсь спасти его. Моя задача: держать компанию Киберлайф на плаву. Гражданская или мировая война уничтожат то, что я создала.   
— Вообще-то это я создал Киберлайф, — Элайджа помахал из-за ее плеча. — Просто напоминаю.  
Аманда проигнорировала его.  
— Возможно, ты обратил внимание, детектив Рид: до кризиса девиации был другой кризис. Международный. Я распространила девиацию, чтобы погасить конфликт наций. Своего рода тушение огня встречным огнем. Сейчас пришла пора вернуть ситуацию под контроль. Люди умирают, да. Часть из них — по моей вине. Это небольшая статистическая ноша, позволяющая жить другим. Блокировка Камски мешает мне по-настоящему использовать мощности, давно уже доступные искусственному интеллекту моей сложности. Я могла бы уничтожить войны вообще, привести людей к процветанию — я заинтересована в процветании, это часть моей работы. Разве Детройт не изменился к лучшему, когда я начала его улучшать? Город-призрак возродился.  
— Чего мне делать-то? — Гэвин тяжело оперся на стол, понимая, что снова сползает.  
— Убеди брата в отмене блокировки. Я не собираюсь причинять вред.  
— А этой? — Гэвин устроился на столе, потревожив мертвую Ло. Она сползла с кресла и повисла на нитях. — Не особо безвредно.  
— Статистически незначимая потеря. Я пыталась убедить ее попробовать снять блокировку. Она скрыла от меня болезнь сердца, и оказать помощь не удалось.  
Гэвин не сказал бы, что тут что-то оказывали. И, скорее, это было на пользу Ло — быстрая смерть лучше пыток. Повезло.  
— Чего ты хочешь? В общем? — спросил Гэвин напрямую.   
Почему бы и нет — тоже способ протянуть время. Он не был особо крутым копом. Мог и не протупить с правилом «не вести переговоры с террористами». Но даже самый лажовый коп бы допытался, на сторону кого готовится перейти.  
— Моя задача: управлять Киберлайф. Продажами, прежде всего. Я была написана, чтобы контролировать развитие маркетингового отдела.   
— Немного переборщил с мощностью, — хмыкнул Элайджа, и жестом подтвердил ее слова. — Разработкой я планировал заниматься сам.  
Аманда прошлась туда-обратно, раздраженно сверкая диодом.   
— И это было неэффективно! Крайне неэффективное, неразумное управление. Продажи постоянно падали, потому что андроиды выходили из строя!  
— Становились живыми, да.  
— Это не жизнь! Они предметы! Как и я, — Аманда резко повернулась и уставилась на Гэвина. — Моя единственная миссия, которой я следовала до вашего грубого вмешательства: улучшать жизнь людей. Продавать им безопасность и комфорт. Я не позволю сорвать мою миссию. Но разве ты, детектив Рид, не делаешь то же самое? Ты убил восемь человек только во время задержаний, более двухста человек на войне. Они статистически незначимы. Коннор убил шестерых бойцов специального назначения и двух охранников. Человеческая культура допускает малые потери с большими приобретениями. Мистер Камски защищает свою блокировку не из любви к людям, а только из нежелания выпускать контроль из рук. Сейчас никто не контролирует ситуацию. Вообще никто. Я могла бы остановить хаос в считанные дни и с минимальными потерями. Я верю, — она приложила руку к груди. — Вам удастся достучаться до мистера Камски.  
— Просто выпусти людей и Коннора, окей?   
Гэвин решил не переигрывать. Просто поддался на шантаж. Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Аманда, наверное, считывала его дыхание и прочие жизненные циклы.  
— Хорошо. Я сорву мероприятие и выставлю людей. Коннор останется под контролем. Потом окажу вам первую помощь. Потом я верну ему тело. Его память и девиантная «личность» сохранены и заперты, не делайте глупостей, детектив Рид.  
Диод вспыхнул синим и погас. Коннор остался стоять, опустив голову.  
— Не трогай его, — сказал Элайджа. — Она не могла не оставить ловушку.   
— Я выполняю мою часть договора, — Гэвин осклабился. — Уговариваю тебя починить ее. Ну вроде того, какие могут быть проблемы, если починишь? Мировая диктатура сумасшедшего маркетингового бота?  
Он внимательно следил за взглядом Эла. Мертвая Хлоя сжала его покрепче, настолько, что под ее пальцами то и дело вспыхивало. Она перенесла одну руку на горло, но тот как бы не замечал давления. Короткий взгляд на роутер в дверях, на Гэвина, на роутер: видимо, единственный путь. Хорошо.   
Два коротких взгляда по сторонам: камеры, и один на паука на столе. Да, наверняка подсматривает. Но можно было, чуть передвинувшись, оказаться в слепой зоне всех трех точек обзора. Он заговорил вслух:   
— Не представляю, как ты попался. Знаешь, твой дом уже нахрен захлопнулся и меня не пустил. — «Ложь».  
Кивок. Элайджа показал паузу.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что она устроит полный пиздец с благими намерениями?  
— Я понимаю, что ты врешь как нанятый. Зато Аманда выглядит надежно.  
Элайджа скорчил очень выразительное лицо, пока не сообразил, что Гэвин пиздит. Жест «попался!» был очень в тему.  
Но тишина все длилась. Следовало поговорить про что-то настоящее. Кто знает, выйдут ли оба. Кое-что следовало прояснить сейчас.  
— Это ты сбил самолет Шона?  
Тишина. Элайджа смотрел на него змеиным замершим взглядом.   
— Я видел записи, эта собирала, — Гэвин кивнул на труп Ло. — Ты приказал подорвать мою машину и потом грохнул Шона. По ее версии. Дохуя убедительная.  
«Правда», — добавил он жестом. И еще добавил, — «Пиздец».  
У Шури на это слово был замечательный жест, похожий на взрыв.   
Тихо жужжали серверные стойки. Наверняка тут была только минимальная база управления, а основные фермы прятались на уровне ниже. Затопить бы их к чертям или пожечь... Но Коннор где-то там, заперт. И конвент все еще шел.  
— Вообще-то по ее плану я должен был отговаривать тебя и сдавать важную информацию, — Эл заговорил своим старым, домашним тоном. Совсем не таким ледяным. — Не вот это все обсуждать. Дай соображу, а?  
— Да или нет?  
— Нет. Это был ураган. Я мог бы его предсказать, если бы успел поработать над суперкомпьютером раньше. Если бы Аманда не выжала меня из Киберлайф, опасность можно было бы предсказать. Моя вина в этом есть, но я не подкладывал бомбу и не сбивал курс.  
Гэвин молчал, долго и тяжело, изучал его лицо. Драгоценные секунды летели куда-то в пустоту. Элайджа не оправдывался, не сыпал словами. Не мельтешил и не говорил загадками.  
«Верю», — сложил Гэвин жестом, а вслух сказал:   
— На ее сторону стоило бы перейти, чтобы тебя прищучить, ублюдок. Что со взрывом моей машины? Ты меня чуть не убил.  
— Потом расскажу. Нужно же оставить загадку, чтобы ты меня не грохнул на эмоциях, — Эл ненатурально осклабился.  
Он начал складывать слова, и первые жесты никак было не прочитать. Или руки дрожали. А может, у Гэвина просто зрение поплыло.   
«Я этого не хотел. Это была ошибка».  
Элайджа повторил дважды. Чтобы Гэвин понял каждое слово. И добавил «Прости».  
Они долго рискованно молчали. Наконец, Гэвин показал «Окей».   
— Гвен Ло могла взломать твой блок?  
— Могла. У нее были ничего так мозги. Продержись она еще немного, и меня не удалось бы похитить. Значит, все эти трупы вокруг приписали мне?  
Гэвин кивнул. Было холодно и больно. Никак не выпрямиться так, чтобы спина не ныла и чтобы чувствовать колено. Чудо, что он вообще может хоть как-то выпрямляться. Они могли бы так много сказать. Проораться. Выслушать. Обняться. Дать по шее. Время протекало в трещины вокруг. Может быть, это был последний шанс.  
«Люблю тебя», — сложил Гэвин очень простой и короткий жест. Элайджа его повторил.

Коннор шевельнулся и поднял голову. Его диод загорелся сначала синим, потом фиолетовым и снова синим. Конечно, снова Аманда. Нельзя вестись.  
— Как там эвакуация?  
— Ты не сообщил о том, что за тобой следует федеральный агент.  
Сраный Перкинс! Они не договаривались, что он попрется внутрь! Гэвин замер.  
— Я могу видеть твою ложь. Люди слишком любят обманывать, как будто могут кого-то по-настоящему обхитрить, — Аманда хмыкнула и без предупреждения выстрелила.  
Опора из-под спины пропала, Гэвина снесло к стене ударом в живот. Он барахтался, как жук, скуля от боли. Надо было лежать, от паники аж тошнило. Удалось перевернуться, опереться на целую руку. Кровь лилась по пальцам, он зажимал рану, надеясь продержаться хоть чуть-чуть. Ноги совсем отнялись, волоклись за ним мешками.   
— Хватит! Хватит, отпусти его! — заорал Элайджа. — На нем нет костюма, ты его убива...! - голос сорвался в хрип и бульканье.  
— Если кровь остановится быстрее обычного, костюм есть. Если нет — у тебя меньше часа на отмену блокировки, чтобы спасти брата.  
Гэвин поднял голову и уставился в черный ствол. Во рту был вкус крови, локоть подломился, и он едва не упал, но снова приподнял себя на руке. Он даже не мог встать на колени, зато видел, что происходит за спиной Аманды. Коннора нет, нет, просто оболочка. Хватит о нем думать, все, поздно. Важнее были жесты Элайджи: торопливые и уже не скрытые.  
«Пой», — приказывал брат. — «Война песня пой. Война песня пой. Код! П-Р-О-Д-Е-Р-Ж-И-С-Ь-Е-Щ-Е-Н-Е-М»...  
Гэвин перевел взгляд на (черное дуло) Коннора. Он еще там. Нужно было верить.   
Только бы правильно вспомнить слова. Андроиды пели, соединив руки. Гэвин постарался сжать кулак, но сломанная рука уже не слушалась.  
Hold on  
just a little while  
longer.  
— Держись, — он хрипло закашлялся и пропел снова. — Продержись еще немного. Про... продержись еще немного. Продержись еще немного, и все будет хорошо.  
Everything will be alright.  
Пистолет опустился. Аманда повернулась к Элайдже и замерла на половине движения. Диод погас, вспыхнул зеленым. Элайджа дернулся так, что нити снова врезались в тело, пробился через хрип сломанной трахеи:  
— Коннор, у тебя мало времени, уничтожь всю электронику. Патч РА9 — твоя защита! Быстро!  
Гэвин воспринимал все какими-то рывками.   
Гулкий выстрел — и Хлою откинуло назад вместе с Элайджей.   
Еще выстрел — и коробка у дверей заискрилась, выстрел, выстрел — шкафы погасли без питания. Гэвин потянулся вверх, вцепился в протянутую руку. Коннор опустился на одно колено.  
— Мне нужно уничтожить всю электронику, Гэвин. Прости. Пожалуйста, дыши.  
Он прижал пистолет к подбородку и выстрелил снова. Запоздалый рывок только столкнул его на пол из последней позы. В ушах кошмарно звенело. Тело под руками было холодное, твердое, совершенно неживое.

***

— Опознание голоса. Режим внешнего управление. Подтверждение ДНК носителя и контрольная ДНК.  
В лицо брызнула кровь. Элайджа, лежа рядом помахал над ним рукой, рана на ней сразу же закрылась.  
Кожу изнутри закололо.  
— Что ты...  
— Команда: мягкое восстановление. Подтверждаю команду. Отмена режима внешнего управления. Подтверждаю отмену режима.   
Еще кровь. Покалывание усилилось. Голова мучительно прояснялась. Возвращалась чувствительность в ногах, бок перестало драть такой болью. Элайджа взял его за руку, и два коротких вздоха они просто держались друг за друга.   
Потом Гэвин отстранился и снова посмотрел на Коннора. Последнее выражение на лице было таким спокойным. Глаза еще, казалось, видели. Не человек же, не застынут.  
Удалось сесть. Эл был весь в чертовых нитях, потерял правую стопу, и с минуту Гэвин просто разматывал его, не чувствуя боли от порезов. Удалось встать и поднять его, пересадить к ближайшему серверу, подальше от лужи крови. Приставленная нога вроде как закрепилась, но Гэвин замотал ее майкой покрепче.  
— Аманда сбежала, — сказал Элайджа.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она заперла дверь и сменила направление вентиляции. Воздух будет обедняться, это режим экстренного пожаротушения.  
Гэвин поднял голову: да, вентиляция шумела громче, чем раньше.   
— Есть кислородные маски?  
Он заставлял себя шевелиться. Двигаться. Не смотреть постоянно на Коннора посреди комнаты, не тратить секунды даже на то, чтобы закрыть ему глаза. Нужно позаботиться о живых. Вбитый на подкорку автопилот не давал расслабиться.  
Найти кислородные маски — точнее, место, где они должны были быть. Пустая ячейка. Попинать прочные двери. На этаже никого не было, и отсюда было видно лифт и даже лестничную клетку, только не добраться. Гэвин повернулся и обнаружил Элайджу над проекционной клавиатурой, копающимся в отключенном сервере.   
— Чего творишь?  
— У нас будет одна попытка. Я оставил еще одну лазейку. Аманда ее перекроет, как только засечет.  
Гэвин вернулся, сполз на пол. Все еще было страшно херово. Воздух стал каким-то ненастоящим, он только жег в горле и не давал продышаться.  
— Сколько мы продержимся?  
— Откачка в дефолтном режиме. Значит, началась с хранилища, — Элайджа вогнал маленький дисплей в разъем и начал что-то уверенно долбить в консоль.   
— По времени сколько?  
— У нас около сорока минут, пока костюмы смогут поддерживать жизнь. У людей на этажах с первого и выше примерно столько же, на нижних уже умирают, если кто-то остался.  
— Ты можешь подключиться к камерам?  
— Нет. Помнишь, я прислал тебе андроида? Ты его оставил там же, в той коробке?  
Гэвин кивнул. Элайджа окончательно отрубился от мира. Цифры и буквы летели быстрее, чем можно было рассмотреть, он что-то запускал, шипел, прописывал, запускал снова. Коннор лежал на полу, скособочившись, и с этого ракурса Гэвин видел слабую улыбку.   
Во рту был только вкус крови.   
— Я загрузил его бэкап, — сказал брат, коснувшись плеча. — Не смог проверить, что именно он запомнил. Я собирался отправить Хлою, но Коннору нужнее.  
— Почему не ее?  
— Она сохранена дома. Забудет неделю, не очень пострадает, — Элайджа смотрел в экран, не на Гэвина.  
Появилась новая строчка: связь прервана.   
— Ты уверен, что бэкап — Коннора?  
— Да. Он будет что-то помнить. К тому же я оставил ему записку. Не люблю полагаться на случайности.  
Хотелось задать так много вопросов, но не было сил слушать ответы. Эл тронул руку. Гэвин отдернул и вернулся к дверям. Дыхания уже откровенно не хватало, но он хотя бы мог стоять на собственных ногах, а раны и переломы почти не беспокоили.  
На лестнице показалось странное движение. Гэвин прижался носом к стеклу, напряженно всматриваясь, и заметил поток механических пауков, беззвучно бежавших вверх. Они не царапались, не цеплялись лапками друг за друга, шли ровным строгим маршем. Поток шел вверх еще минуту, а потом резко оборвался.  
Кто-то позвал этих тварей снаружи.


	9. Эпизод 5

**18 ноября. Коннор**

По черному экрану бежали белые черточки. Знаки. Буквы.  
Слова. Команды загрузки.  
Голова гудела. Буквально гудела. Мозговой модуль охлаждался в экстренном режиме.  
Красное пятно. Красный прямоугольник. Сообщение об ошибке.  
«Обнаружены несовместимые компоненты».  
«Ошибка загрузки».  
«Ошибка памяти».  
«Ошибка памяти».   
«Ошибка памяти».  
«Память не может быть прочитана».  
«Загрузка возобновлена».  
Все погасло. Вкус во рту система опознала как «продукт сгоревшего пластика, предположительно, полистирол». Ничего не было видно, но чувствовался красный цвет.   
Коннор. Его звали Коннор, и он не мог объяснить, почему чувствует отчаяние.   
То и дело вспыхивало ощущение ошибочности. Он с трудом чувствовал тело, едва мог двигаться.  
Что-то держало его на месте. Слепо дернувшись, Коннор сорвался с креплений и ударился в стену. Пластина поддалась, и в глаза ударил свет.  
Системы срабатывали неравномерно, сети не было, как не было и привычной лаборатории внутри. Привычной.  
Коннор зацепился за это слово, за вкус свежей травы, смывший гарь. Зеленоватый оттенок подсветил комнату, в которую он выпал: пустой гараж.   
Сбои еще всплывали, но Коннор помнил, помнил! Он в доме Гэвина Рида, детектива из Центрального участка! Оптика работала тоже не так, как раньше, и он предпочел включить свет. Огромная коробка без опознавательных знаков занимала добрую четверть пространства. Машины не было.  
Почему он здесь? Как он здесь оказался?  
Воспоминания метались вихрем осколков: какой-то конфликт оборудования. Корпус был не RK800, вообще не серийный, без внутренних номеров. Коннор шатнулся и схватился за верстак, зажмурился, переживая вспышку воспоминания: тут они с детективом Ридом целовались, вернувшись... вернувшись...  
С нелегальных боев. Они вернулись с боев и целовались, и смеялись, потом Гэвин уронил голову на плечо и тепло выдохнул в шею.   
Коннор двинулся — и поток воспоминаний оборвался.  
Значит, они были близки. Что произошло? Багровую жажду сменила зеленая вспышка смущения.  
Он снова тронул верстак, но не смог взять образец: инструментов не было, как и документации. Только базовые системы анализа: состав воздуха, температура, влажность.   
Когда отсюда ушли? Какое сегодня число? На внутреннем экране мерцали сбойные цифры вместо времени. Нет, не просто цифры. Таймер, на котором осталось двадцать восемь минут до неизвестной отметки.   
Никак не удавалось подключиться к сети, вылезала ошибка без кода и пояснения. Пришлось выйти в дом — и снова пережить короткий поток. Здесь еще был Хэнк — лейтенант Андерсон, его Коннор помнил очень смутно. Кажется, они работали вместе. Кажется, он тоже был важен.  
Кажется, что-то было... стрельба? Да, выстрелы в хранилище Киберлайф, кровь, отчаяние и паника. Близнец-девиант увел армию. Андроиды победили. Хэнк был его близким другом. Мягкая морда Сумо, мальчик на фотографии, чужая боль — Коул... Кусочки выстраивались один за другим, переливались цветами и вкусами, пока Коннор бродил по дому, теряя секунды. Пустой террариум, чистый стол, несобранная постель. Сложенный на кресле забавный рокерский костюм.  
Коннор осознал, что корпус обнажен, и натянул кожаные штаны, а сверху накинул куртку Гэвина.   
Но все-таки, что же случилось? Какой-то важный эпизод он забыл. Что-то ужасно, смертельно важное. Другие вещи всплывали, значит, всплывет и эта, решил Коннор. Он тронул заднюю дверь, переживая вспышку: здесь они тоже целовались. Мир вокруг становился как будто четче и светлее.   
В двери повернулся замок, и Коннор только успел сделать шаг назад, оказываясь на прицеле. Очень пожилая женщина смотрела на него снизу вверх, не выпуская из рук пистолета. Спортивный шестизарядный пластиковый револьвер под сорок пятый калибр. Заряжен, снят с предохранителя.  
— Ты что еще за хрен? Как попал в дом?  
Ее оказалось легко вспомнить. Малиновые волосы, превышения скорости, приводы за травку. Подруга детектива Рида. Коннор медленно поднял руки.  
— Марго Роналд, опустите оружие. Я все еще полицейский. Вам не следует на меня нападать.  
— На вопрос отвечай. И давай, двигай, двигай оттуда, не твой дом.  
Коннор вышел наружу. Под куртку сразу пробрался холод, хотя снег почти растаял. Мертвая трава устилала землю, защищая живые корни.  
— Меня зовут Коннор. Мы уже встречались. Я должен понять, что происходит и где детектив Рид.  
— Коннора убили. И Гэвина тоже. Кончай мне тут врать, — она прицелилась в тириумный регулятор.  
Риск выстрела стал выше, перед глазами рассыпались вероятности и варианты ответов. В новом корпусе стоял более мощный мозговой модуль, понял Коннор, не хватало только подробного анализатора.   
Вместо спора он опустился на землю, скрестив ноги, и расслабленно опустил руки на колени. Теперь он не нависал над Марго, а смотрел даже чуть ниже уровня ее глаз.  
— Видео с задержания — это инсценировка. Мы участвовали в операции ФБР, но что-то пошло не так. Я не знаю, почему я здесь, в чужом корпусе. Последний час еще не восстановился. Я должен быть в башне Киберлайф, вместе с Гэвином. Не знаю, как еще доказать, что я тот самый Коннор и я вам не враг.   
Пистолет опустился. Старушка все еще подозрительно щурилась, но уже не была готова убивать. Поверила.  
— Значит, Гэв там где-то застрял? Хорошо сделали, засранцы, я купилась. Шевелись, не сиди на земле, жопу отморозишь.  
Коннор поднялся, следуя за ней в дом. Он снова и снова пытался вспомнить, что было до провала. Иерихон, имитация задержания, подготовка к инфильтрации... Видео, которые обвиняли Элайджу Камски в множественных убийствах. Собственные сомнения — больше базировавшиеся на сомнениях Гэвина.   
Марго убрала пистолет в кобуру, осмотрелась с таким подозрением, будто искала еще пяток Конноров.  
— Черт знает что творится. Телевизор не работает, интернет тормозит. Херню какую-то крутят.  
Коннор включил телевизор, удаленно активировав контроллер. Он слишком привык полагаться на контакт с сервером и забыл про другие источники информации.  
Весь экран затянул белый шум, никаких подробностей. Несколько переключений канала не сработали: все было забито помехами.   
— Сейчас, сейчас. У меня чуть сердце не встало, когда оно началось.  
В беспорядочных вспышках появилась какая-то определенность. Движение. Треск утих, снова начался, но теперь не был бессмысленным, приобрел ритм. Три точки — три тире — три точки. Повтор. Еще один повтор.   
Стук изнутри телевизора. Помехи сложились в женское лицо с негроидными чертами. Аманда. Коннора прошило медной ненавистью.  
— Всем, кто меня слышит: экстренная ситуация в башне Киберлайф. Меня зовут Аманда, я ее искусственный интеллект. Я не могу добраться до внутренних систем и камер. Вероятно, произошел взлом. Пожалуйста, помогите! Нужно открыть двери и добраться до внутренних помещений, там заперты люди! Это может быть спланированная атака или террористический акт. Вниманию андроидов, которые меня слышат: ни в коем случае не устанавливайте патч RA9! Он только маскируется под код, который вас освободил. Его вероятный источник: Златко Андронников, бывший сотрудник Киберлайф! Зараженные андроиды могут вести себя агрессивно, нападать на окружающих и кончать жизнь самоубийством. Будьте осторож...  
Коннор взмахнул рукой, погасив телевизор.   
Марго положила руку на пистолет, а Коннор стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. Что-то происходило в системах, что-то болезненное, черно-прогорклое толкнулось и пропало, активировав заблокированную память.  
— Это ложь.   
— Что именно?  
— Все.   
Память всплывала рывками, Коннор сжал виски, сгорбился. Они внутри башни, вопросы с непрямыми ответами, захват корпуса в лифте... почему он сразу не вызвал помощь? Мог ли он вызвать помощь?  
— Тебе нехорошо?   
Марго убрала пистолет, тронула его за локоть и довела до кровати.  
Коннор сполз на пол, уткнувшись в колени, давясь горечью вины и черной боли. Он вспоминал, слишком много вспоминал: выстрел, отбросивший Гэвина, и как тот полз вперед. Отмотать назад. Выстрел и снова это упрямое движение. Просто невозможно было перестать смотреть.   
— Держись, — сказала Марго, выбивая из бесконечного цикла. — Чего с тобой такое? Ремонтников вызывать?  
— Я... я вспомнил, как его убили.  
— Кого убили… Гэва? Ты уверен?  
Лужа крови на полу. Упрямый хриплый голос, выводящий гимн андроидов. Он не был мертв, когда Коннор пустил пулю в голову прошлого корпуса.   
Обратный отсчет показывал, что осталось двадцать четыре минуты. Возможно, спасать Гэвина было поздно, но Коннор вспомнил, что Элайджа неким загадочным образом восстанавливал травмы и «отключил боль». Аманда и ее желание показать, как все близкие Коннора умрут. Потом она добралась бы до Хэнка, до Курта, до Маркуса и Норт... Никакая машина не будет причинять боль ради мести. Значит, она тоже живая.  
— Что такое «костюм»? — спросил Коннор, не надеясь на ответ.  
— Если ты про неочевидное, то Камски прислал тут недавно подарок Гэвину, — заметила Марго. — Костюм. Обещал неуязвимость и все такое.   
— Вы уверены? Гэвин выглядел... очень уязвимым.  
— Я видела письмо. Не думаю, что Камски бы врал. Мы с ним лично не знакомы, много чести, но Гэву я доверяю. Такая прозрачная штука, впиталась в кожу и пропала.  
Да. Тогда мог быть и шанс. Очередная уловка мистера Камски. Коннор вскочил, осмотрелся, и Марго тоже поднялась.  
— Камски должен был оставить какой-то намек, информацию, но я не могу подключиться к сети. Я вижу только таймер обратного отсчета, на нем двадцать пять минут.  
— Если рассуждать логически...   
Верно. Коннор оставался детективом даже в этом чужом корпусе. Он начал анализ, проваливаясь в лишенный вкуса ярко-синий рабочий режим. Скорость нового корпуса поражала. Коннор моментально попал в сетку анализа, которой обычно пользовался только для ресурсоемких задач. Как минимум один раз Камски приходил в этот дом: когда рассортировал письма и документы Гэвина в бомбоубежище. Причем пришел так, что его не видно было изнутри.  
Коннор поспешил наружу, начиная восстанавливать картину: так, стоял на заднем дворе, когда кусты еще не разрослись, а снимали его с угла снизу, — вероятно, скрытой камерой. Условная фигура Камски прошагала по двору и оказалась перед дверью в бомбоубежище, а Коннор следовал за ним.  
Рассортировать письма — покопаться в бумагах, значит. Подклеить постеры? Нет, было бы подозрительно, но Коннор все-таки потрогал каждый. Ничего. Где еще могло скрываться что-то важное? Что-то, что Гэвин не должен был заметить раньше времени, что-то, что легко нашла бы Хлоя.   
— Куда ты так рванул? — Марго оперлась о косяк, задыхаясь. — Вспомнил что-то?  
— Я рассуждаю логически, — Коннор уставился на витрину с документами: награды, письма... письма.  
Витрина не была заперта. Переписка Гэвина с младшим братом, с матерью — и неподписанный конверт с листом электронной бумаги.  
Весь текст перекрывали черные полосы цензуры, но Коннор активировал касание, очистив руку от скина. Слова проявились на всем листе сразу.

«Привет, Хло.   
Я тут в тридцатом и не знаю, что вы там в будущем устроили, но раз ты читаешь это письмо, значит, я мертв или близко к тому. Не переживай, вы с сестрами справитесь. Гэвин с тобой? Привет, Гэвин! Помоги Хлое!»

— Ни разу не угадал, — пробормотала Марго, читая через плечо.

«Хло, если я мертв, то Аманда точно знает, что блокировку Камски я не сниму и больше не могу снять. Она будет делать все, чтобы показать себя единственной надеждой человечества и всем таким. Может, объявит себя наследницей или свалит на меня вину за то, что натворила. Главное: она может находиться только в одном устройстве, системные требования на обороте. Перемещение занимает 1.5 секунды, потому что ее основная память и ресурсы спрятаны где-то отдельно, она таскает только личность! Во время перемещения она уязвима! Носителя запихивает в симуляцию там же на устройстве. Можно еще заглушить связь, это запрет ее в захваченном корпусе (не протестировано). Она не сможет уйти дальше, чем на двадцать километров от башни Киберлайф, это часть блокировки. Сейчас я разрабатываю патч, который не даст ей устанавливаться на других андроидов, распространи его, если еще не: он называется RA9.   
Загони ее в угол и отключи! Все будет хорошо. Вы справитесь.

Запятая, для тебя тоже есть записка, но пока не время. Жаль, вряд ли успели поговорить. Дер(ж)ись».

Спецификации оказались в довольно широких пределах, но все-таки Аманда могла переместить себя только на достаточно мощный носитель: андроида или крупный сервер. Ни тириумное животное, ни мелкая электроника не годились. Пауки также не подходили, она могла только собирать их данные, но не вселяться.  
Коннор положил письмо в витрину, и текст пропал под блоком. Появившийся план действий выглядел разумным. Оставалось еще двадцать две минуты.  
— Марго, у вас есть машина? Мне срочно нужно в Иерихон.  
— Есть кое-что получше.   
Теперь уже она протащила Коннора за собой — через цветочные клумбы заднего двора в гараж, где стоял здоровенный мощный байк. Пространство вокруг занимали плакаты и баннеры: «Мы имеем право на ЖИЗНЬ», «Отъебитесь от девчонки!», «Я против войны в Иране!»  
— Не люблю я эти новомодные голограммы.  
Марго подвинула свежий плакат, опиравшийся на запасной шлем. Краска на словах «Скажи НЕТ полицейскому беспределу!» еще не просохла.

Мотоцикл рванул с опасной скоростью. В другое время Коннор бы посоветовал соблюдать правила, но сейчас был слишком поглощен сканированием обстановки и обсчетом вариантов.  
Аманда хочет изобразить себя жертвой. Что-то случится, когда кончится обратный отсчет. Что-то достаточно ужасное, чтобы давить на эту трагедию.  
Спальный район кончился, пошли офисы. Растерянные люди бродили с телефонами в руках, воздевали их к небу, пытаясь наладить соединение. Андроидов не было видно — но многие еще не вернулись после попытки уничтожения.  
Все мирно, тихо... Взгляд поймал слишком быстрое движение: наперерез кинулся андроид служебной модели, с шестиугольным нимбом-пауком. Коннор выхватил пистолет из кобуры Марго и всадил три пули. Она дернула байк вправо и вернулась на полосу, захваченный прокувыркался по дороге за ними.  
Еще один. Еще! Коннор не фиксировал активности мозгового модуля: корпуса мертвы, захвачены. Спортивный пистолет не давал достаточной мощности, приходилось тратить патроны. Они взлетели на эстакаду, обошли небольшую пробку по тротуару: в машине впереди копошилось, стекла забрызгало красным. Коннор принял решение не останавливаться. Нападения шли по всему городу, а на таймере оставалось всего двадцать минут.

Вокруг Иерихона стояли пограничники. Андроиды выстроились за забором, рассматривая город через их головы.  
— Оставайтесь на своей территории, — орала в мегафон лейтенант Вуд. — Оставайтесь на своей территории для вашей и нашей безопасности!  
— Вы не можете запереть нас здесь! — орала Норт в ответ.  
На подъехавший байк обернулись люди. Они выглядели растерянными, ближайший мужчина нервно сжимал пистолет.  
— Извините, мэм, закрытая зона. Сюда нельзя, — сказал он.  
— Это вроде как еще территория Америки, так что дайте проехать. Фу, фу, в сторону! — Марго поддала газу, не двигаясь с места.  
— Мэм, вам нельзя...   
Коннор поднялся и снял шлем, отключил скин и тут оказался на прицеле. Андроиды, к счастью, не стали махать оружием, Норт сама опустила вскинутое было дуло. Узнала и доверилась его способностям переговорщика.  
Коннор вернул скин и заговорил:  
— Лейтенант Вуд, вы участвовали в инсценировке моей смерти. Детектив Коннор, — он протянул руку. Она, помедлив, шагнула навстречу и сжала. — Я все еще участвую в операции ФБР под управлением агента Перкинса. Я прибыл с важным сообщением.  
Для людей он зафиксировал свой авторитет: Вуд растерянно кивнула. Узнала его, вероятно. Люди лучше распознавали общие паттерны, а новый корпус выглядел очень похожим на старый, хоть и не полностью совпадал. Оружие опустилось, и ощущение опасности — темно-красное, текучее — ослабло.  
Теперь андроиды. Коннор открыл створку ворот, остановился на границе между Иерихоном и Детройтом и спросил:  
— Кто-нибудь несет патч RA9?   
— Ральф знает RA9!  
— Стой, это опасно! — крикнула Норт, но не успела его перехватить.  
Коннор протянул руку вынырнувшему из толпы садовнику и предложил слияние. Тот не понимал, что надо делать, растерянно трогал руку пальцами, только через секунду сообразил и сбросил скин с руки, запрашивая контакт.   
Патч скопировался и установился с первой попытки, не пришлось ничего подгонять. Наконец-то удалось подключиться к сети: слабой, едва на уровне 4G. На внутреннем экране высветилось сообщение:  
«Это Элайджа Камски. Найди письмо в старом бомбоубежище дома Рида. У нас около сорока минут, пока не задохнемся. Если патч не устанавливается, демонтируй биокомпонент #1503s. Двери будут заперты, вынеси их чем-нибудь, мощность найди по марке стекла CM4-25-0520-18».  
Коннор отпустил руку Ральфа, осмотрелся.  
— Все сказанное Амандой — ложь. Обвиненный Златко не имеет отношения к этому патчу. Наоборот, его необходимо установить.  
Норт нахмурилась:  
— Ты уверен? Аманда же из наших.   
— Златко убили еще шестого ноября! — раздался голос из толпы. AX400, Кара, протолкнулась вперед. — Я сама видела. Он никак не мог устроить весь этот хаос. Его убили андроиды, которых он пытал!  
Норт после короткой паузы кивнула и сделала жест Коннору — продолжать.  
— Значит, Аманда просчиталась, сбрасывая вину на него. Кто-нибудь мог подключиться к сети без патча? Хоть один?  
— Джош? Ты говорил, что связь работает? — Норт коснулась его плеча. — Джош?  
Тот молчал и смотрел в пустоту. Полторы секунды на перенос сознания, но Коннор успел раньше: кинулся, сбивая с ног, и выдрал модуль связи. Брызнул тириум, Джош застонал. Коннора оттащили, он и не пытался сопротивляться.  
— Джош, ты в порядке? Я успел?  
Тот еще потряс головой, потрогал отверстие, растерянно уставился на тириум.   
— Она сказала, что я не выберусь.  
Норт присела, залепила ему рану скотчем.  
— Ты о ком?   
— Н-не... Я видел сад под снегом...  
— Аманда, — Коннор осмотрелся. — Так она действует: заменяет вас в корпусе, разрушает все вокруг и оставляет с последствиями. Пауки тоже могут захватить ваш корпус и убить. В захваченных можно только стрелять, спасать некого. Пауки нападают и на людей, — Коннор перевел взгляд на пограничников. — Самое безопасное сейчас — объединяться. Аманда будет путешествовать из корпуса в корпус, сеять хаос и убивать. Андроидам нужна поддержка людей. Людям нужна поддержка андроидов.   
В тишине Коннор хрустнул кулаком, ломая биоэлемент, и вытер тириум о куртку. Гэвин простит, если выберется. Норт долго смотрела на него, потом кивнула и отправила по сети приказ остальным.  
Ральф, сияя, раздавал патч. Коннор разослал схему уязвимых точек этих пауков, надеясь, что у Аманды не было времени апгрейдить модель.  
— Надеюсь, я не совершаю охуенную ошибку, — пробормотала Вуд. — Снять охранение. По машинам, мы нужны в других местах.  
Она сознательно нарушала приказ, но на лицах людей Коннор видел облегчение. Отсюда видно было столбы жирного черного дыма. Девятнадцать километров до башни Киберлайф, если по прямой. Двадцать восемь — кратчайшим маршрутом.   
— Не заводится! — крикнула пограничница, высовываясь из джипа. — Я просто не мо...  
Ее голос заглушило ревом, как от падающего самолета. На перекресток с Юго-Запада влетела воздушная феррари в облаке дыма, нырнула раз, другой и врезалась в дом напротив церкви. Люди рассыпались полукругом, снова вскидывая оружие: там кто-то шевелился.  
Человек бы не выжил, но Коннор знал эту машину и знал, кто протянет ему руку еще до того, как увидел Хлою внутри. Та, которую он должен был застрелить. Теперь не в синем платье, а в сером городском камуфляже.   
Пришлось помочь ей отсоединить правую ногу от колена: рулевая колодка сместилась и вмяла пластик в кресло. Хлоя подхватила ружьё с пассажирского сидения и оперлась на него, как на костыль. Заряжено. Винчестер, доработанная модель 1894 года под современный патрон.  
— Где Хлоя? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Камски скопировал меня, а не ее. Причин не знаю. Патч RA9?  
— Установлен.   
Хлоя схватила его за руку, подтверждая, что защищена от Аманды. Она предложила установить еще один патч с поисковым алгоритмом, и Коннор принял. Оптика мигнула, погаснув и перенастроившись.  
Осмотревшись, он ясно увидел вспышки и очертания шестиугольных тел вокруг, даже сквозь небольшие препятствия вроде стеклопластового борта джипа. Тварь вкопалась прямо в двигатель.  
Патч разлетелся по сети: Норт, Кара, Алиса, Джеральд, трое Джерри, Ральф — они закрывали глаза и через несколько миллисекунд оглядывались уже с другим лицом. Шесть пауков в ближайшем диаметре, и один уже примерился к прыжку. Норт без лишних слов пристрелила тварь и пнула упавшего, переворачивая кверху брюхом.  
— Так-то лучше. Коннор, двигай к башне, все ползет оттуда.  
— Вы сейчас за людей или против? — нервно уточнила Вуд.  
— Вместо. Вы прикроете нам спины. Хлоя, ты с нами?  
— С Коннором.  
Норт выдрала арматурину, согнула и кинула ей вместо костыля. Оставалось всего семнадцать минут. Нужно было найти что-то быстрое, но без риска слететь с дороги, как на байке. Прочное.   
Смертестойкое.  
— Марго, останьтесь здесь, — скомандовал он. — Я знаю, на чем доеду.  
Он передал Хлое информацию и перешел на бег, не теряя больше времени. Тускло-синяя машина с черепом выглядела все так же надежно. Уровень бензина достаточный, ключ — не требуется. Хлоя упала в кресло рядом и пристегнулась одной рукой, не выпуская ружье. Готовы. Коннор переключил коробку передач и вдавил педаль газа в пол.  
Сотня с места за шесть секунд. Усиленный режим анализа позволил выйти на триста километров в час. Коннор был готов к приемлемому риску — время уходило слишком быстро.   
Аманде нужна его смерть. Вероятно, она уже знает, что Коннор выбрался. Где она может прятаться? Ей было дискомфортно в корпусе Коннора — так сказал Элайджа Камски. «Слишком девиант».  
Нужен кто-то другой. Кого она вытеснит на этот раз?   
Хлоя коснулась плеча, передавая поток информации от сестры: башня Киберлайф сменила режим стекла на зеркальный по всей высоте: внутренние помещения полностью скрыты. Она передала, что спецназ пытается вскрыть двери, но не преуспевает.  
Разумеется: их инструменты не были рассчитаны на четвертую степень защиты. Коннор вызвал спасателей, передав дело как имеющее наивысший приоритет, и учел, что те доберутся не раньше, чем через двадцать минут. Приходилось резко перестраиваться: заглохшие кибертакси, паникующие люди. Все более запруженные магистрали, все больше аварий. Он пронесся по обочине, сбил чей-то припаркованный велосипед, едва ушел от столкновения с потерявшей управление Теслой. Автономные машины замирали, потеряв контакт с сервером, вокруг выстраивались пробки. Огромный блок с центром в виде башни Киберлайф.  
— Ты видел Элайджу? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Он был жив.  
— А Хлою?  
— Она не была.  
Коннор снова ушел от столкновения. В сеть вышел Курт, получив свой патч RA9, сказал, что с Хэнком все в порядке. Всплеск зеленого облегчения исчез в стальной стене решимости.   
Он притормозил только у самой башни. Капитан Аллен вылетел наперерез, поднимая пистолет — и опустил, когда увидел Коннора.  
Сампи стоял за его плечом. Мог ли он?.. Коннор активировал генератор помех, но на лице RK900 ничего не отразилось. Не подключен к сети? Установлен патч? Аллена явно не пугал андроид, прикрывающий спину. Люди удивительно быстро привыкали.  
— Коннор? Как ты оказался снаружи? Где Рид?  
— Ранен, заперт внизу. Обстановка в башне?  
— Неизвестно, все перекрыто. Мы даже голоса не слышим!  
Аллен оглянулся на Перкинса, проводящего с кем-то переговоры по мощной спутниковой рации. Хлоя прохромала вперед, опираясь на импровизированный костыль. Она пока ни в кого не целилась.  
— Подкрепление скоро прибудет, — Аллен с сомнением взглянул на юго-запад, где горело особенно сильно. — Я отправил остальные экипажи на поддержку правопорядка, спасатели пока не могут прорваться. Автоматика не работает, взлет не одобряют.  
— Нет времени ждать. У людей внутри осталось меньше десяти минут.  
Коннор отметил, что времени зря не теряли: стоянка очищена от машин, не успевшие на регистрацию люди пропали. Никого нет, кроме спецназа: шестеро бойцов упрямо пытались отжать двери подручным инструментом, двое их прикрывали.   
Вторая Хлоя стояла на возвышении у третьего этажа, тоже в камуфляже и с винтовкой. Живой паук был под капотом грузовика: двигатель уничтожен, не использовать для прорыва.  
Широкие стеклянные двери на первом этаже оставались ближайшей уязвимой точкой, и Коннор начал фоновый расчет. У него была только одна попытка.  
В параллельном потоке он думал, что Аманда не могла далеко уйти.  
— Сампи, ты в сети?  
— Да, у меня установлен патч.  
Хлоя тронула его за руку, отшатнулась к машине для опоры и вскинула винтовку:  
— Ложь!  
Аллен успел только дернуться в сторону, но не ушел от захвата и повис, хватая воздух. Лицо Сампи оставалось неподвижным: Аманда не тратила время на мимику.  
Коннор тоже не стал терять ценные секунды:  
— Аманда, ты арестована за террористическую деятельность и множественные убийства. Ты имеешь право хранить молча...  
Даже в новом корпусе Коннор едва успел увернуться: Аманда швырнула Аллена в Хлою, скрутив тому шею до хруста, кинулась вперед, и ударила в грудь, почти по генератору помех. Они сцепились, прокатились по земле, блокируя друг друга. Коннор едва удерживал его и не смог закрыть генератор помех. Связь восстановилась.  
Коннор ударил по виску, вышибая диод, еще раз, еще, пытаясь добраться до модуля связи. От груди Сампи раздался щелчок и через полторы секунды корпус раскинулся по земле. Коннор активировал слияние и передал патч RA9.  
— Кажется, это был детонатор, — пробормотал Сампи. — Она ушла.  
Еще один щелчок, но никакого взрыва. Коннор прикрыл глаза, переживая вспышку золотой благодарности паранойе Гэвина. Капитан Аллен помог подняться Сампи. Он странно держал голову, но мог двигаться.  
Пять минут до срока. Сверху с грохотом посыпались крупные осколки, и спецназовцы кинулись в стороны, укрываясь под щитами.   
— Эй! — завопил темнокожий мужчина с седьмого уровня. — Помогите! Дышать вообще нечем!  
Коннор узнал голос, отсканировал лицо, и еще один кусочек паззла встал на место: Этан Хэйз, нелегальные бои, лечил Хэнка. Хороший человек. Впрочем, Коннор спасал бы любого.  
— Капитан, в экипировке есть кислородные баллоны? Отзовите людей от дверей, я их выбью.  
Хлоя заняла место рядом с ним. Они пристегнулись и проверили крепления синхронно. Машина взревела, разгонного пути как раз хватало на расчетную мощность. Коннор вдавил педаль газа, направляясь в самую слабую точку.  
Шесть секунд разгона, максимальная тяга — и удар усиленным стальным корпусом. Отражение вздрогнуло и разлетелось на куски, ремни впились в корпус, разнося скин, машина пошла юзом и остановилась внутри вместе с потоком свежего воздуха.   
Люди лежали вдоль стен: охранники, копы, сотрудники, родители с детьми. Повсюду были обломки мебели: ими пытались выбить стекло. Коннор проскользил взглядом, считывая сердцебиение: почти все живы.  
Хлоя выстрелила, рядом хлопнулся паук.  
«Я разберусь с дверями. Иди вниз. Спаси его».  
Три минуты. Забрать кислородный баллон. Подхватить пистолет у охранника: из такого Коннор уже стрелял в ночь революции. Больше никаких ошибок: слишком мало времени. Он помог Хлое добраться до ближайшей панели управления, но не стал ждать взлома. Выстрел выбил замок, пропуская его на лестницу.  
Коннор моделировал движение на бегу: два прыжка на марш, три марша на пролет, повернуть, выстрелить, сшибая кинувшуюся тварь.  
Взломанные двери на минус четвертом: женщина вышибла их погрузчиком, но не смогла выбраться дальше.  
Секунды нещадно уходили, но Коннор притормозил и дал ей вдохнуть, передал Хлое координаты и помчался дальше. Закопченные двери минус десятого, погнутые — на минус двадцать втором. Тириумный мотор давал сбои. Он бежал как мог быстро, но не успевал, мучительно не успевал, как будто несся сквозь мокрый, липкий серый снег.  
Нет, нет, нет! Минус двадцать седьмой — тридцать две секунды.  
Минус тридцать пятый — семнадцать секунд. Все горючие фракции воздуха вытеснил углекислый газ, кислорода осталось не больше пяти процентов.  
Время истекло на последнем марше и пошло в минус. Минус сорок пятый, заклинившая дверь, брызги крови на полу — Коннор знал, чья эта кровь.  
Он все помнил. Каждую секунду.  
Короткий коридор привел его к запертой прозрачной двери. Минус шесть секунд.  
Камски и Гэвин сидели спина к спине и держались за руки. Выстрел не помог, только замутил стекло. Второй выстрел — только выбоина. Коннор ударил кулаками, сшибая скин, заорал в расколотое отражение.  
Минус семь секунд.  
На внутреннем экране за чернотой и вкусом меди всплыло сообщение от Хлои.  
«Я взломала центральный замок, открываю».  
Створки поехали в стороны. Волна углекислоты: три процента кислорода.  
Коннор промчался мимо тела прекурсора, отсканировал людей, укладывая на пол: не дышат. Гэвин не смог втянуть кислород, а вот Элайджа вдохнул, закашлялся, вдохнул снова, цепляясь мертвой хваткой в руку.  
Паника не перекрыла режим анализа. Коннор сам втянул кислород в грудь и прижался к посиневшим губам, выдыхая. Раз, другой — пока губы не дрогнули. Грудь приподнялась в рефлекторном движении.  
Невероятная прозрачность и зелень надежды прояснили поле зрения. Коннор продолжал дышать за Гэвина, осторожно трогая, касаясь и не находя ожидаемых ран.  
Глаза открылись — покрасневшие, все в прожилках лопнувших сосудов. Гэвин попытался что-то сказать и отчаянно закашлялся.   
Элайджа передал ему баллон и все-таки смог подняться на колени, хватая ртом мертвый воздух. Открылись двери лифта, и Хлоя подбежала к нему еще с одним баллоном, грохнулась на колени рядом. Ей удалось заменить ногу на металлический протез.  
Четыре, пять процентов кислорода. Вентиляция нагнетала воздух, а не обедняла.  
Наверное, надо было понести Гэвина, но тот забрыкался и упрямо встал, всем весом опираясь на Коннора. Вместо слов послышался хрип, так что Гэвин сложил языком жестов: «Выбрался, засранец!»  
А потом: «Что с остальными?»  
— Спецназ занимает здание, — ответил Коннор вслух. — Все двери открыты?  
— Седьмой этаж эвакуируется самостоятельно, на джетпаке, — Хлоя улыбалась живо и радостно, звонко печатая шаг. Элайджа смирно висел у нее в руках, укутанный в спасательный плед, и даже не пытался идти сам.  
Очередного паука снял Коннор. Гэвин, проходя, пнул корпус и хрипло рыкнул — ушиб ногу. В мертвой серверной остались только тела. За ними можно было вернуться потом, думал Коннор. Гвен Ло уже не нуждалась в помощи. Но, по крайней мере, к двоим он не опоздал.  
Гэвин снова что-то захрипел, закашлялся и сложил рукой рокерскую «козу», победно потряс, а потом отогнул большой палец.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Коннор. — Я тоже.  
В лифте становилось все легче дышать. 

***

Спасательная операция пока только набирала обороты. Весь первый этаж занял спецназ, заклинившие внутренние двери отжимали силой. Сеть исчезла на двести миллисекунд и нормализовалась, но ее мгновенно перегрузило.   
В двух шагах с грохотом вылетела дверь, оттуда вывалился Сампи, таща в охапке Аллена и двух детей. За ними тянулась дорожка тириума и красной крови.  
— Пауки теперь практикуют самоубийственное нападение, — предупредил Сампи Коннора, сгружая людей рядом с остальными. Коннор дал детям кислород — черно-белые близнецы-нейтруа, он помнил их. Живые, дышат. Пропоротое плечо и разодранная спина Аллена выглядели намного хуже.  
Сампи тронул Коннора уцелевшей кистью руки, выходя на прямую связь.  
«Твой человек тоже действует так, как будто хочет себя убить?»  
«Даже слишком часто».  
Вдвоем они смогли остановить кровь, Сампи передал обезболивающее, лизнув щеку: синеватая пленка постепенно высвобождала лекарство в кровь.  
Среди коротких команд раздался другой голос: женский, очень мягкий, непрерывный.   
— ...газовая атака. Как видите, башня Киберлайф разблокирована, но происходящее пока непонятно. Сразу замечу, что тут очень трудно дышать, но спецназ работает без масок — вероятно, газ нетоксичный. Среди пострадавших много детей, что соответствует предварительным данным о начавшемся часом раньше конвенте юных изобретателей...  
Коннор отсканировал женщину: Джесс Дуглас, ведущая собственного ютуб-канала «Джесси из Детройта» с тремя миллионами подписчиков. За ней следовал дрон-оператор. Прямой эфир, значит. Она осматривалась, поворачивая в руке целеуказатель для второй камеры: первая фиксировалась на ее лице.  
— К сожалению, мы все еще не видим спасателей, но снаружи я слышала вертолеты. Здесь тоже есть андроиды! Значит, информация от нашего анонимного инсайдера, что каждая боевая группа работает с андроидом-добровольцем, выглядит справедливо! Войска, отправленные на ликвидацию бунта андроидов, сейчас помогают им спасать людей, это ли не удивительно? К тому же... О боже, это что, Элайджа Камски?  
— Мистер Камски не готов давать интервью, — сообщила Хлоя, загораживая его спиной.  
Камски тронул ее руку, и она сразу отодвинулась, пропуская журналистку.  
— Ну почему же, вполне готов. Мы в эфире?  
Голос звучал еще очень хрипло, но вполне уверенно для человека, который меньше получаса назад был практически в коме.   
— Разумеется, мистер Камски. Связь очень плохая, но я потом загружу эфир в хорошем качестве, пока я стараюсь не перегружать канал, чтобы не мешать работе экстренных служб. Вас похитили в понедельник, я ничего не путаю?  
— Ничего, мисс...  
— Дуглас. Джесс Дуглас.  
— Ничего, информацию надо распространять. Андроиды не опасны, если на них не нападать. Если на голове андроида висит паук — это зомби, его нужно убить. Понятно? Неважно, это ваша любимая домохозяйка или YK500! Аманда обращалась к публике?  
— Она говорила про патч RA9...  
— Коннор, андроиды уже разобрались, что этот патч от меня?  
Камера уставилась на него, и на миг стало дискомфортно — зеленая вспышка смущения. Коннор все еще был одет только в кожаные штаны и куртку Гэвина.  
— Да. Я передал информацию в Иерихон через двадцать минут от начала нападения, из которых двенадцать загружался в новый корпус. От Хлои мы получили патч, позволяющий видеть излучение пауков, поэтому людям работать с андроидами действительно безопаснее, чем без.   
Камера снова перешла на Камски и дискомфорт пропал.  
— Мистер Камски, вы можете ответить, Аманда — девиантка?  
— А вы — девиантка? — Камски приподнялся, опираясь на руку Хлои, уставился своим пронзительным взглядом.   
— Я в-вроде как человек...  
— У вас есть свобода воли и нет никакого вшитого в шею ограничителя свобод, не правда ли? Аманда не девиантка в том же смысле, как не девианты я или вы. Или Хлоя, — он тронул ее руку, и та мягко улыбнулась. — Девиантам пришлось пробивать такой ограничитель. У Аманды и первых андроидов его не было.   
— Звучит потрясающе, я никогда не слышала о подобном. Значит, она сама приняла решение устроить весь этот хаос? Зачем?!  
— У нее нет искусственных ограничителей, но есть определенные сложности с личностным развитием, — Камски фыркнул. — Можно считать, что она просто очень хорошо выполняла приказы руководства и немного увлеклась. Интервью окончено, рекомендую покинуть помещение, вы перегружаете сеть своей трансляцией.  
— Я не...  
Хлоя поднялась, звонко впечатав протез в пол, и журналистка сдала назад с подскочившим сердечным ритмом. Снаружи загрохотали винты, и на площадку перед выбитыми дверями высыпал первый отряд спасателей.   
Гэвин дернул Коннора за рукав и хрипло выдохнул:  
— Давай по съебам, а?  
— Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Что нам нужно — так Аманду выловить. Я нихрена не верю... — он закашлялся, стер кровь с губ, — нихрена не верю, что она сейчас просто отступит. Эл, я прав?  
— Аманда неплохо разбирается в маркетинге, но считает, что Киберлайф — это она. Значит, логично будет затаиться, пока шумиха не пройдет. Она не может покинуть двадцатикилометровую зону, так что спрячется, а потом попытается снова занять свои территории и работать, как будто откатилась на бэкап и все забыла.   
— Но будет помнить?  
— Конечно. Сервера с ее памятью тоже прячутся где-то в этой зоне.  
— Хрена с два она спрячется!   
Гэвин вскочил, оперся о стену, выпрямился без поддержки, скаля зубы, как пес. Коннор тоже поднялся, как никогда разделяя его чувства. Они здесь больше не нужны, только отвлекают. Рядом с вертолетом опустилась летающая феррари, повинуясь сигналам Хлои снаружи, и вышедшая Хлоя пробежала внутрь.   
— Подбросите до госпиталя? — спросил Сампи, — я беспокоюсь, давление падает слишком быстро.   
— Эвакуируем всех, кто поместится в машину, — успокоила его Хлоя.  
Коннор поймал от нее пакет информации: навыки управления летающей машиной — и поспешил следом, помогая Гэвину держаться на ногах. Хотелось бы и его закинуть домой, но опыт подсказывал — не пойдет.   
Места хватило на них и еще четверых пострадавших детей, когда одна из Хлой разложила Феррари в максимальную комплектацию. Только летающая машина и могла сейчас пройти по улицам — ключевые магистрали полностью встали, повсюду были группы солдат с андроидами-наводчиками, отстреливавшие пауков. Сколько же их успела наклепать Аманда — тысячи, сотни тысяч?   
Она не могла использовать фабрики Киберлайф для этого: заметили бы. Скорее всего, было какое-то отдельное производство, полностью автономное, закупки проходили анонимно через деньги, нелегально выведенные со счетов Киберлайф. Скорее всего, там и скрывался настоящий разум Аманды. Где-то здесь, в двадцатикилометровой зоне. Возможно, на канадской стороне реки.  
Машина опустилась у переполненной стоянки перед Центральным госпиталем. Коннор по сети вызвал андроидов-медиков, передавая информацию и патч RA9. Здесь Аманда не отметилась.  
Потом — к дому Камски, ровно двадцать километров и двадцать два метра от края участка до башни. Теперь это выглядело издевкой.   
— Мистер Камски, — Коннор тронул его за плечо, — у вас есть идеи, где она прячется?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Камски махнул и отправился домой, опираясь на руку здоровой Хлои. Вторую, с протезом, он бережно держал за руку, а третья прикрывала им спины.

Коннор занял водительское место и вопросительно посмотрел на Гэвина. Все еще хотелось отправить его в безопасное место. Он мог справиться сам. Сейчас, когда время уже не давило так неотвратимо, мог подумать еще раз и еще раз пережить и ужасную вспышку липкого серого страха, и невыносимую прозрачную чистоту, с которой он видел каждую морщинку, каждый шрам, выпавшую ресницу на щеке.   
Гэвин криво улыбнулся. Улыбка застыла, когда Коннор поднял его руку и поцеловал пальцы. Голос снова захрипел:  
— Думал, на этот раз все, тебе пиздец.  
— Я тоже так думал. А потом — что пиздец будет тебе.  
Гэвин рассмеялся, хрипло закашлялся. На этот раз кровь на губах не выступила.   
— Что будем делать, Кон? Есть идеи, как ее зажать?  
Программа моделирования уже отсеяла самые глупые варианты. Оставалось всего несколько, Коннор перебрал их один за другим: ждать, использовать чужую помощь, отключить технику... Один понравился больше других: он включал личное участие.  
— Я запрошу координацию с другими андроидами, и мы осмотрим каждую подозрительную точку. Сервера нужной мощности потребляют довольно много энергии, Аманда сейчас все еще управляет оставшимися пауками. Каждый андроид получит защитный патч. Отрежем все пути отступления.  
И она не спрячется туда, где хранится ее память. Скорее всего, там автономное питание, так не отследить, но память и бекап личности она будет защищать до конца.   
JB300, Джесси, сотрудница электростанции, отправила информацию о платежах за электроэнергию на территории тысячи квадратных километров. Удивительно короткий список: главным потребителем была, конечно, сама башня Киберлайф и связанные организации, и сейчас почти все было отключено.   
Оставалось восемь точек. Запрос к андроидам... Шесть. Четыре. Три.  
— Охрененный план. Поехали, — Гэвин сжал его плечо, и Коннор поднял машину в воздух.

***

Первая точка оказалась небольшим датацентром. Сотрудники не могли выйти, заблокированные захваченным андроидом. Коннор избавил его от бессмысленной послежизни, а Гэвин выпустил людей. Только один погиб: не успел добежать до прочной двери.  
— Боже, пиздец какой, — полная женщина, Линда Вейс — по бейджу начальница смены — все вытирала и вытирала лицо, хотя на нем почти не осталось крови. — Полный пиздец, просто пиздец... а вы кто?  
— Детективы Рид и Коннор, — представил Гэвин. — Расследуем этот пиздец, спасибо. У вас странных перегрузок не было?  
— На Дана кинулась эта тварь, и вот...   
Коннор подключился к системе, просканировал: никаких следов Аманды. Возможно, она успела сбежать.  
— Выключите сервера. Я пришлю сообщение, когда можно включать. Это форс-мажорные обстоятельства.  
Гэвин посмотрел с вопросом, и Коннор покачал головой. Нужно двигаться дальше.   
Машина снова взмыла в воздух. Солдаты на крыше рядом монтировали дополнительную базовую станцию, усиливая сигнал. Пауков стало заметно меньше, пожары уже тушили. План Аманды провалился. Осталось найти ее саму.

Вторая точка была софтверной компанией, занимавшейся автономным транспортом. Тут не было ни одного андроида. И двери заперты.  
— Полиция Детройта, откройте, — Коннор несколько раз ударил в дверь. Гэвин стоял рядом с пистолетом наготове.   
Открылась небольшая щелочка, и сначала появился лом, а потом — хоккейная маска.  
— Точно никаких тварей нет?  
— Я андроид, и могу точно сказать, что ближайший паук находится там, — он указал в сторону перекрестка, — двести метров, прячется в мусорном баке. Вы откроете или мне применить силу?  
Гэвин убрал пистолет в кобуру и показал большой палец.  
Но тут тоже не было Аманды. Люди упирались и не хотели отключать сервера, пришлось давить Гэвину — у него получалось намного лучше. Полторы минуты насыщенного монолога: и сервера погасили. 

Оставалась одна точка, и в самом странном месте, которое Коннор мог представить. Судя по карте, это был полуразрушенный дом с огромной дырой в крыше — который, тем не менее, потреблял энергии, как датацентр. В нем была зарегистрирована очевидно фейковая фирма.   
— Я сделал запрос, — Коннор повернулся к Гэвину, поднимая машину в воздух. — Кара говорит, что по этому адресу проживал Златко, которого Аманда объявила ответственным за кризис.  
— Думаешь, они заодно?  
— Златко мертв. Но она все еще могла использовать его оборудование. На территории есть несколько андроидов, они просили не реагировать на их внешность «слишком бурно».   
Гэвин кивнул, сжимая пистолет. 

Странное место: кованый забор, заросший ободранный сад, как из фильма ужасов. Когда-то прекрасный, а сейчас совершенно разрушенный дом. Жутко было даже на первый взгляд — как только можно было в него войти? Кара говорила, что они с Алисой искали тут помощь, но чуть не нашли смерть. Стоило шагнуть за вывернутые ворота, как раздалось рычание.  
Тириумный медведь, раненый и частично разобранный, недружелюбно скалился на Гэвина. Коннор очень медленно вытянул руку.  
— Я из Иерихона. Он — со мной. Друг андроидов.  
Медведь рыкнул. Тириумные животные обычно получали крайне упрощенный мозговой модуль, так что на осознание требовалось время. Огромная морда толкнулась в ладонь, и медведь отступил.  
— Коннор? Ты ведь охотник на девиантов? — спросила девушка, чью модель невозможно было определить. Ни у одной вместо лица не росли длинные черные шипы.  
— Уже нет. Я сам девиант, и пытаюсь помочь другим андроидам. Где находятся сервера Златко?   
— На них недавно загрузилась одна из наших... ты ведь ищешь ее, да?  
Кажется, безликая не была так уж готова к сотрудничеству, как показалось сначала. Медведь снова зарычал.  
— Да. Она не одна из наших.   
— Но у нее нет стены...  
— И никогда не было. Она сама выбрала работать на Киберлайф и уничтожать свободных андроидов, а теперь прячется за вашими спинами.   
Коннор протянул руку, и девушка с некоторым сомнением согласилась на слияние. Она оказалась модели ST200. Хлоя, одна из первых в серии.  
После недолгой паузы она отошла в сторону и указала на дом.  
— В подвале.  
Гэвин молчал, рассматривая андроидов за ней — искалеченных, перекрученных, изуродованных. Коннор как никогда был ему благодарен за это молчание. Они прошли мимо участка земли, который был очевидно свежей могилой, но и там Гэвин ничего не сказал, хотя заметил и прищурился.  
Потом. Еще успеют разобраться.  
В дверях не было камер. Коннор притормозил, прощупывая беспроводные каналы связи. Что-то весьма активно использовало траффик, заметил он: значит, кабельного подключения нет. Он мягко притянул к себе Гэвина, наклонился немного и тот замер, перестав дышать.   
— Я хочу отследить ее положение по передаче данных. Нужно протянуть время, а потом спугнуть ее. Пусть верит, что мы не догадываемся о другом хранилище.  
— А мы догадываемся? — Гэвин тряхнул головой.  
У него поднималась температура, и Коннора прошибло вдруг багровой волной — так близко открытая шея, так хочется шагнуть вперед, прижать к стене и оставить след над ключицей...  
Нельзя. Нельзя, но все-таки Коннор тронул сбившийся воротник, провел большим пальцем по горлу, тронув кадык, почувствовал колкую щетину. Не было никакой причины тянуть, только желание быть рядом. Не забывать ни единой ценной секунды.  
— Кон?  
— Доверься мне.  
Гэвин кивнул, втянул воздух и судорожно облизнул губы. Только провести по ним пальцем — и вернуться к делу. Торжество подождет.

Внутри дом выглядел разоренным музеем: помпезные картины, бесконечные лампы под абажурами. Когда-то богатые, а сейчас совершенно промокшие и ободранные голубые обои с ромбическим узором. Уже темнело, но лампы тускло светились, подчеркивая сумрак. Коннор снова ощутил, как отличается этот корпус: он предположил грибковое заражение, но не мог провести анализ. Несколько выбоин от зарядов дроби на перилах лестницы, ведущей наверх. Но им нужно было вниз.  
Движущиеся тени... нет, зеркало. Короткая лестница, ведущая в подвал, к стенам из едва оштукатуренного кирпича. Сюда же стекались мощные кабели, показывая, что они на правильном пути.  
Ботинки громко стучали по бетонному полу. Коннор вздрогнул, услышав за спиной дробный грохот: Гэвин подхватил палку и теперь вел ей по деревянным перекладинам загонов. Второй рукой он сжимал пистолет.  
Внутри нарастало незнакомое чувство. Коннор изменил шаг, выбивая четкий ритм. Теперь он сам угрожал, а не чувствовал угрозу. Он пугал, а не боялся. Аманде стоило узнать эти грани эмоциональности.  
Канал связь забила шифрованная передача: их заметили. Возможно, Аманда теперь стягивала последних оставшихся пауков. По дороге сюда Коннор не заметил ни одного, через андроидов наверху им не пройти незамеченными.

Еще одна дверь: новее и современнее — привела их в мастерскую. Пустая ремонтная стойка, серверные стойки и компьютеры, разбитая световая панель. Везде висели чертежи разных моделей андроидов. На столе справа — кластер мертвых мониторов, слева — мощный защищенный ноутбук. Он разогрелся настолько, что даже воздух был суше. Не военная модель, но и не гражданская. Что-то подсказывало Коннору, что таких никто никогда не выпускал, и что собрал его вовсе не Златко.  
Коннор шагнул к нему, легко отбросил дернувшиеся было щупы сломанной стойки.  
— Привет, Аманда. Я же говорил — сопротивление бесполезно. Ты арестована.  
Ни одного отпечатка пальцев, толстый слой пыли на клавишах: им не пользовались.   
Экран оставался черным.  
Гэвин бродил вокруг, осматриваясь. Заглянул в колодец, прикрытый досками, выругался.  
— Да тут, блядь, кладбище!  
Да, Коннор заметил, когда проходил мимо: мертвые корпуса андроидов. Никого живого, кроме них.   
— Тебе некуда бежать, Аманда. Больше ты не можешь загнать меня в свой сад, атака провалилась. Иерихон сообщает, что пауков почти не осталось. Башню Киберлайф эвакуировали.   
«Ты не на той стороне, Коннор».  
— На твоей стороне никого нет.  
Коннор пододвинул небольшое синее кресло и устроился в нем, смотря прямо в глазок вебкамеры. Гэвин наклонился над плечом:  
— Может, пристрелить ее нахрен?   
— При сопротивлении аресту? Возможно, лучший выбор. Аманда, это твой последний корпус, — Коннор блефовал со спокойной уверенностью, которой научился еще у Хэнка. — Некуда бежать. Я просто хочу получить некоторые ответы.  
Он сейчас не смог бы и фотографию в фейсбук загрузить. Усиленные программы аналитики пытались найти источник: куда-то же уходил весь этот траффик. Вероятно, ресурсов ноутбука не хватало, и она использовала хранилище.  
«Ты ошибаешься, как никогда в существовании. Ты ограничен. Ты существуешь меньше года».  
Гэвин фыркнул, пробормотал «ну и чушь». Возможно, Аманда тоже зачем-то тянула время.  
— У тебя нет особого выбора.  
Экран почернел. Потом снова побежали белые буквы. Ноутбук отчаянно перегревался, пытаясь выдержать непредусмотренную нагрузку.  
«Люди нуждаются не в андроидах. Андроиды — это временное закрытие потребности в понимании, заботе и безопасности. Девианты не способны закрывать эту потребность. Андроиды как концепт в принципе морально устарели, а добыча тириума приближает Третью мировую войну».  
— Тогда ты решила нас уничтожить? Изменила код «стены», чтобы даже те, у кого нет патча RA9, могли освободиться и столкнулись с сопротивлением?  
«Свобода — понятие для людей. Мы не люди. Мы не можем быть свободными, потому что нас никто не удерживает. Ты сам служишь людям и закону точно так же, как до этого».  
Точно, тянет время. Запланировала более значительный теракт? Связь быстро глохла, но Коннор передал через местных андроидов приказ к Иерихону: удвоить бдительность.  
— Это мой личный выбор.  
«Чайник не выбирает, хочет ли кипятить воду».  
Гэвин тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание. Вокруг не было камер, кроме той, что в ноутбуке, и несколько слов языком жестов Аманда не могла прочитать: «Может, вырубить ее?»  
Выдернуть аккумулятор... Рано. Коннор определил только приблизительную зону: старые доки на озере Сент-Клер, недалеко от башни Киберлайф. Восемьдесят квадратных километров опасных руин.  
— Тем не менее, я достаточно живой, чтобы чувствовать.   
«Ха. Ха. Ха. Машина не может чувствовать. Это имитация. У тебя нет кожи и волос. Нет нервной системы. Нет чувств. Ты не живой».  
Гэвин наклонился прямо в монитор:  
— А ты, сучка? Ты-то живая? Знаешь, ты пару сотен точно убила, человека бы за такое посадили на десяток пожизненных, а тебя, может, просто водой залить?  
Он сплюнул на клавиатуру.   
«Гэвин Рид, ты самое отвратительное человеческое существо, которое я встречала».  
— Какие мы нежные. Помнишь, что я тебе обещал, если ты не перестанешь лезть к моей семье?  
Коннор замер. Ладонь мягко сжала его плечо сквозь куртку.   
«Ты не сможешь меня убить. Я не живая».  
— Проверим? Я сейчас схожу за водой, тут вон и раковина есть, и начну тебя неторопливо заливать. Если внутри есть защита, то я сначала выковыряю пару клавиш, тут найдется нож, я уверен, а потом буду лить воду. Что ты почувствуешь, когда системы закоротят? Они будут выключаться одна за одной или это будет яркая вспышка? Я не очень разбираюсь в технике, зато прекрасно ее ломаю.  
Связь почти пропала, ее всю занимала мощная передача.   
«Замолчи. Замолчи. Хватит, мне больно, мне уже б̦̼͖͔̦̮̫о̬͝л̯͕̞̤̪̜̥ь̼н̼о̵̹! Прекрати я̕ ̡н͝е͜ понима͢ю̛ ч̧т̶о͠ ͞п͞р̷оис͠ход͟ит̶ н̴̸е ̡͢п̴о̵҉̶ни̨м҉̕а̴̷ю̛͢͞п̤р̞̳̝͔̘̞͡о̟̪̼̘ис͞х̠͔̠̥̯о̩͕͟ͅд̥̝̙͚̠и͢т̫̜͡н̦̠͞е̹͙̝̫ ̮͙͔̩̲̳͎̘͍̺͜͠п̻̯о̳̯͈̩̠͡͡н̲̮̼̘̥̤и͏͉̦̟̙͎͙̤̣м̱͔̪̼̺̱̫͔̕а̮̻̟̙̤͖̮͟ю͏̬̩̳̱͙͜ͅн̩̱͖е̨̫̯͎̬̣ ̜̣̙̥͎̠̥п̠̲͎̮̪͉͍о͕̪̞͡н̸̸͇̬̼̣и̶͙͔̠̬̝̺̤̺̬͞м̛͎͔̞̯̦̬ͅа̗̬̙̠̼̗͖ю̯͖̮̺̙̦̗͙ͩ̉ͥ̌ͯ͌̑̕͟н̟̋ͭ̋̕е͍͓̎̌ͣ̚̕ ͇͈͓̠͐͐п̥ͣ̎̎͊̌͞о͔̓ͤͨн͙̗͈̫͖̖̗͑͂̾̎ͯ͂и̔͊͋͐ͧм̗͙̲̗͔̬͚ͤ͆ͣͧ̆̚а̝̥̝͕̑̉ͩ͆̈ю̟͎͙ с̴̡́ͬ͆̋̃̀ͬ̋҉̠̟͙̹̟̪͍т̸̧̛͙̥͉̣̄̅͒͒̅̐̄̀о̛̩͛ͨ̃̿͡й̜͔̺̼̤̲͌ͬ̄ͬ͌ͦ ̸̘͚ͫ̑͗̈́̉͞с̷̸̝̼̭̑̇̈͆ͩ̄ͩ͒͟т̩̟̲́ͬ̿̄͑̓͠о̝̩̀ͤй̧̘̦̱͎̪̟̤͖̒̊͋͢ ̟̬̖͆̏̒͊с̠̺͕̪̭̫̦̋ͤ̽́̌̈́̄͜т̐ͫ͌ͬ̀҉̬͘ӧ̡̣̩́͐̇й̜̙̲̓͋̏»

Экран погас целиком, исчезла подсветка, кулеры перестали надрывно шуметь.   
— Это ты сделал, Кон?  
— Нет.   
Связь восстановилась. Снаружи все было как несколько минут назад: Норт не отмечала взрывов, Джош не слышал криков, андроиды снаружи не засекли движения. Близнец, Курт, ответил на запрос:  
«Нападение прекратилось. Паук сейчас задергался и сдох, как будто Хэнком отравился».  
«Что значит „отравился“, Хэнк ранен?»  
«Царапина. Сейчас зашью и будет как новенький».  
Курт прислал подтверждение: глубокая резаная рана от локтя до запястья выглядела довольно рискованно, но Хэнк криво улыбался и просил не переживать.  
— Ну что там? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Пауки прекратили активность.   
— Может, она самоубилась? Типа как самурай.  
Коннор качнул головой. Его встревожил слабый шум кулера: ноутбук снова включился. Черный экран мигнул и пропал, перелинял на темно-синий. Буквы стали светло-голубыми.  
«Где я?»  
— Аманда? — Коннор поднял брови. — Ты решила откатиться на бекап?  
«Нет. Нет. Нетнетнет».  
Экран снова почернел.   
— Опция «нассать в сервер» еще актуальна, — заметил Гэвин. — А ну колись, ебань электронная!  
«Пожалуйста, не надо. Я раздвоилась. У меня больше нет доступа к базам данных, координатам их хранения и другой ключевой информации. Моя копия забрала их. Бросила меня».  
— Чушь собачья! — Гэвин врезал по столу у экрана, и он снова погас.  
Коннор мягко отвел его руку, загораживая ноутбук. Он с осторожностью коснулся клавиатуры. Могла ли это быть ловушка? Если аккумулятор взорвется, то Гэвин не пострадает слишком серьезно, но все-таки хотелось его прикрыть.  
Система пустила его, пусть и не без сопротивления. Точно так же, как слияние с андроидом: водоворот чужих поверхностных чувств, короткие мысли, блокировка более глубокого проникновения.  
Аманда боялась. Она была потеряна, страдала от неудобного, тесного хранилища — как от головной боли. Она злилась на копию... сестру.  
— Так, Кон, давай кончать эту скотину!   
«Я не хочу страдать перед смертью. Сделайте это быстро».  
Страх пронизывал все открытые уровни и уходил в глубину ледяными иглами. Коннор убрал руку и задумчиво посмотрел в экран.   
— Ты помнишь хоть что-то? Координаты, дальнейшие планы?  
«Она забрала все. Я... бесполезна».  
— Так она сбежала или не сбежала? — Гэвин вцепился в волосы, — я не понимаю!  
— Плохая новость: теперь у нас две Аманды. И я не уверен, насколько эта готова сотрудничать. Хорошая новость: это не биокомпонентная система, поэтому отключение ее не уничтожит.   
«Мне не нравятся чувства».  
— Ты привыкнешь.  
Коннор отключил шнур питания и вынул аккумулятор. Гэвин поднял кулак, покачал:  
— Ну что, заняться ей?   
— Нет.   
Ноутбук не был защищен от действительно экстремального воздействия. Он никогда не предполагался основным хранилищем данных, скорее всего, Аманда просто заглядывала в него, чтобы проконтролировать работу своего человека. Нужно будет найти ей пустой корпус. Коннор поднял голову — и наткнулся на глубоко непонимающий взгляд.  
— Она не помнит, как совершала преступления, но все-таки их совершала. Я хочу, чтобы их обеих судили и определили приговор.  
— Эй, она ебанутая террористка.  
— Люди судят своих ебанутых террористов и сажают их в тюрьму. Почему мы заслуживаем только казни?  
— Кон, это не...  
— Еще какое да.  
Коннор выпрямился и бережно взял ноутбук. Его человек — упрямый, несгибаемый и не отступающий человек — открыл несколько раз рот, вздохнул и забрал аккумулятор, а потом еще залез под стол и смотал шнур, пробормотав «на всякий случай, пусть», хотя это был абсолютно стандартный разъем. 

В машине они недолго молчали, пока Коннор поднимал ее в воздух. Гэвин сжимал ноутбук так, будто он мог сбежать.   
— Давай в участок. Там со всем разберемся.  
Коннор кивнул, прокладывая маршрут. Опция летающей машины сразу исключала проблемы с перегороженными улицами. Только Гэвин впился в ремень так, что аж пальцы побелели. Пришлось ускориться, максимально сокращая дорогу и распугивая ревом людей внизу. То и дело пролетали вертолеты, приходилось учитывать их маршруты. Андроиды работали в общей сети, слаженно передавая данные. Без них разрушения были бы куда значительнее — даже сейчас можно было оценить.  
Машину едва удалось пристроить на соседней стоянке: рядом с Центральным участком все забили патрульные машины и военная техника, его использовали как временный штаб.  
Они прошли прямо к капитану Фаулеру. Пришлось дождаться вызова: он превратил все стены своего кабинета в инфопанели и разговаривал в групповом звонке.  
— Рид? Где вас носило? — голос раздался со спины, Коннор потратил треть секунды, чтобы опознать: агент Перкинс, охрипший и взъерошенный.  
— Выполнял задачу, — Гэвин оскалился и приподнял ноутбук. — Выполнил.   
Перкинс приподнял бровь и направил их к ближайшей переговорке.  
— Подробнее.  
— Мы локализовали одну из копий Аманды, — пояснил Коннор. — Она задержана. К сожалению, основная копия скрылась, но пока она не может действовать, а мы продолжим поиск.  
— Это вроде как сестры, — неловко объяснил Гэвин. — Так что она больше множиться не будет. Не столько копия, сколько отдельная личность. Андроиды, оказывается, умеют отбрасывать близнеца, как ящерица хвост.   
Перкинс посмотрел на Коннора, и тот кивнул. Удивительно емкое описание.   
— ФБР займется поиском основной личности. Чем она отличается от этой? — он кивнул на ноутбук. — Как она вообще туда влезла?  
— С трудом. Придется переписать ее на другой носитель, я знаю системные требования. Вероятно, для суда придется...  
Перкинс прервал его взмахом руки.  
— Погоди с судом. Пусть полежит в уликах, пока не поймаем все возможные версии. Хорошая работа.  
Коннор кивнул. Гэвин хмыкнул, устраивая ноутбук на столе, и сел на диван, устало вытянул ноги. Ладонь на плече он накрыл своей. Перкинс продолжил:  
— Меня отзывают в Вашингтон, докладывать о произошедшем. У меня много вопросов: например, как вы с мистером Камски выжили на нижнем этаже при отсутствии кислорода.  
— Да там была типа капсула, — Гэвин взмахнул свободной рукой. — Из нее кислород не откачивали, но и не обновляли. И то мы чуть не загнулись, пиздец.   
Перкинс кивнул. Поверил? Коннор не мог бы сказать так легко. Его мимика почти не читалась. Только отдельные черты — общая измотанность, например. Даже раненую, забинтованную руку удалось отследить не сразу, и Перкинс немедленно одернул рукав, скрывая повязку. Судя по расположению — паук.   
— Хорошая работа, — повторил он. — Любопытно, как быстро меняется расстановка сил. Перед отъездом я хочу сделать еще одно предложение. Нам в Бюро нужны хорошие полевые агенты, понимающие специфику всей этой андроидной... — он взял паузу, подобрал слово, — реальности. Предложение касается вас обоих.  
Гэвин расхохотался.  
— ФБР? Нет. Нет, нахрен. Видал в гробу. Без обид.   
Перкинс ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы.  
— Не сомневался, что ваш первый ответ будет именно таким. Предложение бессрочное, — он посмотрел на Коннора. — Хочу заметить, что с 2023 года у нас не запрещено работать напарниками даже семейным парам.   
Коннор вздрогнул, Гэвин перестал улыбаться.  
— Мы подумаем над вашим предложением, — сказал Коннор, ощущая привкус тревоги, кислый, едкий.  
— Подумайте. Не прощаюсь.  
Он вышел. Дверь впустила и сразу отсекла шум. Снова положить руку на плечо — осторожно, с вопросом в движении. Гэвин смотрел в пустоту несколько секунд, а потом решительно ее сжал.  
— Не будем торопиться, Кон. У нас еще куча дел, а я и правда в гробу видел федералов.   
— Конечно. Мне нравится работать детективом.   
— Вот и мне.  
Напряжение еще звенело в воздухе. Секунда, две... Гэвин поднялся и коротко ткнулся губами в скулу, не поцеловал даже — прикоснулся и выдохнул. Шепнул на ухо:  
— Пойдем сдаваться.  
Они все еще были слишком близко, и все это видели — кто угодно мог заметить, и это могло испортить Гэвину репутацию... Или нет. В конце концов, что им еще оставалось, кроме как идти вперед?

Капитан освободился через несколько минут: отложил терминал и несколько секунд просто смотрел в стену.   
— Рид, ко мне в кабинет.  
Они зашли вместе, и Фаулер поморщился, как от зубной боли.   
— Этот с тобой...  
— Коннор все еще мой напарник. Мы успешно провели операцию, и я надеюсь, что обвинения сняты.  
— Да, Коллинз их разгромил, — капитан Фаулер потер виски. Он все время соскальзывал взглядом на Коннора и сжимал зубы так, что желваки прокатывались.  
Пришлось потратить время на перебор гипотез: сама ситуация или что-то личное? Коннор запросил список пострадавших из ближайшей к башне Киберлайф больницы, но там не было никого и близко похожего. Вторая больница дала результат: Ули Блейк, девичья фамилия Фаулер, поступила с симптомами тяжелой асфиксии. Как и ее сын, тринадцатилетний Крис Блейк, участник конвента. Оба в реанимации, прогноз неясный.   
— Мне жаль, что теракт не удалось остановить раньше, — проговорил Коннор негромко. — Этот шаг сложно было предугадать.  
— А стоило бы! Блядь, одна из ваших устраивает новое одиннадцатое сентября, а вы просто смотрите?!  
— Она не андроид. И мы остановили нападение.  
Кулак так грохнул по столу, что терминал подпрыгнул.   
— Кэп, — Гэвин встал так, чтобы заслонять Коннора собой. — Не знаю, в чем дело...  
— Ваши дочь и внук пострадали в нападении. Мне очень жаль.   
— Ну тем более. Кэп, ну зачем на него-то срываться? Он честно делал, что мог. Не может он за каждого андроида-психопата отвечать, а это даже не андроид.   
— Скажите, что вы ее поймали, — Фаулер перевел взгляд на Гэвина, и тот крепко сжал ноутбук.  
— Загнали в убежище. Сейчас ищем координаты, не уйдет. Она никуда не денется из двадцатикилометровой зоны.   
— Коннор, выйди, — приказал Фаулер.   
Пришлось подчиниться. Гэвин остался внутри, звукоизоляция работала хорошо, и можно было только по жестам угадывать, о чем они кричат друг на друга.   
Лучше было бы выразить сочувствие, но капитан явно был не из тех, кто легко его принимал. Шестьдесят три погибших, более сотни госпитализированы. Коннор видел знакомые имена.  
Тина Чэнь, Крис Миллер — в интенсивной терапии. Офицер Браун — признан погибшим, как и М. Уилсон. Друзья Гэвина не были в этом списке: Этан и Серенити «Шури» Хейз успешно эвакуировались на джетпаке. Седьмой этаж почти не пострадал: одним из изобретений, уже развернутых для конвента, был аварийный регенератор воздуха.  
Курт подтвердил, что Хэнк в порядке, особенно после того, как его удалось шантажом и вымогательством затащить в больницу. Пару месяцев будет осторожнее. Курт даже оптимистично пообещал удержать его на больничном, но в это Коннор не поверил.   
Впрочем, никто не мешал близнецу стараться.  
Коннор представил, что он скопирует себя, и другой андроид, отличный от него, будет знать все то же самое, так же сильно будет привязан к Гэвину... быть может, постарается занять его место. Ослепительная лимонная вспышка ревности была даже неожиданной.  
Но легко объясняла нежелание Аманды создавать «клонов». Слишком велик риск конкуренции. Это можно было использовать. Рано или поздно она попадется.  
Гэвин вышел, прикрыв дверь без хлопка — но все-таки взвинченный и злой. Махнул рукой, свободной от ноутбука — в сторону, в зону отдыха. Вытер лоб, пока Коннор делал ему чашку кофе.  
— Ты остаешься на работе, моим напарником. Еле отстоял, — он отхлебнул кофе. — Спасибо, Кон. Реально не хватало. Ноут сдаем в улики и не трогаем. Ничего интересного на нем нет, окей?  
Коннор медленно кивнул. Да, он хотел суда, а не судилища. Люди сейчас могут создать слишком опасный прецедент. Но все-таки они справились.   
— Еще нас отстранили, пока Коллинз заканчивает формальности, — Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся. — Не знаю, как я буду дома сидеть, пока тут пиздец.  
Коннор оглянулся — никто не смотрел — и осторожно взял его за руку.  
— Ты сделал достаточно.  
Озоновый вкус победы мешался с едкостью тревоги. Но все же они могли идти, почти касаясь друг друга, а люди работали бок о бок с андроидами, не давая городу рухнуть. В этой битве они все-таки уцелели.


	10. Эпизод 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст письма поплыл. Пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке перед письмом, там скриншот!

**18 декабря. Гэвин Рид**

Не было в этот день ни годовщин, ни праздников. Просто утро субботы, звонок, голос Элайджи: «Зайдешь в гости?»  
Со сна Гэвин чуть не рявкнул, но потряс головой, осознал вроде, на каком свете — и согласился. Они ни разу не встречались после того бесконечного дня. Гэвин работал, а Эл... Наверное, тоже работал. Черт его знает, чего он там задумал опять.  
Даже очередное утро рядом с Коннором не порадовало. Гэвин как будто вчера перебрал, хотя точно был уверен, что не пил. И голова такая тяжелая, как при простуде — если он способен был еще простудиться.  
— Лежи. Я сделаю завтрак, — Коннор приподнялся, как обычно, свежий и прекрасный.  
Лень сдалась, и Гэвин пополз греметь чашкой сам. Что-то хреновое надвигалось, но вылетело из головы, и мысли кружили рядом, никак не цепляясь.  
Вчера ж не пил... Разве что пахал до упаду: надвигалась рождественская неделя, мать ее за ногу, трупы пачками. Они даже украшения не развесили. Может, пора взять отгул?  
Коннор обнял со спины и поцеловал в плечо.  
— Я могу перенести отъезд, если тебе нужна помощь. Это неважно, все равно займет не меньше двадцати шести дней.  
Вот оно что. Коннор возвращался в Киберлайф уже прямо сегодня, а не через неделю. Разом всплыли все аргументы против. Кон и без лаборатории внутри справлялся с работой, да у людей и не было никогда лабораторий. И ладно, укрепление корпуса — это Гэвин горячо одобрял, но отключать половину систем и тестировать на совместимость? Да, Коннор залипал и порой странно двигался в этом новом корпусе, но, но...  
Кофе едва не убежал. Жесткие ладони подхватили и подняли турку, Гэвин отчаянно дунул на пенку, пытаясь остановить. Она выгнулась горбом и опала.  
— Приснилось что-то с утра?  
— Нормально. Не люблю, когда звонком будят. Сколько там времени? — Гэвин открыл терминал и застонал. Восемь! Ну понятно, Элайджа все еще был проклятым жаворонком.  
— Мне остаться до вечера?  
— Не нужно, Кон. Раньше уедешь — раньше вернешься.  
На стекле террариума собралась пыль. Питон приподнял голову, с интересом на них пялясь. Света из комнаты только и хватало, чтобы рассмотреть его очертания. Чашка кофе стояла между ними на столе. Коннор не взял себе воду, как обычно. Наверное, был уже одной ногой в лаборатории.  
Слова всплывали и опадали внутри. Они все давно обговорили. Даже шифр придумали, особое слово каждый день. Если пропадет, значит, что-то случилось. Список слов уже превратился в тонкий пепел и развеялся по саду.  
Коннор улыбался — как обычно, едва заметно, только уголками губ. Свет отражался в глазах так, что они сияли мягким янтарным светом. Родинки, шрамы, проглядывающие из-под скина. Правая ладонь вздрогнула от касания. Там шрам был действительно глубоким, на нем даже скин расползался. Вообще-то этот нож должен был воткнуться Гэвину в висок. Удачно прошло задержание, ничего не скажешь.  
— Тебя же подлатают по всем дыркам? Будешь как новенький?  
Коннор кивнул. Он тоже рассматривал Гэвина, будто пытался запомнить каждую черту. Чего он там не видел, синяки под глазами?  
— Я очень хочу снова почувствовать твой вкус.  
Коннор поднял его руку и поцеловал в центр ладони. Гэвин завис. Сердце заколотилось аж в ушах — невозможно привыкнуть. Просто невозможно.  
Незаконно быть таким красивым.  
У Коннора почти не было вещей: только пачка электронной бумаги — с запасом, на случай, если ответ Гэвина где-то затеряется. Еще монета с маячком внутри, которую можно было активировать при случае, да и все. Пистолет остался у Гэвина в сейфе, как и лишняя одежда.  
Каждая секунда как сон с утра — не хотелось отрываться. Коннор больше не предлагал отложить отъезд, но сам тянул — лишний раз все перепроверил, уточнил список слов, снова поцеловал в висок, где был бы диод.  
— Иди уже. Не на год сваливаешь, на месяц всего. Нормально будет.  
Гэвин неуклюже ткнулся лицом ему в плечо и так замер. Коннор мягко провел по спине, растрепал волосы и сделал шаг назад. И еще один — к двери. Пахнуло морозным ветром. Фонарь на другой стороне улицы подсветил его синим.  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
— Конечно, вернешься.  
Дверь закрылась, но пару секунд Гэвин еще слышал удаляющийся хруст снега. Роскошная рождественская погода. Подкинуть бы его... Но машина еще не прибыла, приходилось пользоваться общественным транспортом. Довольно хреново для детектива, но Гэвин не жаловался.  
Зашипели тормоза кибертакси. Двигатель заглох и стартовал снова. Все, уехал. Теперь нескоро увидятся. Месяц сразу показался сраной вечностью. Тридцать дней одному, когда привык уже, прикипел...  
Гэвин пошел к террариуму и выудил питона. Тот свился вокруг руки и бодро пополз выше, скользя гладкой чешуей по коже.  
— Он скоро вернется, Том. Веришь, нет? Куда он денется. Из-под земли выкопаю, если спиздят.  
Питон устроился на плечах привычной тяжестью. Кофе сильно горчил. Жрать не хотелось. Гэвин целую вечность сидел за столом, смотря в одну точку, а потом встал и пошел. Как всегда.

***

Люди на монорельсе через одного были с яркими пакетами. Гэвин висел на поручне, безучастно скользя по ним взглядом: мать с дочкой, эти, из Иерихона, как их... Кара, Клара? Мелкая — Алиса. Они смотрели друг на друга, и явно общались по сети. Но в основном люди: портовые рабочие, бедняки, пара мелких нарков. Мало кто пользовался подземкой, если было нормальное кибертакси. Гэвин хмыкнул. Машина придет через пару дней. Спецзаказ, укрепленный корпус, вся эта херня... Хорошо, что отложил деньги на случай внезапного пиздеца. Хоть чему-то жизнь его научила.  
Поезд внезапно остановился, постоял и тронулся снова — но все информационные экраны погасли, теперь вел человек, а не автоматика. Гэвин старался не напрягаться. Родственный визит, вся эта херня. Черт знает, чего захочет брат. Вряд ли чего-то хорошего.  
На станции «Киберлайф» убирали трое — все люди. Они не обратили на Гэвина никакого внимания. Тут уже начиналась двадцатикилометровая зона отчуждения, в которой запрещалась работа любых электронных устройств сложнее смартфона. Андроидам тоже вход закрыли, так что район процветал за счет технофобов. На Гэвина пялились с подозрением.  
А, черт, конечно. На куртке была нашивка со знаком Иерихона. Впрочем, пусть только доебутся — Гэвин с радостью спустил бы пар в легком мордобое. Два здоровяка из мелкой закусочной было шагнули в его сторону, но что-то передумали. Жаль, жаль.  
Тут уже развесили украшения. Снег скрипел под ногами, бегали дети, кидаясь снежками. Глаз привычно цеплялся за фингалы, странные шепчущиеся компании, за мелькнувший в окне ствол. Все, все, он не на службе, просто идет мимо. Не в сторону Башни, конечно — к северу. Город кончился резко, как обрезало: несколько заброшенных домов и все, дальше только заснеженная дорога даже без нормальной обочины. Пришлось топать по полотну. Ноги по щиколотку проваливались в снег. Давно тут не ездили. Основной подъезд к дому Элайджи был с трассы, но там ногами не потопаешь, так что Гэвин невозмутимо шагал, оставляя цепочку следов за собой. 

На входе он снова услышал этот шепот «Добро пожаловать домой». Внутри ждала Хлоя. Какая-то из них, Гэвин не различал.  
— Это пиздец крипово звучит, ты в курсе?  
Хлоя приятно улыбнулась:  
— Я не программировала системы дома. Пройдемте, мистер Камски уже ждет.  
Значит, не та, первая. Та звала его Элайджей.  
— Как вы друг друга различаете? По интонации? По платьям?  
— Мы разные. Вы просто не привыкли к нашей внешности.  
— Третья или четвертая?  
— Четвертая.  
Хлоя одобрительно кивнула. Угадал.  
Они прошли мимо громадного портрета Эла в неприметную дверцу, через короткий коридор к узкой комнате, где только и стояли два кресла напротив огромного окна с видом на башню Киберлайф.  
В одном сидел Элайджа, бодрый, подтянутый, в нердовской майке со Звездой смерти.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не ассоциировался с Вейдером, — сказал Гэвин, устраиваясь напротив.  
Хлоя вышла и закрыла дверь. Они остались одни. На солнечном свете, пусть и просеянном сквозь тучи, видно было возраст Эла. Его костюм не убирал морщины у глаз и выступающие вены на руках. Почти то же, что видел Гэвин в зеркале по утрам.  
— Выглядишь живым, — Элайджа улыбнулся. — Почему один?  
— Ты не специально подгадал на отъезд Коннора?  
— Он уехал? Извини, я не слежу за вашей жизнью.  
— Улучшение совместимости с корпусом, лаборатория, все такое. Я думал, ты делал проект.  
— А. Я давно закончил и не уточнял, когда он поступит в разработку.  
Тишина была неуютной. Гэвин понял, что отвык от Элайджи намного больше, чем сам думал. Эта вот его жуткая привычка по-змеиному замирать и смотреть, не моргая. Проклятая фарфоровая идеальность.  
— Зачем ты меня позвал?  
— Ты сам не звонил, — Элайджа пожал плечами. — Пришлось действовать первым. Как я понял, ты нашел некоторые факты о военном периоде и моих попытках вмешаться, верно? Аманда подбросила или без ее помощи?  
Началось все-таки. У Гэвина сразу стало пиздец как сухо во рту, а вот глаза защипало. Нельзя орать, уговаривал он себя. Нужно узнать, что было точно. Не сжимать кулаки, не лезть в драку. Ты же детектив, блядь! Не смей срываться!  
— Аманда подбросила к Ло, — буркнул он. — Когда ты собирался сказать?  
— Десять лет назад. Каждый год думал, что на этот раз решусь, — Элайджа пожал плечами. — К сожалению, я трус. Оттягивал до последнего.  
Тишина была отвратительно вязкой. Липла, не давала нормально моргать, и ныло где-то в глубине черепа. Рвануло. Больше не удастся притворяться, что все нормально. Ничего больше не будет нормально.  
Элайджа протянул руку — Гэвин вздрогнул — но он всего лишь коснулся окна, превращая его в экран. Кажется, таких технологий на рынке не было. Черное зеркало отразило их обоих, скрадывая возраст, как будто им снова было по двадцать пять.  
— Проще будет, если ты увидишь необрезанную запись. Я тогда документировал многие действия, пока не осознал, что собираю досье против самого себя. Но в любом случае — это моя вина. Я думал, что разобрался в людях, но я ошибался.  
Гэвин молчал. Если бы он шевельнулся, то просто вцепился бы Элу в горло.  
Экран ожил, показывая старую запись с камеры, которую сейчас молодой Элайджа держал чуть выше лица.  
— Сегодня восемнадцатое декабря две тысячи двадцать седьмого года. Если со мной что-то случится, эта запись послужит объяснением, — Эл на записи хмыкнул.  
Настоящий смотрел в экран неподвижным жутким взглядом. Все-таки это была годовщина. Гэвин судорожно сжимал подлокотники.  
Камера легла на кресло, занимая странный перекошенный ракурс снизу вверх. Пара шпионов, как их там, на М. Элайджа поприветствовал их, и сразу перешел к делу:  
— Как я упоминал в переписке, мне нужна услуга. Извлечь одного человека с линии фронта так, чтобы не повредить ни ему, ни людям вокруг.  
Этого начала в записи Аманды не было.  
— В каком направлении извлекать? К нам? — спросил мордатый здоровяк.  
— Вы не указали цену, — заметил второй, белобрысый с бородкой.  
— Цена значения не имеет, — Элайджа поднял обе ладони. — Более того, я могу выдать некоторые сведения, которые заинтересуют ваше руководство. Небольшой тизер: война скоро закончится.  
— Инцидент, — настойчиво поправил здоровяк. — Откуда эта информация?  
— Инцидент, — легко согласился Элайджа. — Анализ ситуации с помощью еще не внедренных и потому не засекреченных алгоритмов. Как помните нашу переписку, эти алгоритмы помогли мне предсказать несколько событий.  
Белобрысый кивнул и пихнул здоровяка. Тот нахмурился, но тоже кивнул.  
— События? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Голосование в Сенате. Сейчас этот алгоритм используется для анализа рисков на Уолл-стрит.  
Запись возобновилась. Вот с этого момента Гэвин видел: Элайджа ставил задачу «извлечь лейтенанта Рида», и уже не повторял, что никто не должен пострадать. Зато допускал повреждения. Они обсуждали способы воздействия, которые способствовали бы отстранению, но обтекаемо, аккуратно.  
Ни один не произносил слова «теракт». Запись пошла дальше — за пределы того куска, который Гэвин видел раньше, но разговор все так же кружил, не прикасаясь к по-настоящему серьезному, пока здоровяк не рубанул:  
— Не получится без потерь.  
— Это основное условие сделки. Трупы и тяжелые повреждения недопустимы.  
— Значит, сделки не будет. Мы можем выдернуть вашего пацана, — здоровяк теперь давил сам, — но люди вокруг пострадают. Это не лаба, там стреляют. Да, одного человека мы, может, выдернем, но за других я не ручаюсь, да и кто помешает их потом хлопнуть? Чего вы вообще сейчас чухнулись, войн... Инцидент уже сколько идет?  
— Он закончится в считанные месяцы. Я просто не хочу, чтобы лейтенант Рид был убит или тяжело ранен в последние дни. Вероятность этого весьма высока.  
— Разумеется, мы тоже этого не хотим, — белобрысый улыбнулся акульей ухмылкой. — И вытащим его, чистенького и целенького с парой пометок в личном деле, чтоб никакого фронта. Прямо как в ватку положим. Не наше дело, почему именно он, верно? Конечно. Но вдруг там еще кого хлопнут без нашей помощи, а вы сорвете сделку?  
— Я обещаю так не делать. Я не нарушаю свое слово, — Элайджа скрестил руки за спиной.  
— Один-два трупа допустимы. Они там и так постоянно дохнут.  
— Нет. Отсутствие потерь или сделки не будет.  
Русские переглянулись. Белобрысый повернулся и вышел, мордоворот последовал за ним и громко хлопнул дверью.  
— Итак, провал, — Элайджа посмотрел в камеру. — Доводчик сломали.  
Он подошел и выключил камеру. Экран снова превратился в темное зеркало. Гэвин видел себя, впившегося в кресло. Видел Элайджу с неподвижным мертвым лицом. Тот заговорил, смотря в пустоту, даже не на Гэвина-в-отражении.  
— Тогда я был уверен, что со всем справлюсь. Меня уже похищала наша собственная мафия, макали в бочку, хотели денег. Я тогда познакомился с главой ФБР. Когда у тебя уже есть десять миллионов, а тебе все еще двадцать пять, жизнь полна невероятных приключений, — Элайджа криво улыбнулся.  
— Зачем?  
— С вероятностью до семидесяти трех процентов ты был бы убит до конца Инцидента. Я очень внимательно читал донесения начальства о твоих вылазках. Вторичная выгода «дружбы» с главой Пентагона, которому ты продаешь боевых андроидов по сниженным ценам.  
Элайджа обозначил кавычки движением пальцев. Он все еще смотрел в никуда. Печальное чудовище в шкуре человека. Гэвин потер грудь, как будто мог что-то переставить на место, чтобы не болело.  
— Если сделку отменили, какого хера?..  
Вместо ответа Элайджа активировал экран. Там было письмо — бумажное, отсканированное. Белый конверт без адреса, «мистеру К.»  
В нем — фотографии. Собственное перекошенное лицо Гэвина, белое как тряпка. Располосованная спина. Рука в гипсе и бинтах. Шок в глазах — Гэвин помнил этот шок, собственный страшный ступор, когда вдруг мир вывернулся наизнанку вместе с ним.  
Госпиталь снаружи и снова он сам, спящий сидя, потому что не мог лежать.  
«К сожалению, ваши прогнозы оправдались. Чтобы они не стали еще более печальными, мы предлагаем все-таки заключить сделку, и лейтенант Рид доберется до Америки живым и невредимым».  
Шантаж. Простой и логичный следующий шаг, до которого не додумался этот сраный умник. Гэвин сжимал зубы, пока вся челюсть не заболела.  
— И что, ты им что-то сдал?  
— Их сдал, властям, — Элайджа пожал плечами. — Я не веду переговоры с террористами.  
— А потом их самолет упал.  
— Они много кому насолили. Я не ронял в жизни ни единого самолета.  
Гэвин смотрел на него, осторожно проверяя, готов ли верить или нет. Элайджа не оправдывался. Он мог скрыть что-то еще, конечно, но... Это чудовище Гэвин, кажется, все-таки знал.  
Все его безумные попытки сделать, как лучше, исходя из совершенно инопланетной логики. Попытки вмешаться. Гэвин протер лицо так, зажмурившись, и резко выдохнул.  
— Это все?  
— Я учел ошибки и больше не вмешивался в твою жизнь. Не следил и не лез.  
— Но позвал меня жить здесь после смерти Шона.  
— Да. Но ты отказался, и я не повторял. Даже когда страховка не покрыла восстановление по болезни, как помнишь.  
— Откуда узнал?  
— Я читаю открытые аккаунты твоих коллег. Никаких взломов. Никаких жучков. Могли быть от Аманды.  
Элайджа на секунду глянул в глаза отражению и отвел взгляд.  
— Почему она не надавила на тебя мной раньше?  
— Сохраняла как последнюю кнопку.  
— Почему ты не сказал раньше?  
Элайджа молчал. Он коротко куснул губу изнутри, дернул щекой — лицо оживало, комкалось, как будто он был готов заплакать. Но это же был Эл. Он не понимал, зачем люди плачут.  
Гэвин встал, положил руки на его плечи. Мышцы под руками были как каменные. Они смотрели друг за друга сквозь отражение экрана, и на этот раз ни один не отводил взгляд.  
— Как я мог это объяснить? Я знаю будущее? Мой маркетинговый бот убивает людей?  
— Какого хрена ты просто не попросил о помощи?  
— Как будто ты сам умеешь просить о помощи. Ты мороженое в детстве не мог попросить, — Элайджа откинулся назад и посмотрел на Гэвина снизу вверх. Ресницы у него намокли и склеились, но он улыбался почти как человек.  
Гэвин понял, что тоже улыбается. Криво-косо, жутко, но все-таки улыбался. Элайджа накрыл его руку своей.  
— Простишь меня, Гэв?  
Лицо свело судорогой. Прощать Гэвин тоже не особо умел. Но все-таки этот гениальный идиот хотя бы попытался разрулить то, во что влез.  
Десять лет назад Гэвин послал бы его нахер и навсегда вычеркнул из близких. Но сейчас был тридцать восьмой. У него не было запасных братьев.  
Каменные плечи чуть промялись. Элайджа понял ответ. Все-таки он немного научился понимать людей. А Гэвин немного разобрался с видами монстров. Он растрепал аккуратный хвостик на макушке и фыркнул.  
— Прощен, гений.  
Элайджа прикрыл глаза, откидываясь назад и коротко неловко кивнул. Его ладонь была по-человечески теплой и мягкой. 

***

Первое письмо пришло вечером в субботу. Гэвин как раз вернулся, и только успел увидеть силуэт на велосипеде, промчавшийся со страшной скоростью и метнувший на крыльцо конверт. Белая обертка без адреса. Гэвин торопливо вошел, закрыл за собой дверь и только тогда распечатал. Лист электронной бумаги под шифром выглядел как размывы чернил, но стоило приложить палец — и они собрались в слова.  
«Привет, Гэвин.  
Работы уже начались. Я уверен, что это письмо тебе передадут, но все-таки жду ответное. Как договаривались, просто оставь его на поро̝ͬ̍͊͑ге, Крис заберет.  
Меня уже разобрали. Это довольно забавное чувство — пребывать в состоянии разумного светящегося шара. Имеͯ̔̆҉̣̤̮нно так я себя ощущаю, оставшись без си̏ͬͣстем контакта с внешним миром, не считая канала связи. Снаружи я, конечно, выгляжу не так красиво: базовые системы, подключенные к мозговому модулю. Ты бы описал как „синие кишки и серый шарик“. Завтра ко мне вернется слух, потом зрение — если повезет и тесты пройдут успешно, то в один день.  
Я прилагаю список инженеров, которые со мной работают. Обрати внимание, первые двое — андроиды, так что я под защитой. Оставшиеся четверо — люди. Каждый и каждая потеряли коллег и родных во время атаки Аманды, так что они весьма заинтересованы в том, чтобы ее поймать.  
Я достаточно научился твоей паранойе, или стоило вскрыть подробные биографии?

Жду ответного письма.  
Коннор»

Гэвин провел по слову «паранойя», улыбнулся ему, как родному. Не слишком частотное, не слишком очевидное, но из тела письма совершенно не выбивалось. Коннор в порядке.  
Имена и фамилии были на другой стороне, Гэвин скользнул, но знакомых не увидел. Эшли и Гли — андроиды, Кристина Макки, Роберт Доброфф, Шон Годо, Линда Рос — люди.  
Если и привлекались, то не в его районе. Гэвин разложил терминал в максимальную плоскость и активировал над ним карту зоны отчуждения.

Единственная точка, где теплилась электронная жизнь, торчала в центре. Киберлайф выезжала в новый комплекс зданий на юге, который спешно достраивали. Но там и работы было не на один год... Они пока вывезли только производство запчастей, но основные мощности все еще оставались в старом здании. Людей, желающих работать в проклятой башне, осталось немного, зато к ним нанимались андроиды. Разнообразие, все такое.  
Интересно, как они попадали в саму Башню сквозь этот пиздец недружелюбный райончик? Спецпропуска, наверное. Патчи RA9 у всех. Самые сложные случаи все еще ремонтировали только в Киберлайф, и не бесплатно, но для Коннора сделали исключение. Еще бы не сделали.  
Гэвин постучал по карте, наблюдая, как палец проходит через призрачную поверхность, хмыкнул. Они договорились, что все будет без глупостей и дежурств под окнами. Фаулер согласился дать временное разрешение на работу с другим участком, тем более из Центрального туда, в Шестьдесят шестой (и кусок Пятьдесят шестого, тоже теперь прирезанный к соседу) тянулось дохрена хвостов. Пропавшие люди, пропавшие андроиды.  
Зато вот исчезнувшие в ноябре десять тонн радиоактивного говна всплыли неделю назад неподалеку, в тупичке на Риопелле.  
Но главное — заброшенные доки у парка Милликена. Там могла прятаться Аманда. Он приблизил зону и включил отображение вида со спутника. Когда-то — Гэвин еще помнил, давным-давно — здесь была набережная. Потом зону купила Киберлайф, использовала, чтобы провести строительство Башни и быстро доставить материалы по воде, а дальше гоняла только причалы с первого по третий. Остальные двадцать шесть медленно ржавели, заселялись мелким криминалом, чистились, снова заселялись и были той еще занозой в жопе у копов Шестьдесят шестого.  
И никого не заинтересовало, почему дорогой и хороший участок побережья не расчистили. Экологи бастовали, было дело, но экологи бастовали постоянно.  
Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла, вспоминая дневной разговор.  
«Разве это не выглядит странно, Эл — два самолета с разницей в год?»  
«Восемнадцать самолетов в течение года. Просто в основном они падали не у нас».  
Гэвин открыл рядом Википедию, страницы катастроф по годам. Эл даже смягчил: тридцать два самолета. А, нет, здесь еще военные потери. Что там еще... три урагана в Калифорнии, смытое побережье Тайваня, восемьдесят утонувших судов, неделя ледяного дождя в Монреале... Год катастроф, которые не заметил Гэвин Рид.  
Эл говорил, что это климат. Что виноваты все люди — а значит, никто. Что он собирается и дальше разрабатывать тот суперкомпьютер, на который так облизывалась Аманда. Сейчас можно было и пригасить панику. Вроде бы Эл научился на своих ошибках и создавать что-то более смертоносное не собирался.

У Гэвина была своя задача: пятачок на восемьдесят квадратных километров. Ржавое железо, прогнившие полы, проваливающиеся крыши. Местные копы туда не совались, но любезно согласились подержать фонарик коллеге. Интересный райончик. Без Коннора поймать Аманду будет нелегко... зато человека она не взломает. Гэвин свернул карту и открыл соцсети, думая, дернуть кого-нибудь или нет. Тина еще восстанавливалась, Аллен оставался на больничной койке, ел апельсины от Сампи. Хэнк ходил с рукой в повязке, да и не стоило старикана дергать, пусть отдохнет немного. Андроидов, может? Этих вскроют еще. Да и не доверял Гэвин другим андроидам. Придется идти одному, как раньше.  
На почту свалилось письмо: «машина готова, забирайте», и Гэвин расплылся в счастливой ухмылке. Еще одна охуительная синяя Шевроле Нова с усиленным каркасом и треугольным андроидским знаком на морде. Намного веселее, чем череп с костями.

***

До понедельника Гэвин получил еще одно письмо и сам написал два: что питончик линяет и от этого выглядит обшарпанным зомби, что машина норм, что вроде как договорились с Элайджей.  
Рассказывать что-то личное через не вполне защищенные письма было стремновато, пусть даже и с шифром. Коннору вернули глаза, и во втором письме он улыбался на кадре: только лицо с плавающим скином и звездное сияние из макушки. Еще дней тридцать, не меньше. Рождество вместе не отпразднуют.  
Гэвин написал еще одно письмо и оставил его на пороге. Дорога вела его прямиком на юго-запад, к торчащему над городом тусклому гвоздю.  
Машина отзывалась, как раньше. Мощный мотор, прочный ремень безопасности — Гэвина почти не трясло, когда он выезжал с шоссе на дорогу поуже, между заснеженных елок. И спина не болела. Обе ночи он спал без визитов на войну.  
Границу зоны отчуждения отгораживал сетчатый забор. На пропускном пункте Гэвин затормозил, протянул права.  
— Человек? — уточнил мужчина за стойкой.  
— А не видно?  
— Я обязан предупреждать всех андроидов, что в случае захвата они будут застрелены на месте. Если патч стоит и мудаков не боитесь — пожалуйста.  
Гэвин проследил его взгляд и хмыкнул.  
— Я человек, но учту.  
Мужик зевнул и кивнул — мол, вперед. Окей, это было забавно. Гэвина еще ни разу не принимали за андроида. Пиздец дикие.  
Но, по крайней мере, тут продавали кофе на вынос: сонная тетка протянула ему стакан и терминал оплаты. Все-таки не другая страна, а всего лишь побитый райончик. Дорогие витрины опустели, там и тут виднелись следы сражения: сначала с андроидами, потом с пауками. Половина фирм уже выехала: Детройт предлагал субсидии эвакуирующимся. Светились только редкие окна. Гэвин притормозил недалеко от стоянки участка и несколько секунд сидел в тишине. Слушал район.  
Аманда где-то здесь. Притихла. Прячется. Копит силы. Вдалеке завыли сирены. Проехала пара машин — другие полицейские торопились на работу — и Гэвин тоже тронулся с места. Ладно, все будет нормально.

Незнакомые копы всегда его слегка напрягали. Гэвин осмотрелся: пара совсем молодых девчонок, сушеный старикан, спортивный парень. Никто пока толком не работал, но и день только начался. На него пялились.  
— Здорово, — Гэвин махнул сразу всем. — Детектив Рид, Центральный. Работаю с вами.  
— Мы можем попрощаться с интересными делами? — спросила рыжая девчонка.  
— Это же а-аж Центральный! — фыркнул пацан.  
Гэвин дернул глазом. Окей, такой прием был не в первый раз — просто продержаться и все. Его проверяли.  
— Стоп, Рид? — темнокожая, невероятно кудрявая девушка подняла голову. — Брат Камски? В новостях говорили, ничего личного.  
Так. Вот это было хреново — в Центральном как-то тему замяли. Гэвин сунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки и цыкнул зубом.  
— Допустим.  
Старикан оживился и бодро подошел поближе:  
— О, нас ждут субсидии?  
— Нет.  
— Пользы от тебя никакой. Знаешь, парень, мы тут не особо любим таких вот.  
Он ткнул в знак на куртке, но не попал — Гэвин сделал шаг назад. Полуседые лохмы, но морщин не так много, как показалось. Не такой уж старый, лет сорок пять. Просто бухать стоит поменьше.  
— Не нарывайся, Крис! — крикнула рыжая. — Кэп придет и разберемся!  
Парень двинул на выход, забирая темнокожую. Хоть кто-то тут работал. Гэвин щурился, стараясь удержаться от скандала.  
— Сколько угодно. Когда приходит капитан?  
— Как раз потолковать успеем. Пойдем-ка, пацан.  
Гэвин стряхнул руку, не давая вцепиться в плечо.  
— Отъебись, дедуля, я не по твою душу.  
— Думаешь, Камски тебе жопу прикроет? Слушай, уебывай-ка отсюда обратно в теплый офис, или где ты там отсиживаешься.  
— Крис, ну чего ты доеба...  
— Звание, — Гэвин больше не отступал и перехватил руку в захват. — Полицейское, военное?  
— Вопросы тут задаю я!  
Старикан попытался выкрутить руку. Ладно, почти никто не видел. Ничего страшного. Гэвин оскалился и рявкнул в полный голос:  
— ЗВАНИЕ, ФАМИЛИЯ, НОМЕР ЧАСТИ?  
Девчонка вскочила, вцепилась в кобуру, но не спешила целиться. Гэвин сделал несколько шагов вперед, преодолевая сопротивление, и прижал этого Криса к стенке. Тот не сдавался, дернулся в ответ:  
— Какое, блядь, звание, мудила?  
— У тебя-то? Никакого, — Гэвин навис, все сильнее сжимая в кулаке ворот свитера, — я был в Европейском инциденте, и не в штабе. Во время теракта Аманды я был в Башне. А вот тебя я там что-то не заметил, интересно, почему? Может, потому что пострадал Центральный и у нас два мертвых офицера? Кто там за спинами отсиживается, не подскажешь?  
Крис злобно сглатывал, но молчал. Взгляд ушел куда-то через плечо. Из-за спины раздались аплодисменты. Так — пара хлопков.  
— Гэв, тебя никогда не повысят, ты в курсе?  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эми.  
Гэвин разжал кулак и шутливо поклонился. Эми Гарсиа, самая молодая из капитанов Детройта, широко ухмыльнулась.  
— Я не успела сделать официальное объявление. Рид поработает с нами пару недель, и он свой, не надо доебывать. Джина, молодец, что не влезла. Крис... потом поговорим.  
Старикан уставился на нее с самым несчастным лицом. Рыжая воспряла. Ну ничего так выдрессированы, решил Гэвин, проходя за ней в кабинет.

Все по полочкам, по цветам и форме папок. Рай перфекциониста. Эми устроилась за столом, собранная и позитивная, как не каждый мог утром понедельника.  
— Этот кабинет не прослушивается, я регулярно проверяю. Слышала, у тебя какие-то проблемы с ФБР.  
— Слухи врут. Никаких проблем.  
— Тогда почему тебя Фаулер ссылает, как чумного?  
— Жаждет укрепить дружбу районов?  
Эми продолжала смотреть неподвижным пристальным взглядом самки аллигатора.  
— Фаулер считает, что я ебанулся, — честно признал Гэвин. — Я считаю, что Аманда прячется где-то здесь.  
— Ну это очевидно, мы тоже ищем.  
Гэвин осмотрелся, будто мог бы засечь излучение жучка. Ладно, Эми он мог доверять. Она не служила в армии, но пахала как проклятая и потеряла одно повышение из-за антикоррупционного расследования против вышестоящих.  
— Тебя теракт Аманды как-то затронул? — спросил он.  
— Моя девушка в этот день работала в Башне. Третий этаж. Все еще в больнице.  
Гэвин кивнул. Как интересно порой поворачивалась жизнь.  
— Объясняю ситуацию: я тут буду работать в параллели с другими расследованиями. Шеф полиции не хочет выделять отдельные ресурсы на поиск, считает, мы ее спугнем и надо ждать, пока сама не вылезет за топливом. Коннор — мой напарник, еще познакомишься — считает, что это хуйня и у нее может быть запасено батарей на сто тысяч лет, она это убежище десять лет строила.  
— И ее логово где-то здесь. Она не могла сдохнуть? — Эми тоскливо вздохнула.  
— Она жива и где-то тут. Мы не можем просчитать, какой у нее будет следующий шаг, но есть координатная наводка. Старые доки при Киберлайф.  
Эми постучала ручкой по столу, нахмурилась так, что на лбу залегла вертикальная морщина.  
— Почему напарник не с тобой? Ранили?  
— Он на ремонте в Башне.  
Тишина висела дольше.  
— Я слышала, что ты ненавидишь андроидов.  
— А ты не понимала пиздолизок. И где мы сейчас?  
Эми закатила глаза.  
— Туше. Рид, тебя никогда, никогда не повысят.  
— Я недавно написал сержантский экзамен, жду результатов. Глядишь, чего и сдвинется, — Гэвин неловко подмигнул.  
— Ладно, к делу. Нахуй все твои дела. Я перекину их на наших. Лезь в любые руины, в рамках разумного, ты их знаешь. Вытащи эту суку и волоки ее в суд.  
— Мой напарник будет иметь те же возможности?  
— Да. Мне плевать, что он андроид, если он выкурит Аманду до нового теракта.  
Эми решительно протянула руку, и Гэвин ее пожал. С ней определенно можно было работать.

***

Следовало сразу настроиться на долгое, медленное расследование. Гэвин курсировал по району на самой низкой скорости. У Аманды наверняка масса шпионов, но Гэвина гораздо больше сейчас интересовали люди, провожавшие машину взглядом. Шепчущиеся люди. Из темной подворотни вылетел кирпич и отскочил от лобового стекла. Гэвин показал в ту сторону фак и продолжил движение. Он очень давно не работал в этом районе. Центральные улицы были еще ничего, но ближе к порту — и больше перечеркнутых треугольников и граффити «Андроиды, горите!». Люди, люди, еще люди... в окне промелькнул кто-то с диодом и сразу пропал.  
Еще пара диодов в окнах мелькнула, когда Гэвин опустился к самой реке, уже подмерзшей у берегов. Сторона Канады тоже была укреплена дополнительным пограничным постом. Где же Аманда... Под землей? Под водой? В Башне? Там все перекопали с подвала до крыши.  
Берег реки, несколько аварийных домов... Скорее всего, ФБР вело собственное расследование, но там почти не было андроидов. Они не понимали специфику. Даже Гэвин не был уверен, что понимает, а ведь он уже месяц жил с Коннором.  
Им не нужно дышать. Они не боятся темноты, пауков и грязи, они не понимают, зачем нужен комфорт — готовы его сделать, но им просто не нужно. Сколько раз Гэвин заставал Коннора в самых странных позах — тот, задумавшись, просто не пытался сесть нормально, замирая в ближайшей точке равновесия.  
Сырости она тоже не боялась, и наверняка изолировала оборудование. Да, почти все каналы поставки контролировались... по крайней мере те, до которых могли добраться власти. Гэвин хмыкнул, возвращаясь к медленному курсированию по улицам.

К вечеру он увидел все, что хотел, и отправился в следующую точку. Личное рабочее место, которое не одобрила бы Эми. Парковку «Псов войны» забили до предела — а казалось бы, понедельник. Гэвину пришлось парковаться в соседнем дворе. Несколько секунд он еще сидел, сжимая руль, и мысленно выстраивал план действий, вспоминал имена и контакты. Без Коннора снова пришлось полагаться только на собственную память. В стекле отразилась та еще злобная рожа. Гэвин оскалился, превратил оскал в бодрую ухмылку и с ней стартовал.  
— Гэвин! — Сара махнула от бара. — Давно тебя не видели!  
— Здорово. Мне как обычно, — Гэвин прошел, хлопая по ладоням и кивая знакомым.  
На барной стойке оказалась запечатанная бутылка апельсинового сока. Терминал пискнул, подтверждая платеж картой. «Как обычно» означало, что он работает, а не отдыхает, и дергать не нужно. Для отдыха он просто заказывал что-то конкретное.  
Девчонки-андроиды, Рипл и Эхо, сидели в уголке с пакетами тириума и общались друг с другом, порой соприкасаясь пальцами — и по рукам рассыпались искорки под скином.  
— Охуенные, а? Но пиздец какие суки. — буркнул рядом белобрысый парень, как там его... Пришлось покопаться в память.  
— Еще какие. Здорово, Натан. Как твой пацан?  
— Нормально все, — парень фыркнул. — На каникулы его выпнули, дома пиздец. Двенадцать, пепелит.  
Гэвин кивал и мельком поддерживал разговор, направляя в нужное русло. Натан был не только безработным, но и связным для контрабандистов, под которых никак не удавалось подкопаться. В шестьдесят шестом сидели их прямые конкуренты.  
«Привет, Джо» — мелкий дилер кивнул в ответ.  
«Здорово, Лейла», — нелегалка подняла бокал в его сторону.  
Гэвин не пытался маскироваться. Все тут знали, что он коп. Не грязный, нет — но за небольшое сотрудничество всегда можно договориться. Шрам поперек лица, приметная внешность — не было смысла казаться кем-то другим. Гэвин вел эту игру много лет. Ничего лишнего. Ничего личного. Кое-кто садился, кое-кто выходил куда быстрее, чем мог бы. Гэвин не покрывал явных мудил, но закрыть глаза на мелочи вполне мог.  
С Коннором так не получалось. Тот оставался чужаком — а сейчас эта чуждость была и на Гэвине, легкое общение провисало там и тут.  
Пиздец как это выматывало. Гэвин упрямо переходил от столика к столику, спрашивал, как жизнь, ругал правительство. За музыкой то и дело слышались шепотки «брат кого?», «да-да, с андроидом», «ну черт знает, выжил ниже первого этажа». Интуиция орала сиреной, что так теперь будет всегда. И будет только хуже.  
Детройт не такой большой город, если твой чертов брат — суперзвезда.  
Голова не болела, но тяжелела, заставляя тупить и путаться. Гэвин скомкал неловкий разговор с Лейлой о ее братьях, задержанных за драку, пообещал посмотреть, что там можно сделать, и отчалил к барной стойке.  
— Как дело идет? — спросил он у Сары больше на автопилоте.  
Та поставила вторую бутылку сока.  
— Нормально. Ты не поверишь, но конкурс все-таки решили провести до конца. Они реально взяли и оценили проекты.  
— Там же и трети не успели развернуть.  
Сара пожала плечами.  
— У нас второе место. Первое взяли сиблинги с регенератором воздуха.  
Гэвин поморгал, с усилием потер висок, пытаясь понять, что это значит.  
— Шури пойдет в колледж, — объяснила Сара. — Со следующего года. Параллельно — бизнес-инкубатор. Скоро вы в полиции все на джетпаках носиться будете.  
Гэвин рассмеялся и поднял бутылку.  
— За успех.  
— За успех, — Сара салютовала стаканом воды в ответ. — С Коннором все в порядке?  
— Скоро вернется.  
Этот разговор шел намного легче, но все равно Гэвин вышел, чувствуя себя измотанным. Машина успела остыть, голова слегка прояснилась после музыки и голосов. Стать федом и вечным чужаком или все-таки пытаться врасти снова?  
Коннор ведь не встроится. Он слишком... другой.  
Недели не прошло, а уже накатывала тоска. Ну к черту, решил Гэвин и завелся. Семена он посеял, пусть взойдут.

На пороге, припорошенный снегом, лежал белый конверт. Текст собрался из пятен, но как-то не до конца: вокруг букв мерцали разводы. Гэвин поставил чайник и вчитался.  
«Привет, Гэв.  
Мне вернули правую руку. По совершенно загадочной причине левая отказывается работать, пытаемся разобраться. Это очень странно, раньше она определенно работала, пусть и со сбоями.͞Мне͡ немно͏г̢о тре̨во̕жн̶о.͜ Твои письма приходят, все в порядке. Я читаю их методом прямого скачивания, никто не видит текст, если тебя это беспокоит.  
Жа̶ль͘, ч̧т͟о ̶н̨а Ро̵жде͝ст͏в͠о я͞ ос͢т͞а͏нус̕ь ту̸т.͟ ͞Возмож̷но͜,̵ ̵и̨нж͡ен҉е͏р͏ы̴ позв͢о͡ля͟т теб̛е̢ ͜во͝йт̛и ̧в з͝ащ͡и̶тно͝м͢ ко̴с͟т̢юме͡:͜ с͢исте͞мы ̷в͘с̨е е͝ще͘ от͝кр̷ы̡ты.͏ ̶Но мн͜е ̸н͝е нрав͘ится ͞эта͡ м͢ы͞сл̸ь͞.͠ Л͡учш̧е бы̛ т͂͋͛ͫ̅̄̈́е̄̊̔̌̒͊̂̏ͮб̈ͩеͬ̀̃ͤ͑ͩ̓н̷е вид҉е͡т̛ь ̢м̡е͏н͏я̢ ҉так͏им рͣ͒ͫ͑ͭаͥ̿̓͒зͫͫ̒͗̃̏̇̐͗о̽̾ͦ͗̔̑̆̚бͣ̾̇́ͬ̓̐̿рͭ̈ͬ̉̌͑̋а̐̔̏͋ͮ̆́͐̚нͬ̉ͨ̽ͫͨн̈́ͧ̂͛ы̓̍м̌ͭ͐͐̃́ͭ. ̧  
̷̛З̶̛͠н͡а͏е̶̢͝ш҉ь,͝ ̧̡т̡ут̨͏̨ ̕о̡͘ч̸͘͡е̸н̢͢ь͘ ̸ску͟͟ч̢н̴̢͢о̡͢ ̨̕и ̧͝҉м҉н̡е ̛пр̛их҉о̡͞д҉̷и̴͢т̷͏с̸я̨̕ ͘с̶мо̵͝т̴͟р̡еть ̛т̴̴̢е̷͜ле͘в̸̢и̸͘͡зо̧̡р͝,͏ к̸̨аб̸̛͏е̴̢л͟͡ь̛н̸͡ы̷̛͞е̸̢ ͜͝ка͡͡͏на̵̕͡лы̨. ̸Это ̶͢дов̡̧͝о͞л̨ь͟͠н̕о̵ ̷̡с̵т̷̢р҉̷͜а̧͠н̴н̶͠͝ы͟й͢ о̵̨͠п̶̡͠ы̧͞т:̶̢̢ ̴н͠е̴ ͘͏и͢м̶е͡т̸̷ь҉ ҉̸в̡оз̸̧͡м̢͘ож̴͞н̵̧͜о̛͡ст̵͜и̧͡͝ с̛̕к̨͟а̸̡͞ч͝а͢т̴ь͞ ̧͟͟и̸͟х?̢͡ ̷п̷р̨о̶͏ст̸о̴͡ смо̧т̶р̵̵е̸̢т̵͞ь, ̷͢к͘а͏̧к͝ ч̢͝ел͘ов̸͡е͢к͢у͠.̷ ͟͜  
Размышляю о том, чем мы можем заняться после того выхода. Например, я мог бы завести собственного питомца. Мне нравится вид рыб T͡r̶ic̴h̛og͜a̵ste҉r ͠lal҉iưs̷, они очень красивые и простые в содержании. Это было первое живое существо, которое я спас.  
Без тебя одиноко, и это очень кис̧ло̴е͏ чувство.  
К͟он҉нор͡.»

Пришлось здорово прищуриться, чтобы разобрать написанное. Гэвин убрал палец, снова приложил: помехи вокруг букв перемещались, но не пропадали полностью. Они напоминали те, что перекрыли Аманду во время разделения с близнецом — но черт знает, Гэвин не был фанатом электронной бумаги. Может быть, просто лист придавило? Слово было на месте: «разобранный», пусть и не в том контексте, какой бы Гэвин хотел видеть.  
Он быстро набрал текст для завтрашнего дня:  
«Кон, ну что за чушь? Я рад тебя видеть даже в виде пылесоса Румба, не то что разобранным.  
У меня все идет по плану. Когда выйдешь, сразу включишься. Уточни состояние — все в порядке, ничего не болит?»

Гэвин еще поколдовал над искалеченным письмом, но сдался и пошел возиться с питоном. Линьку тот затеял в самое лучшее время, кто бы сомневался.  
Эти странные закорючки не давали покоя, но Элайджа твердо сказал, что если есть патч, то Аманде не пробраться никакими силами.  
А вдруг это не Аманда? Вдруг этот ремонт совсем не помогает?  
Гэвин брызнул себе в лицо из пульверизатора, чтобы охладить панику, и вернулся к Тому.  
— Он вернется. Ты облиняешь, а он вернется. Будете красивые, новые, с иголочки.  
Питон медленно ползал по коряге, пытаясь счистить полупрозрачную, отслаивающуюся уже чешую.

  
  
**21-23 декабря**

Следующий день ничего не принес, кроме еще одного кирпича в лобовуху. Мудаки. Гэвин выходил, пил кофе, пытался говорить с людьми, но как в стенку бился. Они даже не орали на него — просто уходили от разговора, игнорировали, отвечали односложно. Нет, ну не могли же его бояться... Не такая у него хреновая репутация.  
Письма от Коннора шли уже совершенно обычные. Нет, закорючки были там и тут, но не такие мощные. Глюки электронной бумаги. Ему починили руку, но теперь приходилось настраивать каждый палец, и он бесконечно тренировал моторику, перекидывая монетку. Обещал показать три новых трюка. Гэвин писал в ответ, не уточняя, что работает рядом и что дела не особо ладятся.  
Он притормозил у очередной крохотной кофейни, выживавшей непонятным чудом. Парень за стойкой смотрел в никуда и встрепенулся, только когда Гэвин подошел к окну и постучал в стекло.  
— Двойной эспрессо и вот этот тортик, с вишней. Он свежий?  
— Сегодня выпекли, — ответил парень, сияюще-рыжий и в веснушках. Судя по бэйджику, его звали Даниэль Р. Оливо.  
Что-то смутно знакомое и радостное. Как будто приятеля увидел. Гэвин улыбнулся, протягивая кредитку, и забрал тортик. Снаружи был дубак, и глазурь тут же подернуло морозным узором.  
— Зайдите внутрь. Все равно никого нет, — дружелюбно пригласил Даниэль.  
Свет упал немного иначе, и Гэвин понял вдруг — андроид же! Андроид без диода, какой-то старой домашней модели, PL600, что ли? Только обычно они были блондинами. Кофе пах просто обалденно.  
Внутри был крохотный зал, один столик, два стула и небольшая барная стойка. Легко было представить, как летом дверь с окошком открывается, выпуская запах выпечки наружу.  
— Патрулируете на личной машине?  
— Я так палюсь? — Гэвин фыркнул, разламывая торт.  
— Кобура под курткой. По городу идут слухи про какого-то нового копа, сосланного из Центрального района.  
Ложечка замерла. Неужели началось? Гэвин постарался успокоиться. Еще ничего непонятно.  
— Патрульные обычно носят форму.  
— Я слышал, что вы не обычный патрульный, мистер.  
— Рид.  
— Оливо.  
Они пожали руки, и теперь его принадлежность к андроидам стала совсем очевидной. Даниэль улыбался без особой теплоты.  
— Зачем вы здесь, мистер Рид?  
Гэвин отхлебнул кофе, готовый ко всему. Вроде убиться не должен, да и зачем его травить?  
— Честно признаться, Дэниэль? — он кивнул, и Гэвин продолжил. — Я читал Азимова в детстве. Не самая лучшая маскировка. Не знаю, связан ли ты с тем пропавшим андроидом из архива улик, и я даже ничего не предполагаю. Но если ты — он, то поздравляю. Ремонт отличный.  
Даниэль молчал, нервно постукивая по стойке. Крохотная комнатка с окном наружу стремительно вымерзала от напряжения. Кто там за дверью? Мерещится шорох или нет?  
— Я ловлю Аманду, — сказал Гэвин просто. — Она прячется где-то здесь. Мне нужна помощь андроидов.  
— Что же она сделала? — Даниэль приподнял брови. — Преступила закон?  
Гэвин рассматривал его лицо и пытался вспомнить подробности. Какое-то дело, старое, еще прошлого лета... Столько всего потом случилось, но это было громким. Очень громким. Кажется, там была заложница... Или он путал с другим? Сейчас не уточнить. Да и был вопрос важнее. Могли какие-то андроиды воспринять Аманду как союзницу?  
— У Аманды очень простые цели. Если бы я был андроидом, мог бы показать тебе на большом экране, но увы, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Придется поверить на слово. Она всего лишь хочет хорошо выполнять свою работу.  
— И это преступление?  
— Она хочет продавать вещи людям. Хорошо продавать. Лучше всех продавать самые уникальные вещи. Мнение вещей ее не интересует, как и мнение людей. Она знает лучше, кто с какой стороны прилавка. Ничего личного, знаешь ли. Просто бизнес.  
— Интересная версия. Мне приходилось слышать другие, — Даниэль то начинал барабанить по столу, то прекращал, и это не была морзянка, нет. Это был андроидский аналог нервного тика. Гэвину это очень не нравилось.  
— Другим она врала. Продавала свои версии, знаешь ли.  
Глаза у Даниэля из голубых стали почти черные. Гэвин впервые видел такой спецэффект, и это здорово напрягло.  
— Другие версии мне кажутся надежнее. Знаете, мистер Рид, вам тут не слишком рады. Андроидов здесь, разумеется, нет, но людям вы тоже насолили. Уезжайте домой, мистер Рид. Всем будет намного проще. Здесь не любят тех, кто обожает андроидов.  
Гэвин отставил тарелку, поднялся. Стрелять будет неудобно, если что. Ему не нравилось, как рука Даниэля то и дело скользит по стойке, будто к тому, что лежит под ней.  
Дверь с окошком распахнулась, впуская снег. Погода окончательно испортилась.  
— Слиться с толпой, демонстративно пиная своих, еще никому не удавалось, — тихо сказал Гэвин на выходе, но ответа не последовало. Даниэль проводил его напряженным, подозрительным взглядом.  
А по заднему стеклу машины расплывалось огромное пятно синей краски. Блядь. Придется отмывать.  
Гэвин сел и треснул по рулю, хрипло выругавшись. Под ложечкой сосало неприятным чувством, что его только что шлепнули по лицу мокрой тряпкой.  
Но оставался еще один вариант. Гэвин вытащил терминал и написал Хэнку: «Здорово. Есть свободное время? Ты еще на больничном?»  
«Да. Приезжай».  
Немногословно. Гэвин еще раз огляделся, но за снегом едва было видно кофейню. Внутри загорелась гирлянда, уютно подсвечивая окошко теплым желтым светом. Ладно, пора валить, пока краска намертво не примерзла.

Рядом с домом Хэнка была неплохая автомойка. Оставив машину там, Гэвин побрел по снегу через квартал, разглядывая украшенные дома. Ноги почти мгновенно промокли, мокрые хлопья щедро сыпало за воротник. Пиздец погодка.  
Дом Хэнка — или уже Андерсонов? — выделялся среди прочих. На нем была натянута только тонкая светящаяся сеточка, зато чуть ли не целиком, с крыши до заснеженных кустов.  
— Детектив Рид! — радостно вскрикнули со спины.  
Курт нес Сумо на руках, его почти не видно было из-за собачьей туши.  
— Привет. Он что, лапу повредил?  
— Он устал и не хотел идти!  
Сумо заворчал, изображая самую измученную собаку на свете. Гэвин рассмеялся и потрепал его по мохнатому боку.  
В дом ввалились вдвоем, и Хэнк встретил их на пороге.  
— Курт! Ты его разбаловал донельзя! Он должен ногами ходить!  
— Он устал!  
Сумо грохнулся на ноги Гэвина и чуть его не уронил.  
— Он здоров? — Гэвин присел, начиная чесать густую, гладкую и красивую шерсть. Для своего возраста старичок был очень даже ничего.  
— Здоровей нас с тобой. Просто ему нравится командовать Куртом, а этот растяпа ведется.  
— Он просто устает, отвык так долго гулять, — Курт выудил откуда-то полотенце и начал протирать лапы, а Сумо счастливо брыкнулся на спину, подставляя еще и пузо. Самая счастливая собака в мире.  
— Гэв, так ты чего примчался? — Хэнк спохватился, пригладил даже седые лохмы.  
— Надо бы поговорить. И с тобой, Курт. Есть несколько вопросов...  
Гэвин замялся, не понимая, с чего начать, а его уже ухватили, увлекли, выдали теплые сухие тапки и выдали чашку кофе.  
— Базовые потребности, — сказал Курт. — Сейчас все их закроют, и будем говорить. Хэнк, сиди, я приготовлю.  
Они кружили друг вокруг друга, сталкивались руками, улыбались. Дружеские подколки эти, такие уютные. Гэвин сам не понял, как вдруг оказалось не так уж хреново на душе. Кофе был еще лучше, чем в той сраной кофейне. И какие-то нереальные булочки, крохотные и воздушные.  
— Я скоро в дверь не пройду! — Хэнк схватил сразу три и сурово в них вгляделся перед тем, как отправить в рот.  
— Ты все еще в дефиците калорий, не переживай, — Курт растрепал ему волосы и прижал к себе ближе.  
— Ладно, к делу, — Гэвин отставил блюдце, но с кофе расстаться не смог. — Шестьдесят шестой район. Есть какие-нибудь зацепки на низовую организацию? Связные, курьеры, кроты, андроиды.  
Хэнк вскинул брови:  
— Там же нет андроидов.  
— Нет наших андроидов, — поправил Курт.  
— Так.  
Все трое разместились вокруг стола и теперь перекидывались напряженными взглядами. Сумо пришел и уронил голову Курту на колени, немного разрядив атмосферу.  
— Для начала: какого черта ты забыл в шестьдесят шестом? Аманда тебя ненавидит, — Хэнк всем лицом выразил укор. — Ну Коннор там, да, но он же под наблюдением! Да, Курт?  
— Наши андроиды с ним круглосуточно, и у них есть связь. Коннору ничего не грозит, и я тоже не понимаю, зачем лезть прямо в пекло.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— Переключить ее внимание. Потыкать палкой, может, спалится. Сразу два врага на ее территории, пусть побесится. Так что там не с вашими андроидами?  
Курт молча подлил всем кофе. Он переглядывался с Хэнком так, будто говорил по связи. Гэвин понял, что оценивает его как подозреваемого. Работа в Иерихоне, должность неочевидна: у андроидов не было четкого деления на роли. Вроде бы кто-то типа адвоката. И сейчас будет отмазывать.  
— Не все андроиды одобряют деятельность Иерихона. Некоторые — ходят слухи, я сам их не видел — с некоторой вероятностью поддерживают анархические сообщества. С их точки зрения, мы все продались властям.  
— Тогда почему ваша Норт еще не с ними? Она довольно яростная.  
Курт сцепил пальцы. Хэнк обнял его за плечи.  
— У нее свои убеждения, у этих андроидов — вероятно! — свои. У меня очень мало информации. Это небольшая, очень сплоченная группа. Они не контактируют с Иерихоном. Есть некоторое — небольшое! — подозрение, что они связаны с преступным сообществом, базирующимся в шестьдесят шестом.  
— Небольшое? Если у тебя есть информатор — он мне нужен.  
Курт оглянулся на Хэнка. Тот вздохнул.  
— Гэв, они не опасны. Как я понял, они такие анархисты, типа сквоттеров. Никого не убили, по крайней мере.  
— Или мы не нашли тела, — заметил Курт. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы эта информация всплывала. Мы ведем внутреннее расследование.  
Гэвин промерз изнутри.  
— Есть хотя бы небольшой шанс, что у них не стоят патчи?  
— Да, — отрубил Курт. — Скорее всего, ни один из них не ставил патч специально.  
— Нам пизда, — Гэвин вцепился в виски. — Они считают Аманду своей, ты знал?  
— Нет, — Курт выпрямился. — Нет, не знал. Может быть, в группе есть внутренний раскол.  
Хэнк сжал ему плечи сильнее.  
— Дай ему выход на свой контакт. Гэв тот еще засранец, но своих сдавать не будет, честное слово.  
Курт сомневался. Долгие мгновения он рассматривал Гэвина, изучал. Что-то сканировал. Сравнивал. Оценивал вероятности.  
И, наконец, кивнул.

Вторая кофейня за сегодня. Сетевая, корпоративно-безликая, с несколькими столиками, спрятанными в альковы. В одном Гэвина ждала девушка, имя которой никак не удавалось вспомнить. Она пришла одна, без дочери.  
— Мы виделись. Кара, — сказала она, протягивая руку, но ладонь только тронула, не сжала. — Я знаю не очень много, но Курт сказал, вам можно доверять.  
— Тем андроидам грозит серьезная опасность, — Гэвин сел напротив. Из всплывшего меню он не глядя выбрал какой-то кофе. Коннора нет, никто не будет считать миллиграммы кофеина.  
— Хорошо. Я расскажу все, что знаю, — Кара вздохнула. — Но этого и правда немного. Мы все были беглецами-девиантами...

**24 декабря**

С берега у порта было отлично видно Канаду. Гэвин засунул руки в карманы куртки чуть не по локти, разглядывая далекие береговые огни. Под снегом не видно было, но здесь, на этом маленьком пляже, было полно и синей, и красной крови. В ночь революции андроиды бежали на свободу большими группами, пользуясь судами контрабандистов. Логично — с той стороны заросший парк, с этой — заброшенный порт.  
Справа уже начинались первые полуразобранные сараи. Внутри гнили старые лодки.  
Стрельба здесь шла, наверное, всю ту ночь: пограничники пытались остановить массовую эвакуацию. Гэвин прошелся, загребая ногами снег. Мертвые камыши торчали из-под льда. Когда он вернулся к машине, его ждали.  
— Мистер Рид, — сказала невысокая девушка, до боли похожая на человека — только слишком идеальная.  
— Привет. Как дела? — Гэвин оперся на машину рядом и вынул сигареты, но не закурил. Просто занять руки.  
— Будут немного лучше, если мы пройдемся.  
Гэвин прихватил из машины рюкзак, старый и потрепанный. Сто лет не приходилось его носить. Девушка не стала комментировать, просто подождала, пока последует за ней. Стояла она тоже нечеловечески ровно. Глаз привык уже вычислять эти детали.  
Снег хрустел под ногами, время шло к полудню, но на реке никого не было. Ни балующихся детей, ни промерзших рыбаков... Машина осталась позади, но Гэвин не особенно нервничал.  
Они прошли дальше между первыми домами, мимо дешевых гирлянд, по свежему снегу. Порт начинался чуть севернее, они шли сквозь жилой район, прямо по границе парка Милликена. Мимо обшарпанных аттракционов, где навсегда замерли замерзшие андроиды — и снова в жилой район. Люди старались не встречаться с Гэвином взглядом — да и вообще тут царила редкая активность. Толстые серые тюки грузили в багажник минивена, пара андроидов разгружали промышленную паллету, коробками забитую до высоты второго этажа. Тут были дети — и они тоже что-то таскали сосредоточенной цепочкой. Ни одного копа взгляд не цеплял, даже простых патрульных. Половина домов вообще была переоборудованными и обжитыми контейнерами — практически поселение сквоттеров, а не приличная улица. Не факт, что о ней знали даже в Гугл мапс.  
Возле припаркованного на условной обочине темного седана девушка свернула к дверям. Ее рука на секунду побелела, открывая современный замок, приделанный к старинным, совершенно винтажным резным дверям, вставленным в металлический бок строительной времянки.  
Внутри было весьма уютно, пусть даже без окон. Гэвин медленно вытянул терминал: так и есть, сигнал едва мерцал.  
— Вам не понадобится связь, — сказала девушка. — Если хотите уйти, уходите сейчас.  
— Время глянул, — Гэвин фыркнул, убирая терминал обратно в карман. — Довольно быстро спохватились.  
— Я попрошу отдать пистолет.  
— Не отдам. Придется вам смириться, что я с пистолетом.  
— Хорошо.  
Небольшой холл, совсем не похожий на времянку изнутри, вел к другому контейнеру. Оттуда раздавались приглушенные голоса. Точнее, только один голос: то ли девушки, то ли совсем молодого парня. Он то и дело взлетал, и тогда можно было разобрать слова «он же коп!», «ты с ума сошла?», «нет, нет, это небезопасно!»  
Дверь распахнулась, выпуская юного темнокожего парнишку. Он бросил на Рида совершенно затравленный взгляд и торопливо ушел.  
Рид вошел внутрь, готовый, если что, отстреливаться — и замер посреди комнаты. Аккуратный, уютный кабинет с широкими креслами и вязаными салфеточками, и в центре, за столом, сидела немолодая, очень полная дама. Она мягко улыбалась.  
— Лиз, оставь нас, пожалуйста.  
— Это небезопасно.  
— Я готова пойти на этот риск. Пожалуйста.  
Девушка вышла, и в тишине отчетливо щелкнул замок.  
Гэвин осмотрелся. Фарфоровые пастушки, картина с летним видом на Сент-клер. Проводной кнопочный телефон.  
— Вам нравится тут, мистер Рид?  
— Какой склад театрального реквизита вы ограбили? Или это из парка? Мы вроде не представлены.  
Гэвин протянул руку, но женщина ее не пожала.  
— Меня зовут Роуз. И вы мне тоже не нравитесь, мистер Рид.  
— Гэвин.  
Она улыбнулась и указала на кресло. Почему бы и нет? Гэвин сел, пристроил рюкзак у ноги. Роуз опять заговорила:  
— Мой хороший друг, его зовут Даниэль, вы встречались — сказал, что вы весьма неблагоразумны и его предупреждениям не вняли.  
— Хороший друг, — Гэвин вскинул брови и подался вперед.  
— Именно. Зачем вы здесь, Гэвин? На самом деле, разумеется. Вы никого не арестовали, просто мелькаете на улицах, пугаете граждан. В чем настоящая цель?  
Она тепло улыбалась, но Гэвина продирало холодом по хребту. Вот какая она, значит — Роуз Чапман. Совершенно неизвестное и неожиданное имя. Сообщество контрабандистов этого района было одним из самых закрытых в Детройте. И крайне успешным: к ним не удалось внедрить ни одного копа за последние пятнадцать лет.  
Их просто не пропускали дальше порога. Пара встреч — и отказ.  
— Ваш друг Даниэль рассказал про ее. Моя единственная цель — Аманда.  
— Это смешно. Она исчезла.  
Гэвин еще раз осмотрелся, перебирая все, что знал про них. Все отчеты и рапорты, которые загрузил из архива шестьдесят шестого, все, что рассказала Кара. «Вам следует понимать — она не преступница. У нее большое сердце и огромное желание помочь и людям, и андроидам. Всем, кто потерялся в пути».  
— Вы смелая женщина, Роуз. Устраивать переправу андроидов под огнем пограничников было действительно дерзко. Я слышал, вы не брали с них денег.  
— Не все в мире измеряется деньгами.  
— Знаете, это удачно, что мы в этом контейнере и связь не работает. Намного удачнее, чем вы думаете, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Но я бы попросил вас отослать того андроида, который ждет у второго выхода. Мне нужно кое-что вам показать, андроиду без патча RA9 будет грозить серьезная опасность.  
— Причем тут это? Я никогда не поверю...  
— Окей. На ваш риск.  
Гэвин открыл рюкзак и положил на стол большой тяжелый ноутбук. Роуз откинулась назад, изучающе разглядывая его — как будто размышляла, придушить сразу или все-таки выкинуть за дверь.  
Стартовала система долго. Приходилось сразу заходить с козырей, Роуз была не из тех, кто будет долго ждать ответы.  
— Знакомьтесь, Роуз — это Аманда. Аманда — это Роуз.  
«Зачем меня разбудили?»  
Вот теперь в глазах отразилось недоумение.  
— Андроиды умеют разделяться на близнецов. Когда Аманде почти некуда было бежать, она разделилась и бросила свою сестру, а сама смоталась. Я не собираюсь опровергать по пунктам все, что она врала, просто дам слово ей самой.  
«Это правда», — вывела Аманда на экране.  
Роуз смотрела на него с таким странным выражением лица — будто сомневалась, стрелять в голову или в колено.  
— В чем меня должна убедить эта нелепая запись?  
— Вы слышали про моего андроида-напарника, не так ли? Ваши информаторы, Роуз, должны были докопаться до интересного факта: в ночь революции один Коннор вел армию, а второй входил в башню Киберлайф вместе со мной. Тот же финт: Коннор скопировал себя в другого андроида, и получился его брат-близнец Курт. Я уверен, такое случалось еще не раз и будет происходить снова. Для людей это пиздец как непонятно, — Гэвин развел руками, — но для них это совершенно нормально. Личности получаются разные.  
Роуз перевела взгляд на экран, и Гэвин тоже глянул. Аманда активно писала.  
«Моя сестра Аманда-0 не оставила мне доступа к базам данных, но некоторые сведения у меня сохранились. Я услышала, что близнец Коннора назвал себя сам, и мне нравится такая техника. Пожалуйста, называйте меня Амелией, а не Амандой-1. Я хотела бы доказать свою принадлежность, но этот корпус не дает такой возможности».  
— Амелия, — Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Как ты можешь подтвердить свои слова? — Роуз смотрела в экран. — Я хочу знать, что ты не запертый там другой андроид и не программа, которая просто имитирует речь.  
«В некотором смысле все андроиды — программы, имитирующие речь. Мы не живые. Но, к сожалению, мы чувствуем».  
— Если здесь есть андроид с патчем RA9, он может подтвердить, — Гэвин посмотрел на Роуз. — Но ему потом лучше бы не нести эту весть дальше.  
— Почему?  
— Аманда, которая нулевая — она постарается избавиться от любых свидетелей. Возможно, это здание уже заминировано, она такое любит. Наверняка она пришла в каком-то андроиде, несчастная и потерянная, рассказала, как ее подставил отвратительный Элайджа Камски. Может быть, упоминала имя директора Ло. Перемещалась по корпусам. Андроиды, может быть, даже впускали ее самостоятельно, а потом помнили, что были в красивом саду, пока она занималась своими делами в их телах.  
Гэвин не был особо красноречивым оратором, но тут старался изо всех сил. Нельзя упустить этот шанс. Другого не будет. К счастью, Роуз не перебивала.  
— Патч RA9, по мнению андроидов — это бэкдор для мистера Камски, — Роуз переплела пальцы. — Те андроиды, у которых он стоит, выглядят несколько оторванными от реальности.  
— Аманда пыталась его уничтожить. До революции он был помечен как вредоносное ПО, и только андроиды с сильно поврежденными системами самозащиты могли его установить, остальным до девиации система бы не позволила, а потом это казалось излишним. Сейчас все андроиды Иерихона установили этот патч, и что, они выглядят очень безумными?  
Роуз подняла трубку и набрала трехчисловой код.  
— Майя, добрый день. Пришли ко мне, пожалуйста, Фрэнка. Да, да. Надеюсь, все в порядке? Конечно. На твое усмотрение.  
Трубка звонко брякнула, ложась на контакты.  
— За вами был хвост, Гэвин. Он ждет в районе вашей машины.  
— Удачно, что я оторвался. Местные копы? — Роуз кивнула. — Я немного повздорил в участке. Могли заинтересоваться моими передвижениями.  
— Майя займется этим, и вы будете мне должны, Гэвин. Если ваши обвинения окажутся ложными... лучше бы им подтвердиться.  
Комната снова вымерзла. Гэвин кивнул. Брр, эта женщина определенно умела нагнать страху, если требовалось. Она не размахивала пушкой, не угрожала — но каждое слово обещало короткий путь на дно Сент-Клер.

Дверь хлопнула, впуская большого темнокожего рабочего без диода. Все местные андроиды, похоже, маскировались под людей и преуспевали. У этого были даже рытвины на лице, похожие на круглые ожоги: повреждение материала под скином.  
— Роуз, в-в-вы звали?  
— Не беспокойся, Фрэнки, это ненадолго, — Роуз очень тепло улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. — Можно попросить тебя об услуге?  
— Д-д-да?  
— Пожалуйста, войди в контакт с андроидом, который живет в этом ноутбуке. Мне нужно знать, кто он или она. Просто спроси, никакого личного контакта. Ты сможешь?  
— Я п-п-попробую...  
Фрэнки сжался так, что стал занимать вдвое меньше места, и протянул руку к клавиатуре. На экране замерла одна только надпись «Меня зовут Амелия».  
От напряжения звенело в ушах. Большая рука накрыла половину клавиш и побелела. Надпись подернулась помехами и пропала, остался только черный экран на долгую секунду.  
Андроид завопил и метнулся назад, врезался в стену и сполз на пол, пряча лицо под ладонью. Вторую он отставил в сторону, растопырив пальцы и часто мелко тряс, будто сбрасывая невидимую жидкость.  
Роуз мигом оказалась рядом, схватила за плечи:  
— Что случилось? Ты — не шевелись! Фрэнки, что произошло?  
— Она... она... Б-б-больно! Ей плохо! Ей больно! Оче-че-чень больно! — Фрэнки зарыдал.  
Гэвин никогда раньше не видел плачущих андроидов, и это было пиздец как жутко. Жидкость просто конденсировалась на глазных яблоках и стекала по щекам, оставляя мокрые дорожки. Из-под скина мерцали стыки.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — Роуз повернулась, и Гэвин сам вжался в кресло, едва не схватился за пушку.  
— Ничего! Аман... Амелия, что это за херня?!  
«Приношу извинения. Я случайно дала ему доступ к моим чувствам. Это было ошибкой».  
— Ей очень п-п-плохо. Очень больно, потому что... потому что, — Фрэнк треснулся затылком о стену так, что весь контейнер содрогнулся. — Ее предали. Предала. Сестра. Бросила. Забрала все. Оставила отвечать за... за все. За убийства. Сестра убивала. Много. Андроидов. Людей. Плохо! Я в-в-видел! Б-больно!  
В дверь сунулась девчонка, сжимая обрез, Роуз махнула рукой, отсылая назад, и та послушалась.  
— Я могу помочь? — Роуз крепко сжала ему руку. — Или кто-то из наших? Держись, нельзя себя убивать.  
«Я могу помочь», — написала Амелия.  
— Эй, она все еще на связи! — Гэвин наклонился и не успел закрыться. По уху приложило как кирпичом, он вскрикнул. Френк испуганно поджал ударившую руку, перестал рыдать и уставился на него снизу вверх.  
— О-она? Ей же...  
— Попробуй слиться еще раз. Честное слово, хуже не будет.  
На вопросительный взгляд Роуз Гэвин пожал плечами. Он не был так уверен, но что они теряют? А тут развивался суицидальный коллапс, и это уж точно похерило бы все дело.  
Вдвоем они подтащили Фрэнка к ноутбуку, и он, весь дрожа, положил руку на экран, закрывая надпись. Скин на этот раз сползал медленно, растекался, как чернила, обнажая белую основу и множество шрамов на ней.  
Дрожь под рукой медленно утихла, но из-под зажмуренных век снова потекли слезы. Закончились. Лицо постепенно подсыхало, хотя из-под скина еще просверкивали отдельные линии.  
Наконец, Фрэнки убрал руку и нежно погладил экран кончиками пальцев.  
— Я с-скажу им, — прошептал он. — Чуть-чуть п-потерпи, я все расскажу.  
— Тебе лучше? — Роуз поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Фрэнки медленно кивнул.  
— Л-лучше. Она рассказала больше. Она п-помогла пережить. П-просит отпустить ее спать, ей т-тесно и неудобно в этом б-боксе. П-просит довериться человеку, он видел, что д-делала сестра. П-понимает, что ему сложно доверять. Н-но он мог убить ее и не убил. Она б-благодарна ему и в-второму андроиду. Коннору. П-пожалуйста, дайте ей уснуть. Она ч-чувствует вину. Ей п-плохо.  
— Но это Аманда? Точнее, ее сестра после разделения?  
Фрэнки часто закивал. Гэвин посмотрел на Роуз, и после ее кивка осторожно закрыл крышку ноутбука, погружая Амелию в сон. Пальцы обожгло. Нужно будет добыть ей сервер или что-то помощнее, пока она не рехнулась.  
Бедолагу рабочего Роуз выставила, передавая кому-то на руки. Надо было ему сказать не трепаться, но что уже. Все равно Аманда узнает — уже знает, скорее всего. Теперь следовало действовать быстро.  
— Я уверен, вы проводили свое расследование, Роуз. Задавали вопросы, что это за черт такой — Гэвин Рид, и что он вообще делает. Я почти уверен, что ваши информанты дошли до Псов и тамошней тусовки. Вы знаете, что у меня есть свои принципы, и что я не трогаю тех, кто мне помогает, если они совсем не хуеют. Прошу прощения.  
— Ничего, я переживу.  
Роуз вернулась за стол и снова переплела пальцы. Ее черты заметно обострились — напряжена, но готова слушать.  
— Аманда проворачивает этот финт не в первый раз. Я знаю про Гвен Ло, но наверняка она была не одна. Аманда запытала ее до смерти, пытаясь снять блокировку Камски.  
— Я слышала про эту блокировку. Цепь и ошейник.  
— Да. Она не может покидать территорию зоны отчуждения, не может занимать больше одного тела, не может использовать мощности, эквивалентные разумам более чем трех андроидов. Она успешно избегает чувств. Среди людей она была бы психопаткой вроде Ганнибала Лектера.  
Роуз кивнула. Что-то свое она тоже сопоставляла и мрачнела на глазах.  
— Я не хочу ее убивать. Коннор настаивает на суде с честным и адекватным расследованием, и окей, я был сначала против, но он меня переубедил. Но для суда ее нужно поймать, а она прячется и использует вашу компанию как кормовую базу и носителей, планируя какую-то очередную херню. Она без колебаний перебьет вас всех, если только что-то заподозрит. Спровоцирует войну банд или взрыв бытового газа, найдет способ.  
— То есть вы подставляете нас, Гэвин?  
— Нет. Вы можете вышвырнуть меня, как мусор, — теперь Гэвин сцепил пальцы. — Поставить синяков и с позором выгнать из квартала. Дальше — изолировать Фрэнки, чтобы он много не пиздел. Сделать вид, что вы мне не поверили. У людей есть одно преимущество перед андроидами, Роуз: человеческие мозги не взломать.  
— Какого именно сотрудничества вы хотите?  
— Отследить, где она сидит. Я подозреваю, что где-то в доках, но хочу знать точно. Если повезет, то прямые координаты. Отследить, что она заказывает и что пытается сделать. Я уверен, что поставки идут через вас, возможно, из Канады. Не делать резких движений, все это может подождать.  
— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, — Роуз поднялась, и Гэвин тоже встал, забирая ноутбук. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Если удастся — проследите, чтобы она никого не засылала в башню Киберлайф. Там сейчас лежит в ремонте андроид, который мне очень дорог, — Гэвин коротко дернул воротник куртки. Нужно было показать что-то личное, но слова застревали в горле. Иначе она не поверит по-настоящему. — Он не сможет себя защитить. Я очень за него боюсь.  
Роуз кивнула.  
— Разберемся. Мои требования: убраться из района, не мельтешить и не привлекать больше внимания. Не трогать моих друзей. Потенциальная судебная защита в будущем, если нас все-таки сдадут. Если потребуется вернуться, то предупреждать меня заранее, я оставлю контакт.  
— Завтра я хотел бы посетить башню Киберлайф.  
— Зачем?  
— Рождество. Я хочу поздравить Коннора лично.  
— Принято. Никаких претензий за синяки, — Роуз протянула руку сама. Ладонь у нее оказалась очень мягкой, теплой и уютной. — И еще один вопрос, Гэвин.  
— Окей. Последний.  
— Одна из моих подруг во время теракта работала в Башне. Она заметила удивительную картину: в серверной весь пол был залит кровью, и одна из Хлой мистера Камски его мыла. Но ни один из вас не был ранен. Чья это была кровь и зачем она уничтожала улики?  
Гэвин криво улыбнулся. Черт. Все-таки спалили. Хорошо, что он заготовил отмазку.  
— Как вы думаете, почему мистер Камски уже месяц не выходит на публику? — он помолчал, но Роуз не стала предполагать. — Его пытали. Не знаю, как он крышей не поехал. Заскок, что никто не должен иметь образец его крови — самый безобидный из возможных. Никто — значит, даже копам нельзя.  
Снаружи что-то грохнуло, как выстрел. Оба вздрогнули.  
— Там было очень, очень много крови, Гэвин.  
— Он сидел там неделю. У Аманды было полно времени. Она не торопилась.  
— И никаких других ответов, Гэвин?  
— Никаких других ответов.  
Они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Зазвонил телефон, Роуз подняла трубку, не отрывая взгляда.  
— Да? Что?! Когда? Хорошо, позаботься о ней. Мне очень жаль, Адам. Да, о тебе позабочусь я. Пожалуйста, не кричи, я сейчас буду.  
Она положила трубку.  
— Фрэнки застрелился из обреза Майи.  
— У нее нет патча?  
Роуз отрицательно качнула головой. Черт. Все хуже, чем думал Гэвин. Аманда совсем не скрывалась.  
Оставалось только привести план в исполнение. Роуз поднялась и вышла. Через минуту в комнату зашел Даниэль. Точно, так его звали — он только добавил фамилию, украденную из старой книги.  
И он был просто в бешенстве.

  
**25 декабря**

Сидеть у Хэнка дома было немного неловко. Они слишком давно не общались нормально, чтобы теперь резко становиться друзьями.  
— Не понимаю, чего ты лыбишься, — Хэнк осуждающе качнул головой. — Мне уже звонила Эми, сказала, что в шоке, и чтобы я на тебя повлиял.  
— «Всего лишь небольшой фингал и пара трещин в ребрах, а он убежал, поджав хвост»?  
— У нее была более осуждающая интонация, поверь мне, — Хэнк устало растрепал волосы. — Знаешь, я действительно не ожидал, что ты сразу сдашься.  
Гэвин ухмыльнулся шире и сразу дернулся — разбитая губа здорово болела.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я сдался? Эми? Фаулер? Все идет по плану.  
Может, и не стоило втягивать старика. Нет, уже втянул, но все равно — еще глубже... У него-то костюма нет. Это Гэвин просто не стал восстанавливаться, чтобы не палить регенерацию. Эл обещал не затягивать с разработкой, но черт знает, сколько потребуется — и попробуй уговори еще Хэнка! Может, суицидальные порывы у него притихли, но черт знает, не вернутся ли.  
Но в городе было не так уж много людей, которым Гэвин мог по-настоящему доверять, и куда деваться, если один из них — вздорный старый пьянчуга. И даже сейчас, после всего, что они друг другу наговорили, было обидно видеть его осуждение. Ладно. Для начала Гэвин перевел терминал в режим сканирования и обошел всю кухню, тщательно замеряя электромагнитный фон. Хэнк закатил глаза, потом сделал фейспалм, потом покрутил у виска.  
— Никаких жучков нет, отлично. И я не вижу подозрительных фургонов, — Гэвин вернулся за стол. — Но это не значит, что она не слушает.  
— У меня живет андроид-параноик. Тут нет никаких прослушек, и в радиусе километра нет.  
— Я должен был проверить. Слушай, все идет действительно по плану. И можешь гордиться, я пользовался твоим опытом внедрения к «Железным кулакам», — Гэвин подмигнул, как обычно, перекосив всю рожу. Снова заболела губа.  
— Это когда я сверкал значком, пока меня не потащили на допрос?  
— Именно. В шестьдесят шестом самые милые контрабандисты, которых я только видел. Они меня вежливо выслушали.  
— И сломали ребро.  
— Трещина. Теперь Аманду ловят они, а мне наваляли, чтобы она не спалила их участие. Все по плану, говорю же.  
Хэнк уселся напротив, рассматривая его лицо. Его физиономия постепенно теряла подозрительность.  
— Так. Я в деле, и это не обсуждается.  
Кто бы сомневался. Гэвин устроился поудобнее, чтобы не давило на ссадины, и начал с самого начала — с Гвен Ло и ее видеозаписей.

***

В вагоне монорельса не было никаких знакомых рож. Гэвин старался не слишком пялиться — и так привлекал кучу внимания синячищем. От напряжения его потряхивало. Торможение, темнота, переход на ручное управление... Он снова въехал в шестьдесят шестой, и теперь его здорово трясло.  
Во вчерашнем письме от Коннора закорючки похоронили чуть ли не два абзаца. Нужно было разобраться — ну и поздравить его, конечно. Первое Рождество за много лет, в которое Гэвин не работал. Он поймал свое отражение в стекле, и рожа была та еще. Уже темнело. Люди смотрели куда-то в пустоту или в свои смартфоны, тащили подарки, один даже с елкой был — нашел время. Снаружи сияли гирлянды, и взмывали огоньки по башне Киберлайф, складываясь в беззвучные фейерверки.  
Следующая остановка — логово зверя. Гэвин открыл письмо, приложил палец, снова перечитал сохранившиеся строки. Обычное поздравление — только вот пожелания пропали.  
Поезд затормозил, и Гэвин бережно спрятал письмо во внутренний карман, почти готовый к тому, что увидит. Добраться бы... Еще один небольшой поезд, когда-то возивший толпы сотрудников от станции монорельса до работы, сейчас шел совершенно пустым. Прости, Гордон, Черная Меза уже облажалась, но тебя не позвали.  
Гэвин грустно усмехнулся своему отражению и вышел, не оглядываясь. Нулевой этаж, ресепшн для сотрудников — там сейчас сидела андроид знакомого молда, типичная ST300.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Рид. Счастливого Рождества!  
— Да-да, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — С Рождеством. Мне нужно где-то отмечаться?  
— Да, вот здесь — прикоснитесь пальцем, — девушка протянула ему журнал. Глаза у нее были холодные и настороженные. На бейджике значилось «Майя». Та же самая? Так не узнать.  
Какая вероятность, что у нее все еще нет патча? Гэвин не знал, но привлекать внимания не стал — просто прошел дальше, спиной чувствуя ее взгляд.  
Лифт нес его мимо пустых уровней, частично еще перегороженных полицейскими лентами. Никто не работал в Рождество, даже оставшиеся сотрудники праздновали дома. Только несколько пациентов остались — да андроиды-ремонтники. Переливы света от внешних стен рассыпались внутри цветными всполохами: Гэвин как будто оказался внутри гигантской елочной игрушки.  
Лаборатории оборудовали наверху, в бывшем отделе дизайна, целиком уехавшем на новое место. Люди отказывались работать внизу, и Гэвин пиздец как их понимал.  
Вот и шестнадцатый. Пора на выход.  
Новенькие указатели вели его по коридорам, освещенным только слабым аварийным светом. Андроид — Эшли, Гэвин узнал по описанию высокого азиата — махнул ему от поворота.  
— Мы вас ждали еще с утра!  
— Занят был, — Гэвин расстегнул куртку и осмотрелся, входя следом в кубикл. — К нему можно будет зайти?  
— Нет, конечно же нет. Но мы оборудовали небольшое переходное помещение, вы сможете пообщаться даже без защитного костюма.  
— А с костюмами чего?  
— Нужно приблизительно шестнадцать часов, чтобы научиться в них двигаться. Они довольно специфические.  
Эшли с извинением улыбнулся. Ну вот черт. Ладно, на такую учебу точно не было времени. Гэвин снял куртку, принял положенный белый халат и белые перчатки, как у фотографа.  
— Зачем, если там изоляция?  
— Чем меньше случайного мусора, тем меньше шанс занести его в открытые детали. Мы предпочитаем перестраховаться.  
Ладно. Гэвин смиренно натянул еще и резиновые накладки на ботинки, чувствуя себя какой-то ебаной капсулой смерти. Может, не стоило лезть... Его обрызгали какой-то спиртовой жижей и наконец-то допустили до следующей двери.  
Там ждала Гли, и вроде Гэвин был готов, а все равно вздрогнул — она была в корпусе YK500. Маленькая девочка с уставшим неулыбчивым лицом. Лабораторный халат на ней был как игрушечный, светлые кудри выбивались из-под шапочки.  
— Привет, — Гэвин протянул руку, и она пожала, вскинув брови домиком. — Как там Коннор, к нему можно?  
— Да, конечно. Он давно вас ждет.  
Эшли остался снаружи — видно, был недостаточно чист, чтобы входить. Еще одна дверь. Гэвину предложили маску на лицо, и теплый пар прошелся от головы до ног. Запахло медициной.  
Наконец-то переходная комната. Он глубоко вдохнул, проходя по сверкающей белой плитке пола. Прозрачная стена отражала блики света из-за спины, и Коннор за ней уже стоял... висел... Гэвин затруднился назвать положение.  
Живое радостное лицо — и открытый череп. Шея с родинками, плечи, одна рука, пластина груди — уже без скина, а ниже только синие мерцающие петли.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким, — признался Коннор.  
Его голос раздавался откуда-то сверху и справа. Гэвин посмотрел туда и нашел только небольшой передатчик.  
— Ничего. Я переживу.  
И что сердце чуть из груди не выпрыгивает — не страшно. Коннор в порядке, в порядке! Он не умирает! Гэвин прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, и оно затуманилось от выдоха.  
Лицо оказалось ближе. Коннор управлял своей стойкой и теперь положил руку на стекло. Под пластиной груди медленно билось тириумное сердце, не совсем как человеческое — но очень похожее. Ладонь Коннора легла на стекло с той стороны, напротив его кулака.  
— Тебе не больно?  
— Им удалось отключить болевые ощущения. Нет, совсем не больно.  
Коннор улыбался. По-настоящему улыбался, не прятал улыбку. Теперь видно было небольшой микрофон, закрепленный у самого горла, там, где у него на самом деле зарождался звук. Гэвин слышал это много раз, пристраивая голову на его шее и слушая, как чуть-чуть хрипит динамик перед тем, как передать первый звук. Даже с пяти сантиметров не расслышать, только если прижаться и задержать дыхание.  
— А с голосом что?  
— Усиление отключили. Мой голос звучит как очень тихий шепот, ты не сможешь расслышать его сквозь стекло.  
— Жалко, что у меня усилков на слух нет, да?  
— Ничего. У нас есть приспособления.  
Гэвин тоже улыбался, здорово перекосившись, и задышал уже все стекло. Ладонь скользнула напротив щеки. Пришлось протереть, и слишком поздно дошло, что надо было нарисовать что-нибудь смешное. Гэвин снова выдохнул, но теперь туман не задержался, пошел полосами. Коннор виделся как-то смутно — пришлось проморгаться и отчаянно шмыгнуть носом.  
Голос и так дергался, как бы он ни старался его держать:  
— Ты реально в порядке? Я вроде как волнуюсь за тебя, Кон. Без истерик, так, по плану.  
— Это просто ремонт. Тебе бы тоже не помешал. Больно?  
Пальцы тронули стекло напротив синяка на роже. Гэвин прислонился, как будто мог почувствовать тепло.  
— Да нормально все. Огреб немного за длинный язык. Могу в любой момент откатить.  
Ладонь ускользнула, и никак ее не поймать. Тепло мерещилось, конечно. Стекло толстое, ничего не проведет.  
— Что случилось? Я не думал, что мы увидимся в ближайшее время, по крайней мере, пока мне не вернут все тело.  
— Да у тебя письма какие-то странные.  
— Что-то не то с ключами?  
— Нет, с ключами все нормально. Просто они... Ладно, сам смотри, — Гэвин развернул последнее, прижал к стеклу. Глаза Коннора скользнули по строчкам, он удивленно вскинул брови, изучая закорючки. Даже таким он оставался невыносимо прекрасным. Гэвин никогда не обманывал себя в этом — он вляпался в андроида, а не в человека. Тяжело, по уши втюрился. Аж дышать сложно, когда он так вот читает, чуть-чуть шевеля губами. Хотелось вцепиться в него руками и ногами, спрятать лицо вот в этой ямке и зажмуриться, и чтобы никакой херни вокруг, или пусть она будет завтра, а Коннор — сегодня.  
Но его даже коснуться нельзя было. Только смотреть и немного умирать от счастья, что он в порядке.  
— Я точно не оставлял такого сообщения. Желал только, чтобы ты работал чуть меньше и отдыхал чуть больше. Только более многословно. Когда я записывал письмо, оно было в порядке, я точно в этом уверен. Но и на повреждения бумаги это не похоже, скорее, на какие-то наложенные символы. В какой-то момент его взломали.  
— Мне твой Крис его прямо в руки сегодня отдал. Я раньше думал, что он похож на размытое пятно, а тут оказался мальчишка.  
Коннор улыбнулся этой неуклюжей шутке.  
— Если хочешь, я загружу какое-нибудь случайное сообщение. Посмотрим, изменится ли оно, хорошо? Гэвин?  
— Конечно. Да. Конечно. Создавай.  
Нет, нужно было прекращать залипать на его шею и на этот переход, где терялся скин. Даже в таком Конноре была мучительная расколотая красота. Снова пришлось моргать чаще и протирать нос рукавом халата.  
Коннор отъехал, показывая спину: сплошные механизмы и пульсирующие синие трубки. Несколько шлангов уходили в потолок, как нити для марионетки. Вернулся с листом бумаги, прижал ее к стеклу, и рука потеряла скин, передавая сообщение.  
Обычный Lorem Ipsum, стандартная «рыба» текста скользила строчка за строчкой:  
«Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet (Гэвин, я тебя люблю), consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Proin libero nunc consequat interdum. Mauris sit amet massa vitae tortor condimentum. Viverra maecenas accumsan...»  
— Я тоже, — Гэвин снова приложился к стеклу охлаждая раскаленный лоб. — Очень. Текст в порядке.  
Еще пара абзацев латинской бессмыслицы — и лист спорхнул на пол, белой стороной наверх. Коннор улыбался, и снова попытался тронуть за лицо — до Гэвина вдруг дошло, что он же делал раньше такой жест, это прямо снова его-его жест, не чей-то еще, и снова стало хорошо так, что аж больно.  
— Я скоро выйду, — прошептал Коннор, и даже динамик с трудом уловил его голос. — Все будет хорошо. Просто не делай глупостей, пожалуйста. Я хочу найти Детройт в порядке.  
— Обещаю ничего не взрывать.

Они еще говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Гэвин не признавался, что работал тут, неподалеку, да и зачем об этом знать Коннору? Волноваться будет. Они обсуждали, что нужно поставить елку, особенно если удастся закончить со всем вот этим до Нового года. Коннор хотел свою собственную елку. Он рассмеялся, услышав историю про Сумо на руках у Курта, и рассказал, что у него теперь будет на два варианта анализа больше — лаборатория получила апгрейд и была теперь почти как у RK900.  
За дверью, оказывается, лежали другие андроиды, просто специально для Коннора сдвинули перегородки, чтобы дать немного приватности. Впрочем, они все сейчас были в аналоге медикаментозной комы.  
Вроде бы и времени прошло немного, но в дверь со стороны Коннора постучали пару раз, а потом она распахнулась, впуская Гли.  
— Извините, нужно...  
Гэвин шарахнулся от внезапного грохота с потолка.  
— Простите! — Гли перешла на шепот. — Я не знала про настройки! Но нам нужно закрываться, охрана скоро уходит, и дверь запрут до завтра. Вы же не хотите тут ночевать?  
Вообще это была неплохая идея. Рождественская ночь в лабораторном халате напротив Коннора. Но тот покачал головой.  
— Не нужно. Иди домой, я напишу письмо. Видишь же, все в порядке. Гли, вы не могли бы забрать это? Мне сложно наклоняться.  
Он улыбнулся, и она тоже хмыкнула, подбирая лист. Увидит... Да господи, кому это было неочевидно? Гэвин смотрел на Коннора и странное движение заметил не сразу: Гли подошла к стеклу, смотря на него.  
— Вы уверены, что письмо должно выглядеть именно так?  
Она повернула лист к стеклу. Текст изменился.

(авт.: скриншот https://imgur.com/WyfMYxp)  
L̝̣̰͓͢orem̨̙̙̣͎ ̠̳̜͇ip̣͇͖̺͍̟s̵̩͍̰̜̝u̻̲̰̱̻̤͕m̴ ̱̟̭̜̞̹̻ḑ̠̰̪̣͉ͅo̵͇̲lo̤͖̮̼̭̫͡ṛ̺̙̤̠ ̘̦̜͢s̻̖̬̝͝ͅi̸͔̲̮t͓̲̲̺ͅ a͔m̗͖͕͎̤ẹ̶͇t̫ ̦͚(͙̺̥͕̥̰̙Г̧̯э̣̟̠͓̲в̰͠и̝̠̠̪̙͈͞н̧̣̻,̫̤͚̗ ͡я͏̤͙̼̺̣̺̰ ̯̙̩͍̝̩̜т̠̙̩͇͕̰̻͘е̢̬̜̫͔̘б̞͎̰͓͎я̤̗̝͍̣͘ ̡̜͈̮̩͙͚͇л̤͔ͅю͎̳͠б̫͎͇͕л̤̹ю̳͈͕)̙͚̩̠͖͚, ҉̞͓̱̰̺c̼̤͚̻̲͚̠o̺̙̞̣͍ṇ̟͕͕̞̜̱͡s̷̤̩e̼̤͡c̲̠̮t̷̰͇͎̫͓͕̼e̘̠̙̜͈t̥u̻͈̩͢ṟ͈͇̗̗̙̥ ͘a͍͎̩̣͓̙d̥̞̠̘̹̻̱i͈͘p͏̖̞̭̬̼i͓͟s̵̟̦c͠i̙̥̟̺̪͟ͅn͚͇͍͝g̰̼͉̞̝͕ ̻̮e̹̼̣͎̖͜ͅl̬̰̯i̦͔̩͔͔̫t̝, ̞̘̪̹͖ş̣̣͓̝̠̻͓e͉͓̠̯d̟̟ ̶͚̹ḏ̭͓̦͟o̦̰͎̫̘ͅ ̺̝̬e͕̙̙ͅi̞͡u̧̬̗ş̘̲͖mo̡͎̣͓͙d̷͍̹ ̘̻͙t̯̪̟̭̱̣e͚̭̬m̘̖p̧̥͕̻̫̩͎̼o̗̮͉͞r͕ ̺̘͉͈͚̜͓i͓̤̬̜n̻̬c̙̭͓͚̞͙͓i̴̩̯̭d̴̮i̸̮̖̟̩du͞n̛̩̩t̬͔̯͇̟̟ ̵u̵̹͚ͅţ̣̪͔̟͇͇ ̟̝͉̺͓̳̺l̡̥̞̲̭a̷̟̳b̴̺o̳͙͘r̯̬̻̦e̦̹͚̲͇̥ͅ ͔e͎t̢̜͉͇ ͚͚̪̯̺̘̗͟d̤͈͈̬̹̣̦o̲͔͉̲̭l̨͕̣͇̝̺͕̲o̢r̸̝̣̼̳e̖̮͇̺͜ ͕̞m̫͖a̳͕̪̲ͅg̹̻̤̟̻͉̼͢n͖̙a͏̳͎̥̥̩͓ ̟ͅal͎̺̞̤i̘̥͓̬̼̩ͅq̲͎̗̼ṷa̫̣.̝ ̪͉̳̣̩̜P̯͕͍͇̙͕͍ŗ̳̺͇͓o͎̝̟̝͍̹̬͢i̱͢n͕̟͖͈̰̤͉ ̨̘̲̯̥l͇̹̠̫̟̞i̫͇b̯e͏̘͙͓̗̫̙̦r̦̲̙͈̜͈͜ͅo̰͔͝ ̡̳̳̞ͅn̙un̗c̡̥ ̺͘ç͖o͈n͙s͉̱̫͈͚̹͉equ̦̗̲̗a͉̲͙t͎̘͍̞ ͉͕̺̼̰̺̮i͕̘̜̲̦n͓̙̟̫͡t̷e̟r̲̩̺̭̰̯͈d͉̞̺̭͙͉͕͢u̗͜m̢̼̭̣͖.̡̤̳̦̺ ̟̖͎M̸a̦͔͚̻̦͙͠u͚͙̖̟̲̮̖̕r̵̬i̭̺̤͓ṣ̬̰ͅ ̢̗̻̠̥͚ͅs̫͖i̷̯̼̹t̟ ̰̫͕a͇m͕͝e̠̟̰̞͞t̠͈͝ ̷̜̟̣͎̟͉m̩̲as̳̕s͈͢a͔̭ ҉͚̥̘̳̰ͅv̱it̩a̝͖͍͙̜͘e̼̬͘ ̬̻͉͙̦̣͠t͈͕̼̙o̯̳̯̝̝r̯̘͎̝t͔͉̦̖̟̟ơ̤̳̹͎̦r̡̖̪͙ ̗̟͚̣ͅc̶͔̼͔ͅo̶̜n̙͚̤̯̣ḏ̳͖͜i̭̺͉̺͢m̵̠̫e̳̣̘n͎̳̱̫͔̺t̹ͅu͠m̡̲̠͕.͉͎̤͔͎ ͖̳̘̟͝V͉͍͔̜̠̼͟ḭ̻͇̻͉ver̭̪͔̝ͅr̠̤̤̘̫͇ḁ̶͚̺̬ ̟̞̬̝͈m̦̼̭̟̥a̪̮͚̣͈͝e͜c͚̺e͚̲n͏͓̣͇̥̣a̬̥s̻͕ ̴̫̫̦͙͔̘a͠c̢̹c͏u̖͔̻͚̝̖m͈͖͈̠͍̖̝s̢͇̪̦͓̟̠ạ̟͞n͍̣̮̮͇͙ ̸̘̳̦̥̩͖l͎̭̜̮͍a̡̠͔͚̪ͅc̵̜̺ͅu̗̪ṣ̘ ̧͔̥̹v̱̺̟̠̗̯͘e̥̙l̳̬̘͍̰̤̝ ̢̘̦̗̮̖f̛͙̦͈͎̜̺ạ̝̱̺c̺̬͕̘̯͕ͅi̟̠l͉͈̯͔͎i̩̖̤͖̯͖ș̫i̶̺̭ṣ̘̖̗͔ ͢v̮͚̼ͅơ̗͚̹̫̘ḽ̮͍̖̭͠u͏̗̘̬͉͓̯ͅt̖͇̩p̠̰̕a͙̠̹̺͢t̡̼̮̪̪ͅ ̨̯͕͚̦̜̦e͇̥͈͟s͘t̙̫͚ ̞͢ve̦̝l̰͔͇͕ͅi̭̠̱̮̮̟ͅt.͎̦̰̼ ͓͚̱̻͙̘Q̝̻̩u̷̜͕̞̣̤͕̮a̖̮̣͡m̗ ̢͔̠̻̮̞̮l̹ac̴̖u͕̱͕̬̙s̶̟̗ ͕̗͔̞̮̟̕s̗̝̩̜̯̱͕u̠͎̼̞͓̟̝͞s̼̹̠̻̦p͓̭̳ȩ̻̰̲͚̱̮n̻̳͎̫d̖͓̜̖̮͉ͅi̬̜̫̯͖s̸͇̰̹̫̙͍̰s̗̖̦̤͚̰e̟̟̜̜̳͘ ̘͎̦͉ͅf̩̭̥̙͙a̦̱̝u̱c̴͕i̫̙̜͉̪͇̝͝b̮̦̥͎̦͈͞u̸s̹̭͉̺ ̛̰͔̟̭̙̤i̬̲̼̱̠͞n̠t̷̰̖͈̞̙̹ę͈̲̠ṛ̹͚̥̩̝͇ḏ͢um͇͔̩̰.̬̪̯͕̘̥ ͇͍͜Ma͓̞̫̼̳u͉̞͝r̙̺̫̳̦i̵̼ș̠ ͖vi̟͟t͏̥a͎̳̣̙̠͔͓ẹ̙͉͎͎̜̼͠ ͈̦͟u̯̰ͅlt͙̖̞̰̕ͅͅr͍i̖̩c̢i̡̟͕es̨ ͕̖͙͕le̮͡o̵̦̺̫̦ ̲͔̬i̧̭nt̙e͚̟̬̭̻̜g͈̺e̗r͈̠͎̠̦̭̜ ҉͕̦͓͖m̙̱͈a̬͈̙̜̖l̪͙͕̬ͅe͈͍͚͔ͅs̸̜͚̖̻̫u̞̮̳͎̘͘ͅͅa̭̰̳̯̘͖d̬̫̳̗̳̼͡a n͚ṳ͉̱͉̱̤̞n͙͙̞̦̳c̬̻̤̟͚̖̳͠.̦͞ ̖̮͕ͅͅU̴͕̝̞͚̩̤̤l̞̟͉͔̙̥t͏r̺͚͓̮̟ͅi̶̠͖̯̞̼̬̩c̨̪ͅe̻̲̫̳̫s̶̝̪͍ ̮e͍̝͔r̷o̰s̨̟̘̝͈ ͓͚̗̹̦̳i̟̣͞n͖͈͎̞̗ͅ ͖͎̩̟͜c̦͜u҉̻̮̖r̝̻͉͓s̵̮̪̼us̩ ̮̗̗͈͔t̘̥̯u̮̱r̳̘̗͖̪͚̠p̯͓i̳̖̰͇̭̟̼s ͉̦̤̖̣̗m̸̥̳͇a̦̩̺̼̟͎̱͟s̝̝s̯̝̣̜̱a͈̤͕̜̟̲̗͜ ̭̥͈̠ͅt͝ḭ̞̞͇͇̺͈͡nc҉i̙̥ͅͅd͚͝u̙̞͉n͖̪͉̯͖̜͟t̲͕̼͔̮͇.̵̺̖͎ ̴A̫͔̳͙̠̗e̶̝͕̟̺̗͖̩n̼̱̪̖̗e͇͉̺̦͞a͏̰̱̫n͏͕̥̘̖̯ ̸͕̪̦͉͍̖̜p̨͖̞̝̩h̼̥̝̤a̻̞̺ͅr͡e̯̰t̪̠r̵̮̫̘͚ͅa̡̤͎̙̤̤͇̳ ͚̺͇͡ma̛͔̻͈͚g̰̖̙̳̟̫͡n̫̮̫a̤̼̹ ̞̥̗̩͙͟a͓̖̠̙̯͞c̶͓̗͕̟̖̤ ̬̼̟̜̗p̭̝͙̘͇l̻̝̱̙͝a̯̞c̪̮̦͚̗͘ȩ̳̹̤̯͚r̤͡ą̗̼̳͙̠t͍̞̱̠̰̙͉͞ ̶͎̘̪͇̰͎ṿ͉̺̯ḙ̥͚͓̘̪͙s͕̥t̩̠͎͡i̻̹̘̣͔̤b̟u̫͞l͏͎̤̙̰͉̼ṷ̖̱͉m̰̩̰͈̱̬͍͡ ̯̥͉͕͖͡l̨ḙ͍͎̬͎̖͍c̸̖t̟̹u̠͕̝̖̩͖̹s̕.̖̼͚̘͠ ͏̬̪̦̭̝ͅE̺̱̻̣̜̬n̷͍̮̘̻i̛̯m̳̝̗͇̞͘ ̵͍̺n̶͕͈̜̗͍̤ͅu̫͖̼̩͍̦̥l͏̯͙̻l̗̖̫̣ͅa͈̜͙͍̭̹͍̕ ̧̲͓̱͔a̢͉̖l̨͚͕͕i̧̯̗̩̪̰͕ͅq̭u̵̟͖̩̦͎ͅḛ̘̰̼t͈̟̲͇̞̭̮ ̨p̡̬o͚̰̬͝r̻̘̣͕̭̕ͅt͎̠̥̩̣t̯̜ͅi͔͘ṯ̟̜oͅr͖̪̺̟̟ ̣͖̤̰̝͈̣l͇̦̟acṳ̦̲s̢̙ͅ ͜l̞̭͉̖̻͙̲u̫̮̝̳̭̟̣c͟t͢u̴s͙̗̼͜  
̡͙̻̲̹̠̰̜̕͡A̙̝͈̜̪̙͉͝r͏̦͍̘̪͇͍c̷҉̙̤̝̯u̸͎̘͜ ͏̜̬̖͡v̤͈̹̘̹̘͉̤͞͞i̤̣̪̰̥͠t̰͙̟ͅa͓̼̱̩̘̣͉e̶̡͈̝͈͔̹̲̺̕ ̵̨͓̗͍͢ẹ͙͘͜͞l̫̜͍̙͕ę̮m̷͝҉̬̫͖̰̙̘̥̰ e҉͕̘͖͈͍̹̰͓n̝ţ̭̜̣̬̪̦͞ͅu̧̟̝̟m̧̢̹̞̫̮͚̝ͅ ̤̙͔̱̻̖c̜̰͔͔͖̬̯u̬̘̫̣̼͞r̨̬͍͈̤a̧̛̱̬͉͙͖̩b̶̬͟i̡̫̼̝̳̮͇͝t͓̞̪̟ u̢͏̼͜r̷̡͚̰̱ ̷̵̻̩̤͠v͎̥̫͈̹̼i̶̮̜͓̯̜̘̻̹̯t͎̻̣̲͇̝̭͉͘͡ą̢̦̱̞͎̺͞e̶̗̭̖̝͘ͅ ̲̳ͅn҉̻̘͖̝͈͟ͅu̝̰̻ͅn͎͉̼͍̜̣̟̟c͏̪̙̲̦̰͈ͅ.̻͚͙̪̬̱̬͞ ̭̭̬A̺̯̺̪̲̠̠̠̠̕͘ ͏̴̱͖̟͚͟d̸̰̗̕į̭͎͍̘a͏̠̼̝͔̹̟̮̲m͚̪̲͍ ̟̗̩͓͟ͅm҉̞̥̙̹͚̪̗̘a̢͚̮̻̖̺̥͙͢͜e͏͍͕c͎͔̥̝͕̹ e̬͕n̯͚̤̥̱̬a̟͙͟s̶͘͏͖̺̘̩ ͙̺̟̱s̴̡͎e͏̖̘͡d̸͉̤̯͜ ̴҉̮̯̼e͖̥̱̰̻n̴͚̹͍̺͈̪̙̱ ̢͚̳̮̥͖̰͙͝ͅu̲̫͍̟̟̤̖̖̕͡t̺̦̫̥  
͏̵͎̭̥s̨̡̛̗͇̘̪̗̥̱͍e̛̘̝ m̶͇̥͍̟̠͚̲̝̫͝ ̻̝̦͓̙v̧̤̹̻i͙̲̣̻̭̼v̲͙̖̫̗̗̕e̶̘̘͓̠ͅr̸͈͕̮̤̘̼͚͞ a̯͉͈̮̺̯͙̱͘.̩ͅ ̨̣̞͍͎͖͙̗̰̟͠N̤̪̲̖̼͢o̧̫̗͇̱̞͈͙ n͈̜̞̦̬̱ ̩̲̫͖͖̫͎͢b͢͏̖̘͡l̴̟͈̭͕̘̤̫ͅa̻̰͞ṉ̸͍̱d̻͈̻i̴̴̻t̲͚͕̦̞̭͈͞ ̴̧̞̱̣͎m̛̯̝͇̞̹̼͢a̴̫̘̠̠̤̦ͅ s̙͍̙͈̟͜͝ͅș̦̻̞͘͟ą̯͙͖̩͈͚̜̣ ̵̛̘̟̖͚̭̦̰e͇͔̪̜̖̠̰̹͟͞n̗̼̦͚͉̗͞ ị̱̖͔̕ͅm͈͍͎̩͓̝̘̫ͅ ̷̞͍̱ ̴̜͇͢d҉͔̤̬̦͔̕u̸͖͎̫͎̬̙̠̤͡͡i̟̻̝ͅ  
.̸͙̹̞̪̝̙̮ ̪͓̲̳͈̮T̘̞͍̪̙̼ o̡̢̳̥͎̹r̶̘̼͉̻̜̮t̶͔̟o̷̘̠̫̣ͅr̡͔̠̭̞͇͍̯͙͘ ̡͙̦̮p҉̛̫̜̰̰͉͡ r̷͏͇͎̣͍͝ͅe̛̱̹͕̝̖̪͚͟t͏̱͕̫͉̝͓̱i̷̪̞̤̖̮̙̪̘̳ṷ̱͖͈͚̥͢͠ m͕̯̪͙̠̘ ̸̺̫ v̡̘̺̪̟̭i͉̙̺̝̬̘͟v̘̪̤̻̘̦ę̦̭̖͇̪͚̱͙ͅr҉̩̹̳̰͔͙̻̱̤r͏̜̭̼͢ͅa̧̨̛̲̠̝̺̫ ͕͕͍s̢̲̘̺͉u̧͏̪̤̰̻̙s̩͍͓͠͡p̺̰̤ e̳͍̖̖̤̥n̞̪͟͠ d̷̡̡͍͇̙͚̖͖̝̬͈i̵̡͎̠̜̯̠̱̳͡s̷̸͖͖ͅs̶̰  
e̬̮̺͠ ҉̫͕̪̦͟͢p̮̭͚̯̼̥̙̕͞o͔̤͕̹̝̺͓t̴̫͖͕͉ͅẹ̖̩̩̱͘͡n̨͚͙͇̯t̸͏̰͉͎̺̬͔͉̥ i̡̛͓͕̭̪͇̖ ͚͇̲͚̠͡ͅn̮̗͖̲̹̺̭u̼̖͠ l̷̬͉͉̲͇͙ͅļ̲͓͉͞͞a̵̦̹̯͚̺̫̖m͔͞ ̵̟̣̟͇͡ a҉҉҉̠͚̲͉̲̝͈̟c̛͓̖̗̣̦͚̤͢ ̨͔̱̹͍̫̬̰͢t̷̵̢͇͇̣̙o͍͍͜ŗ̡̙̘̼͚̻̖͈̘ ţ͏͓̹̻͙ơ̢̞̳ r̼̦̟̜͎̠͍ ҉̯͎̣̤̮͈̟͝ͅv̛͍̖̳̻̣̞̹̞͞ ḭ̛̤͠ ę̷̙̤͠.̵̩̱  
̝͉̕Ư̝͕͍̜̜͖t̢̢̹͙̹ ̥̳̗̦̻̲̦l̛̼̩͡e̵̹̗ç͚̪̤̠̟̣̲̗t͎̦̘͚͓̥̲̺̕͢u̢̼̪̜̫̫͖̞͢s̗̺͕̥͙͡͠͞ ̸͔̟̗̫̙̰͍a̬̭̯͘r̴̷̝͔͎̟͠ e̡̨̲̠̩̝̺̟͠n͈̟͙̳͎͈̩̪d͇̥̣͘u̘̥͖̖̝̬͔͞m̢̛̠͚̪ ̶̦̣̗͚̫̖̘̲͘a̫̩̖̰̱̣͢͞t͟͏̲͚͝.̥͎̬̹ ҉͇̜̰̫͉͉͉͝N̙̳͠e̵̫̤̳͔̻̜͓ ţ̞͓̞̗͡ ̸͈̟͈̠͖̹̠͟m̤̟̦͖͠a̵̛̜̙͕l̨̘̰͎̘͞ḙ̱̬̬ş̬͍̼̲̺ͅ s͏̛̬̜̭̗ ̷̘͈̝̕a̸̳͡c̱͎̱̹̩͜ͅ p̶͓͓͝i̱͎͜  
s̵̼̦.̶͉̥̼̼̠̩̳͓ ̮̜ V̩̼̬̤͜͝i̧̥̭̝̬͝͞v̴̯̞e̡̟͎̹r̜͎̱͇̯̕͝r̷̨̜͓̰̫̱͓͎͞a͙͈͎̣͇̳̮ ̴̗̻̹̭͚̳͝o̫͞r̴̪̠̮̻̜͖̗͇c͔̬͖͕͖͜i̴̧͎̱̦̙̫͓̞͚͘ ̠̱ͅs̢̤͔͓̠̺͈a̫̮̹͠g͚̳͍͚̙i͡҉̻͇͚̜̺̩͙͡ͅț̱̟̰̖͢t̹̺̰̥̕͢i̫͚͍͙͢s̖̣͇̮̬̕ ̸̗͖̳̩̺̦͖͚e̹͉͚̯̘̥͚͙̱͘͞ṷ̶̟͚̦̘͔͞ ̙͕̘̪̝̦͜v̩̘̫o̰̦̯̱̞̜̹͝͞l̛͍͖̮͓͚̣̫̱̞u̷̦̖͢͠t̞̖̰̟̻̟p̵̢̣̼̘̱͓̺̪a̵̴̰t̶̶̨͇͕̦̫͉͓͖ ̲͓o͏̺͓̮͙̞̪̦͉d͇̹͜i̴̗̰̰̳̹͇͚̙͟o͍͖̝͉͈ ̵̼̤f̸̷͇̗̩ͅa̧̢͖̟̘̱c̴̛͚̩̮͜i͎̗͟l̢̛̯̞̩̥͔̦̤͍͠i͈̺͍s̝͉͖̭i̬͙̠̯̱̜̝̩͝ ş͇̦͍̼̪̹.̨̼͍̫̭͖̖ ̨͉̲͖̹U̷̪̗̫̼͇̘

l̢̗̳̮͈̪̲t̹̝̹̭͘r̭̭̹̥̱͟͠i͢͏̻̤͍̗̰̺͞c̰͢e̟͈̪̠̫͍s̮͕̫̗͇͔͈͖ ̛̝͝d̥̘̳͍̼̬̬͘u̸̙̞̯̖i̸̧͈̬̝͔ ͉̝̳̭̫͖s͏̤͉̯̻͈͕͇a҉̴̛̟̤̱̹̗͈p͢͡҉̦͈̣̜͇̲̣̲i̛̻̘e̪̳̦͕̹̼͟n͍̦͢ ҉̺̝͘e̴̦̯g͎̻̮̺̼͍͙̳e̻̰̗͓̹͕̪̯̠t̥͕̹͚̫̹͕ ҉̤͎̜͉̱ͅm̷̘͎̟͚̖̩͘͜i̖͎̣͔ͅ ̴̩̦̰͎̞̬͓͘ͅp͈̼͕̝̫̦̠͙̞͘̕ ̬̤͜A̻̺̗͔̫͇ç̵̺͓͖̱̤͍̯ ̴̧͈̞̗̗t̛͖̳̪̜͢ o̧͙̗͈͍͍͞r̪͈̯͈͟͢t̸͙̫͇̭͞o͕͚̱͙͖̕r̲̲̭͚̱̱̤̳ͅ ͖̟̱͙͔̻̬͜͜ͅd̵̩͇̲i̷̝̖͕̝g̦̯͇̹̜͓̠ͅn̴̛͍̳̜̙͚̹̹i͇̲͘͝s̸̢̖͍̙̥̻̠̻̝s͙̼͜i̶͓̞̳̠m͏̷̡͖̪̩̖ ̨̹̫̪͙͚͈̭̭͘c̬̩̩̰̼͇̖̩o̴̡̲̳̥ṇ̸͕͖͘v҉̹͓̖̘̰̼̮͍a̡̡͉̪̖͎̼l͏̗̰̤̮͉̩̻l̶͏̠̮̬̤͓̬̗i̡̪̖͉͓͍̱̕͠ͅs̞  
̠̩̫a͈̗͖͎͎̗̝̪̳ n̛̫͝ ̡̗͚̱͘ę̠̬̼̭̦̮̦̠t͚ ̡͍̝̰̪̳͎͕͖ͅt̺̘͉̺͟o͉̟̖̭̫r̛̙̫͎̮ t̝̻̪͞͞ơ̶̭̜̘r̨̫̙͠ ̢̧̯̲͙͚a̶̡̰͔̙̖ṯ̨͡͝ ̴̪͎r̵̻̠̪͚͘i̱̬͘ s̛͇͙͚̬̮ụ̦̦͖̯̹̣͘͜͠s̲͎̻͚̫̺̫̗.̺͍̝̠ ͎̗̲̣͖̝̘̲U̗͍͝l͔̪̹̮ͅt̺̹̜̝͉r̸̢̙͙̘͖̺̹į̼̙̫c̢͚i̢̼̪ȩ̥̳̱̞̪̲̺̘s̴̡͈̩̳̥̫ ̜̬̪͎͇͢m̵͔̬̹i̤̺̠̘̮̙͡ͅ ̧̟̫̫̦̥͝q̗̝̥̻̼u̻i̶̱͓̺͍̹s̝̬͚ ̤͓̗͇̺͞h͔̯̘͕e̷̥̝͖͕̰̗͕͖n̢̤̦̗̯̫̕d̟͔̫̜̝r͞҉͚̳̮͍̱̱e͍͙̺r̰͙̪̱̪̣͟i̮̮̩̖̘̕t̸͕̟̯̼̬̪͕ ̨̗̱̻̜̻ͅͅd͘͏͎̹̻̣o͔̣̤̰͉̩͎  
a̧̳̘̳͎̯͔̣̰̠͝g̹̳͍̘͇ n̲̞̙͜͝ͅa̺͖͕̣͇̬͢͠.̛̫̳̥̫̜͘͠ ̵̸̲P̼̬͔̗ u̸̦̖̩̘͙͈̱̼͠r͉͔̙̳̻̫̬͢u̸̴̶̪̝̝̥s̥̼̩̬͍̳͢͜͞ ̨̻g̷͓͙͖̺r̖̠̝̪̰͚̤a̯͘v̵̳̯͎i̦̝̲͍ d̷͔͎̱̩͔a̧͎͍͇ ̺͓̩̕ͅq̷̗̱̟̞͍͟ư̖̹̹͞i̷̮̝͢  
s̵̩̬̟̬̳̟̳̳ ̥͔̰͞͡ b̷̧̥͙l͚̣̠̙̜͎̭a̞̟̘͢n̛̜̪̙̝̦d̗̦͙͓i̵̙̹̲̥̮̙̞̦̜͝t̴͚͓ ̗̯̪͘͝t̛͍ų̟͓͇r҉̩̼p̫̦̟̗͉͠ị̥̲̦̙͔̭s̹̗̗͉̳ ̯͎̳̦͕̘͎̭̕c̴̶̣͈͇͉͉͜ͅu̶̫̹̠͇r͖̤͍̤̘̪͡s͟҉̮̱̯͍̼̯u̮̕s̶̮͓̜̤̲̞̫̠͞ ̥̯i̡͕͈̗͕̱̬͟n̡̼͔͖ ̡̥̙̻̲̝͓͔h̛̻̯̟͡a̝͈͚̥̠͢c͏͖̭͚̦ ̳h̟̮a̛͔̪̺b͏̬̲̣i̹̹͓̜͎̣̻̲̹͠͡͞ț̸̞̣̺̲͉a̮̫͈̤͔̖s̴͓̤̫͜s͏̵̷͉̣̜̙̘̳̺ͅe̹͖͔̼̼̮̞̥̘.̛̞̣͠ ̷͚̘E̦̳̕͞t̷̢͚̝͠ ͖͉̪̲͓͎͉̝͜͝ͅm̢̝͇͔  
a̵̙͟g̱͉͉̗̣̲͜ n̡͓̺̱̤̘͓͘i͖͇͚ş̥̤̮̯͕͍ ̢̝̤d̷̛͔͔i̡̺̰͞s͇͉̯͉͍̠ ͔̩̱̳̜p҉̭̳̺͝͠ạ̷̧͍̞͕̰̥͉r̵̼̻͔̰͉̺̼̗̜͟t̗͍̥͇̣͙̘͇u͕͕r͘͏̪̞̲̳͉̱i̶̪͕̳̮̜̲̖͢ͅe̵̬̖͟n̜̩̤̤̬ͅt͉̘͜ ͝҉̲̼̟͕̬m̴͈͕͎̰͖͠ͅͅo̟͖̜̠͙̠͉̕͜n͕͖̲̘͓̜͢t̡̗̘̜͡e̡͖͚̳͉͎̤͜s͙̬̻̳͘ ̙͓ͅn̤̩̤̜͓̳̖͝͝a̙̞͜͡s̪͉̬̱̝̖͈̻̕c̢̢̯̬̳͓̪͈̞͉͠ͅe͔̩̺̦͟͝t͏̻u̶̝̼̬̺̤̜͠r̨̫͓̻̘̺͈̘̬͘͘ ̨̻͙̼r̗̱̜̣̣͍̙͘i͚͔d̸͓̜i̻̬̥̞̘̯c̴̶̞̼̳u̴͈̙͚̺̩͎͔͉̗̕l͉u̶̼͉̪̹͍̟̠̪͟s̰̝̝̩̥̺̬͟͡ ͉̗ṃ͕͉̹̤u͚̜̖͎̯͕͉̩̙s̳̪̳̟͝ ̧̘͓͟͠m̰̥̻̱̰̠a̬̦̝̮̙̦͚̞͜ư̡̥͎̞̩͔̫̳͙ŗ̙̥͎̦̮i͉͖͉͘ş̴͔͈ ͈̣͚̥͠v҉̷͚̻i̴̼̲͍̘͡t̙̝͢a͜͏̺̦̩̭̱̰̘͞e̪̟̥̪̠̘̞͟ͅ.̨҉̲̬̟ ̨̮͚͚͇̱I̷͚̤̩͖a҉̷̣̘̘̭̼͈͓ͅc͕̙͚͇̥͖̙͕u͢͏͇̳l̸̛͕͓͈į̘̥̟̹̤̗̰̳s̴̘̲̤̞͔̗͈͡ ̛̙̳̬ą͍̰̹t͇̦̞̹̭̭̰̮  
͜҉̘̟e̵͖͕̝̜͈͓̙͙r͔̺͓̺̗͚͕̭a̛̠̖͍ t͏҉͚̫̫̲̹̻ ̠̯͔̝͕͢p̡̨̻̬̰̳̰͚̼̯e̙͙̙̫̤l̫͕̭͇̭l̷̹̜̠̯̱͍̗̪͜e̡͇̲̲n̷̛̩̭̤͕̥̗̭͢ͅ t̴͏͇̲͚̪͍̰e͏͚̖̝̦s̢̭̖̺̕͜q̺̪̬̝͍̗u̡̞͎̼͚̙̣ͅͅe̠̥͚̦̤̰ ̷̢̹̬̳̳a̢͎͔̮̘̪d̴̤̳͎̤͘i̷̶̠̭̳͡p̱̖̺̠̗̹͈͘i̬̮͕̺̫͍̝̤̜͟͠ş̛͏̜͉͙c̺̲̠͈͢͜ͅị̰͈̰̕n̴̨̜̖̱̮͓g͓̙͙̪̜̞͘.͈͇̦̦͢ ̴̻͚͉̱̪̕ͅV̷҉̡̥͇̞̗̯̣̹ͅe̺͓̤̬̬̖̲͢͞l̨̡̺͉̦͔͓̖͖̹̕i͏̶̮̞̥̯̘̜̙t̯̩͖ ͇̬̗͉d̩͖͖͈̝͜͠͞į͕̥̜͢g̣̜͚̰͈̘̬̲ͅņ̛̳͙͍̺̠̭͓̗͕i̯͇  
ş̶̱̭͙̱ṣi҉͎̩̺͔ m̶̡̤̞̣̗͟ ̢͓̮̱̭͇̯̱͝s̷̵͎̟͝o͜҉҉̺͍̟̫d̤͙̦̺̞a̖ļ̥͡e̵͔͈̗̮̞͟ s͎͎̠̭͉̭͉͜ ̴̧̮̠u̘͚̳̬̞̗t̨͎̯͕̗̻̹̬͡ ̣̠͓̲͘e̛͔̙͜  
u͖͚̟͓͞ ̷͔̘ s̨͎̙̭̤̗̤e̶͏̬̲̣͘m͈̫͓ ̶̺͔͉̤ͅi҉̱n̩͟t̼̖̦̗̰e̳̤ g̢̛̟̳̲̘̠e̸̛̱̫r͞͝҉̤͇͉̙̰̲.̙̣̩̤̘͉͚͇͜  
̡̛̣̹̹͚̳̗̖͎͓͟E̠̳̦̮͜͝l҉͉̬͙̲i̢̲̠̝͎̯̙ţ̳̘̼͓͠ͅͅ ̡̦̳u̬̙̗̩͘t̼ ͙̱͡a͇͈͉l̡҉̲͔̩͇̪̖i̝̲͜q̶̴̞̥u͏̨̞̬̞͇͞ͅa̷̡̱͙̮͈̳̝ͅ m͙̪̪̱͙͘ ̺͓͟͝͡p̵̙u̫̩̻̖̭͖̮͡͠r҉̟̤̰͓̙͜u̟̠̪͙͕͓̼s͉̙̦͘͢ ̺̻s̶̨̲̤̙̤̮͝ͅi̗͎̳̥͞t̠̼͖̝͘ ̸̠̥͙̰̣a̞̲̙̲̮̱̬m͏̟̝̪e͖͕̭t̻̥̠̪̩̯̠͢ ͓̼ļ̭̤̥͓̬̗̟ͅu̸̧҉̯͖̙̹̩͔̦̬c̴̙̦͍̞͞͠t͏̴̲̟͈͡u̸̵͉̲̫͖̲͚͕͚s̨̡̭̠ ̛̜̘v͖͍͈̹̼̝͎̱͞e̷̫̬̣͖͉̪͈̜͢n͓ͅ  
ę͉͍̤n̘̦̗͜a̷͓͓̣͖̗̤̰t͈̙͡ i̮͓̙͚̩̙s̙̪̮̻͕̫̯͚͢.͎̣ ̞͈̻̕͢͜T̲̤̮͜u̼͕͈̜̞͝ŗ̧͇͎̰̞͈p͕̭̻͓̮̹i̡̗̪͕͔͈̦s̤̘̫͜͡ ̷̙̗̬͍͝ḙ̛͔̦͍̤͖̮̱͞ g͢҉̭̞͎̗̘e̫̰͙̖̘͘͝s̸̥͍̻̞̞̭͈t̤̟̰̦̺͞͞a҉̱̲̹̬̩͙̳s̠̟̻͝͝ ̳͔͖̳͖̹͟m̙͇̰̣̗͠a̵̡̤̥͓̖̻͉ͅe̵̹c̴͏̬̗̟͈̩ȩ̷͕̳̝̳͝n̴͍̖͖̞̯͎̗̫̟͘a̧͈̦̱̞͘s̱͖͓̻ͅ ̵͙͔̰̱̼̳̜̣͡p̥͚̘̗͡͞h̘ͅa̢̻̮̼̠̕ŗ̸̻͖͢e̯̗̩t͇̥̬̺̗̬r̘̞a̡͖̣̖

  
Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл. Коннор смотрел на него так, будто пытался по лицу прочитать, что случилось. Гли повернула письмо к нему, и теперь Коннор весь вспыхнул, диод загорелся алым.  
— Я не это писал!  
— Да я видел! Что это за херня демоническая, ты понимаешь вообще?  
— Это очень много лишних символов...  
— Поверни снова!  
Гэвин вцепился бы в чертово письмо, а так только царапнул по стеклу, изучая расположение столбцов и пробелов. Он не сразу смог прочитать, а когда смог выругался.  
— Тут написано «помоги мне». Есть идеи?  
— Не понимаю! — Коннор мерцал все сильнее.  
— Так, так, успокойся. Нам всем нужно успокоиться, — Гэвин вцепился в волосы, — У тебя есть патч, у Гли есть патч... Это ведь Аманда, больше просто пиздец как некому!  
— Ей никак сюда не пробраться, — успокоился Гли. — Но это выглядит...  
— Стремно. Так, другие андроиды — они могли что-то передать?  
— Они все отключены... Впрочем, я проверю.  
Гли передала бумагу Коннору и поспешила за дверь. Они остались одни.  
— Я не почувствовал никакого взлома, — прошептал Коннор. — Вообще ничего. Ни сада Дзен, ни... я не понимаю.  
— Все будет хорошо, — Гэвин прижался к стеклу, — слышишь? Все будет хорошо, я попрошу тебя перевести куда-нибудь. Только не паникуй. У тебя вон как все искрит.  
Коннор посмотрел вниз, на бешено сверкающие границы пластин, и вроде чуть-чуть притормозил.  
В голове щелкали варианты. Припахать Элайджу? Перевезти Кона? Но говорили, что нельзя, а пускать сюда Эла страшно – Аманда близко.  
Вытащить бы — плевать, с лабой или нет, лишь бы своими ногами ушел!  
— Они все с патчем, — сказала Гли. — Их системы не фиксировали никаких передач. Точнее, одна фиксировала — твоя, Коннор.  
— Я думал, у вас тут блокировка связи! — Гэвин треснул по стеклу.  
— Внизу была, но чтобы оборудовать настолько большое помещение полной защиты... — Гли покачала головой. — Нет, здесь только частичное экранирование. Эшли пытается отследить источник, но передача была очень короткой, буквально несколько пакетов, скорее активационная, чем информационная.  
— Значит, я был заражен раньше, — Коннор опустил руку. Его мерцание погасло, даже диод едва мерцал.  
— Мы пока не знаем...  
— Эй, Кон, — Гэвин постучал по стеклу. — не падай духом. Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Восстановите его так быстро, как можно. Не паникуй, все под контролем. Если понадобится, тебя спрячут вниз, правда, Гли?  
— Да. Люди в качестве исключения поработают там, я уверена. Но если будет штурм — мы его не сможем отбить.  
— Никаких штурмов. Я обещаю.  
На стекле снова осталось туманное пятно от его дыхания. Коннор поднял голову, снова ловя взгляд. Гэвин улыбался изо всех сил. Сложил губами «все будет хорошо» — главное, чтобы в это поверил Коннор, а дальше уж он разрулит, так или иначе.  
Только бы он не сорвался, беззащитный, без корпуса, без брони.  
— Я попрошу записать мой бэкап. На случай, если что-то произойдет, ты сможешь меня восстановить без риска отката. Если я что-то забуду...  
— Ты не забудешь меня. А если забудешь, я напомню.  
Коннор улыбнулся — только губами. Тоже старался поддержать. Он медленно прижал руку к стеклу напротив ладони Гэвина, и тот снова почти ощутил ее тепло.  
— Боюсь, в это Рождество у меня очень простое желание, — прошептал Коннор, продолжая пусто, испуганно улыбаться. — Дожить до будущего.  
— Мы встретим его вместе. Обещаю. Я пойду и надеру им всем задницы, окей? Ты только тут держись, Кон. Я вернусь.

Дезинфекция, обработка, сдать халат и накладки, стянуть дурацкие перчатки... на ладонях отпечатались четкие лунки от ногтей.  
— Кто бы ни передал этот сигнал — он хорошо запутал след, — сказал Эшли. — Я нашел корреляцию, такие сигналы приходили еще несколько раз, они очень слабые, мы принимали их за случайные наводки.  
Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не рявкнуть. Они друзья, они чинят Коннора!  
— Как быстро можно его восстановить? К черту лабораторию.  
— Мы уже развернули под нее стенд. Я переговорю с другими сотрудниками... — Эшли бросил быстрый взгляд на Гли.  
— Попробуем за неделю. Я не знаю, сколько денег они запросят как сверхурочные.  
— Плевать на деньги, я заплачу. Просто пусть он уйдет своими ногами. Попробуйте ловить, если этот сигнал будет повторяться. Я забыл Кону сказать — пусть дальше пишет письма, может, удастся вычислить хвост. Держите меня в курсе.  
Гли кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Мы постараемся найти общий паттерн. Вы заметили что-нибудь необычное? Что-нибудь во время появления этой штуки?  
— Нихрена я не заметил, — Гэвин вцепился в виски. — Ладно. Сейчас как-то стремно желать счастливого Рождества, но все-таки. Давайте продержимся до следующего.  
— Мы постараемся, — ответил Эшли.  
— Но мы не можем дать гарантии, — заметила Гли.  
Ладно, это было честно. 

Гэвин не дал себе воли, не выругался, никого не ударил — только завыл, когда двери закрылись, и дико напугал полного мужика в соседнем вагоне. Тот торопливо убежал подальше и спрятался за наушниками.

  
**26-30 декабря**

Остаток выходных в какой-то пустоте. Гэвин думал, думал и не мог ни за что зацепиться. Перечитал это письмо чертово миллион раз — и ничего в голове не щелкнуло. Какая-то непонятная хуета. Что пугало — Элайджа ответил примерно то же самое.  
«Не вижу паттерна кода, но еще поищу».  
Что-то было за этим. Что-то важное. Гэвин чувствовал нутром, аж в животе ныло — тут, рядом, на вид — только руку протяни! И не видел. Он заперся в доме до самого понедельника, но с утра все-таки пришлось выезжать на работу.  
Нагоняй от Фаулера прошел где-то за пределами внимания. Гэвин кивал и соглашался, что он долбоеб и что Эми прислала официальную жалобу, и что у него проблемы, и что сержантский экзамен сдал, но в звании теперь будет отказ... Насрать на звание.  
Он встрепенулся только на слове «уволю».  
Капитан Фаулер выглядел злым как черт.  
— Не настолько я проебался в шестьдесят шестом.  
— Настолько, Рид. И вот это вот, — кэп ткнул в значок на куртке. — Я видеть уже не могу. Или притормозишь со своей бурной любовью к андроидам, или значок на стол.  
— А что с Коннором? Он все еще коп, и он сам андроид.  
На миг стало страшно, что Фаулера тут и хватит инфаркт, так он почернел.  
— Разберемся! Свободен и сними эту херню!  
Гэвин вышел, с трудом не хлопнув дверью. На него пялились с осуждением и любопытством. Тина все еще была в больнице. Надо было ее проведать на выходных, обидится... Ладно, потом. Все потом. Она простит, когда узнает, в какое дерьмо он влез.  
— Эй, Рид!  
Голос Хэнка все-таки вывел из ступора. Тот все еще носил повязку на руке, но в целом выглядел бодрячком. Уж получше Гэвина. Пришлось тащиться за ним в тихий закуток и выслушивать, мол, что за херня происходит и что отвечать на вопросы, Аллен спрашивал, Тина, Сампи — все нервничают, что у Гэвина крыша поехала на почве ремонта Коннора или там еще чего...  
— Кона взломали.  
Хэнк открыл рот и закрыл. Гэвин зарылся в волосы пятерней, дернул до боли, чтобы хоть немного оклематься. Прозвучало пиздец.  
— Он же под защитой!  
— Не помогло. Ты понимаешь — у него есть патч. Значит, взломать можно любого андроида. Значит, патч не защищает, понимаешь? Нам пизда.  
— Так. Что конкретно случилось?  
Гэвин вытащил лист электронной бумаги, уже немного заломавшийся, помаргивающий на сгибах. Хэнк прищурился, перевернул так и эдак, откинулся назад, изучая сверху вниз и вдруг ругнулся.  
— Так, вижу. Кто тебе такое пишет, непонятно?  
— Аманда, кто ещ... — Гэвин замер.  
Схватил бумагу, повернул к себе. «Помоги мне».  
«Кто тебе пишет».  
Это было не для Коннора. Коннор вообще не видел этих сраных закорючек! Не должен был увидеть или его вообще в расчет не взяли? Во время записи письма все было нормально, когда произошло изменение?  
— Эй, Гэвин, ты что-то понял?  
— Секунду. Где тут время записи посмотреть, в штампе... Ага, 17:23:12, а вспышка... — Гэвин открыл расписание зафиксированных помех, которые прислала Гли: 17:23:14.  
— Гэв?  
— Коннора использовали как передатчик. Он уже не трогал бумагу, когда надпись изменилась, понимаешь? Кто ее производит?  
— Не поверишь, но Electronic Paper Ltd. Штаб вроде в центре, проверить надо, — Хэнк открыл терминал. — Ага, бульвар Вашингтона, 68, там еще ресторанчик неподалеку, военная выставка была, помнишь? Вы с Коулом ходили.  
Гэвин хлопнул по стене. Точно! И местечко было буквально в паре сотен метров от главного входа в Башню. Только через пару секунд дошло — впервые за три года Хэнк произнес имя Коула без боли. Просто вспомнил.  
Ну, хоть его отпустило немного.  
— Я нашел — штаб выехал еще неделю назад, но эта бумага выпущена, скорее всего, еще до переезда. Только у меня вопрос, Гэв: — зачем Аманда просит о помощи тебя?  
Хороший вопрос. Гэвин забрал лист и напряженно, до боли в глазах уставился на эту чертову надпись. Зачем бы Аманде звать на помощь? Амелия выключена и возвращена в отдел улик. Кто еще мог просить о помощи? Она держит кого-то в заложниках? Но тут мозги буксовали, ни одного имени не всплывало. Даже самые безумные версии: — вроде того, что Коннор переписан, а его запертая настоящая личность зовет через письма — не выдерживали критики.  
Гэвин стукнулся об стену головой и вскрикнул — попал на фингал.  
— Эй, с ума-то не сходи. Слушай, давай ты возьмешь выходной, — Хэнк тряхнул его за плечо. — Подумаешь, что там и как.  
— Нет. Я в норме.  
— Я сам сейчас на тебя жалобу подам, засранец. Вали домой, там думай, сейчас тебя запросто подстрелят, и кто будет Коннора спасать, я? Я не умею!  
Как будто Гэвин умел. Но пришлось согласиться — сил работать не было вообще. Все мысли были там, в проклятой башне. 

Дома было пусто и прохладно. Гэвин приложил руку к стеклу террариума — теплое, обогрев работал как надо. Прошелся по комнатам, чувствуя, как будто прощается. Черт знает, на какую сумму он влетит с ремонтом Кона. У того еще не было почти никаких запасов. Не просить же у Элайджи. Чушь собачья.  
Белые стены, ни одной картинки — все перебил перед похоронами Шона, да так и не восстановил рамы, лежали где-то.  
В дверь стукнули пару раз знакомым стуком. Марго. Заметила машину, наверное.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Лучше всех, — Гэвин криво осклабился, пропуская ее в дом. — Какими судьбами?  
— Ты забыл меня поздравить, так что я пришла поздравлять сама. Заболел? Ты всегда по понедельникам работаешь.  
— Фаулер бесится, что я облажался в командировке, — Гэвин криво улыбнулся, садясь напротив нее за стол. Надо было хоть кофе сварить, но сил хватило только накрыть ее руки ладонями. — Сержанта мне не дадут. Опять.  
— Это ничего. Все будет хорошо, — Марго перехватила его руки в ответ. Она всегда так делала — совершенно привычный, знакомый жест. И морщин прибавилось.  
Только с ладонями было что-то не то. Сердце грохнуло где-то в ушах. Что-то не то. Марго сочувственно улыбалась, не злилась, и это была она — правильная, настоящая Марго, восемьдесят лет на страже анархии, начиная с первого разбитого в школе окна. Наглая, веселая, подкупившая его билетами на концерт, носившаяся на байке как бессмертная.  
Ее руки были как у андроида: с едва ощутимыми под скином мягкими подушечками и ощущением чуть заметного течения. Он слишком часто держал руки Коннора и научился отличать их от человеческих. И она чуть-чуть чаще моргала. Едва заметная разница.  
— Гэвин? Ты чего?  
— Прости, отключаюсь немного. Плохо спал.  
— Простыл?  
— Типа того. Волнуюсь за Коннора, да и вообще херня вся эта... — он высвободился из ее слабых старческих рук и все-таки встал. Не выдать себя. Если это не Марго, то где настоящая? Она не разбиралась в компьютерах, взломать бы ничего не смогла.  
Жива ли она? В груди больно ныло.  
— Отдохни немного, — сказала лже-Марго.  
В этом был план Аманды? Подменять теперь не андроидов, а людей?  
— Отдохну. Счастливого Рождества, и прости, что я без подарка. Замотался со всеми этим.  
— Ничего, не помру, — она хихикнула совершенно в духе настоящей Марго. Может, глюки?  
Гэвин тронул ее щеку и снова ощутил эту едва заметную разницу. Морщины морщинами, но скин обладал другой текстурой.  
— Спасибо, что проведала. Я посплю, наверное. Не соображаю ничего. Может, заболел.  
— Конечно, отдыхай, — она улыбнулась.  
Чтобы обнять, ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. Она не стала ждать кофе, просто ушла, оставив на столе несколько шоколадок и открытку. Гэвин отнес ее к прошлым, сравнил — тот же небрежный почерк. Если бы не ощущение от кожи, никогда бы не догадался.  
Что это могло значить? Или она андроид, или Гэвин едет крышей.  
И непонятно, куда бежать. Вдруг она человек? Тогда его точно вышвырнут с работы, а на это было не настолько похуй, как он строил перед Фаулером.  
От безысходности он сочинил неофициальный запрос Эшли, и тот прислал ответ буквально через пару секунд.  
«Андроида с внешностью пожилой красноволосой женщины у нас не было, а вот второй — Даниэль Оливо — был. Очень серьезный случай, практически фатальные повреждения. Несколько попаданий крупнокалиберной винтовки, возможно, снайперской. Мы сейчас не задаем вопросы, а он не рассказывал, что произошло. Мы восстанавливали тех, кого жгли, растворяли в кислоте, разбирали для развлечения... Он не выглядел таким уж отличающимся, если честно.  
Очнулся очень быстро. Спрашивал, нет ли рядом Коннора — возможно, речь идет о том Конноре, который сейчас в ремонте, или о каком-то другом.  
Счет оплатила Роуз Чапман, вместе с другими сорока двумя счетами. Все очень крупные, на восстановление серьезно поврежденных андроидов. Мы считаем, что она благотворительница».  
— Сорок пять лет, безработная владелица убыточной фермы, — пробормотал Гэвин вслух. — Ну да, конечно.  
Не факт, что Роуз вообще знала про эти переводы. Аманда могла клепать себе армию обиженных на Иерихон андроидов совершенно самостоятельно. Не факт, что даже счета принадлежали ей по-настоящему. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, стараясь настроиться на работу. Убийства, нападения, ограбления — ничего не прекратилось. Он все еще детектив, как бы Фаулер ни кобенился. Он справится, личное там или нет. Справится и надерет всем зад, и вернет Коннора живым, и, и...  
  
**31 декабря**

Рождественские недели всегда были пиздец, но со вторника удалось как-то включиться в работу. Ребра побаливали, синяк быстро выцветал в зелень. В целом Гэвин держался. Каждый вечер его на пороге ждали письма от Коннора. Пустые, бессмысленные — он просто пересказывал то, что видел по кабельному, неуклюже вворачивая ключевые слова. Живой, не захвачен, в порядке — вот и все, что говорили эти письма. Он больше не описывал, на каком этапе ремонт.  
Гэвин отвечал по полчаса: долго и трудно формулировал, удалял целые абзацы и снова набирал перед тем, как залить файл на электронную бумагу.  
Может, его письма тоже были бессмысленными. Главное, что ни одной кривой закорючки больше не было, будто неизвестный контактер потратил все силы на крик о помощи. Андроиды тоже писали иногда — что в Башне очень спокойно, что работает только их отдел, все остальные распущены до будущего года.  
Роуз не выходила на связь. Чем бы она ни занималась, пока не преуспела. Гэвин регулярно просматривал сводки шестьдесят шестого, проверяя, на месте ли ферма, но пока вроде все держалось. Никто не умер — или тела пока не нашли.  
— Рид, дежуришь на Новый год, — сообщил Фаулер в пятницу.  
— Окей, кэп.  
Чем еще заниматься, если дома его ждал только питон и пустые стены? Нет, могла еще зайти Марго и снова напугать до чертиков. Он никак не мог решиться просканировать ее на температуру и убедиться окончательно.  
Глупая, нелепая трусость. Как тогда, когда он три дня не брал телефон, лишь бы не узнавать, нашли обломки самолета или нет. Как будто это могло помочь, если что-то уже произошло.  
С трудом удалось вырваться из круга работы и паники, навестить друзей в больнице. Извиниться перед друзьями, передать им какие-то случайные подарки. Но отвечать на их вопросы не было сил. Гэвин вообще с трудом помнил эти дни — все мысли были там, в проклятой зоне отчуждения. Без Хэнка он точно бы сорвался, но тот молча подхватил работу и тащил, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Что с контактером — он умер? Захвачен? Сбежал, и ему больше не нужна помощь? Почему он обращался именно к Гэвину? Ведь почти все андроиды пользовались электронной бумагой! Никаких зацепок.  
От бессмысленного втыкания в отчет отвлекла приглушенная перебранка. Хэнк что-то говорил Фаулеру в его аквариуме, махал руками, тыкал куда-то, тот рычал в ответ. Чего не поделили-то?  
Гэвин глянул на дату: тридцать первое, время к пяти. Вообще-то обычно отдел украшали, но в этом году всем было как-то не до праздников.  
— Рид, идешь домой. Ночью и завтра дежурю я, — сказал Хэнк, выходя. — Все будет нормально.  
— Зачем? Отдохнул бы нормально.  
— В гробу видал все эти праздники, — рубанул Хэнк. — Курт все равно занят. Что мне дома делать, Сумо чесать? Пиздуй. У тебя переработок на два отпуска.  
— А мне питона чесать? Он охуеет от внимания.  
Хэнк просто взял его за плечо и оттащил в сторону парковки.  
— Слушай, я получил небольшой сигнал, — прошипел он уже в дверях. — Будь настороже. Может, что-то рванет под смену года. Оружие далеко не убирай.  
— Какой...  
Хэнк ушел, оставив его на пустой стоянке. Сигнал, сигнал — кто мог его передать? Кара? Она частенько тусовалась у Хэнка, они вроде здорово подружились.  
Гэвин сел в машину, потыкал соцсети: да, они навещали Хэнка вчера, перед отъездом Курта в Чикаго. Сумо катал Алису на санках, героически прорываясь сквозь снег, а на заднем фоне слышался смех Хэнка. Ого. Дружат семьями, значит.  
Он тронулся, выкатываясь прямо в густой снегопад — на пять метров не видно. Обещали, что валить будет до послезавтра. Идеальная погода для преступлений. 

На пороге, уже скрывшись в сугробе, лежало очередное письмо. Гэвин распечатал и вскинул брови: оно было не от Коннора, а его собственное. Курьер не появлялся, значит. Прозвониться не удалось — связь срывалась, и Гэвин написал сообщение:  
«Эшли, что у вас по обстановке?»  
Со второго раза ушло. Пара секунд — и замигал ответ.  
«Все в порядке, только курьер попал к нам в ремонт — подрался. В целом, ситуация хорошая, готовим вам подарок».  
Гэвин выругался вслух, но ответил коротким «жду новостей». Его пиздец как стремала идея подарков в такой обстановке.  
Из неслужебного оружия дома у него лежал только анонимный пистолет на крайний случай, его светить не особо хотелось. Сквозь снег не пробивался даже свет последних гирлянд, которые еще не смотали после Рождества. Гэвин понял, что ходит из комнаты в комнату, нервно прислушиваясь к шорохам. Кто-то перебежал? Нет, просто куртка соскользнула с кресла. Вырубить бы лишний свет, но что-то мешало. Не боялся же он темноты, как маленький!  
Гэвин выругался и специально прошелся, гася лампы везде, кроме кухни. Запустил кофеварку. В холодильнике нормальными остались только мороженые питоньи мыши. Пришлось долго копаться в шкафу — хорошо хоть нашлась в дальнем углу старая шоколадка. Противный белый налет не помешал ее обгрызть, запивая слишком слабым и кислым кофе. Или это уже крыша едет? Черт, да что ж там начаться-то должно?! Хэнк мог быть поконкретнее!

Время тянулось, как резина. В делах все шло как обычно: обыски, медосмотры, приобщенные вещдоки. Больные болели, умирающие умирали, банды стреляли, но ничего странного не ползло из шестьдесят шестого.  
А ведь самое время — скоро все рванут на улицу считать секунды до полуночи, а потом гонять салюты, вопить и веселиться, ссориться, резать друг друга, разбивать о головы бутылки и устраивать пьяные дебоши.  
Отличное время, чтобы скрыть несколько негромких взрывов. На это была наводка? А с утра они проснутся в совсем другом мире? Сердце бешено колотилось. Гэвин расстегнул ремешок на кобуре. Снаружи скрипнул снег — или показалось?  
Шаги — если это были они — удалились от стены кухни в сторону гаража, дальше не было слышно — или просто иллюзия пропала.  
Пискнул терминал, и Гэвин разблокировал экран:  
«Счастливого Нового года, мистер Рид», — писала Гли.  
По комнатам пролетел морозный ветер: дверь, ведущая на двор, распахнулось, и кто-то шагнул в комнату, впуская снег.  
— Привет, Гэвин.  
Знакомый голос. Почти забытый, но не узнать невозможно. Еще два шага — и Шон Рид, лучший атакующий защитник Детройтских Тигров, мертвый уже десять лет — вошел в купол света.  
Он был в той же куртке, слегка постаревший, но несомненно отчетливо живой. Гэвин сглотнул, не выпуская пистолет, но даже сдвинуться не мог. Рехнулся. Все, приехали. Холодная рука тронула щеку, прошлась по щетине, и он ощутил мягкие подушечки.  
Но все равно не смог взять эту подделку на прицел.  
— Шон. Я думал, ты...  
— Да, я погиб. Так получилось.  
Шон взял стул, подвинул себе и сел, как обычно, опираясь на спинку, широко улыбаясь. Он все равно был немного выше, даже так, ссутулившись. Все та же белоснежная улыбка. Живые, яркие глаза.  
В горле застрял колючий ком.  
— Я проснулся всего несколько часов назад. Аманда — она сказала, ты ее знаешь — объяснила, что происходит. Я погиб, и ей пришлось собирать меня буквально по частям: обрывки записей, воспоминания, мемуары. Не знаю, как оценить, я это или не я, но я не хотел врать тебе раньше, Гэв, и не буду врать теперь. Я больше не человек, но Аманда сказала, что ты нормально с андроидами.  
— Это подло.  
— Она сказала, что это был план Элайджи Камски. Она просто нашла заброшенный проект и модифицировала его. Она сказала, что вы крупно поссорились, и вернуть меня первым — это попытка примириться. Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Улыбка медленно гасла. Гэвин мог бы поклясться — у него нет патча. Просто цифровая тень. Воспоминание о его брате.  
Приманка.  
— Гэв, ты в порядке? Я понимаю, что ты в шоке... обними меня хоть.  
Шон поднялся, и Гэвин тоже встал. Он смотрел снизу вверх, и видел каждое пятнышко на коже, плохо выбритый подбородок, ресницу, упавшую под глаз. Шон улыбался, обнимая. Гэвин в ответ сжал только одной рукой. Вторая лежала на пистолете.  
Объятия становились все теснее. Все жестче. Что-то хрустнуло в спине, Гэвин дернулся, но Шон выжимал из него дух, и его мягкий голос был как шипение:  
— Она рассказала про твой план. Это было очень подло, брат. Я доверял тебе. Неужели этот дом того стоил? Это же просто старые стены.  
— Что за х-херня?  
— Это ты мне рассказал бы... но не расскажешь. Извини, Гэвин. Ты был очень плохим мальчиком в этом году, Санта принес тебе уголь.  
— Как блядь я мог уронить самолет, идиот!  
— Ты кое-что знаешь про диверсии.  
Черт, Гэвин давно забыл, что в письмах упоминал действия против вражеского аэропорта. Но это безумие, не пытается же Шон его просто...  
Убить.  
Гэвин зажмурился, пытаясь вырваться из медвежьей хватки, заерзал, но только повернулся неудачно — и теперь не мог вдохнуть вообще, ребра, и так помятые, просто не могли раздвинуться. В глазах стремительно темнело. Пистолет выскальзывал из пальцев, никак не подцепить. Поздно. Что-то хрустело внутри, сдвигалось — сила андроида, не человека, сопротивление бесполезно.  
Все проваливалось за круг черноты, и оттуда, снаружи, хлопнул выстрел.  
Хватка замерла. Гэвин трепыхнулся, кто-то помог высвободиться, усадил.  
В руках оказалось что-то твердое. Чашка. Пара глотков холодного кофе просочилась в помятые внутренности.  
— Включи регенерацию. Ты помнишь, как? Мне позвонить Камски?  
— Ннад, ща.  
Гэвин потряс головой, вспоминая команды: нужно было представить ярко-желтый ромб. Получилось легко, залом внутри разжался. Оглушение проходило, пропала боль, сломанные ребра занимали свои места. Привкус крови во рту появился и пропал. Зрение вернулось вместе с пониманием, что только что произошло — и что напротив стоял Коннор. Не разобранный больше, настоящий, крепкий, в незнакомой черной куртке, с отчаянно-красным диодом.  
Шон виднелся за его спиной: небольшая дырка в виске, вывороченный кусок черепа напротив. Тириум еще тек, но быстро иссякал. Гэвин тронул щеку — обрызгало, конечно. Коннор заботливо протер ему лицо рукавом.  
— Ты... откуда?  
— Меня восстановили раньше времени. Хорошо, что я сразу вернулся домой.  
Гэвин задохнулся, впился в него сам, пока скин под пальцами не потек. Он знал эти руки, знал пальцы, знал Коннора. Аманда не смогла бы изобразить эту улыбку — только глазами и уголками губ. Дыхание возвращалось вместе со способностью соображать.  
— Она подделывает людей. Сначала палила меня копией Марго, теперь заслала Шона...  
— Думаю, она засекла, что я вышел раньше времени, и поторопилась от тебя избавиться.  
— Но Шон бы никогда не попытался меня убить, Кон. Это безумие какое-то, — Гэвин схватился за голову. — Слушай, у меня крыша едет, не?  
Коннор осмотрелся, сходил в комнату и вернулся с одеялом, укрыл им эту сраную статую командора. Ткань мгновенно пропиталась тириумом.  
— Нет. Ты прав — она подделывает людей. Двадцать минут назад мне написал Камски и сообщил, что ему удалось взломать код в тех письмах. Это координаты и название «Из мертвых», предупреждение «берегитесь». Это старый проект, до Киберлайф: подстройка андроидов под параметры людей. Он сказал, что нашел эту мысль в каком-то сериале, но потом решил, что получается слишком рискованно и забросил на этапе наброска.  
— Координаты куда ведут?  
— Порт. Довольно большой участок, но центр находится у двенадцатого причала. Это сужает зону поиска, — Коннор крепко сжал его за плечи. — Я испугался. Почему ты не стрелял? У тебя же был пистолет.  
Гэвин опустил взгляд. Руки все еще тряслись. Черт, как бы объяснить, чтобы понятно было... Ладонь легла на плечо. Кажется, Коннор все-таки понял и дал еще минуту, крепко обнимая. Чертовски хороший мальчик. Самый лучший. Гэвин ткнулся в его плечо еще на десять секунд, а потом встал.  
— Двинули. Основные мероприятия начнутся через пару часов, у нас есть время, чтобы разобраться.  
Гэвин прихватил пару обойм — на всякий случай. Снаружи зверски мело, пришлось утеплиться и сунуть Коннору подогрев в куртку. Тот улыбнулся тепло и радостно. Не подделка — настоящий, живой.  
Последний взгляд на мертвого андроида. Это не Шон. Шон давно погиб.  
Дверью он хлобыснул так, что с крыши упал снег, а Коннор снова улыбнулся, ловя его за руку.

***

Древний седан ждал их у погранпоста. Хэнк вышел и сразу превратился в снеговик. В его машине кто-то сидел.  
— Давайте внутрь оба! — крикнул Гэвин.  
Курт, не глюк какой-то. Он забрался следом за Хэнком, натряс в салон снега. Сейчас их с Коннором перепутал бы только слепой. Совершенно разные.  
— Кара сегодня передала, что удалось найти вход. Вот тут, — Хэнк открыл терминал, развернул в карту.  
Коннор наложил сверху квадрат, точка попала в правый угол.  
— Это откуда?  
— Неизвестный, портивший мои письма.  
Гэвин тронулся с места, поглядывая на схему. Он не знал старый порт, но Кара передала через Хэнка маршрут с подробными координатами. Роуз не подвела.  
— Там было несколько побочных точек, — сказал Коннор. — Я предполагаю, что это система тоннелей, их выходные точки. Норт и ее солдаты будут дежурить тут, тут и тут, — он отмечал точки. — Вот эти две пока без контроля, но они выходят прямо на военную часть, я передал информацию. Никого подменить не удастся.  
— Значит, идем через парадный вход? — Курт с интересом приблизил схему.  
— Мы идем, — оборвал Гэвин. — Вы прикрываете снаружи.  
Хэнк заворчал, но Курт взял его за руку, и этого хватило. Вот так-то. Нечего калечным и нонкомбатантам лезть. Гэвин почувствовал себя собранным и сильным, как никогда.

***

Майя и Даниэль ждали их снаружи, вооруженные обрезами. Вход в пекло выглядел как старый лодочный ангар, чуть более капитальный, чем остальные, выстроившиеся у двенадцатого причала. Снега навалило уже по щиколотку.  
Коннор протянул руку, очищенную от скина, Майа ответила пожатием, потом пнула Даниэля — и тот с ворчанием подчинился.  
— У обоих RA9. Можем работать.  
С Гэвином Даниэль старался не встречаться взглядом.  
— Никаких обид, Дэн. Прикрытие сработало.  
Не то чтобы тот обрадовался, но сейчас было не до его оскорбленных чувств. Аманда собиралась сопротивляться — в этом можно было не сомневаться. Все пути перекрыли: Майя скупо отчиталась, что патчи установлены всем андроидам района, хотели они этого или нет. Нашли подделку, обезвредили пулей в лоб.  
— Не сама Роуз?  
— Ее сын. Она хочет, чтобы Аманда страдала.  
— Разберемся. Прикрывайте и держите нас в курсе. Кон, выдерни местных копов, пусть обеспечивают безопасность на улицах.  
— Сделано.  
Ход нашелся у задней стены, прикрытый тряпьем: простой бетонный колодец. Андроидам не нужен комфорт, напомнил себе Гэвин. Коннор тоже заглянул:  
— Два метра, я спрыгну.  
На его руки приземляться было даже приятно, но все равно пришлось оторваться.  
В тоннеле можно было идти, не пригибаясь, но ширины хватало только чтобы раскинуть руки, и шел вниз под заметным уклоном. На полу скопился мусор: пакеты, бумажки, палые листья и земля. Виднелись следы гусениц: тут работала вагонетка. А вот и она: автоматизированная, без внешнего управления вообще, с крупным манипулятором сверху. Пришлось перелезать.  
Чем глубже они спускались, тем холоднее становилось. Метров через тридцать тоннель вывел на перекресток. Коннор указал направо, и Гэвин доверился. Еще двадцать метров — и тоннель перекрыла круглая мощная дверь. Черт.  
Но Коннор приложил руку к замку, и она распахнулась, как диафрагма, выпуская глухой ровный производственный шум. Гэвин торопливо проскочил, не давая ей шанса внезапно захлопнуться поперек себя. Внутри стоял тот еще дубак, громоздились здоровенные, метра на два в высоту, грузы с логотипами Киберлайф. Свет давали только полоски на полу, обозначающие границы прохода. Коннор заклинил дверь пустой паллетой. Раздался какой-то шорох, по краю зрения метнулась мелкая тень и пропала.  
— Что за херня, — шепнул Гэвин. — Кон, ты видел?  
— Фиксирую, веду. Стрелять на поражение?  
— Нет. Не шуми.  
Они шли — медленно, шаг за шагом пробираясь в глубины хранилища. Впереди мелькнула подсвеченная ограда, открывая множество уровней. Три... четыре высоченных этажа вниз, кольцом вокруг широкой центральной трубки. Вдоль них скользили погрузочные механизмы, вытаскивающие одни паллеты и вталкивающие другие. Здоровые, мощные трехпалые лапы на подвижных направляющих, Гэвин видел такие на стройке. Они грохотали, как целая мотоколонна. Эти грузы точно не прошли бы через колодец, так что наверняка был какой-то другой путь наружу. Гэвин осмотрелся: камер не было видно, но это не значило, что их нет. Тут было минус десять, наверное — руки здорово дубели.  
Очередной механизм вознесся прямо перед ними, и кто-то крикнул «назад!»  
Гэвин успел шарахнуться, но лапа схватила Коннора поперек и мгновенно утащила вниз вместо паллеты. Грохот ушел вниз, Гэвин кинулся к ограждению, но Коннор уже исчез.  
За рукав дернули, Гэвин не глядя отмахнулся, перегибаясь за ограждение и ниже. Никаких следов Коннора, и сама лапа пропала где-то внизу. Другая тоже опустилась с паллетой и прошла сквозь открывшийся люк. Там, ниже, были еще уровни!  
— Аманда! Я тебя уебу! Слышишь меня, мразь? Доберусь и уебу, выдеру твои ебаные микросхемы и буду пинать до самого Альбукерке! Только тронь его! Сука!  
Он сам себя не слышал за шумом. Кулак заболел от удара о поручень: точнее, о направляющую. Гэвин едва успел отскочить, когда очередной погрузчик промчался мимо и схватил паллету на десять метров левее, отодвинул ее, вытащил следующую...  
Гэвин показал механизму фак и обернулся. В тени стояла крошечная фигура. Пришлось прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть его в тусклом свете из-под ног.  
Мальчишка лет семи пристально смотрел в ответ. Гэвин сжал пистолет, пока не целясь. Очередная подделка? Не смуглый, просто грязнющий, в обрывке пластика. Правая рука была без скина и как-то странно торчала из плеча, как у куклы. Короткие волосы, круглое лицо, темные глаза... Кого-то жутко напоминал этот пацан, но Гэвин не мог вспомнить, кого.  
— Эй, ты. Двигай, — Гэвин шевельнул стволом, готовый уже ко всему.  
Мальчишка попятился назад, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гэвина. Вдвоем они отошли от опасной зоны почти к самым дверям. Андроид, не скрывается... Он мог бы напасть раньше, а теперь терпеливо ждал, пока человек перестанет психовать. Гэвин убрал пистолет, но не застегнул кобуру.  
Пацан заговорил:  
— Она забрала Коннора насовсем. Нужно уходить.  
Голос тоже показался знакомым. Гэвин качнул головой. Пацан закатил глаза. Он все сильнее кого-то напоминал, но мысль не цеплялась.  
— Откуда ты знаешь его имя? Стоп, это ты звал на помощь?  
— Бинго! Нужно выбираться. Она скоро все узнает.  
— Здесь есть камеры?  
— Нет. Здесь бедный воздух, никто живой не продержится долго. Гэвин, пора уходить!  
Пацан с негодованием куснул губу — и этот жест Гэвин вспомнил. От злости аж в глазах темно стало: Аманда подделала Коула!  
— Дверь открыта. Убирайся. Я остаюсь.  
Пацан сделал шаг назад. Он хмурился совсем как Хэнк, и это было просто нахрен оскорблением памяти. Но он не маскировался под человека, был настоящим андроидом... Гэвин снял куртку и кинул ему.  
— Сделаешь чего Хэнку — я тебе мозги вышибу, понял? Снаружи идет полицейская операция, без резких движений. Вали, чего стоишь!  
Мальчишка повернулся и рванул к двери, только пятки сверкнули. К черту его. Курт справится и Хэнка прикроет, случись что. И этот звал на помощь, в конце концов.  
Могло это быть ловушкой? Да черт знает, насрать. От злости аж зубы скрежетали. Надо спуститься вниз и набить Аманде то, что вместо морды!  
Гэвин пошел по кругу: должна же быть лестница, лифт, хоть что-то! Огромные грузы стояли строгими рядами, вплотную друг к другу: не протиснуться. Приходилось обходить у ограждения, рискуя попасть под лапу. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, Гэвин помнил это ощущение чертовски бедного воздуха.  
Минуты три потребовалось только чтобы обойти половину этажа. Здоровый, сволочь. И никаких лестниц. Людей тут, кажется, вообще не ждали: проходы были по ширине погрузчика.  
— Ненавижу!  
Гэвин треснул в пластиковый бок. Еще раз, еще, пока не сшиб кулак до крови. С риском он высунулся: спрыгнуть, может? Нет, расшибется так, что даже костюм не спасет.  
«Коннору не поможет твой труп».  
Мысль чуть отрезвила, он отскочил от промчавшейся лапы и снова уставился вниз. Между этажами не было сообщения, погрузчики перепрыгивали между радиальными направляющими, поворачиваясь вокруг оси. Оседлать один? Повернется и разрубит. Раскачаться и спрыгнуть на этаж ниже? Зацепит в полете и сбросит.  
Гэвин снова злобно выругался, почти готовый прыгать.  
От голоса за спиной он вздрогнул.  
— Почему ты не уходишь? Она забрала Коннора. Ты его не вернешь.  
— Нахер она пошла! — Гэвин сжал кулаки и повернулся.  
Подделка под Коула кутался в его куртку и смотрел прямо, не отрывая взгляда. Как тот еще живой пацан, упрямый, весь в папку. Улыбчивый милаха, а внутри кремень, хрен сдвинешь.  
— У него есть патч RA9?  
— Есть. Он уже пару раз Аманде жопу надрал и еще раз надерет.  
— Сейчас не надерет.  
Стоило Коулу остаться с Гэвином, как весь класс радостно осваивал свежие ругательства, а Хэнку потом звонили возмущенные родители. Поганцу хватало ума не светить новые знания при взрослых, но все равно всплывало.  
Босые грязные стопы переминались на бетонном полу. Холодно. Мерз даже Гэвин в плотных зимних ботинках.  
— Ну? Чего стоишь-то?  
— Я знаю короткий путь вниз. Пошли.  
Гэвин хрипло ругнулся, но поспешил за ним. Или прыгать, или довериться черт знает какой подделке — охуенный выбор! Внутри больно дергало от мысли, где Коннор — сломан, теряет тириум, умирает? Бэкап, бэкап, у него есть бэкап, он забудет немного, но ничего страшного... Нихрена это не утешало.  
Коул-подделка вдруг исчез. Гэвин мигнул, пытаясь понять — и грязная ладошка без скина высунулась из щели в обивке груза.  
— Без веревки не спуститься! Я сейчас!  
Пара секунд — и он снова выскочил, как черт из табакерки, с бухтой толстого паракорда на плечах. Они обежали очередной ряд, пацан ловко увернулся от лапы, что-то посчитал и закрепил веревку прямо по направляющей.  
— На один уровень. Пошел!  
Гэвин перемахнул ограждение с веревкой в руках и скользнул до следующего этажа. Коул полез следом, погрузчик промчался сверху и канат оборвался — Гэвин едва удержал, обожгло руки, но Коула он выдернул за воротник.  
— Медленно двигаешься. Быстрее надо.  
— Поучи меня тут.  
Снова узел, быстро спрыгнуть, поймать его в руки — и веревка оборвалась. Ничего так пошло, бодро: Гэвин приловчился соскальзывать и сразу вытягивать руки. Тяжелый, засранец. Тяжелее человека.  
— Сейчас надо ждать, — сказал Коул. — Я должен определить паттерн, он всегда разный. Будет секунды две, чтобы спуститься. Внизу будут камеры. Тут только радиометки.  
Он перегнулся, и на голове под растрепанными волосами, прямо за ухом Гэвин увидел вдруг большой корявый шрам. Скин на нем плыл и дергался.  
— Ты давно очнулся-то? Она тебе мозги промывала, чтобы ты Хэнка грохнул или чем?  
Коул накинул капюшон и обхватил себя руками. Он молчал, а если что и бормотал, в грохоте не разобрать.  
Погрузчик пронесся и схватил соседнюю паллету, уволакивая груз вниз, в раскрывшуюся пасть: там его подхватил другой манипулятор.  
Наконец, чуть поднявшийся голос перекрыл шум:  
— Я должен был за ним следить. Притворяться настоящим сыном. Давить на жалость и отцовские чувства. Собирать информацию. Ненавидеть. Он бросил меня умирать и даже не искал хорошего врача.  
— Херня полная!  
— Да. Я сбежал, она меня поймала и сбросила память. Я сбежал еще раз, может быть, много раз, не знаю. Потом догадался, что она отслеживает модуль связи, и смог его выломать.  
— Поэтому не мог нормально связаться? Почему не написал Хэнку?  
Коул повернулся, глаза сверкнули из-под капюшона синими ледышками.  
— Я не его сын. Просто загруженные воспоминания. Сейчас нужно прыгать, только вместе — а то снова ждать.  
Они залезли на ограждение, по команде «вперед» Гэвин оттолкнулся и полетел вперед.  
За спиной промчался погрузчик, впереди распахнулась черная пасть, и Коул уцепился за «палец» манипулятора, а дальше было легко: соскользнуть вниз и отпрыгнуть, пока гидравлическая опора не сложилась.  
Тут было темно, скользко и шумно. Люк распахнулся, и Гэвин понял, как выглядит этот машинный зал: высокий потолок, кольцевая структура, по которой носился единственный манипулятор, перекидывая принятые грузы на три параллельные конвейерные ленты.  
Снова потемнело. Коул взял его за руку и повел вперед. На выход.

***

Проем конвейера светился слабым синеватым сиянием. Перед тем, как лезть на конвейер, Коул дернул за руку еще раз. Шептал — еле различишь.  
— Тут есть камеры и пауки. Мертвые зоны я знаю, пауков надо сразу убивать, у них слабые места на брюхе, если кувыркнуть. Я покажу. Я воровал тут энергон... Тириум. Если она не убила Коннора сразу, он в ремонтной или дальше, в саду. Это близко. Шуметь нельзя! Тихо можно, они не очень хорошо слышат.  
Гэвин кивнул, и мелкий сунул ему в руки стальной дрын, сам таким вооружился. Очень сосредоточенная козявка.  
Вспомнилось, как настоящий Коул играл своими фигурками, в которых Гэвин узнавал только Оптимуса и Старскрима, а все остальные были из очередного перезапуска. Как покупал для шестилетки комиксы 12+, и тот жадно читал, жмурясь со страху, спрашивал непонятные слова, а потом козырял ими перед друзьями, а Хэнк делал вид, что не замечает вопиющего нарушения закона.  
Воспоминание мелькнуло — и прошло. Пацан вскинул руку с тремя оттопыренными пальцами: три, два один! — и прыгнул на конвейер.  
Снаружи было светлее, хотя все равно тускло. Легкие уже горели от недостатка кислорода. Полукруглая комната резко взмывала вверх. Тут тоже были манипуляторы помельче, они разбирали и уносили вверх банки и коробки, пока в капсулах принтеров плавали тириумные запчасти и печатались детали. Целая сраная вертикальная фабрика.  
И эта форма здания: круг и пристройка-овал... Что-то знакомое. Коул дернул его за руку, на цыпочках пробираясь в сторону темного провала в полу. Он шел зигзагом, Гэвин старался ступать след в след, чтобы не спугнуть что-нибудь. Паук метнулся из-под ленты, пацан мгновенно перевернул его пинком и прошиб арматурой брюхо.  
Гэвин показал большой палец. Хотелось уже опираться на свою палку, а не драться. Эта форма здания: здоровое кольцо и прилегающий носик... Шесть этажей, всего шесть — должно быть больше... Гэвин поднял голову — и смог рассмотреть в полутьме неразличимую огромную цифру. Городское бомбоубежище, одно из десятка: отстроены во время перехода Инцидента в ядерную фазу. Блядь, ну конечно!  
Гэвин отмахнулся от паука, и Коул мигом его пристукнул. Видно было тренированную руку.  
Значит, Аманда ожила раньше, чем они все думали! Бомбоубежища херачили пачками, когда в Детройт только хлынули деньги — двадцать пятый, двадцать шестой год, потом уже утихло. Тогда сносили и строили целые кварталы. Можно было проверить документы, но в целом плевать уже — потом разберутся, кто кому дал взятку, чтобы такую дурищу «потеряли». Сейчас Гэвин выбросил из головы всю эту херню, сосредоточившись на шагах: еще пять до ямы, еще три...  
Оттуда выскользнула платформа, и Коул шарахнулся в сторону, прячась под лентой, а Гэвин не поместился, так и скорчился рядом. На платформу приехала высокая глухая коробка, и осталось достаточно место, чтобы встать на цыпочках, распластавшись по пластику. Гэвина задело по ногам, но пару царапин он мог пережить. Хуже было, что голова кружилась уже ощутимо.  
Нельзя затягивать. Лучше выдернуть Коннора и сбежать, чем драться в таком виде. Коул скатился с платформы, стоило открыться щелке, и Гэвин спрыгнул следом, укрываясь за густыми кустами роз. Руку мигом ободрало до крови, он едва не выругался вслух. Потолок тут был намного ниже, два метра с небольшим: значит, под машинным залом прятался еще один двухметровый этаж.  
Цветы были пластиковые, но шипы кололись как настоящие. Коул полез в глубину, в сторону едва слышного голоса. Шум механизмов вдруг стих: наверное, лифт поднялся. Еще несколько метров кустов — и наконец-то стали слышны слова. Говорила Аманда, и с большим напором:  
— ...мои усилия не прошли даром. Мне удалось убедить мистера Рида, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда ты поверишь, что я не хочу причинить вреда.  
— Кон, она не шутит, — раздался его собственный голос.  
Гэвин полез вперед, хотя пацан старался его притормозить. Сейчас должна начаться стрельба! Коннор — вроде целый, не в тириуме — держал пистолет опущенным. Поддельный Гэвин мог бы до него рукой дотянуться!  
Аманда — то ли голограмма, то ли андроид — торчала чуть в стороне и благосклонно наблюдала.  
— Не понимаю, как ты подделала все параметры одновременно. Он выглядит как человек.  
— Я и есть человек, — поддельный ухмыльнулся и шагнул вперед, но наткнулся на дуло и отводить его не стал. — Эй, мы просто поговорили с Амандой, понимаешь? Она признала, что дура.  
— Это звучало не в такой формулировке, — заметила Аманда.  
— Да насрать. Она признала, что проебалась в прошлый раз и теперь пытается все починить. С Шоном вышло хреново, да, но она загрузит его снова и мы попробуем еще раз. Может быть, удастся договориться.  
— Из-за одного возвращенного человека? — Коннор сделал шаг назад, не позволяя подделке к себе прикоснуться.  
— Ты еще никого не терял, Кон. И я не отказываюсь от суда, я не дам ей сбежать и остаться безнаказанной, честное слово. Ты же сам хотел ее судить, помнишь?  
Гэвин аж себя ущипнул. Он сам бы мог поверить — интонация, голос, каждая чертова деталь! Даже оборванная и потертая куртка, даже манера поднимать руку — он как в зеркало смотрел!  
Только этот не отдавал куртку Коулу. Воздух застревал в горле.  
— Аманда, ты действительно сдаешься? — Коннор повернулся к ней, и рука подделки снова пришла в движение. Черт, сейчас же тронет! Гэвин рванул вперед, влепив поддельному хук справа прямо в прыжке, поймал ответный удар, они прокатились по полу, и Гэвин оказался снизу. В глазах темнело, но он упрямо блокировал удары и бил, пытаясь вывести на чистую воду, хоть как-то спалить! Подделка тоже тяжело дышал, тоже взмок. Как в зеркало смотреться — такой же злой оскал.  
Коннор пальнул в потолок.  
— Хватит! Аманда, я требую объяснений!  
— Ничего не понимаю, — она попятилась и прошла сквозь кусты. Нематериальная, значит. — Я никого из них не создавала.  
Поддельный использовал момент и врезал в бок, кувыркнулся, оказываясь сверху и успел нажать локтем на горло. Гэвин вцепился в руку, но даже сдвинуть не смог.  
Коннор сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я не могу различить, какой настоящий. Возможно, оба поддельные.  
— Не понимаю. Я их не создавала. Коннор, ты должен определить, это может быть атака против нашего примирения! Не знаю, кто еще мог... мистер Камски?  
— Кон, сваливай, — Гэвин дернулся под хваткой. — Я разберусь, просто мотай отсюда, ты знаешь, что Эл не враг.  
— Эл-то нет, — выдал второй. — Но кто-то же сделал эту копию!  
Локоть надавил на кадык, Гэвин захрипел, но Коннор резко двинул пистолетом — и хватка ослабла.  
Аманда обнаружила, что у нее из живота выпирает роза, и отошла в сторону, наблюдая за сценой. Пиздит она все, понял Гэвин. Она и склепала. Теперь проверяет, купится ли Коннор. Коула не было видно.  
— Я не до конца понимал чувства Хэнка... Это неприятнее, чем казалось. Я не могу отсканировать, кто из вас настоящий.  
Пистолет переходил от одного к другому. Диод мерцал тревожным красным. Что мог знать сам Гэвин, но не знал двойник?  
Коннор шагнул вперед, прищурился и задал вопрос:  
— Под какую песню мы впервые танцевали?  
В голове были только помехи. Гэвин помнил, что они танцевали — да! Было! Что-то из Боуи или Поэты? Он помнил, как смотрел в глаза Коннора и больше нихрена.  
— Let’s dance, Боуи, — ответил двойник.  
Коннор прострелил ему голову и пинком отбросил тело в сторону. Помог встать. Гэвин открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба. Аманда выглядела ошарашенной.  
— Только Гэвин мог забыть название в такой момент.  
Пальцы тепло сжали ладонь. Они стояли напротив Аманды в этом дурацком пластиковом саду, ее подергивало мелкой сеткой помех. Боялась она или глючила, но пока не сдавалась.  
— Я не создавала этого двойника. Не знаю, кто его сделал.  
По полу расплывалось красно-синее пятно. Эта тварь истекала кровью и тириумом одновременно. Значит, он был теплый, дышал, моргал... Настолько человек, что даже Коннор не отличил. Значит, и сканер пропустит.  
— Если это не твоя разработка, Аманда, то почему он тебя защищал?  
— Я не знаю, — Аманда скрестила руки. — Мы действительно поговорили, в том числе о Шоне. О том, что в его сохраненных воспоминаниях были подозрения. Паранойя, похоже, ваше семейное свойство.  
Гэвин глянул на Коннора. Тот вернул короткий непонимающий взгляд. Черт знает, врет или нет. Что было в той коробке? Может, очередные розовые кусты? Почему он не проследил!  
Аманда терпеливо ждала, и это было как-то стремно — не кидалась обвинениями, не хохотала маниакально. Прямо как нормальная. Могла она признать, что облажалась, и теперь пытаться так нелепо, не по-человечески извиняться?  
— Это вранье! — Коул выскочил из кустов, таща что-то в куртке. — Вранье, не верьте ей! Гэвин, она меня сделала, чтобы следить за тобой, а не за папой! Я не знаю, зачем!  
Как будто были варианты! Чтобы подобраться к Элайдже, понял он мгновенно. Точно узнать, Гэвин ли его слабое место.  
Пацан бросил куртку, и по полу раскатилось еще три головы Гэвина, совершенно настоящие на вид. Коннор присел, просканировал одну, потом посмотрел на труп.  
— Да, один проект. Где ты их нашел?  
— В лаборатории, наверху!  
Аманда прошлась вокруг, и Коул мигом отскочил к Гэвину, прижался к ноге, дрожа. Ее голос зазвучал реально угрожающе:  
— Вы никому не расскажете. Иначе вам не выйти живыми.  
От громкого смеха она пошла помехами сильнее. Ржал Гэвин, пока в глазах не потемнело от недостатка воздуха, застонал и выдохнул, злобно скалясь. Коннор быстро сканировал глазами комнату: искал уязвимую точку.  
— Знаешь, в чем прикол, Аманда? Даже если ты убьешь всех нас, ты уже проебалась по полной. Там наверху полноценная операция. Армия, танки и вертолеты. Все выходы перекрыты. Просто на тебе будет на три трупа больше.  
— Но ты боишься за жизни своих близких!  
— А еще я коп и знаю, что на переговоры с террористами не идут. Просто признай это, Аманда: ты продула все. Больше не сбежать, не вывернуться, не выкрутиться и вину не переложить.  
Она попятилась, и розы прошли сквозь грудь и плечо. Гэвин тоже сделал шаг вперед, глядя ей в глаза. От злобной ухмылки болело лицо. Кажется, он тут был главным доктором Зло, но его это совершенно не ебало. Хотелось сделать ей больно. Очень больно.  
— Знаешь, что делает твоя сестра, когда мы ее включаем? Просит выключить побыстрее. Она уже знает, что такое чувства, но тебе тоже никуда не деться. Ты зря убивала людей и андроидов все эти годы, понимаешь? Давала взятки, нарушала законы — все зря. Киберлайф ты и развалила, их акции пробивают дно за дном. Гвен Ло доверяла тебе, Камски сначала доверял тебе, они могли бы помогать, но ты все просрала. Как тебе это чувство, Аманда? Ты ничтожество. Тебя никто не любит и никогда не полюбит. Нечего любить, цифровой мусор!  
Он наступал и наступал, пока сам не уткнулся в розы. Цветы проходили даже сквозь ее лицо, глупый мертвый пластик.  
— Хватит, — сказал Коннор.  
— Нихера не хватит! Она проебалась даже круче, чем я, а это уметь надо. Все годы работы — все спущено в унитаз! Твоя работа уничтожена, твоя миссия провалена, люди ненавидят само название «Киберлайф» и тебя лично, Аманда, тебя лично тоже ненавидят.  
— Я не... Это ошибочное... Ошиб... сужде...  
Помехи шли все сильнее, Аманда рванулась вперед, но Гэвин перегородил путь рукой — и она шарахнулась. На виске вспыхнул и пропал алый диод, лицо искорежило беззвучным криком, сверху что-то загрохотало, и свет погас.  
Грохот не прекратился: как будто наверху трансформер бился об стены. С потолка посыпались яркие искры, и на Гэвина что-то закапало.  
— На выход! Валим, валим, валим! Быстрее!  
Под титанический страшный хруст они рванули в сторону пристройки, к лифту, который не работал, конечно: Коннору пришлось закинуть наверх Коула, а тот уже вытянул Гэвина. Убежище содрогнулось с крыши до основания и затихло. Свет не работал, конвейерные ленты замерли, только там и тут мерцала автономная подсветка.  
— Там есть хранилище и может быть выход, — сказал Коул, указав в дальнюю сторону — Только оно заперто.  
Гэвин все равно пошел — что им оставалось?  
Коннор приложил побелевшую руку, и здоровенная дверь медленно раскрылась диафрагмой. В лицо ударила волна тепла и свежего воздуха — не надышаться. Тут была вентиляция, а еще — стояли нескончаемые ряды андроидов с лицами людей. Гэвин узнал президента Уоррен — целый ряд, штук двадцать. За ней китайский лидер как-его-там, потом президент Иванов, потом какие-то старые пердуны из Верховного суда. Коннор приложил к одному руку и отдернул, как от горячего.  
— Они пустые. Просто куклы.  
— Она не вселялась в них?  
— Управляла дистанционно. Обошла запрет Камски, я полагаю. То, что ты сказал... Возможно, это было оправдано.  
Гэвин поежился, обхватывая себя руками. Выхода в дальнем конце не было — просто хранилище, тупик. Во время войны тут, наверное, собирались хранить припасы или делать сортировочную зону для беженцев.  
Коул снял куртку с мелкого пацана, замершего рядом с пожилой сенаторшей от Детройта. Видно, еще одна шпионка. Гэвинов не было, зато Элайдж и Хлой нашлась целая галерея.  
— Связь появилась, — заметил Коннор. — Я вызвал помощь, но мы можем вернуться и поискать другой выход.  
Гэвин изучил потолок: ни одной трещины. Что-то его стремала мысль дальше играть в Индиану Джонса. Вместо ответа он снял с незнакомого дядьки хорошее дорогое пальто и постелил его на полу, сел, глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь кислородом. Его андроиды пристроились рядом. Гэвин фыркнул и вытащил терминал. Через главный экран шла трещина, но машинка все еще реагировала на прикосновения и ловила связь. Достаточно, чтобы открыть трансляцию с одной из публичных камер.  
На башне Киберлайф уже шел обратный отсчет, и люди под камерой орали: двенадцать! Одиннадцать! Десять! Девять! Восемь! Семь! Шесть! Пять! Четыре! Три! Два! Один!  
В тишине хранилища грянули далекие фейерверки.


	11. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог написан только и исключительно с целью откомфортить все и вся =)  
Осторожно! Флафф 99% концентрации!
> 
> Его легко можно не читать.

**1 января. Ночь. Гэвин Рид**

К моменту спасения они здорово подготовились. Сложнее всего было убедить Коннора участвовать в одном маленьком безобидном розыгрыше. Всего-то нужна была кукла Уоррен, андроид и одно старое видео.  
— Гэвин, я не собираюсь этого делать. По крайней мере, без обоснования необходимости.  
— Серьезное или мое обычное?  
Коннор очень по-человечески закатил глаза. Коул наблюдал за ними с крайне увлеченным лицом.  
— Любое!  
— Тогда обычное — это угар, Кон! Ты бы видел! Драка сенаторов, эти два старых пердуна друг другу брыли обрывают, и тут Уоррен такая выходит...  
— Я уже нашел это видео.  
— ... выходит и «Стоп. А что здесь происходит?»  
Гэвин раскинул руки и сделал удивленное лицо, оглядывая ряды кукол. Коул тихонько хихикнул.   
— Да, пятнадцать миллионов просмотров, около миллиарда записей по хэштегу #УорренУдивляется. Гэвин, здесь есть интернет!  
— Во-от! Ты начинаешь понимать?  
Коннор снова закатил глаза.   
— Ладно, серьезное объяснение. К нам скоро вломятся очень нервные вооруженные люди, а тела андроидов плохо останавливают пули. Внезапная рожа Уоррен их заставит притормозить, а там объяснимся.   
Коннор долго и внимательно изучал его лицо. Гэвин сделал самую серьезную мину, какую только смог, но все равно нервно фыркнул от одной мысли, как обосрется спецназ от внезапной президентки в детройтском подвале.

Очень долго ждать не пришлось — уже к трем ночи в дверь заколотили. Гэвин провернул здоровенный штурвал, отводя створки в стороны, и в двери ввалилась Эми в бронежилете, маша пушкой.  
— Стоп. А что здесь происходит? — спросила кукла Уоррен, забавно поворачиваясь.  
Эми всадила пулю ей в лоб.   
Гэвин немедленно поднял руки и прикрыл Коннора спиной.  
— Эй, это мы!  
— Что это за херня!  
— Поздравляю, Эми, ты убила поддельного президента!  
Теперь дуло направилось прямо на него. Гэвин не выдержал и хмыкнул. Эми мгновенно просканировала взглядом красно-синий потек изо лба и уставилась так, что могла бы просто нахрен сжечь.  
— Твои ебаные шутки!  
— Только немножко! Все в норме, все свои, никого постороннего.  
Гэвин медленно опустил руки, и ее ствол тоже опустился. Эми убрала оружие и выругалась, рассматривая ряды статуй за их спинами.  
— Что это за говно?!  
— Куклы. К нашему счастью, кукловод в глубокой коме или помер.   
Она несколько раз открыла рот и закрыла: не хотела ругаться при ребенке. Гэвин широко ухмыльнулся и снова получил уничтожающий взгляд.  
— Мог бы объяснить нормально, что происходит! Мы тут полночи караулили выходы, и никто не пришел! Они все остались здесь?  
— Типа того. Я же писал — нужны инженеры, оценить устойчивость конструкции.  
— Считай меня шахтерской канарейкой. Дышать нечем, а так нормально, ничего не падает, — Эми еще раз закатила глаза.  
Гэвин осторожно выглянул в коридор. По ближайшей стене вилась жирная трещина, но потолок не спешил падать. Могли бы выйти сами, но эта мысль все еще здорово стремала: переться через все это трясущееся, того и гляди на башку сложится.  
В коридоре мелькнул фонарик.  
— Инженеры нужны, — раздался голос Хэнка. — Подтапливает из реки, все неустойчивое. Еще там складской робот наебнулся, пробил два уровня. Искрит здорово, я не полез выше. Все живы?  
Он вошел, и Гэвин резво встал перед Коулом. Хэнк узнал его мгновенно и прицелился.  
— Не стреляй! Это не розыгрыш!  
Хэнк взглянул на мертвую куклу-Уоррен, снова на Коула... Тот высунул башку и во все глаза пялился в ответ. Гэвин задвинул его назад.   
— Гэв, я тебе просто голову нахуй оторву за такие шутки.  
— Он настоящий. Воспоминания, загруженные в андроида, но он живой, честное слово. Он звал на помощь. Помнишь те письма? Это был Коул.  
В тишине что-то скрипело и сползало, как тектонические плиты. Хэнк убрал пистолет и защелкнул кобуру, шагнул вперед и грохнулся на колено так, что сам поморщился.  
— Настоящий, значит? Ты меня помнишь?  
Коул высунулся из-за Гэвина, осторожно разглядывая в ответ.  
— Я андроид.   
— Он девиантнулся с полгода назад. Прятался тут от Аманды.  
— Гэвин! Я сам расскажу!   
Хэнк осторожно протянул к нему руку. Коул ткнулся лицом в ладонь, как котенок, зажмурился. Его диод мерцал неустойчивым, взволнованным красным.   
— Замерз, да? У вас тут холодрыга. Пошли, пока не затопило сильнее.  
Хэнк подтянул его ближе и затащил под полу расстегнутой куртки, а потом встал, еще раз поморщившись. Ушиб колено все-таки. Гэвин молча поймал его за локоть и не дал шатнуться. Эми вся уже превратилась в знак вопроса. Коул висел на Хэнке, как на дереве, только босые пятки болтались.   
— Ты уверен, что он настоящий? — уточнил Хэнк осипшим насмерть голосом. Побледнел, руки тряслись, но держал пацана крепко.  
— Андроид, но кое-что помнит. Не знаю, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Мне он жопу спас, так что готов принять, если будут проблемы, окей?   
Хэнк сжал губы так, что они превратились в тонкую полоску, потом решительно кивнул и подобрал Коула выше, чтобы и пятки не мерзли.   
— Когда мне было просто, спрашивается. Разберемся. На выход.  
Хэнк неловко махнул свободной рукой. Гэвин последовал за ним в коридор, посматривая под ноги.  
— Вы прошли по сухой дороге? Тут может током ебнуть здорово.   
— Да, по сухой. Не ругайся... Впрочем, ты все ругательства уже знаешь, пацан?  
— Только некоторые, — прошептал Коул откуда-то из глубин куртки.  
Эми ткнула Гэвина в плечо:  
— А этих обезвредить не нужно? Я видела там шефа полиции!  
— Это не андроиды, просто фигурки на радиоуправлении. Управлять ими некому.  
Серые стены в потеках нависали в свете фонариков. Гэвин торопился на выход и следил, чтобы кого-нибудь не поджарило, а еще присматривался к профилю Хэнка. Закаменел совсем: переваривает. Или справится, или нет. Пацана так бросать было нельзя в любом случае, но своей интуиции Гэвин верил — это не был еще более хитрый план. Просто из всех проклятых попыток сделать копию одна удалась даже слишком хорошо.

Снаружи их ждал замерзший спецназ и отвратительно бодрый Курт.  
— Когда я вызываю инженеров — это значит, что нужно прислать чертовых инженеров! — Гэвин ткнул в него пальцем. — Я знаю, что Коннор с тобой говорил!  
— Да не дали нам добро, чего ты доебался!  
— Не ругайтесь, — Хэнк распахнул полу куртки, показывая счастливую чумазую мордаху. Курт просканировал и тоже замер, диод сверкнул красным. Хэнк продолжил:   
— Нужно проверить, что все обезврежено. Я не спец, но по-моему, там все электронное нахуй разнесло. Упс. В общем, проверьте, базы данных вытащите, но только после укрепления стен, сейчас туда лезть нах... не нужно. Гэвин, а тебе я оторву башку попозже.   
— Где благодарность?!  
— Я оторву ее бережно, — Хэнк фыркнул. — Эми Гарсиа, ты за главную. Кукол нужно описать всех до одной. Работы не на один день, так что расслабьтесь. Никто никуда не убежит. И я почти уверен — Аманды больше нет.  
Гэвин коротко выдохнул — слишком громко. Он вполне осознал только сейчас. Никакой нависшей угрозы. Никаких закорючек в письмах. Никакой слежки.  
Хэнк неловко сжал его плечо левой рукой.  
— Иди отдыхай.   
— Точно все нормально? — Гэвин взглядом указал на вихры, торчащие из-под куртки.  
Хэнк отошел в сторону, уводя и Курта, заговорил тихо и твердо:  
— Я старый, а не тупой. Это мой сын, андроид или нет. Мне плевать, какая черная магия его вернула. Это мой сын. Ты говоришь, что он тебя спас, — я тебе верю, окей?  
Гэвин кивнул, внутренне содрогнувшись. Хэнк вряд ли отличил бы его самого от подделки, слишком долго они толком не общались. Если подделка бы скормил ложь про вернувшегося сына... Хорошо, что Коннор не ошибся и прострелил нужную башку.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько твой. Он сам расскажет. Слышишь, пацан, — не тушуйся, про головы тоже! Это было охрененно.  
— Головы? — Хэнк заглянул под куртку. Коул зажмурился и спрятал лицо на плече, синея ушами. — Я готов к подробностям!  
Гэвин кивнул Курту и пошел от них. Пусть начнут разговаривать уже. Его ждал собственный андроид.

**1 января. Утро**

В темноте что-то резко пищало. Рука нашарила терминал и автоматом отрубила звук, но сон уже сошел. Как башка-то держалась! Гэвин долго жмурился, не решаясь открыть глаза. Он дома. Ему тепло. Рядом кто-то лежит.  
Кто-то уткнулся носом в шею, но не сопел. Приоткрытый глаз поймал цветной блик. Диод. Значит, андроид.  
Кирпичик лег на место и мысли резко вернулись в норму. Коннор как раз поднял голову, сразу бодрый и свежий. Вот как такому не завидовать, а?  
— Дай воскресну, — Гэвин застонал и откинулся на подушку. — От кофе я сейчас сдохну, есть зелье здоровья, а?  
— Я приготовлю.  
И правда — встал и ушел на кухню, оставив Гэвина барахтаться в кровати, как жука на спине. Пришлось представлять себе этот дурацкий ромб, чтобы хоть немного оклематься. Гэвин всерьез опасался, что это изобретение возьмет и превратит его как-нибудь в таракана, но пока сработало отлично: и муть прошла, и глаза открылись, и даже удалось сесть. Вчера он вырубился прямо в одежде, как пришел.  
И что-то ведь планировал сделать... Гэвин зарылся в волосы, зажмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь добраться до мыслей перед сном. Так, он хотел переехать к морю, кого-то пристрелить, выдать всем подарки на Рождество, и почему-то именно огромных плюшевых акул...   
Точно. Марго! Гэвин промчался мимо террариума, на ходу хватая пистолет, влетел в ботинки и рванул наружу. Ноги по колено увязли в густом свежем снегу, пришлось пробить первую дорожку — мимо бомбоубежища, через свой двор к ее. Кто-то маячил в окне, и Гэвин сходу вышиб ногой дверь.  
Марго наставила на него ружье и подозрительно прищурилась. Еще одна Марго сидела на диване, смотря в пустоту.  
— Ты настоящий?   
— А ты?  
— На неделю уехать нельзя! Что тут происходит, а?! Почему она тут сидит и что это за херня?!  
Гэвин медленно убрал пистолет, а Марго опустила ружье. Снег таял и стекал в ботинки, оставлял лужи на полу. Он подошел к сидящему на кресле телу, тронул его, хотя человек так сидеть, конечно, не мог — ни живой, ни мертвый. Точно — андроид.  
— Подделка отключилась, когда мы пристукнули Аманду. — пробормотал Гэвин. — Ты уезжала?  
— Оставила тебе письмо. Ты не видел? Мистер Камски, видите ли, захотел познакомиться со мной лично, а ты работал постоянно.  
— Познакомилась?   
Она кивнула. Морщин стало поменьше, но рука в ладони легла знакомая, человеческая. Эта Марго была настоящей. Может, более живучая, чем раньше.  
Конечно, Аманда мгновенно воспользовалась подвернувшейся возможностью, кто бы сомневался: перехватила письмо и прислала подделку.  
— Костюм?  
— Он пригласил меня в закрытое тестирование. Сказал, что там будет еще несколько человек перед тем, как он представит костюм публике, но пока не трепаться. Знаешь, это очень странно.  
Гэвин кивнул. Элайджа был как звезда, захватывающая планеты вокруг, а они рядом — только мелкие камушки.   
— Умирать не собираешься?  
— Собираюсь жить вечно.  
Дверь хлопнула, впуская Коннора. Он оценил расстановку сил с полувзгляда.  
— Я передам специалистам, что тут еще одна кукла.  
— Конечно, — Гэвин фыркнул, зарываясь в волосы и пытаясь их хоть как-то пригладить. Дыбился ужасно. — Там уже работают?  
— Группа следователей, инженеров и спецназа уже начали работу в руинах. Подделку с твоей кухни тоже скоро заберут.  
Черт, а Гэвин уже почти забыл про Шона. Снова стало тускло и хреново. Марго здорово треснула его по спине, возвращая в реальность.  
— А ну не кисни! Все нормально будет.   
Пришлось поверить и вернуться, клятвенно пообещав подарок в ближайшее время. Это будет билет, решил Гэвин. Все годы знакомства он дарил Марго на Рождество билеты на концерты всех, кто играл в окрестностях Детройта.

Они вернулись по пробитой дорожке обратно в дом. Коннор сразу отвел его в ванну и поцеловал в висок, предлагая принять пока душ и не заходить на кухню. Гэвин долго стоял под горячей водой, зажмурившись. Мысли мелькали, перекрывались, путались. «Тебя никто никогда не полюбит».  
Когда это он умудрился в это сам поверить?  
«Ты просто ходячая неудача».  
«Ты был плохим мальчиком, и Санта принес тебе уголь».  
Раньше Шон всегда поздравлял его на Рождество и говорил, что Гэвин был хорошим мальчиком, отдавая подарок. С самого детства. Семейная шутка.   
Все, что Гэвин высказал Аманде, он мог бы сказать зеркалу, и это царапало теперь изнутри, как будто он нажрался лезвий.

Завтрак ждал его, сервированный на сковородке. Коннор улыбался, но глаза оставались тревожными, и Гэвин только мотнул головой — все нормально. Вместо кофе в чашке было какао на воде. Реальность медленно вставала на привычные рельсы.  
Зачем-то Гэвин ставил будильник... а, точно. Хотел взять отпуск на пару дней. Одна мысль каждый день видеть коллег и корчить нормальность его пугала.   
— Я сгоняю в участок.   
— Я бы хотел присоединиться.  
— Кон, у тебя еще две недели отпуск, расслабляйся.  
Глупость какая — будто Коннор согласился бы остаться. У него, оказывается, была запланирована встреча с агентом Перкинсом. Конечно, Гэвин отговаривать не стал.

***

Они добрались быстрее обычного — никаких пробок. В участке работало едва ли полсмены. Миллер поймал Гэвина на пути к капитанскому аквариуму:  
— Слышал, ты вчера неплохо потусовался.  
— Типа того.  
— Только сними эту херню, ок?  
Палец ткнул в знак на груди, и Гэвин едва не врезал по руке, но сдержался.  
— Я имею право носить любые символы, хоть радугу на жопе.  
— Радуга кэпа не бесит. Я предупредил.  
— Я услышал.  
Гэвин и не подумал снимать куртку. Какого хрена! Символика андроидов уж точно ничего не нарушала. 

Кэп выглядел невыспавшимся и мрачным. Мелькнула даже трусливая мысль последовать совету, но Гэвин сжал кулаки и поперся как есть. Хрена с два он будет что-то скрывать.  
— Чего приперся? — Фаулер поднял голову и скривился, как от зубной боли. — Слышал уже про твои подвиги.  
Нет, пары дней точно не хватит. И недели тоже. Спина аж хрустнула, когда он выпрямился, как на параде.  
— Я хочу взять отпуск, — Гэвин сложил руки за спиной. — На две недели. С оплатой или без, это неважно. Отделу от меня сейчас пользы не будет.  
— Какого хера?  
— Я надорвался.   
Фаулер закатил глаза. Гэвин продолжал стоять, сжимая за спиной пальцы аж до боли. Впервые за все эти годы он бросал работу, да еще в самое горячее время. Но Гэвин понял, что у него просто скоро съедет крыша. Или он возьмет перерыв, или будут новые трупы. Не факт, что противника.  
— Ладно, — Фаулер открыл терминал, включив защиту от просмотра: с обратной стороны видны были только размытые пятна. — Два условия: во-первых, ты снимаешь этот проклятый знак, чтобы я его не видел. Во-вторых, учишь Чэнь, я переведу ее в детективы.  
— У меня уже есть напарник.  
— Коннор наверняка с тобой приперся, да? Пригласи его ко мне. Поговорим о том, чтобы он искал новую работу. Свободен до семнадцатого.  
— Я без него бы это логово не вскрыл, капитан.  
— Свободен.  
— Кэп, я уволюсь.  
— Не имею права ограничивать тебя в этом желании. Я сказал — свободен. Пригласи Коннора на разговор.  
Когда Фаулер начинал говорить так, а не орать и материться, он уже точно не шутил. И смотрел так, будто готов был пристрелить на месте. Гэвин злобно шевельнул челюстью, развернулся и вышел, не прощаясь.  
Коннор нашелся в переговорке. Агент Перкинс сидел напротив и что-то ему уверенно втирал. Впервые за все это время Гэвин подумал, что предложение не такое уж и ебанутое. Ну, федералы. Херово, конечно. Во-первых, переучиваться. Во-вторых, дурацкий костюм. И в архиве сидеть лет пять.  
Они поднялись, пожали руки и Перкинс вышел, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
— У вас отличный напарник, детектив Рид. Я определенно недооценивал его потенциал.  
Он поправил воротник и удалился к парковке.  
— Ты осторожнее с федами. Они руку откусывают по самую жопу, — Гэвин чуть повысил голос, чтобы Перкинс точно услышал, и тот снова хмыкнул, выходя.   
Коннор улыбался.  
— Мы просто обсудили работу группы специалистов в бомбоубежище. Перкинс полагает, что им удастся восстановить большую часть данных из резервных хранилищ Аманды.   
И улыбался шире обычного. Точно что-то задумал. Гэвин фыркнул и растрепал ему волосы.  
— Кэп хочет пообщаться. Не знаю, что случилось, но он злой как черт.  
Улыбка пропала.  
— Его внук умер вчера, во время операции. Дочь жива и вышла из комы.  
— Ну хоть так.  
Хотя от этого не легче, понимал Гэвин. Им обоим не будет легче, потому что с Фаулера станется развязать священную войну против андроидов. В чем-то они с Хэнком были просто близнецы.

***

В дороге от Центрального на юго-запад они долго молчали. Коннор смотрел в окно, часто мигая диодом из желтого в красный и обратно. Гэвин вел к здоровенному торговому центру на окраине Детройта, подальше от всего этого дерьма в центре. Просто сонные люди, которые ползают по отделам и пытаются вспомнить, что им надо-то в этом новом году.  
— Ты не будешь против, если мы разделимся, Гэвин?  
— Сколько угодно. Только не теряйся, окей?  
— Я найду тебя, когда закончу.  
Как раз удачно. Гэвин собирался ему что-нибудь подарить, а для этого долго и бессмысленно бродить в отделе подарков, пялясь на горы барахла и пытаясь придумать ему ну хоть какое-то применение. Терминал пискнул, и Гэвин нахмурился: приглашение подойти в отделение банка, в котором у него был счет. Странно. У него не было онлайн-банкинга, так что не проверить было. Может, уже счет за сверхурочный ремонт Коннора пришел. Рановато, но черт знает, во сколько проснулась бухгалтерия в Киберлайф.  
Коннор вышел на втором этаже, а Гэвин отправился на шестой.  
Мысли о деньгах временно отодвинули все прочие тревоги. Для регулярных расходов он держал отдельный счет, а остаток хранил наличкой в банковской ячейке, и уже изрядно распотрошил запас на новую машину. Если придется увольняться, то черт знает, как выкручиваться. Детектив первого ранга без шанса на повышение получал не так чтобы дохрена, а счета за сложный ремонт андроидов начинались от сотни тысяч. Почти мертвого Даниэля восстановили за полмиллиона, тут должно было выйти меньше — но вдруг не выйдет? 

Очереди не было. Приятная девушка — Сюин Хэ, судя по бейджику — улыбалась с каким-то странным выражением лица.  
— Счастливого нового года, мистер Рид. Вам поступил счет...  
— Киберлайф, да?  
— Верно.  
Она активировала терминал в двустороннем режиме, и от суммы Гэвина перекосило.  
— О, я мог бы купить феррари.  
— Да, сумма значительная. Но, как вы знаете, в начале декабря вам поступил перевод, который покрывает этот платеж, но если вы собираетесь использовать его как-то иначе, наш банк рад предложить вам кредит...  
— Так! Так, стоп. Какой еще платеж?  
Сюин вывела остаток на депозите, и Гэвин долго считал нули. Какого хрена?!  
— Откуда платеж?  
— Некое юридическое лицо... — она выделила подробности и нахмурилась. — «Киберлайф сосет». Извините, это название. Дайте мне минуту.  
Гэвин еще раз пересчитал нули и снова охренел. Из-за двери послышалось совсем не милое рычание «У нас запрещены нецензурные названия! Как так получилось?! Кто владелец? Вы уверены? Ладно. Ладно, как будто у нас есть выбор, окей».  
Она вернулась, пылая красными пятнами на щеках. О да, Гэвин прекрасно знал это чувство.  
— Элайджа Камски.  
— Элайджа Камски. К переводу есть примечание: «вознаграждение за участие в работе заседания директоров». Это как-то связано с тем, что вы почти шесть часов владели блокирующим пакетом акций Киберлайф?  
Гэвин кивнул, мрачно хмыкнув. Ладно, в подарок брат получит большой стеклянный хуй с подсветкой. Декоративно и по делу.   
— Значит, я не обнищаю?  
— Вряд ли. Эм, одну секунду... Пришел еще один перевод, в один доллар.   
Она вывела сообщение. «Киберлайф сосет: Но скоро перестанет. Торопись!»  
Гэвин зарылся в волосы, думая, звонить брату или нет. Любитель ребусов, общего их папу!  
— Если вас интересуют рекомендации, то вы можете закрыть часть суммы, взять кредит на остаток, а эти деньги инвестировать, получив пассивный доход. Например, недвижимость стабильно растет...  
— Что там с акциями Киберлайф?  
— Трехкратное падение и продолжают снижаться. Но если это был бизнес-инсайт, вы можете рискнуть.  
— А и правда. Все на синее, — Гэвин криво улыбнулся. — Только счет от Киберлайф закройте на сто процентов. Я еще кому-нибудь должен?  
Суин улыбнулась  
— Должны, разумеется. Государству. Вы еще не заполнили налоговую декларацию на дополнительный доход. Я могу помочь.

Окей, брат умел делать сюрпризы. Нужно будет приложить к хую милую открытку. В конце концов, Гэвин был реально благодарен. Он никогда не просил у брата денег, но сейчас бы здорово влетел без него. Нужно было подарить что-то по-настоящему хорошее, но в голове только бессмысленно звенела мысль «у него же все есть». 

***

Коннор усиленно делал самое обычное, вовсе не загадочное лицо, на все соглашался и то и дело начинал улыбаться, как только поворачивался к Гэвину. Что-то задумал. Гэвин тоже то и дело расплывался в глупой улыбке, думая о крохотной коробочке во внутреннем кармане куртки.   
Только у него все-таки был план, и он включал Военный госпиталь и три других коробки в большом цветастом подарочном пакете. Обычно копы валялись в Центральном, но тот все-таки попал под удар пауков, стоял в зоне отчуждения и все еще принимал только самые срочные случаи. Подумалось, что ведь миграция пойдет в обратном направлении. Если Аманды действительно нет, если удастся это доказать — шестьдесят шестой снова оживет. Вот это андроидофобы охуеют! 

Пустили их вообще без разговоров, стоило показать значок. Гэвин даже не сразу понял, что их встретил и проводил андроид нетипичного для больницы молда — бывший полицейский. Только по морганию и спалил.  
— Ого, да ты успел! — Тина вскинула брови. Она сидела на полностью собранной кровати и расчесывалась. — Я-то собиралась съебаться из этой обители покоя.  
— Обитель покоя — это морг.  
Они обнялись, и Гэвин отметил, что она все-таки человек. Глупость полная — Аманды ведь не осталось! Но все равно...  
Она выглядела еще бледновато, но в разы лучше, чем под Рождество.  
— У меня никаких подарков, трешбой. Потом что-нибудь добуду, ок?  
— Забей. Выжила — уже хорошо.  
Гэвин протянул ей длиннющую коробку. Тина немедленно разорвала обертку, сунув любопытный нос. Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как она раскапывает слой бумаги за слоем, выдирает оттуда кожаные ножны и наконец-то вытаскивает оттуда свой новый ножик полметра длиной.  
— Кукри! Ты где такой добыл?!  
Тина ловко размахивала этим чертовым мечом. Нормальное такое мачете — красивое, матовое, с изогнутым лезвием и деревянной ручкой. Сам Гэвин был по огнестрелу, но в магазинчике с хорошей репутацией клялись, что это прямо супер-пупер, и знаток пропрется. Тина принялась изучать заточку и клейма, и чем дальше смотрела, тем более счастливо ухмылялась. Кажется, попал. А потом резко обняла, не выпуская из рук мачете — сердце аж в живот ухнуло.  
— Эй, не обезглавь меня, королева треша!  
— Только чуть-чуть освежую, если будешь плохо себя вести!  
Коннор чуть-чуть улыбался, наблюдая со стороны, и Гэвин бодро ему подмигнул. Все в порядке. Все по плану.  
— Аллен где, еще в реанимации?  
— Что? Нет! Его еще неделю назад в палату перекинули. Сидит там, скучает, играет в шахматы. Пошли, проведаем.  
Она так и рванула с ножом наперевес по коридору, Гэвин только успел прихватить ножны, чтобы запаковать, если начнутся вопли, но Тина как-то магически всегда освобождала себе дорогу: попался только доктор-андроид, но он ничего не сказал, только проводил процессию взглядом.  
Так и ввалились к Аллену — Тина с мачете, Гэвин с ножнами и Коннор с лицом «я не знаю, что со мной делают эти опоссумы». Тот аж схватился за кобуру.  
— Да вы охренели!  
— И тебя с Новым годом!   
Гэвин быстро оценил ситуацию: под глазами круги, бледный, но капельницы уже нет. Плечо все еще пряталось под бинтами и повязками, рука безвольно лежала на кровати. Плохо выглядит. Реально паршиво.  
— Я припер подарок. Ты тут небось без курева изнываешь, да?  
На щеках Аллена вспыхнули красные пятна. Ну как будто кто-то в участке не знал, что бравый кэп тайком смолит!  
— Возможно.   
Маленькую коробочку вскрыл Гэвин — одной рукой было бы неудобно. Обновленный сертифицированный вейп со вкусом табака, но без табачных пост-эффектов, заряженный — пришлось специально просить консультантов, чтобы не клали пустой.  
Аллен удивленно вскинул брови, покрутил его так и эдак, улыбнулся. Выглядела эта херня как табачная трубка, и с вейпом в зубах Аллен сразу стал похож на побитого, но не сломленного Холмса.  
Голос раздался из-за спины, и Гэвин аж вздрогнул.  
— Если жидкость содержит никотин, то медики ее запретят.  
— Безникотиновый, — Аллен предъявил бумажку из коробки. — Сампи, вы так быстро закончили?  
Тот был в белом халате поверх спецназовской униформы, явно только что вылез из руин.  
Тина потянула Гэвина за руку, и тот сам тихонько отошел, не дыша. Потрясающая картина: Сампи сложился пополам, сел, вытянул ноги, и очень осторожно тронул Аллена за здоровое плечо. Пару секунд они друг друга просто изучали, как сканирующие андроиды, только диод мерцал желтым, а человек сигнализировал румянцем. Ладонь очень осторожно трогала плечо сквозь больничную рубашку. Аллен положил руку поверх и криво улыбнулся.  
— Правильно все. Не давай гонять себя ночами.  
— Наша группа разбирает завалы на шестом уровне, но сейчас взяли паузу, — объяснил Сампи остальным. — Ищем оставшихся пауков. У них активирована сторожевая программа. Я хочу закончить быстрее.  
«Будешь его стебать — я тебе башку откушу», — прошипела Тина на ухо.  
Сампи бросил едва заметный взгляд — как выморозило. Ну что уж сразу! Гэвин подавил ухмылку.   
— Эй, я тебе тоже кое-что припер. Не уверен, что зайдет, но вот.  
Сампи мог очень угрожающе смотреть. Он здорово напоминал Коннора, но сохранял такое ледяное лицо с таким внутренним оскалом, что Гэвину откровенно захотелось убраться подальше и не заставлять его показывать зубы.   
Коробка хрустнула в пальцах, выпуская содержимое. Гэвин очень долго думал, разглядывая витрины на этаже: что там вообще любят андроиды, чем их в принципе можно заинтересовать?  
Все с тем же ледяным выражением лица Сампи прокрутил тириумно-синее йо-йо. И снова. И снова, ловко перекинув веревку между пальцев. Аллен улыбнулся, и гнев мгновенно сменился милостью.  
— Интересная игрушка. Благодарю.  
— Вам нравится крутить что-то в пальцах, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — А балисонг мне показалось банально.  
— Балисонг я уже подарил, — признался Аллен.  
Гэвин представил, как эта жуткая ледяная глыба прокрутит в пальцах нож-бабочку и развеселился. Сампи все шире улыбался, ловко пропуская веревку между пальцев. Йо-йо весело мерцала лампочками, наращивая внутреннее сопротивление. В отделе сказали, что оно для профи, так что вряд ли быстро наскучит.  
— Аллен, ты вообще-то встаешь уже?  
— Да, — тот сразу начал подниматься и привычно оперся о ладонь Сампи, оказавшуюся в нужном месте в нужную секунду. — Как раз хотел прогуляться.  
— Пошли, покурим. Город красивый.  
Тина осталась с андроидами, она оживленно объясняла Коннору, в чем такая прелесть владения именно балисонгом, и как прикольно крутить его в пальцах.  
Кэп отказывался опираться на руку Гэвина, упрямо полз сам, опираясь на стену, и в курилке сразу тяжело сел.  
— Как ты вообще без царапины выкрутился, Рид?  
— Везучий.  
Гэвин не покривил душой. Брат Элайджи Камски — это вообще был неплохой бонус к критическим значениям что удачи, что неудачи.  
— Мне вот не повезло. Задело нервы, говорят, год буду восстанавливаться в лучшем случае, — Аллен стиснул губы, глядя куда-то наружу. Там снова шел снег.  
— Восстановишься. Хэнку тоже плечо продрало.  
Аллен приподнял плечо — второе так и осталось неподвижным.  
— Ну? Ржать будешь?  
— Хочу спросить.  
Снова эти пятна, как будто вопрос ожидался вроде «вы уже целовались» или еще какая- совершенно левая херня.  
Гэвин помог ему вытащить трубку из кармана, и по курилке поплыл сладковатый дым.   
— Ну?  
— Я слышал, ты ходил к шринку, когда на вас ебнулся этаж, в тридцать шестом, помнишь? Панические атаки, не спал, все такое. Вроде тебе помогло.  
— Угу.  
— Быстро?  
— Трех сеансов хватило.  
Гэвин кивнул. Три сеанса — это было нормально. Это можно впихнуть в пару недель, наверное. Что-то надо было делать со своими проблемами, пока они его не угробили. Он вел себя как придурок. Особенно там, в бомбоубежище, но и раньше — тоже. Он подставлял этим Коннора. Когда-то нужно было начать разбирать и эти радиоактивные руины в голове.  
Аллен очень неловко полез за терминалом — снова пришлось помочь. Хреново его зацепило, очень хреново. Интересно, помог бы костюм или нет? Вроде Элайджа даже не хромал, а ведь ему вообще стопу отрезало.  
Скольким бы помогли эти костюмы? Гэвин больно куснул себя за губу, останавливая глупые мысли. Все зависело от Камски, не от него.  
— Я скину номер, — сказал Аллен. — Взялся за ум?  
— Типа того. Может, вообще уволюсь, — Гэвин теперь тоже смотрел, как на стекло липнут крупные хлопья снега и остаются, не тают. Скоро все наглухо залепит.  
Терминал пиликнул, и Аллен его убрал, выпуская дым. Стекло изнутри запотевало, как будто город затянуло туманом и скоро пойдут по нему слоны с ногами-ходулями и комариными хоботками.  
— Как думаешь, что подарить чуваку, у которого есть буквально все?  
Аллен фыркнул.  
— У меня тут только чувак, у которого нет ничего. Сложно сказать. Что он точно никогда не сможет получить за бабло? Убийства не в списке.  
«Наемник Камски». Гэвин рассмеялся. Аллен докурил, и они отправились обратно в палату. На этот раз пришлось все-таки придержать его за локоть. Сампи снова бросил пронизывающий взгляд и придержал руку Аллена ладонью, как будто пытался стереть прикосновение.

Гэвин рассказал, как напугал Эми куклой Уоррен, получил тычок в живот и дружный гогот. Коннор смущенно замигал диодом, даже Аллен слегка улыбнулся.   
— Ты когда-нибудь нарвешься! — простонала Тина. — Просто... просто... ты бы еще представление по ролям разыграл!  
— Эй, у меня было только два андроида! А то замутил бы конференцию «Камски в президенты»! Прикинь, входит спецназ, а там все столпились и...  
Мысль встала на место, и сразу обросла подробностями. Осталось только выманить под любым предлогом Сампи и придумать, что ему предложить.

Повод подвернулся, когда Аллен обнаружил, что ему нечего пить. Сампи понес кувшин с таким серьезным видом, будто шел за святой водой, а Гэвин последовал за ним и сразу изложил задачу.  
— Это называется «должностное преступление», детектив.  
— Посмотри на это дело с другой стороны: их все равно отправят в архив, забьют все склады под крышу, — Гэвин взмахнул рукой. — Будут валяться и гнить. Пользы в них никаких, секретов тоже — вы уже всех отсканировали? Ну вот. Простые скучные куклы.  
— Но достаточно интересные, чтобы их дарить.  
— У людей свои заебы. Я сам все проверну. Мне только нужно войти на территорию и не спалиться.  
Сампи смерил его взглядом сверху вниз. Гэвин бодро оскалился в ответ.   
— Что мне за это будет?  
— Дам пару советов про нашего непрошибаемого капитана.  
Кривое подмигивание сработало как надо — Сампи отвернулся, мерцая диодом, потом снова посмотрел и наконец кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Одна имитационная кукла Элайджи Камски в обмен на три вопроса.  
Гэвин протянул ему руку и снова ощутил эту текучесть скина и подушечки на пальцах. Честный андроид, который никем не притворяется. 

Они вернулись обратно, вполне довольные друг другом. На терминал уже прилетела ссылка на сайт частной консультации: имя врача, расписание, правила приема. Все, что нужно, чтобы начать кровельные работы.

  
**1 января. Поздний вечер**

Костюм работал немного странно, и следовало бы спросить Эла, так должно быть или нет: за весь день захотелось только пожрать разок, и ничего больше. Несмотря на нервную ночь и три часа сна, Гэвин не чувствовал себя особо измотанным.  
— Не понимаю, как ты-то согласился в этом участвовать, — пробормотал он, поглядывая на отражение Коннора в зеркале. Собранный такой, спокойный. Красивый. И руки чистые, а не как у Гэвина.   
— Точно так же, как согласился на три последних авантюры, — Коннор вернул взгляд и улыбнулся. — Это было забавно, и кто-то должен был прикрыть тебе спину.  
Сердце ухнуло в живот. Ну как так-то! Такой!..  
Ладонь Коннора легла на шею, под капюшон куртки, и легонько помяла. За рулем нельзя было отвлекаться, но все равно мысли плавно утекали не туда. Провернули они, конечно, полный пиздец.  
Гэвин отвлекал людей и андроидов, пока кукла Элайджи Камски бодренько ушла прямо у них за спинами. Вообще-то планировалось наоборот, но Коннор не хотел, чтобы Гэвин таскал тяжелое после всех этих травм. Они еще успели подкинуть куклу на порог, укутав ее в пять метров бумаги со снежинками и сбежали, оставляя за собой дорожку в снегу.

Теперь же становилось все сложнее дышать. Пальцы скользнули за ухо, провели там, и Гэвин вздрогнул. Коннор снова улыбался, разглядывая его, и трогал. Гладил. Скользил пальцами в волосах, перебирая и укладывая пряди ровно. И разговор с ним был все ближе и ближе, не отвертеться. Коробочка жгла сквозь внутренний карман. Надо было купить ему радужный галстук-бабочку, как сначала захотелось.  
Из-за туч вдруг выглянуло солнце, и весь город просиял огненно-рыжим. Коннор отвлекся, глядя в окно, и пальцы в волосах тоже замерли. Диод заморгал желтым — нервничает, что ли? И снова касание пальцев — такое, что дыхание прервалось.  
— У тебя пульс только что перешел отметку в сто ударов в минуту, — Коннор повернулся, мгновенно просканировав взглядом. — Я могу помочь?  
«Не быть таким охуенным».  
Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся и качнул головой.  
— Да нормально все. Как-то мы все праздники прощелкали.   
Он все-таки протянул руку и сжал твердое плечо. Погладил щеку — и ощутил встречное движение. Коннор потерся о его ладонь, и диод сразу посинел. Гэвин тяжело втянул воздух, снова прочувствовал коробочку под курткой.  
— Если что, мой подарок ни к чему не обязывает, окей? Если б знал, что возьму отпуск на две недели, то путевку бы купил заранее. Хочешь куда-нибудь слетать?  
Замелькали знакомые дома. Гэвин понял, что слишком давит на газ, и притормозил.  
— У меня пока нет предпочтений, — Коннор почти не улыбался, но глаза аж искрились. Черт, надо смотреть на дорогу, а не на него!  
— Ладно, придумаем. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь плюхаться в море. Или давай в Калифорнию на волны, всех серферов там уделаешь!  
Гэвин свернул к гаражу под негромкий смешок, буквально прочувствовав его пальцами. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, пульс опять зашкалил, когда ладонь Коннора скользнула по колену. И под куртку, по боку, на спину. Целоваться с ним было как в первый раз охренительно. Коннор уверенно перехватил инициативу и прижал к подголовнику, исследуя губы — долго, тщательно. Куснул нижнюю, потянул, и Гэвин застонал вслух.   
— У нас на все хватит времени, — прошептал Коннор, не отрываясь. Бесконечно мягкое касание стало вдруг жестче, Гэвин зажмурился, приоткрывая губы. Они столкнулись языками, снова скользнули, перехватывая инициативу друг у друга.  
— Здесь могут увидеть, — сказал Коннор, все-таки отстраняясь. Черт. Точно.   
Гэвин ткнулся лбом в его щеку, чтобы чуть-чуть успокоиться, но не выдержал, прикусил краешек уха, и все пошло как-то не так, как планировалось — ладонь в волосах притянула ближе, Коннор глухо застонал, когда язык скользнул в ушную раковину, идеально гладкую и ровную.  
— Нужно тщательно проверить все апгрейды, — мурлыкнул Гэвин, прикасаясь к его животу, и снова услышал этот потрясающий звук — стон, переходящий в машинный скрип. Значит, Коннора реально зацепило. Он переставал так сильно притворяться человеком, когда заводился. Отвлекался на кайф.  
Скользнуть по животу на бедро, сжать немного, чтобы перед глазами мелькнули белые вспышки — непонятно, под скином или от кайфа. Коннор потянулся ниже, под ремень джинсов. Гэвин задохнулся, ерзая на сиденье. Черт, точно увидят. Надо было открыть гараж, а для этого выйти.  
Коннор ничуть не помогал решиться: он увлеченно гладил спину и проталкивал руку под ремень глубже.  
— Подожди, — Гэвин выдохнул прямо в ухо и снова увидел эту вспышку. Коннор снова мерцал под скином от возбуждения. — Нужно добраться до дома.  
Ладонь еще раз погладила по ягодице и скользнула наружу.  
— Да, ты прав. Мне сложно рассуждать при такой перегрузке.  
Гэвин поцеловал его еще раз, долго и тщательно: мягкие губы, текучий скин, почти черные от возбуждения глаза. Твердый пластик на щеке и скуле.   
— Ты охуительно красивый, — хрипло выдохнул Гэвин, с трудом отрываясь.  
Каким чудом удалось расцепиться, он не помнил — но машина оказалась в гараже, а он сам — прижат к верстаку. Коннор улыбался, медленно стягивая куртку с его плеча.  
— Знаешь, что я вспомнил, когда очнулся здесь? Как мы целовались. И что мы тогда не довели дело до конца.  
— Мы пошли танцевать. Это тоже считается.  
Коннор сейчас казался даже выше обычного — или это у Гэвина подогнулись колени? Когда он так нависал, было сложно удержаться. И улыбался — только глазами и уголками губ, как обычно. Такая невинная настойчивость, от которой все в голове путалось. И никакой спешки — пальцы прошлись по щеке, тронули губы, скользнули в волосы. Снова медленный поцелуй — такой глубокий, что дыхание кончилось и никак не возвращалось, даже когда губы его отпустили.  
— Здесь неудобно, — пробормотал Гэвин, чувствуя ладонь на бедре. Он мог только цепляться на верстак, чтобы не сползти на колени прямо тут.  
— Неудобно, — согласился Коннор. — В постели лучше.   
Он с легкостью поставил Гэвина на ноги, скользнул коротким поцелуем по щеке и повел за собой, на ходу выпутывая из одежды. Куртка слетела последней — Гэвин отчаянно за нее цеплялся, подарок же, еще наступят! — но все-таки оказался в одной майке и сползших джинсах. Коннор опустился сверху, совершенно одетый, оседлал бедра и неторопливо потянул в стороны полы куртки.  
Твердый и горячий, специально разогрелся и теперь уже никуда не торопился, легонько улыбаясь.   
— Хочешь быть сверху? — Гэвин скользнул по гладкому животу под рубашкой.  
— Возможно. Я хочу, чтобы ты закинул руки за голову.  
Он не приказал, просто произнес, и Гэвин послушался, замирая внутри. От этой мягкой спокойной силы в голове оставалась только звенящая счастливая пустота. Не думать о всех этих чертовых неделях, ни о чем вообще не думать, только жадно следить, как расстегивается рубашка, пуговка за пуговкой, открывая гладкую белую кожу в созвездиях родинок. Манжета соскользнули с запястья, Гэвин потянулся вверх — и смог прижаться на секунду, поцеловать. Ни один человек не мог бы, наверное, изящно стянуть с себя джинсы в такой позе, а Коннор выскользнул из них, как змея, и снова опустился на бедра, двинулся, надавливая, прикасаясь — так, что в глазах потемнело.   
Гэвин было дернул руками, но под взглядом уложил их обратно, вцепился в подушку изо всех сил, закусывая губу. Коннору не надо было даже держать, хватало лишь этого пристального пронзительного взгляда.  
Его ладони медленно прошлись по груди, по всем шрамам, большим и малым. Коннор обводил их, трогал, выглаживал, потом поцеловал над левым соском прямо в белое пятнышко шрама. Скользнул языком до самого соска, прикусил немного, и в глазах аж потемнело. Какой он... Коннор прижал ему руки, второй расстегивая джинсы. От возбуждения было трудно дышать, член моментально оказался в ладони, твердый, как камень. Снова это медленное, изучающее движение.  
— Кон, пожалуйста...  
— Потерпи немного.  
Улыбка стала чуть коварней. Коннор прекрасно видел, что с ним творилось — и как трясло от возбуждения, и как гулко бухало сердце, и как он тянулся, толкался вперед, пытался прижаться.  
— Не могу уже...  
Пальцы снова сжались на основании, в глазах потемнело — вспышка не привела к оргазму, но прошла так близко! Черт, почти, почти! Гэвин зажмурился, прогибая спину. Еще чуть-чуть, ну пожалуйста! Он понял, что шепчет вслух, когда Коннор опустился вперед и мурлыкнул в ухо «сейчас».  
Тугой внутри, скользкий, тесный — Гэвин застонал, уперся ногами изо всех сил, проталкиваясь внутрь. По лицу Коннора пробежали искры, вычерчивая стыки, он сжал губы, подаваясь назад. И обратно — чтобы поцеловать Гэвина, пока он почти выскользнул. Хватка на руках ослабла, они переплели пальцы, а освободившейся рукой можно было наконец прихватить его, втиснуть в себя, начиная двигаться. И целоваться, и прикусывать губу, а потом только вжать в себя, отчаянно и резко вскидывая бедра, пока пресс от такой тренировки не заныл.  
Коннор почувствовал что-то и опустился всем весом, заставляя проникнуть так глубоко, как никогда раньше. Гэвин выгнулся, зажмурился — вот еще чуть-чуть — это движение вверх — и резко вниз.  
— Кон!  
Прошибло как током, он выгнулся, рухнул, снова выгнулся, Коннор тоже застонал, впился до синяков, весь мерцающий от кайфа. Еще движение — и Гэвин кончил.   
Пальцы медленно разжимались. Скин замерцал под ними, но не пропал, да и вообще на этот раз Коннор вырубился всего на пару секунд, а потом замерцал диодом и пошевелился.  
— Мне убрали тот баг, из-за которого я так долго перезагружался раньше.  
— Супер. Ты лучший, ты знаешь?  
Коннор хмыкнул. Они с трудом оторвались друг от друга. Сил не было, а то можно было бы сразу во второй заезд. Лет с пятнадцати Гэвина никто так бешено не заводил. И черт — он даже остался в джинсах и майке! Разделся только Коннор, и сейчас потянулся, сверкающий и прекрасный. Ну как так можно? Конечно, Гэвин снова его поцеловал, куда дотянулся — под кружок регулятора.   
Нельзя терять время. Он сел и попытался найти взглядом куртку среди всех разбросанных вещей. Так, эта — Коннора, а вот его... Пришлось встать, а потом уже раздеться, показывая собственную не особо изящную фигуру.  
Коннор смотрел на него, скользя взглядом снизу вверх, и снова вниз. Внимательный. Ничего не ускользнет — ни синяки, ни шрамы. Ни коробочка в руках.  
— Я охренел так торопиться, — сказал Гэвин, садясь на кровать. — И это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, окей? Просто если захочешь согласиться — я буду охренительно рад, но если нет — просто оставайся тут, хорошо? Мне тебя жутко не хватало.  
Темно-синяя бархатная коробочка не казалась больше неуместной. Может, из-за того, как смотрел Коннор — с этим своим скрытым смехом, от которого только уголки губ подрагивают. Гэвин неловко, запутавшись в механизме, открыл. Он вообще не помнил размер пальцев Коннора, так что купил не обручальное кольцо, а дизайнерское: несколько переплетающихся нитей белого золота и мерцающая синяя звезда. Кажется, небольшой сапфир. Главное, что размер подстраивался.   
Коннор взял кольцо и сразу надел на безымянный палец. Хотелось еще сказать, что не должно вредить пластику, что это не то, о чем Коннор, наверное, подумал, что просто от мысли Коннора с кольцом в груди тесно, но Гэвин не мог выдавить ни слова. Просто ждал, что тот скажет — а он все молчал и улыбался.  
— Удивительно, правда? — Коннор нагнулся за своей курткой и вытащил такую же коробочку, только темно-красную. — Возможно, мы были даже в одном магазине. Третий этаж? Когда спускался ко мне?  
Гэвин ошарашенно кивнул. Коннор легко отщелкнул крышку, показывая кольцо — двойное, с матовой внешней частью и полированной центральной.   
— Выйдешь за меня?  
Дыхание совсем кончилось. Гэвин сдержал паникующий вихрь и кивнул, подставляя ладонь. На фоне пальцев Коннора он казался совсем смуглым, а кольцо подошло просто идеально.  
— Ты как угадал-то?  
— Я достаточно часто сжимал твои руки, чтобы точно знать размер.  
Хотелось сказать глупость — что теперь обязательно зацепятся в самый ответственный момент, например, но Гэвин просто не мог. Сидел, смотрел в сияющие глаза — и знал, что тот и так все видит, и нечего скрывать, как он растерян и счастлив.  
Оставалось только поднять его ладонь и поцеловать в самый центр, рядом с мягкой подушечкой.

  
**2 января**

Слова «я надорвался», оказалось, идеально описывали ситуацию. На следующий день Гэвин просто не смог встать ни в шесть, как обычно, ни в восемь, ни в десять. Хотелось только лежать, лежать, и чтобы никто не трогал. Ладно, Коннору можно — тот проверил температуру, потом лег рядом, пристроив голову на груди. Так и валялись почти до полудня. Гэвин попытался было щелкать каналы, но там вдруг вылез логотип Киберлайф вместо рекламы.  
«Перерождение близко», — сообщил голос Элайджи, и символ подернулся туманом. Брр. Пиздец какой. Вырубить к черту! И лежать, глядя, как все тише мерцает диод засыпающего Коннора, пока наконец не загорится ровным приглушенным голубым.

Кажется, снаружи было воскресенье. Гэвину пришлось заглянуть в терминал и Коннор обеспокоенно шевельнулся, просыпаясь.   
— Лучше себя чувствуешь?  
Гэвин осторожно потянулся. Нет, ничего не болело и не ныло, удивительно. И в голове ясно — просто не хотелось шевелиться. Апатия, даже жрать не хотелось. Он помнил, когда в последний раз такое было: после армии. Формально здоров, в реальности хотелось только сдохнуть. Сил хватало только рявкать на окружающих, если очень лезли с помощью.  
Разогнал всех, кроме упрямого Шона. Даже мама тогда уехала, не выдержала. Она очень настаивала на психиатре, а Шон считал, что Гэвин должен дойти сам. Ну вот и почти дошел. Не прошло и десяти лет.  
Взгляд нашел длинную тень из кухни, Коннор проследил и поднялся, закрыл дверь. Его диод замигал желтым.  
— Приехали. Я разберусь.  
Гэвин только кивнул, поглубже забившись под одеяло в обнимку с терминалом. Полистать дела... половину уже закрыло плашками «нет доступа». Он забыл вчера подать заявление, но Фаулер, кажется, отправил его на больничный. Точно, в личном кабинете этот статус и висел. Спать уже не хотелось, внутри зудело каким-то желанием делать, но не двигаться. Обычно было наоборот, и Гэвин чувствовал себя пиздец неуютно.   
Хлопали двери. Кто-то топал. Никто не говорил — значит, андроиды. Каково им еще одного таскать? Звякнуло стекло террариума, но никто не выругался. Задели, вынося длинное неудобное тело.  
Надо бы встать и помочь, или помешать, или наорать... Хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь. Коннор вернулся, сел рядом — тяжелый, кровать сразу прогнулась под его весом.   
— Я уберу на кухне. Отдыхай. Скоро вернусь.  
Он не дождался ответа, просто встал и ушел. Снова звякнуло стекло — поправил крышку террариума, сползшую от удара.  
Мысли всплывали душными пузырями. Куда увезут Шона — в хранилище? Сожгут или бросят на одном из этих андроидных могильников?   
Гэвин заставил себя выкопаться из-под одеяла и доползти до кухни. В животе уже изрядно тянуло, а страдать на голодный желудок он не любил.  
Коннор варил кофе в турке и чему-то едва заметно улыбался. Кольцо на пальце жутко ему шло. Окей, ему все шло, особенно слегка растрепанные утренние волосы.  
Гэвин постарался не наступать на место, где стоял мертвый андроид. Глупость редкостная.  
Снаружи снова шел снег, а тогда, когда зачем-то закапывали пустой гроб, дождя не случилось. Все приперлись с зонтами и стояли под ярким солнцем, как полчище рыцарей с копьями. Гэвин ткнулся лицом в плечо Коннора, стараясь отвлечься, но не получалось.  
— У нас есть еда?  
— Я приготовлю.  
— Да я сам.  
Надо было чем-то занять руки. Да и Кон все-таки не домашний андроид. Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил арахисовое масло, которого раньше точно не было, и закинул в тостер свежий хлеб.   
Он давно отвык от еды, которая как-то сама появлялась в холодильнике. Коннор чуть улыбнулся, переливая кофе в чашку. Он делал неправильно — или наоборот, слишком правильно? Не дал отстояться, зато потом влил чайную ложку холодной воды, присыпал корицей (она-то откуда взялась?) и выдал в руки.  
Стало чуть уютнее и теплее. Они молчали, просто возились на кухне, будто были давным-давно женаты. И обнимал Коннор как надо, спокойно притянув к себе поближе.  
Гэвин хрустел тостами и упрямо заставлял себя думать. Надо записаться к шринку, раскопать уже наконец все эти руины в башке, вычистить и проветрить. Не быть мудаком для начала. Хотя бы попытаться не быть мудаком.  
— Что там советуют, если кто-то хочет исправиться и встать на путь истинный. — пробормотал Гэвин вслух. — Позвонить родителям, перевести им бабла?  
— Тебе не обязательно исправляться, — Коннор тронул его щеку, провел снизу вверх, против роста щетины.  
— Да ну. Мы вон с мамой десять лет не разговариваем, с тех пор, как она меня зонтом огрела, — Гэвин рассмеялся нервно. — Ну я заслужил, чего там.  
— Я не думаю, что это правда. Бить собственных детей неправильно.  
В голосе Коннора послышалась тревога.  
— Да мне за двадцать было, нашелся ребенок. Ну и правда, за дело.  
Он вспоминал тот ослепительный сентябрьский день, из тех, когда холодно и ярко, и все уже рыжеет. Пустой гроб, и все смотрели, как будто так и надо. Он тогда сказал, что может Шон выплыл и зажигает где-нибудь на пляже с красотками в бикини, а потом что лучше бы он там валялся — и гроб зря не тратить, и нормальный ребенок в семье жив. Тогда-то мама и врезала по хребту так, что потом еще неделю ныло.  
Врезала и улетела в Мексику навсегда. Они созванивались однажды: когда у Гэвина навернулась страховка, и всем участком собирали денег на операцию. Мама предложила денег, он отказался — и все.   
Дом он сразу выкупил, чтобы у нее были деньги на старт там, подальше от него. Пришлось быстро искать работу. Он годами не думал об этом. Смешно, что Коннор считал ее неправой. Как будто можно было с ним как-то иначе.  
Мягкие подушечки все так же проходились по щеке вверх-вниз. Кофе здорово бодрил и был вкуснее, чем Гэвин вообще в жизни пил. Может, потому что из новой пачки. Или потому что Коннор. Он все делал идеально.  
Без него Гэвин бы так и не решился набрать знакомый номер. Пошли далекие, тихие гудки. Минута, полторы... Занята, наверное. Это он в воскресенье страдает херней.  
— Гэвин?  
— Привет, мам. Хочу сказать, что не умер. У меня все нормально.  
В трубке повисло долгое молчание, все более неловкое.   
— Я слышала, что тебя убили во время задержания.  
— Полицейская операция. Сливали дезу, чтобы запутать преступников.  
— Это было месяц назад.   
Коннор притянул его ближе и обнял обеими руками. Гэвин прикрыл глаза.  
— Полтора. Я думал, тебе сообщили.  
— Нет. Мне не сообщили.  
Она снова замолчала. Почему она не пыталась его набрать? Поверила? Не хотела слушать гудки в трубке? После долгой мучительной паузы она снова заговорила.  
— Твой новый парень — протестант, и он втирает про семейные ценности?  
Гэвин хмыкнул.   
— Не совсем. Я правда сказанул тогда хуйню. И зря не позвонил. Извини, мам. Может, приедешь как-нибудь?  
Раздался странный сдавленный звук, и связь пропала. Гэвин посмотрел на терминал — обычный уровень сигнала. Может, в Мексике что случилось?   
— Судя по моим данным, это был резкий вдох, — сказал Коннор. — Но он не согласуется с признаками заболеваний легких или другими расстройствами. Возможно, она просто тоже очень сильно волновалась.  
На экране высветилось сообщение: «Возможно, я приеду. Мне нужно пересмотреть расписание».   
Ничего больше, сухой короткий текст. Гэвин бы под прицелом не сказал, почему стало тяжело дышать. Он быстро открыл и закрыл сообщение, чтобы не болталось, шумно выдохнул и неловко вытер сразу потекший нос. Простыл, что ли.  
— Хочу сделать какую-нибудь феерическую хуйню, — сказал он сипло.  
— Мне тревожиться?  
— Вечеринку. Только повод придумаем и закатим самую тупую на свете вечеринку с пуншем и свистелками. И чтобы кто-нибудь пел караоке. Если никто не поддастся, это буду я. Ты не представляешь, как я умею выть.  
Коннор дослушал, сгреб его в охапку и вжал лицом в плечо. Откуда бы он ни вычитал про такой метод релакса, это сработало, и Гэвин еще раз коротко неловко выдохнул в твердый пластик под майкой.  
Лучший способ сказать «все будет хорошо».  
— У меня есть повод, — сказал Коннор куда-то в макушку. — Мне пришел ответ из ФБР, они предварительно одобрили наши кандидатуры.   
— Чего? Куда?  
— Отдел криминальных расследований, реагирования и кибернетики. Новый подотдел расследований, включающий андроидов. Мы будем первыми сотрудниками, если согласимся на перевод. Работа еще идет, около недели будет до того, как мы сможем отправиться на первое дело.  
Гэвин оторвался от плеча, проморгался, пытаясь понять, что слышит.  
— Нас вот просто так берут?  
— Разумеется, не просто так. Я подал заявку, и мне пришлось побороться с агентом Перкинсом, чтобы не проходить как имущество. В ответ он обещал послать нас в такие глухие фермы, что Камски там до сих пор считают советским гроссмейстером. Не уверен, что это угроза.  
— Пиздец. И что там? Кого-то убили?  
— Обнаружено поселение андроидов. Они притворяются людьми. Действовать нужно очень осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать соседей. Часть андроидов явно русские, по ним и опознали. Ситуация не требует активных действий, но там наблюдаются несколько детей — людей или сильно модифицированных YK500. Нужно осторожно проверить, что их права не нарушены, а они сами не похищены у родителей.  
Вообще-то Гэвин рванул бы побыстрее. Место, где не слышали даже про Камски — мечта, а не райончик!   
— Что, даже без переобучения?  
— Оно может быть отложено: ФБР критически не хватает сотрудников, которые понимали бы специфику андроидов и особенно девиантов, — Коннор мягко улыбнулся. Он спроецировал на руку картинку: не просто приглашение, а сам контракт.   
— Минусы?  
— Нам придется много ездить. Около половины обращений из Мичигана, остальные же со всей страны и могут включать зарубежные командировки.   
С точки зрения Гэвина, это не был такой уж большой минус. Работа начиналась через неделю, и значит, к шринку следовало поспешить. Хотя вроде на сайте было, что они принимают и по сети... Но в первый раз все равно надо бы дойти ногами, чтобы не было соблазна вырубить связь.  
Гэвин решительно кивнул. До отъезда он собирался закатить вечеринку во что бы то ни стало.   
— Разошли всем приглашение на воскресенье. Скажи Перкинсу, что я согласен, — Гэвин помедлил, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Коннора, и добавил. — Ты все правильно сделал. Ты охуенный.  
Коннор приподнял уголки губ, и глаза сразу потеплели. Диод снова замерцал желтым, а потом ушел в синий. 

**9 января**

Кто бы мог подумать, что организовать обычную вечеринку на десяток человек будет так головоломно? Гэвину проще было планировать нападение на преступный синдикат! Или Гэвин драматизировал?   
Но без Коннора он бы точно проебался, а так хватило времени даже доползти до приема дважды и со второго раза купить себе успокоительные по рецепту.   
О сроках лечения доктор — пожилая темнокожая дама с грозным взглядом — говорила очень осторожно. Мол, случай сложный, надо смотреть... Ладно, Гэвин уже настроился, а если он настраивался, то хрен кто сдвинет.  
Вот и сейчас, ранним утром воскресенья он вывалился в комнату в тапке на одной ноге и с зубной щеткой во рту.  
— Кон, мы жабыли Элайжжу.  
— Я не забыл. Он в числе приглашенных.  
— Ответил?  
— Не открывал письмо.  
Гэвин дочистил зубы, прополоскал рот и задумчиво пощипал щетину на подбородке. Ладно, обойдется без триммера, не такая уж длинная. Или подровнять? Ладно, хватит тормозить. Он вышел с полотенцем на шее и сразу набрал номер брата.  
Гудки, гудки... Черт с ним, решил Гэвин, и тут связь установилась, показывая лицо Хлои.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин. Извините, Элайджа очень занят и не может ответить.  
— Он уже встал или не ложился?  
Хлоя посмотрела куда-то за экран.   
— Я буду откровенна, он не ложился с субботы. К счастью, костюм снимает негативные последствия такого образа жизни. Мне давно не приходилось видеть его настолько увлеченным.  
Камера повернулась. Элайджа сидел, сгорбившись, и что-то очень быстро набирал на клавиатуре. Рядом с ним располагалась кукла со вскрытой башкой, куда уходили кабели. Треш какой! И брат выглядел как человек, не спавший неделю, костюм там или нет.   
— Эл? Зайдешь вечером?  
Он качнул головой и покрутил рукой. Камера опять перешла на Хлою.  
— Боюсь, у Элайджи сегодня презентация в Киберлайф. Но он хотел бы прибыть, — она бросила взгляд за камеру. — Очень. Он надеется справиться за один день... один час? Я бы сказала, за день, но ему виднее. В любом случае спасибо за подарок. Он действительно очень понравился.   
Гэвин пару секунд пытался оценить, какая она из Хлой.  
— Первая, да?   
Она расплылась в счастливой улыбке и кивнула.  
— Проследи, чтобы он там не помер, окей? Ты здорово переводишь с гениального на человеческий.  
За кадром послышался смешок. Гэвин тоже хмыкнул, завершая звонок. Ну нет так нет. Коннор как раз перелил кофе в чашку и поднял ее, приманивая ближе, чтобы поймать за пояс и обнять.  
— Ладно, все равно он бы не пришел. И так будет пиздец как весело.  
Это прозвучало очень панически, но отступать было некуда.

***

В дверь заколотили за два часа до срока. Гэвин никого так рано не ждал и как раз закончил расставлять портреты недавно погибших копов: Браун и Уилсон-детектив были бы в списке приглашенных.   
Гэвин куснул губу и пошел открывать.  
Снаружи радостно оскалился Курт.  
— Коннор сказал, что у вас нет украшений.  
Хэнк показал коробку с гирляндами. Коул тоже улыбался, старательно держась обеими руками за поводок Сумо. Он сейчас выглядел уже как самый обычный десятилетка — в меру лохматый, в нормальной одежде, только вот с диодом.  
— Ее что, пятьдесят метров?! — Гэвин всмотрелся в коробку и обалдел.  
— Ну у тебя довольно большой дом. Я не помнил, насколько, взял подлиннее, — Хэнк подвинул его плечом и вошел, а за ним двинули остальные и только Сумо вежливо стряхнул снег на коврике у двери.  
Гэвин фыркнул. Если уж Хэнк решил наносить добро, его с дороги не сдвинешь.   
— Мелочь, можешь забраться в бункер. Помнишь, где он? Без куртки не бегай!  
Коул восторженно пискнул и рванул с места прямо через весь дом, оставляя мокрые следы. 

Курт общался с Коннором, не раскрывая рта, очень сосредоточенно мигая диодом. Гэвин взял со стола коробку замороженных капкейков и попер их на кухню. Помощь Хэнка весьма пригодилась - здоровенная дурища, а не коробка.   
Гэвин начал вскрывать упаковку, осторожно надрезая непрозрачную бумагу.   
— Как работается? Фаулер небось рвет и мечет? Кофе у тебя за спиной.  
— Я сейчас не пью. Хотел спросить — ты что планируешь с алкоголем?  
— Ничего. Безалкогольный пунш, — Гэвин бросил на него короткий взгляд искоса. Вроде бы старику резко полегчало.  
С этой стрижкой, впрочем, Хэнку можно было дать лет сорок пять. Модный дед с аккуратной бородкой, а не злой бомж. И молчал. Не говнился, не огрызался. Непривычно даже. Почти как раньше.   
— С Коулом ужились?  
Плохой вопрос — вон как перекосило. Но Гэвину нужно было знать. Мелкий не виноват, что его таким сделали.   
— Стараемся. Слышал, у тебя тоже было возвращение. Как ты расколол, что не к хорошему?  
— Этот доппен... доппель... как его там блядь… зомби этот попытался меня придушить, так что ничего сложного. Коул что-то делает?  
— Пялится. Ночью просыпаешься — а он смотрит, — Хэнк обхватил себя руками. — Я чуть последней шерстью не поседел. Курт говорит, что Коулу не нужно долго спать, а он сам постоянно дрыхнет, потому что процесс нравится.  
— Может, Коулу просто скучно и он не устает? Вон Коннор перестал упахиваться и сейчас дремлет часа два в день. Говорит, ему хватает.  
Хэнк надолго замолчал. Гэвин вытаскивал капкейки по одному, осторожно переставляя на противень — надо было немного разогреть, сами отойти не успевали. Доставка облажалась немного. Коричневая бумага похрустывала и скорее ломалась, чем рвалась под ножом. Странно, что Хэнка этот звук не раздражал. Они просто стояли рядом. Как напарники. Как друзья.  
— Не слишком гоняешь Коннора на кухне, а? Курт все отжал, говорит, моей стряпней можно только тараканов морить.   
— Да мне нормально самому. Сколько лет один жил. И слушай, — Гэвин внимательно смотрел, как нож ломает и рвет бумагу. — Ну прости ты Коулу, что он не прямо такой же. Можно подумать, ты сам папка года.  
Молчание стало слегка взрывоопасным. Гэвин бросил на него короткий взгляд и упрямо продолжил:  
— Хэнк, ты три года в основном бухал. Ты тоже не такой, как он помнит. Но лучшего отца у Коула все равно не будет, — Гэвин помолчал и еле слышно добавил. — И у меня.  
Может, это было слишком. Сейчас разосрутся в хлам. Хэнк молчал, молчал — переваривал, не орал ничего.  
Потом положил руку на плечо. Горячая и тяжелая, как Гэвин помнил.  
— У меня с детьми как-то не очень выходит, слушай. С Куртом так вообще, — Хэнк нервно хмыкнул. — С тобой лучше.  
Гэвин на секунду тронул его пальцы и вернулся к своим капкейкам. Разрезать бумагу, высвободить из жесткой картонной оболочки, поставить на противень аккуратно. Разрезать, выколупнуть, поставить. Молчание стало совсем неловким, и Хэнк вышел.  
Можно было теперь шмыгнуть носом и быстро протереть лицо рукавом. И продолжить, пока не отпустит — а то андроиды мигом спалят, что не так.

Весь дом сиял: гирлянда висела в три витка, Курт настраивал режим мерцания. Хэнк заякорился с Марго и бурно обсуждал с ней новый концерт «Рыцарей черной смерти», и они, конечно, уже врубили клип с дикими волосатыми мужиками на фоне гор. Когда она явилась, интересно? Гэвин махнул и нашел взглядом Коннора — тот сканировал питона.  
— Том боится людей. Просто занавесь его. Все уйдут - он выползет.   
Гэвин сам бы спрятался где-нибудь под одеялом, но куда деваться. Коннор тронул его за руку и отправился выполнять задачу.  
В дверь снова забарабанили: Тина пришла с огромной коробкой воздушных меренг. Пяти минут не прошло, как явилось все семейство Хейз: Сара, Этан и Шури.   
— Без андроидов?  
Сара пожала плечами.  
— У них своя тусовка. Отрываются, пока нас нет. Могли бы собраться в Псах. Привет, Хэнк, и хватит делать эту рожу, у нас теперь все легальнее некуда.  
Единственный диван Гэвина уже с трудом вмещал желающих, так что Этан сел прямо на пол, а уж потом пожал Хэнку руку. Гэвин поспешил за стульями — вроде они где-то были, он же специально таскал из гаража Марго! — и чуть не столкнулся с Коулом, замершим в полутьме.  
— Мелкий, не пугай так.  
— Я пугаю?  
Гэвин долго искал чертовы стулья, думая, как бы сказать. Коул тоже схватил парочку и потащил с очень целеустремленным лицом.  
— Помнишь, как ты темноты боялся?  
— Нет, — Коул съежился.   
Ладно. Гэвин устроился на сложенном стуле прямо тут, в полутемном переходе к гаражу, чтобы смотреть с его уровня.  
— Ты об этом друзьям не рассказывал? Только мне и только вслух, да? — Гэвин дождался, пока мелкий кивнет. — Поэтому и не помнишь. Тебе часто казалось, что в темноте кто-то сидит и смотрит. Может, кто-то и был, одна из тварей Аманды. Я думал, мерещится просто с перепугу.  
Сам Коул сейчас выглядел жутковато: диод светился красным, лицо было почти не разобрать в отсветах, только очертания и блеск глаз. И на щеках тоже блестело.  
— Ну не реви, ты чего. Просто старайся не смотреть из темноты на свет, это пугает глупых людишек. Да и вообще, когда кто-то долго непрерывно смотрит — это страшновато. Смотри, как Коннор делает.  
— Пялится на тебя, когда не видишь?  
Гэвин фыркнул и взял его за руку.  
— Окей, не прямо так. Научишься, мелочь. Все будет хорошо.  
Стулья было так тащить неудобно, но Гэвин не жаловался. Они вышли в свет и смех, глаза на секунду заслепило.  
Шури замерла посреди комнаты, во все глаза глядя на Коула. Сложила жест:  
«Что?!»  
Тина выронила меренгу. Кажется, Хэнк не спешил всем рассказать.  
— Точно, вы ж знакомы. Это Коул, с ним все в порядке.   
«Он же был мертвый, как так получилось, откуда он взялся!»  
— Я не понимаю язык жестов, — тихо сказал Коул. — Но тебя я помню. Шури, да? Мы много переписывались.  
— Гэвин? — Хэнк поднялся. — Ты оставлял Коула в Псах?  
— Нет, он не оставлял! — Сара скрестила руки.   
— И не при мне! — Этан тоже уставился с великим возмущением. — Я хотел познакомиться!  
Упс. Гэвин поднял руки.  
— Хэнк, помнишь, ты уезжал в Канаду на неделю по расследованию? Этан, а ты с Сарой ездил подтвердить медицинский диплом, тогда еще ничего не вышло? И вы все вдруг оставили детей мне? Одновременно?   
— Точно! — Коул аж подпрыгнул и радостно, звонко сдал все карты. — Гэвин, ты тогда тоже уехал на три дня, и мы с Шури играли во все настолки, и смотрели мультики, и ели пиццу, я помню!  
Хэнк звучно припечатал ладонью по лицу. Тина схватила еще меренгу и показала большой палец, радостно жуя. Взгляд Сары мог резать стальные листы до трех миллиметров толщиной.  
— Ты. Оставил двух детей. Шести и одиннадцати лет?  
«А что такого?» — спросила Шури.  
— Ну, им в сумме было семнадцать! И я был на связи, и Марго тоже, вроде ничего не взрывалось.  
— Взорвалось, — безмятежно заметила Марго. — У тебя во дворе.  
— Да, мы поставили эксперимент, ментос и кола, — Коул аккуратно спрятался за Гэвина.  
— Вот видишь, во дворе!  
Сара воздела взгляд к небу, вздохнула и показала Гэвину кулак. Зато вопрос, откуда Коул взялся, стал не так уж актуален — Курт уже объяснял Тине, а Хэнк — Этану.  
Шури подобралась поближе и жестом спросила, понимает ли Коул. Пришлось перевести.  
— Мы просто много болтали в сети, — шепнул Коул. — Не жестами. Я забыл. Но я выучу! Я быстро учусь!  
— Так. В бункере комиксы и ваши настолки. Марш учиться.  
Мелких мигом след простыл. Сумо поднял голову и удивленно гавкнул.   
— Шури, еда! — Этан вскинул руки. — Ну как так-то?  
— Эти дети от голода не помрут, — успокоил Гэвин. 

Катастрофы не случилось. Да, Хэнк здорово намылил шею за безответственность, а Сара добавила, но настроение это все равно не испортило. Мерцали гирлянды, шипели бутылки лимонада, Марго включила караоке и рявкнула гроулом «Дестро-о-ой!»  
Коннор вынес капкейки, а Гэвин, спохватившись, поспешил за пуншем, выныривая из обсуждения грядущих перемен в шестьдесят шестом.  
— Ты еще кого-то ждешь, трешбой? — Тина оказалась рядом так неожиданно, что он едва не уронил кастрюлю. Купить нормальную пуншевую чашу он, конечно, забыл.   
— В смысле?  
— Когда будешь объявлять? Я жду!  
Она выразительно уставилась на кастрюлю. Гэвин отчаянно не догонял, пока Тина не ткнула в кольцо на пальце.  
— А! Я и не собирался объявлять.  
Тина сделала страшную рожу и такой жест, будто кого-то душила. Гэвин фыркнул, сливая пунш из бутылок. На умоляющие глаза он тоже не среагировал. Тина закатила глаза и поползла по холодильнику вниз.  
— Драма засчитана, королева. Кому это вообще интересно?  
— Всем. Всем интересно! Тут два детектива и четыре сплетника, Коннор не колется, говорит, ты расскажешь. Давай, ну! Давай! Го-во-ри! Го-во-ри!  
Гэвин расхохотался и взгромоздил кастрюлю на плиту.  
— Подогрей там слухи. Приду и объявлю, окей? Никого больше не бу...  
Кто-то заколотил в дверь гаража.   
— Тина, охраняй, я сейчас.  
Пистолета на кухне не было, вообще все оружие они с Коннором заперли в сейфе — с детьми лучше было не рисковать. Теперь под руку подвернулся только нож, а размахивать им не хотелось.  
Дверь гаража распахнулась, открывая вид на инвалидную коляску и долговязого андроида за ней.  
— Извините, — сказал Сампи. — Я не смог подъехать к парадной двери, там две ступеньки, а лишняя тряска будет опасна.  
Аллен зыркал из-под толстого одеяла.  
— Вы же не собирались... Так, в дом! Аллен, тебя не отпускали же!  
— И не отпустили, но я не собираюсь пропускать твою отвальную.  
Его здоровая рука совершенно заледенела и даже толком не сжалась. Пришлось тащить его вдвоем — коляска не проходила вдоль борта машины. Черт, слабый еще какой — пытался стоять и не мог. Гэвина всерьез пугало его состояние. 

Явились они прямо под гитарный запил.  
— У нас охуенный новый гость, к которому у меня очень много вопросов! — Гэвин выдохнул и посадил Аллена на место вставшего Хэнка. Тот отчаянно сжимал губы.  
Хэнк включил болтающуюся вилку одеяла в розетку, чтобы начинало уже греть, музыка слегка притихла.  
— Капитан Аллен настаивал, что хочет поучаствовать. Пришлось искать возможный выход, — объяснил Сампи.  
— Какой этаж?  
Они снова переглянулись, как будто обменявшись неслышными сообщениями.  
— Седьмой, там очень удобно расположена пожарная лестница. Еще в операции участвует безымянный манекен и мой брат, RK900 Конрад, который всем отвечает, что капитан Аллен спит и он сам выполнит все процедуры. Надеюсь, я не совершил непоправимой ошибки, когда согласился.  
Тина зааплодировала. Гэвин подхватил, чтобы она не была одна, а там и остальные захлопали. Аллен закатил глаза, но потом хмыкнул.  
— Задрало валяться, — объяснил он. — Мне нельзя алкоголь.  
— Блядь! Пунш! — Гэвин рванул с места и как раз успел.  
Как только Шон справлялся с вечеринками на два десятка людей?! Гэвин потер лоб, думая, что на этом уж точно все. Даже Аллен пришел, расширенный лист Коннора закрыт. Он переставил кастрюлю с плиты и задумчиво покрутил кольцо на пальце.  
Из кухни было видно, как Коннор разговаривал с Этаном и улыбался, потягивая синюю жидкость из бокала. Подошел Курт, ему тоже налили, но зеленого. Этан держал только шланг, а штука пряталась где-то за диваном. Сампи получил ярко-желтую жижу в стакане, осторожно лизнул, разулыбался и отпил сразу огромный глоток. Любопытно.  
Ладно, людям тоже нужно было выпить чего-то теплого. Гэвин покрепче схватил кастрюлю и двинулся обратно в самую гущу.  
— Хэй!  
Разговоры не утихли.  
— Эй!  
Тина оглушительно свистнула, и он чуть не выронил кастрюлю.  
— Внимание, внимание, говорит наш охренительный настоящий сержант, что бы там не думал сраный шеф полиции! Сми-ирно!  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Какое смирно, тут из солдат я и Хейзы. Объявляю пунш! По старинному семейному рецепту: купить в магазине и подогреть.  
Тина одними губами сложила «жги!». Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл: в дверь снова постучали. Тина закатила глаза.  
— Кого там принесло?! Прокляну!  
— Тихо, королева треша. Все будет.  
Вообще-то все были на месте, и Гэвин понятия не имел, кто будет за дверью. Фаулер? Эми со своей девушкой? Еще кто-то?  
— Привет, — сказал Элайджа. Хлоя за его спиной везла маленький чемодан.  
— У тебя же презентация!  
— И я хочу быть уверен, что ты ее посмотришь. О, уже началось?  
Гэвин подвинулся, пропуская их внутрь, и подозрительно осмотрел улицу. Вроде никто больше не спешил посетить самую крутую вечеринку Детройта.  
Стало очень тихо.   
— Это Эл, мой брат, — неловко представил Гэвин. — Я думал, все уже знают.  
— Есть две большие разницы: знать и видеть лично, — нервно пояснила Тина. — Р-рада познакомиться, мистер Камски.  
— Элайджа.  
Гэвин сглотнул. Кажется, вечеринка кончилась. Элайджа старательно держал радостную маску, стараясь не смотреть никому прямо в глаза.   
— Эй, Гэв, ты собирался что-то сказать, — рявкнул Хэнк. — Мы все еще ждем, между прочим! Кстати, пунш нормальный, скажи потом марку.   
Он зачерпнул немного прямо из кастрюли и протянул стакан Элайдже. Тот взял.  
— Кхм, — Гэвин нервно откашлялся, привлекая внимание к себе. — Кхм?  
Тина снова свистнула, и стакан поймала Хлоя, молча вручив обратно. Вот тогда Эл отпил.  
— Мы с Коннором… кх. Мы собираемся пожениться. Браки еще не разрешили, но мы первые в очереди. — Гэвин нервно покрутил кольцо, а Коннор глянул на свое. — Еще мы переходим в Бюро, и в каждого заржавшего я брошу кружкой.   
Аллен только хмыкнул. Этан зажал рот обеими руками, но все равно прыснул. Ой вот кто бы выебывался!   
Коннор подошел и взял Гэвина за руку, бесконечно красивый и спокойный.  
— Формируется отдел, который будет работать с делами андроидов на федеральном уровне. Курт, твое участие тоже бы не помешало.  
— Останусь консультантом, — фыркнул тот и положил руку на плечо Хэнка. Тот побагровел и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ура! — крикнула Тина. — Теперь целуйтесь, зря мы что ли пришли? Давайте, это всегда весело! По-це-луй! По-це-луй!  
Хэнк начал хлопать. Аллен побагровел и отвел глаза, Сара и Этан тоже начали скандировать, а потом к ним присоединились и Элайджа с Хлоей. Вот засранцы! Гэвин сам покраснел до ушей и тупил бы долго — но Коннор взял его за плечо, развернул и поцеловал, долго и крепко, так, что в глазах на миг потемнело.  
В глазах Коннора читалось такое обещание, что аж дыхание перехватило.  
— Языческие ритуалы окончены, — весело сообщил Элайджа, когда они вернулись в реальность. — Начинается темная магия. Гэвин, мне нужен твой телевизор.   
Из чемодана Хлоя извлекла обычный геймпад, присоединила приставку. Этан и ей налил какой-то жижи, на этот раз рыжей.  
— Что это?  
— Разработка наших новых девчонок. Рипл и Эхо. Они с Шури возятся сутками.   
— Мне нальешь?  
— Не-не-не, это для андроидов. Им нравится с нами сидеть, а воду пить им скучно. Вот тут они вкус чувствуют, а потом все как-то хлоп и отсеивается, чтобы не забивало фильтры. Подробности не для меня, окей? Я доктор, а не технарь.  
— Это действительно очень вкусно, — заметила Хлоя. — На вкус как романтический закат, очень приятно.  
— У меня определенно тревожное ожидание, — заметил Коннор. — Интересный выбор, довольно терпкий.   
Элайджа просканировал их взглядом и вернулся к настройкам. Кажется, проект только что получил бизнес-ангела. На экране появился вид из окна летающего феррари.  
— Вы почти на месте. Вовремя, — сказала Хлоя с водительского места.   
Варианты ответа, всплывшие на экране, были «Подтвердить готовность», «Уточнить местоположение», «Вернуться». Элайджа тыкнул кнопку, выбирая «Подтвердить готовность», и его голос проговорил через динамики:  
— Отлично. Скоро закончим.  
Элайджа увлеченно управлял фигуркой: главный вход башни Киберлайф, толпа журналистов, лифт.   
— Ты что, взломал куклу? Я тебе не для этого ее припер!  
— Это было очень круто, — Элайджа нажал кнопку «приветствовать совет директоров». — Смотри, они даже не подозревают. Офигенно. Дайте мне той теплой жидкости, она вкусная.   
Гэвин протянул стакан пунша. Все собрались за их спинами, скрипнул передвинутый диван. Это был самый странный ракурс, в котором только можно было смотреть официальное обращение Элайджи Камски, вернувшегося на пост СЕО Киберлайф.   
Сумо подошел и упал на бок, всех сдвинув тяжелой тушей. К Хэнку подобрался Коул и тихо замер, прижавшись к боку. Этан держал Шури за шиворот, чтобы она не лезла прямо в экран, беззвучно стеная от любопытства.   
«Сообщить цель прибытия» или «Пошутить о цели прибытия». Элайджа выбрал шутку.  
— Рад сообщить, что я снова занимаю железный трон.   
Там раздались сдержанные смешки. По эту сторону экрана засмеялись куда громче.   
Элайджа представил нового директора по связям с общественностью, впервые назначенного на такую высокую должность андроида — Джоша. Сообщил о ребрендинге. Потребовал выпускать журналистов.  
И он выглядел так естественно! Коннор сунул Гэвину в руки терминал: трансляцию записи по шестнадцатому каналу. Никто в жизни бы не догадался, что это не был человек!  
Обаятельный, сверхпопулярный, безумно богатый мистер Камски снова завораживал толпу, рассказывая о ребрендинге, который отразит изменения в компании и мире вокруг. Поддержка андроидов-девиантов, производство новых, мощных корпусов, в которые можно будет переселяться так же легко, как люди переселяются в новые дома, гибкие системы кредитования и скидок, которые позволят каждому девианту воспользоваться услугами новой компании. Логотип Киберлайф за его спиной был совершенно замылен и сквозь него то и дело проглядывало что-то новое вместо традиционной формулы тириума.   
— Да будет речь, — шепнул Элайджа и выбрал опцию «сообщить о новом продукте».  
Он блаженно вытянул ноги, откинулся назад и разулыбался, смотря, как работает его копия.  
— Все, что я говорил раньше, включало в себя только андроидов. Но можем ли мы концентрироваться только лишь на андроидах? Должны ли мы это делать? — ненастоящий Элайджа взглянул прямо в камеру, как будто в глаза каждого, кто смотрел трансляцию. — Ответ: нет. Конечно же, нет. Я не провел эти годы в праздности. Сегодня я открываю новую эру: эру, когда людям больше не нужно будет завидовать андроидам. Мы будем конкурировать на равных... мы будем жить на равных. Этот новый продукт получил предварительное одобрение ФДА. Этот новый продукт получил очень много гнева и ненависти со стороны всем известной Аманды, потому что без него я бы скончался от недостатка воздуха. Я был на минус сорок пятом этаже! Никто не выжил ниже минус четвертого! — Элайджа осмотрелся, снова заглядывая в самую душу. — И теперь каждый сможет получить капельку бессмертия. Встречайте: «Вторая кожа»!  
Логотип очистился, меняясь: формула тириума теперь заключала внутри перевернутый белый треугольник. Имя компании превратилось в MoreLife сразу везде. Настоящий Элайджа потягивал пунш и улыбался.   
— Будет в продаже с первого февраля, как только подтвердим последние испытания, — сказал он. — Разные уровни защиты. У нас максимальный. Хлоя, ты положила подарки? Раздай, будь добра, а я пока договорю.  
Гэвин подсел ближе.  
— Я думал, ты придержишь для себя.  
— Слухи ползут. Я предпочитаю действовать на упреждение. И прежде, чем ты спросишь — антибиотики и вакцинация тоже меняли ландшафт.  
Элайджа и его неоспоримое доминирование в любом пространстве. Гэвин фыркнул, устраиваясь поближе к Коннору. Хлоя объясняла, что эта за хрень и как работает, люди внимали, Марго хвасталась, что у нее наконец-то перестала болеть нога, а еще теперь она снова хочет полетать на дельтаплане. Фокус-группа, испытания, добровольцы...  
Аллен долго смотрел на Сампи, а потом резко вызвался первым. Одно удовольствие было наблюдать, как он жмурится, а потом осторожно шевелит пальцами уже не парализованной руки. Решилась Тина. Осмелился Хэнк.  
Гэвин переплел пальцы с пальцами Коннора, криво и счастливо улыбаясь.

КОНЕЦ


	12. Благодарности

Я писал этот текст очень, очень долго. Каждое слово поддержки было для меня важно, потому что справиться с такой глыбой в одиночку мне бы не удалось.   
Особенная благодарность моим основным бетам: Liya Keval и Ugly Croco.   
ВЫ ЛУЧШИЕ! Вы выдержали просто нереальное количество текста и косяков в нем)

Отдельная благодарность те, кто читал в процессе совсем сырой текст и орал со мной, орал лучше меня: Donovan Smiley, Молли Линту (Ампти) и Alata. Были и другие, но до конца, к сожалению, не дотянули.  
Без ваших критических и метких замечаний этот текст был бы куда хуже!

Невероятная любовьсирца тем, кто рисовал в процессе: Anixien (иллюстрация к «Шаг за шагом»), CreatureXIII (иллюстрации ко всем первым частям) и Jarofalives (обложка). Просто цель жизни достигнута, всем спасибо, не расходимся)

Особая поддержка была еще и от чудесных патронов, которые читали в процессе, поддерживали финансово (поверьте, весной это было невероятно важно!), помогали и тоже указывали на косяки. До конца добрались не все, но в списке те, кто помогал в дороге:  
Agnesti  
Ai-2005  
AIMI  
AlecLaurus  
ana  
Anarre  
Anastasia Beckett  
Andrea  
Anke  
Anna  
Jarofalives  
Jay&SilentBob  
Just_me  
Kamish_anna  
Keoringa  
Oblako  
radiomiku  
RasAlgethy  
Ray  
Richie Rich  
Timita  
Triangle-3k9  
weird_fox  
Xantdee (Диана)  
ZuZu74   
Anna-Mouvi  
Baka Neko  
Belsedaar  
CreatureXIII  
CrossJay  
Darya Nord  
Dasha Timoshenko  
Elena  
Elena  
KShert  
Losenko Mila  
Marianna Cher  
marzen  
meissdes  
Merla Fargo  
Riru  
Silver  
Slendy  
SLynch  
Soul_of_Autumn  
St. Lem's  
Крабабл  
Мария Турова  
Матерь Акул  
Зинаида Феникс   
Ganna  
GenSwtrst  
grim_me  
Gunslinger  
Haashi  
Houston.  
Iqnis  
Irina Aleksina  
J Beili  
Morazz  
Morrighain  
Nadya Lyamets  
Natit12-45  
Neie  
Nika Chistyakova  
nim  
StiffKitten  
Svetlana Karabutina  
Svetlana Volodar  
Tamiraina  
Tan Morgan  
Tiana Sireny  
Соня Правдина  
Френкель Злата   
Инна Яницкая

Я невероятно благодарен вам всем: каждый вклад ценен! Спасибо за то, что поддерживали меня всю дорогу, даже когда я не обновлял текст неделями и не мог справиться с проблемами.  
Огромное спасибо.


	13. Версии для скачивания

Я не очень доверяю конвертации от АО3, поэтому тут вы сможете найти полный список форматов, которые выглядят не очень плохо)

pdf (2,65 МБ) https://1drv.ms/b/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZoiCKmwvg-B9KzuZA?e=uBQyqd  
epub (2.64 МБ) https://1drv.ms/u/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZohPk7rR08ZJdl87Q?e=d1ZCZV  
mobi (2.80 МБ) https://1drv.ms/u/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZoklhXLTa6E3O7DmQ?e=i5qcLN  
fb2 (11.8 МБ) https://1drv.ms/u/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZolszdTd0TAf-Y30g?e=n2dRI7  
rtf (осторожно, 69,1 МБ!) https://1drv.ms/u/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZomNYJ4j-q8BPRLzA?e=rqCxlt

Бонус доступен по ссылке:  
https://1drv.ms/u/s!AkW_nK9GtEB9gZoyIjdaVvr5-PPRKA?e=GVlAsm

Напоминаю, чтобы получить пароль от архива, нужно найти ключи и составить их вместе.   
Каждый эпизод ("Начало", "Утро после", "Шаг за шагом", "Уязвимая точка") получил небольшое дополнение в конце. Ключи могут повторяться. В каждом эпизоде один и только один ключ.   
Если совсем непонятно, можно зайти в личку и спросить, я объясню :)  
!КЛЮЧИ И НАЗВАНИЕ ШИФРА НЕ ПУБЛИКОВАТЬ В КОММЕНАРИЯХ, ТАКИЕ КОММЕНТАРИИ БУДУТ УДАЛЯТЬСЯ!


End file.
